Reality and Truth
by RainLily13
Summary: They've never seen anything like this. It was surreal, extraordinary, and felt as if reality just slapped them in the face. When the random, mysterious murders of numerous marines turn up in D.C., they were stuck at a dead end-until one miko gets called to fly in as a favor. As her arrival causes an uproar the grisly truth is slips out, and everything suddenly makes sense. KH x TD
1. Prologue

_Hehe just cause I'm boredddd. ; ) Read, enjoy, and REVIEW PWEASEE!_

_**EDITED- **_Editing and corrections made by my awesome beta, **neverforget-3-1-07** a.k.a Lizzy! ^^ Thanks so much Liz! XD

* * *

**Summary: Inuyasha/NCIS; Gibbs and his team never seen anything like this… it was surreal, extraordinary, and felt as if reality just slapped them in the face…. When the random, mysterious murders of numerous marines turn up in D.C., they were stuck at a dead end, until one miko gets called to fly in as a favor to the only female member of the team. As her arrival causes an uproar the grisly truth is slips out, and everything suddenly makes sense. Kag/Tony? **

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Adventure, Crime, Drama, Angst, Mystery and probably some other stuff lol.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer; If I owned Inuyasha or NCIS why would I be here? That's right, cause I don't…**_

* * *

—Reality and Truth—

* * *

—Prologue—

Somewhere among the many darkened streets of Washington D.C. lurked an evil, malevolent being. Its sharp red eyes pierced though the moon-lit alleys as it snuck around in the shadows cast. Speckles of light reflected off its inhuman dagger-sharp claws and razor like teeth.

As laughing was heard from the alley the figure shot towards a crevice in the wall, shielding itself from view by any bystanders.

Unsteady heavy footsteps paired with stumbling light ones echoed in the alley as both deep chuckles and high pitched giggles escaped two adults' mouths; a man and a woman.

They were young, in their early twenties, and drunk. Lost n their hazed stupor they attempted to make their way through the alley, heading towards the other exit that led into another street.

As they stepped through with not a care in the world, the scarce moonlight glinted off the shiny buttons, little bars, and pins fastened on their uniforms, signifying their occupation. In their hands clutched identical caps. Their name tags told of their rank:

Petty officers Kyle Sanders and Carly Lati.

The hidden figure's eyes sparked in bloodlust as the two stumbled by, its lips pulling back in a silent snarl, revealing sharp canines. It crept up slowly behind the two unsuspecting pair as they continued on their way.

It wasn't until the last moment, when they were nearing the exit, that the pair noticed the thing behind them and their eyes snapped wide as their mouths opened to scream bloody murder. The screams sliced through the night air before being cut short, hair prickling silence replacing the noise.

Not too long after, the eerie sounds of thrashing and slashing were heard, followed by gurgling and dripping.

Soon enough, two thuds reverberated throughout the alley, and the figure mysteriously vanished, leaving the remnants of two bloody, mauled bodies in its place.

-o-o-o-o-

Located down the alley and across a street was a bank, a lone video camera pointed in the alley's direction, as a little light repeatedly blinked red.

* * *

—Two Weeks Later—

_-Tuesday, 2300-_

At NCIS headquarters sat an Israeli woman; correction - a highly annoyed, irritated, and extremely frustrated Israeli woman, clutching her head in her grasp and gripping her hair in her fists, alone in the vacant squad room at her desk. A 'bang' rung in the room as she slammed her elbow on the desk in frustration, and curses in a foreign language flowed throughout in the room.

The woman's hands flashed, releasing her head to clamp onto the edges of the desk, squeezing with all their might, willing for the desk to give out from under their grip. She groaned out angrily and pushed away, her chair rolling from the desk as she shot up.

Snatching up a remote, she walked around to the side of her desk. Leaning against it she faced a more than reasonable size TV, and clicked it on.

It played a video, one she hated immensely. Really, there was no need to replay it again; she had already seen it more than enough times that it was etched into her mind.

It was the only lead in their case that they had; other this little video they had nothing, no other evidence that linked to anything at all.

They were stuck, and they all knew it… but they didn't know what they could do about it.

This… this merciless _killing machine_ had already claimed three more lives, all at separate times, _all _marines.

Petty officers Kyle Sanders and Carly Lati; the sandy haired, green eyed boyfriend and dirty blond, hazel eyed girlfriend, 23 and 21, barely staring out in their lives before they was ripped away from them.

Petty officer Jay Hanson; 28, black haired, brown eyed tech pro; confident, intelligent, and with high potential.

Sergeant Andrew Boyd; 39, blond haired, blue eyed leader with notable tactic skills; married and a father of a newborn baby girl.

Commander Tanya Fallie; 36, green eyed and red haired woman with a sharp mind and quick thinking; married and mother of twins; a boy and girl.

All great marines and people in general. All leading great lives, before they were ruthlessly murdered in the night tresses.

It was as if the perp was picking them off one by one, all under the covers of dark alleys, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

All they had was this video; they didn't even know what kind of weapon was used, because there were no gun wounds. It looked like they had been mauled to death by an animal, something with claws, but they knew it was a person of some sort; the video proved it.

There were no connections between the marines murdered themselves. They had nothing in common besides the fact they were in the Marines; they had never met one another either.

It made it seem that the murderer was just killing off marines randomly, a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ziva observed as the video played on before clicking it to pause; cold, monstrous red eyes stared off the screen as she stared back.

Her jaw clenched at the pair of eyes, and she slammed the remote on the desk, sick of it.

The desk jumbled, shaking things set on top of it. The phone fell over, clipping her hand.

Her head shot towards it, the dial tone droning loudly in the deserted room. She sighed as she placed it back on the hook gently, her hand lingering on the receiver as her chocolate eyes narrowed suddenly, deep in thought.

Her hand gripped around the receiver as a stray idea came to her.

She glanced up at a clock across the room, studying it, the wheels in her head turning as she tried to discern another thought loitering in her mind. With an unconscious nod of her head, she picked up the receiver, and put it to her ear as she dialed a number; a very long distanced number.

She waited impatiently as the rings emitted from the phone, once, twice, three… four times, before a 'click' sounded, signifying someone had picked up.

An accented female voice came from the phone. "Hello?"

Ziva smiled slightly, in spite of her previous temper fit. "Hello old friend..." She greeted tiredly. She couldn't wait to get home after this… she really needed to get some sleep soon, else she might just drop to the ground and pass out right there.

"Ziva? Is that you? Is everything alright?" the voice on the phone sounded concerned, and puzzled.

Ziva sighed, her eyes sliding shut, the past days of staying up finally taking a toll on her body. "Yes, it is me… and I need a favor, please. Is there _any_ possibility that you can fly over to the U.S., Washington D.C?"

Silence ensued on the phone, and Ziva's eyes shot open, anxious. "I know it is an enormous favor and a lot to ask for, but… I need your help on something, something big. I do not know what else to do. It is something I think only you can help with."

The other woman on the line didn't answer right away, the silence droning yet again as the person thought this proposal over deeply.

Ziva bit her lip in suspense, waiting for an answer.

The woman's quiet voice broke the muted moment. "How soon do you need me?"

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise, and she sighed out in relief. "As soon as you can make it… Thank you so much. You do not know how much I owe you my friend."

The woman laughed it off lightly. "Alright, and it's no problem for me Ziva, do not worry. What are friends for? Just tell me where to meet up with you."

Ziva agreed and told her of where to meet up with her as soon as she arrived in the States.

After she was done and said her farewells to the woman, she softly set the phone back to its rightful place and slid off the desk. Going back to her chair she plopped down in it, slumping tiredly as she sighed out.

She stared out the window to her right, gazing at the city-lit night sky as she debated whether or not to go home or just stay in her comfortable chair and just sleep here.

Coming to a final decision, she scooted her chair closer to her desk and propped her arms in a crossed fashion on top of it, before dropping her head, laying it on them.

Closing her eyes, her mind receded into a dreamless, long-awaited, intensely craved slumber as she promptly passed out in record time, her last coherent thought being that she couldn't wait for her friend to finally arrive to help.

* * *

Words- 1,474

_Wellll what do you think? You all are probably wondering… 'What the fuck? NCIS and Inuyasha?' Hehe yea I know. Kinda weird, but it came to me while I was writing my Inu/Naru crossover and NCIS came on the TV and I was like 'hmmm what the hell, why not!' I think this is the only one if its kind, and if it is then awesome! XD Anywhoo it's only a starter so it's probably not too interesting. And I'm not too definite on the pairing either, hmm. _

_The title is debatable. I don't really like it but I couldn't come up with anything better. Any suggestions? Please? _

_Sooo please! Tell me what you think, and if I should continue this! I kinda like the idea, so I hope you all like it! _

_Laters,_

_-RainLily_


	2. Ch 1: Let's See What She Can Do

_Ok, wow lemme be the one to tell you guys that you all freakin rock! Seriously! 45 freakin reviews for a little prologue! And you guys said such wonderful things! Thank you sooo much! _

_**Setting**__- Uhmm I guess this can take place before Gibbs left for Mexico and before Ziva begins to develop feelings for Tony and after the Shikon hunt. I really like the Tiva pairing so I'm not gonna make Ziva out to be a bitch or let there be like a love triangle or anything, as interesting and drama filled it could be it just might break my heart and I would detest doing something like that. _

_**Reviews-**__ Okay… yea… uhm usually I like to reply one by one to all my reviewers at the end of the chapter, but uhm hehe you guys kinda left me like 53 reviews, and that'll take a lot of space… so yea I'll answer the reviews that I feel I need to and address all questions at the end but don't think I don't appreciate your reviews! Cause I seriously do! But if I do actually reply to all of them, more than half of this page will be just review replies lol,_

_Your review replies will be at the end of the chapter but for now…! _

_Read, review and ENJOY!_

**Edited- **The only reason teh grammar and teh spelling does NOT suck= **neverforget-3-1-07 **Huge thanks ^^

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Last Time;_

_Coming to a final decision, she scooted her chair closer to her desk and propped her arms in a crossed fashion on top of it, before dropping her head, laying it on them. Closing her eyes, her mind receded into a dreamless, long-awaited, intensely craved slumber as she promptly passed out in record time, her last thought being that she couldn't wait for her friend to finally arrive to help._

* * *

-Let's See What She Can Do…-

_-NCIS HQ; Two weeks later-_

_-Thursday; 0900-_

At NCIS Headquarters, an elevator parted open with a small 'ding' to reveal a petite, lean adult woman in her late twenties. She was dressed casually in a blue dark blue wife beater partially covered with a half-zipped black and white hoodie, paired with white cargo pants, black sneakers, and shouldering a black backpack on one shoulder. A tattoo of a navy crescent moon was visible down at the base of the curve where her throat and shoulder met.

The woman stepped out delicately into a commodious squad room, before peering around with bright sapphire eyes. They lit up wonderfully when they discovered the certain person they sought for.

She strode over to a section of four desks that was located next to a staircase, equipped with a computer at each desk, and two wide screened TVs' settled opposite of each other, between two desks; a mischievous grin was plastered on her face.

With each step, her blue-black, waist long hair swung in its hold of a high ponytail, along with the lanyard she wore around her neck that had her picture printed on a visitor pass.

As she came closer, an accented female voice registered in her ears.

"Look, I _know_ it is a stretch, but this is the only thing I could think of. It is better than us sitting here, sulking like kicked kittens."

The woman snickered lightly as she leaned against the wall next to the windows, her arms crossed under her chest.

A man with medium brown, fluffy short hair, playful blue-green eyes that sparkled like water, and in his early thirties looked over, overhearing the light snickers as he was leaning over in his desk. His eyes widened as they focused on the newly arrived woman, his mouth opened in a slight 'o' as he paused in his retort to the previous comment.

Their eyes locked on each other's, blue vs. blue-green, and the woman offered a small smile in greeting, before opening her own mouth to say what the man had in mind to.

"I _think _it's suppose to be 'kicked _puppies_' Ziva-chan, but then again, my English isn't as up to par as it could be either." Humor laced in her tone, the woman smirked.

Three other heads swiveled her way, getting a variety of reactions.

The older one of the three stared at her through wise, wary, narrowed ice blue eyes, glinting in suspicion. His mouth twisted into a thin line as he studied her critically. He had ruffled graying dark hark and a confident air about him.

The other male was much younger, and stared at her with uncertain green eyes, eyebrows furrowed in surprise and confusion at her sudden appearance. He had very short, light brown hair, and his face seemed as if he never quite lost his baby fat even though he was an adult; but in some way it suited him.

The last person was the young women who made the first comment, close to the age of the woman who just entered the office. Her brown eyes were lit up in pleasant surprise, a smirk of her own playing on her lips.

The women stood up, and sauntered over to the other leaning against the wall, before halting right in front of the new arrival. Her smirk grew as she bowed deeply in a greeting, peering up at the other young woman. "Konnichiwa Kagome-chan." Her chocolate brown eyes glittered playfully.

The woman, now dubbed as Kagome, laughed lightly and shook her head at her friend's antics. She pushed herself off the wall and grasped the still bowing woman at he arms and straightened her up. "Ugh enough with the formal greetings Ziva-chan! We're close enough friends to be passed that…" She rolled her blue eyes in amusement. "But hey! It's nice too see you again! How've you been?"

Ziva opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone purposely clearing their throat. She turned around as both she and Kagome looked up at the source of their interruption.

Up and out of his desk was the man with blue-green eyes, he was leaning at the edge of his desk facing them with a peeved look on hi face, arms crossed, and an eyebrow cocked. "Bringing friends to visit at a time like this, Zee-va? That's not very professional, now is it?" It was clear as crystal that he was mocking her by his tone.

Ziva and Kagome both narrowed their eyes at the man, and Ziva went to retort but was stopped.

Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head when Ziva turned to stare back at her, silently telling her friends that she would handle this.

A smirk spread out yet again on the Israeli woman's face.

Taking a step forward, Kagome pinned a look on the cocky male. "I'm assuming you are the DiNozzo-san that Ziva-chan told me so much about." She smiled disarmingly at him, eyes shining coyly, though DiNozzo was ignorant to it.

A pleased smirk formed on his face when he heard her words, and was taking aback at Kagome's sudden smile. "Oh, really?" he murmured curiously, thinking of what things his partner could have mentioned.

Already seeing where this was going, the older male of the group smirk amusedly at the scene from his seat at his desk, and he leaned back in his chairs, crossing his arms, and waited for the show to begin.

Kagome nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling. "Oh yes, I knew it was you right off the bat from that cocky, egotistical attitude of yours. _No one_ could miss that." She jibed at him, smiling sweetly.

Ziva bit her lip to contain a snicker as the younger male snorted amusedly. The older male chuckled silently.

The pleased smirk dropped from his face in a fraction of a second as the remark registered in his mind. His eye twitched as he scowled at her, mentally slapping his forehead for his actions… he couldn't believe he fell for that…

Before he could say anything though, Kagome continued. "But this isn't a social call like you think, DiNozzo-san. I'm here on business… I was informed that you needed a helping hand on a certain case," She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Ziva.

DiNozzo sputtered outrageously. "Y-you?" He veered his incredulous gaze to Ziva. "_She's_ the one you called? How can _she_ help us?"

The older male was the next one to speak up. "Yes..." he murmured, "I'm wondering the same thing…" he stated, his blue eyes curious.

Kagome's eyes turned interested as well. "As am I… what _can_ I help you with?"

The younger brunette male blinked his eyes owlishly. "You didn't tell her?"

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of course not…" You could taste his sarcasm.

Kagome's eyes ticked. The nerve! She gets called in from all the way in Japan and this is what she gets for sitting her ass on two planes for fourteen hours! _Hell _no! She stepped closer to DiNozzo, miffed. "Look here DiNozzo-san, usually, I would love to bicker with people like you; it's a hobby of mine to prove them wrong,"

The rest of the group snorted in laughter, they could tell…

Kagome continued along as if she didn't hear them. "But right now I don't have the time or patience. I'm here all the way from Japan on a favor for a friend. I'm achy and tired from spending fourteen hours on a freakin' plane here! I haven't had a good meal since I left Japan so I'm starving, and I have jetlag. Do _not_ test me because I have no qualms about kicking your ass." She was panting by the end of her rant; cheeks flushed red and eyes flashing wildly.

DiNozzo's eyes shot wide in surprise at her outburst before they narrowed in slits. His mouth formed a smirk as he went to retort. He leaned in closer to Kagome's face, and said in a heated whisper. "You know… you look hot when you're mad." And his smirk grew as he chuckled lightly; he just couldn't pass up on that opportunity she presented so nicely for him.

Kagome's mouth dropped, appalled, and her eyes narrowed in indignation. Kagome gave a little growl and she shot forward, slapping DiNozzo on the cheek. "Perv!" she screamed as she tried to get another slap in.

Ziva had run over as soon as she saw Kagome go in for the slap, and held her back. She was snickering hard, not even bothering to cover up her laughter, though it made it difficult to restrain her friend who was currently struggling to get her hands on the Italian man.

The older and younger males were chuckling heartily at DiNozzo, unable to help themselves. They didn't expect that!

Tony was shocked that she actually slapped him! And it hurt! Of all the times he's been slapped this one took the cake! His head was still turned to the side and his eyes narrowed suddenly. His head snapped back to the still struggling woman and he opened his mouth to say something.

"I'd watch it if I were you Tony… if she's anything like Ziva, you don't want to get on her bad side." His younger partner muttered from his new position oh behind him.

Tony's eyes shot over to stare menacingly at him. "And I'd watch it if I were you _probie_… you don't want to get on _my_ bad side." He threatened.

The older male of the three strode over to them and slapped Tony against the back of his head, making the man grunt.

Tony turned a pout on the man. "What was that for boss?" he whined.

The older male just stared at Tony, not fooled. "Play nice." He warned before turning over to the women and walking over, appraising her as he came closer.

By now she stopped struggling and was taking deep breaths to calm herself. Ziva had let go of her as soon a she was certain Kagome wasn't going to go after Tony again, her laughter calmed as she stood there smirking at her amusedly.

When the old male reached Kagome he stuck out his hand. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He introduced himself. "Welcome to NCIS Headquarters ma'm." He said in a warm tone.

Kagome took his hand and shook it firmly, smiling brilliantly. "Hello there Gibbs-san, and thank you. Ziva-chan talked about you too."

Gibbs gave her a small smirk. "Just Gibbs if you will, and good things I hope."

Kagome laughed out softly, nodding her head. "Yes, of course! Great things actually! You hold quite the reputation!"

Gibbs let out a deep chuckle. "Oh really?" He murmured, his gaze sliding to the only female member of his team.

Ziva coughed lightly, trying to cover her slight embarrassment.

Looking past Gibbs shoulder she saw the last male she had yet to be introduced to. "And you must be McGee-san." she stated politely.

McGee smiled boyishly, nodding. "Yes ma'm, Timothy McGee, but you can just call me Tim or McGee is just fine."

Kagome gave him a bright grin, she liked this man. "Alright then, I'll call you McGee-kun."

McGee flushed, a tad flustered.

Tony butted in. "And you are?" he insisted, tone slightly demanding.

Kagome blinked, and ignored his tone. "Oh…" she murmured to herself, before a musical laugh escaped her lips. "Forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself. My name's Kagome Higurashi, but just call me Kagome, no ma'm please."

Gibbs stepped up to speak. "You say you're from Japan. How did you and Ziva meet?" he inquired, peering over at Ziva curiously.

Ziva walked over to Kagome, and stood by her. "Liaison in Tokyo. I was in a tight spot when Kagome-chan helped me out." She explained shortly, leaving out the details.

Tony blinked in shock. "Whoa, Ziva needed saving?" he mumbled to himself, the thought of the super ninja in a situation like that alone was seemingly impossible.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "I am not indestructible Tony."

Gibbs studied Kagome, and got right to the point. "What's your specialty? What kind of agency are you a part of?"

Kagome shrugged uncaringly. "No specialties per say really. I've been trained, and have been told I was a quick thinker and the best in tracking. I'm not exactly in any _official_ agency. Could just call me the experienced friendly neighborhood watch I suppose." she muttered thoughtfully.

Gibbs looked a little irritated, and dare I say it, disappointed. He shook his head firmly. "No. My answer is no. You don't have any credible field experience in this kind of stuff; I don't see how you can actually help here." He turned to Ziva. "You should have checked with me before calling, because you just wasted your friend's time in a useless trip here."

Ziva made a sound of protest. "But Gibbs I-" she started to argue.

Gibbs held up his hand. "_No_. She's a _probie_ Ziva. You might get her killed."

Kagome looked confused. "A _what_?" she mumbled.

McGee spoke up warily; unsure of her reaction would be if he explained it… he didn't want the woman to attack him too. "Erm, it means a newbie, inexperienced and such."

Kagome's confused face quickly turned ticked off. "Really now?" she muttered to herself, her aura slipping out from her cover, setting a foreboding feeling in the office and causing the tiny hairs on everyone's' necks to raise.

They turned to stare at Kagome warily.

Kagome stepped up towards to Gibbs, pinning a cold glare at him; her polite mood doing a complete 180. "I am _not_ a probie. I have been heavily trained for combat and other various needs for your information. I _do_ have experience despite contrary thoughts. Just because I refuse to be chained to the reign of my government, does not by any means make me a probie. Allow me to at least hear out the case, and then I can decide if I will be of any help or not."

Gibbs still looked unconvinced, and he turned to Ziva. "Why exactly did you call your friend?" he prodded.

Ziva looked at him boldly. "Because, the thing Kagome-chan saved me from gave me the same feeling when ever I see that stupid video…"

She stepped closer to Gibbs, intimidating. She peered up to him, a sly, but undeniably serious glint in her dark eyes as she continued. "And if I learned anything here from my time as a NCIS agent then it is two important things… one is that I am not a killer anymore but an investigator… the other?" she smirked. "It is to trust my gut feeling… and right now it is the only thing I _can_ do."

Kagome tensed noticeably. "It is huh?" She looked over at Gibbs. "Let me see the video." She demanded shortly.

Gibbs, whose unwavering stare was pinned on Ziva as he studied her, turned over to Kagome observantly, before he sighed and waved over to McGee. "Get the video up McGee."

McGee nodded, briskly walking to his computer and typing. "Got it boss." The sound of rushed tapping of keys echoed in the air.

On the T.V. screen to their left, and image popped up; the alley.

Kagome watched intently, eyes glued to the screen.

"Fast forward to the attack." Gibbs ordered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Right." McGee mumbled, and more tapping was heard.

The images flew by, the time stamp on the bottom right corner ticking 3x the normal speed, before it suddenly halted to a stop.

Kagome watched silently as the mysterious killer crept in the alley, making its kill, and then taking off around the corner.

She couldn't distinguish anything definite; it just looked like outlines of blurs…

… Until she saw the eyes, and she stiffened.

At the end, Kagome asked a serious question in a voice void of any emotion. "What kind of wounds?"

No one answered, unsure to whether or not they should disclose evidence to a stranger, but Ziva rolled her eyes. "Slashes." She offered.

Kagome cocked her head. "…peculiar…" she mumbled unconsciously.

Biting her lip, Kagome shook her head and turned to give an apologetic smile to them. "I apologize, but it's not something I've seen before."

Ziva blinked in shock, and she went to argue. "But… the eyes!" she protested.

Kagome shrugged. "Probably just contacts… that's the most likely idea; some sick freak just decided to buy them for the effect."

"I knew it…" Tony muttered, before going back to his desk and plopping back into his chair.

Kagome glared, her eyes getting colder when Tony just stuck out his tongue in response.

Ziva's shoulders sagged with disappointment. She nodded before sighing. "I am sorry for the inconvenience Kagome-chan… I should have told you over the phone instead of having you fly over… it was careless of me…"

Kagome frowned and her eyes flashed with guilt that everyone didn't notice save for Gibbs, who in turn narrowed his eyes.

Kagome shook her head "No! It's fine, really!" she exclaimed hurriedly, trying to cheer Ziva up.

She made her way over to Ziva, and gave her a warm hug, and pulled back to look at her. "It was awesome to see you again! And besides." She waved her hand. "I can do some wicked sightseeing here! I need a vacation from good ole Japan anyways!" she laughed.

Ziva smiled a small, amused grin at her and hugged her back, before releasing her. "Likewise Kagome-chan, I have missed you." Ziva mused. "Maybe, if I ever get my grip on some free time, we can spend some time together."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Tony grinned cheekily and interrupted. "Its hands Ziva, not grip." His grin turned to a smirk when he saw the Japanese woman narrow her extraordinary blue orbs.

Pushing back the sparking irritation rising within her, she turned back to Ziva, and she smiled brilliantly. "Well, I should get going now… you probably have some important work to do that I'm interrupting. But I'll give you a call later to see how's everything doing and if you're free."

Turning to the others in the room, she bowed a farewell. "It was nice meeting the…" she eyed Tony warily. "…somewhat wonderful people Ziva-chan works with. I do apologize for not being of any help."

McGee stepped in to comfort her. "It's alright Kagome, it's our job to catch this killer, not yours. "

"Though we could have used the help…" the quiet mutter came from Tony.

Kagome twitched, but ignored him for now. She smiled sweetly at McGee. "Thank you McGee-kun." She told him sincerely, making him flush slightly in embarrassment.

He grinned and nodded.

Kagome looked over at Gibbs, and she almost backed up from the intense stare he was giving her. Putting up a façade of neutrality, she walked up and held out a hand. "It was nice meeting you Gibbs, an enlightening experience."

Gibbs raised an eye brow at her, and glanced at the hand she was holding out, and he smirked a little. Shaking her hand firmly, he nodded. "Yea, it sure was…"

They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying anything, but their gazes were critical. They pulled away.

Kagome turned over to Tony, and stared at him, before walking towards him. Seeing this, Tony jumped up from his relaxed position and walked over to the front of his desk, and waited, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Once Kagome reached him, she crossed her arms and stared at him, her lips set in a thin line.

Tony's smirk grew. "What? No hug?" he mocked slightly.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at her partner, and McGee almost slapped himself on the forehead.

The corners of Kagome's mouth twitched upwards and she almost smiled, but refrained from doing so. She shook her head amusedly. "I don't know whether to say 'it was nice meeting you' or not, because I'm still trying to figure out if it _really _was."

Tony's smirk dropped, and all of them snorted. It wouldn't be the first time a woman, who had just met Tony, ever felt that way; he just gave that kind of first impression.

Kagome's mouth spread into her own smirk when she saw his falter, and she continued. "I guess I'll just say it was _interesting_ meeting you, DiNozzo-san."

Tony's smirk came back full force. "I guess I could say the same thing, Higurashi." He retorted offhandedly.

Shaking her head once again in amusement, she turned back to Ziva and nodded a farewell. "Lehitra'ot, Ziva-chan."

Smirking, Ziva nodded back. "Ja mata ne, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smirked back, and she turned on her heel and left for the elevator.

Once she was gone and out of sight, Gibbs spoke. "She's lying." He said flatly, staring at the elevator through newly narrowed eyes.

His team snapped their heads to him, surprised.

Ziva narrowed her eyes back at him. "Excuse me?" she said curtly, going on the defensive for her friend.

Gibbs look at her calmly, unfazed at the slightly hostile tone she took on. "When you said sorry… she looked guilty." His eyes flashed right then. "That's right… I thought I told you this, never say you're-"

"Sorry. It is a sign of weakness" Ziva cut in, sighing.

Gibbs stared at her. "If you know, then why did you say it? Do I have to beat it into you?" By his tone, they weren't sure if he was actually kidding.

Ziva stared back unflinchingly. "Friends are of a different matter."

Gibbs smirked mentally. She understood then.

Tony snorted, relaxing. "Maybe because she didn't want Ziva to feel so bad… that's why she feels guilty."

Gibbs turned to him, shaking his head firmly. "No," he stated clearly. "It's not just that… she was acting suspicious ever since she heard specific information about the perp." He stared at each of them seriously. "She knows what she saw, the way she went stiff while watching the video, and the slight mutter of 'peculiar' when she found out the type of wounds." His eyes narrowed at them when he saw the shock on their faces. He wasn't deaf!

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows but shook her head, not quite believing it. "No… why would she lie, especially to me? She is a loyal friend, and very trustworthy." She was sure Kagome wouldn't do such a thing.

McGee put his two cents in. "Maybe…" he started out thoughtfully. "She's such a good friend that she wants to keep you from getting hurt…?" he suggested carefully. "You said she saved you before, right?"

Ziva stared at McGee intently, before looking away. "I… still do not think it is possible…" she looked back over, this time to Gibbs, reluctance in her brown eyes. "… but on the off chance that it is, what are we going to do?"

Gibbs smirked at her, his ice blue eyes glinting slyly. "She said she's the best at tracking…" he turned back to the elevator, and he shrugged carelessly. "…let's see what she can do…"

At that, the other three shared an uncertain glance.

* * *

3,863 Words

_dum dum dduuummmm! Heheh sorry I'm kinda hyper right now! Hoped you liked it! Any thoughts, questions, whatever! Voice em out! I want constructive criticism! Please! But no insulting flames that have no point in them. If I seriously do suck at writing, say so with some backup and not just cause you personally don't like the characters, pairings, crossover, etc.. It's a waste my time to even read over them._

_Oh, and 'Lehitra'ot' and 'Ja mata ne' mean see you later, the first one in Hebrew and the other in Japanese... just saying that for reference! XD_

_But chyea, it was actually going to be shorter… but I decided that you guys deserved more so I added like a 1,400 more words. Not a lot I guess, but it's something lol._

_Kay so ya, here's the deal. I __**WILL**__ be continuing this, the fact that this fic has got __53__ reviews makes it impossible for me __**not**__ to lol… you'd guys would probably hunt me down some how._

_And it's official, the pairing __**will**__ be Tony/Kag… and I'll make it work, somehow… This is after the Shikon hunt, and the only person Kagome knows for now is Ziva… maybe lol. I might switch it up later lol._

_Well that's it… remember to review please! Compliments are loved, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, and flames will be dealt with as necessary. _

_See ya next time!_

_-RainLily_

* * *

-Reviews—

So yea, I'll start off by saying, **a special thanks to all of these reviewers! For the compliments, encouragement, and opinions! Also! Thanks for the alerts, community adds, and favs! **

**THANK YOU!: Demonic Cho, Kage Otome, C.A.Q, ayashi77, Mistra Rose, Kidnapped by a Demon, Kikyohater220, IsisMoon, Lady Akina, Pissed Off Irish Chick, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, EAnIL, Ayjah, Celeste, sesshomarucrazy, Kitsune Of The UnderWorld, squeefan, Hells Twilight, Gothic Miko Princess, grnidshrk, kakashixangela, Dark Kit, neko-chan, jammie113, FireNekoDemoness, lildevil0644, signorUebelst, Rhianna224, lil-lostii, angel's sight, Bmangaka, KiraNova, pinkpantherprankster, whitey, BadGothicChick, I Speak Donut, Full Moon Howl, Vampire Miko 159, Mwhahahaha18, kklegolas06, Lady Mayu, xxianimefangirl, naturaly DISTURBED, sparky, valleygoat, startora, mystickitsune92, AnimeMangaFreak118, anonymous**

**Yumi2482- **_Lol, is that a good wow or a bad one? _

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **_^^ Hahah I'm glad I could make you so happy! Oh! Do you happen to have the link, or name, of that oneshot! I SO wanna read that! Lol, and yea, I read your AN, but too bad you couldn't continue it yourself… well at least you let someone adopt so it could at least be continued unlike others on here… but thanks for reminding me! XD_

**Demonic kunoichiKagi- **_Sweet! NCIS is my absolute favorite! It's so damn funny! And I love Ziva and Abby! Their sarcastic/witty, and wacky/uniqueness personalities are awesome! OMG! You should DEFINTELY write an NCIS/Inuyasha crossover! It would be sooo awesome! Lol thanks for the review! :) _


	3. Ch 2: Caught

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! My internet's been down lately and I wasn't able to update any sooner._

_I'm glad you guys really like this! It's different for me and kind of difficult trying to figure everything out, and also trying to find out a way to get Tony and Kagome together lol, but I'm managing._

_Oh! And thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They mean a lot to me and keep my inspiration running. I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys!_

_Read, Review, ENJOY!_

**Edit**- Credit for grammar and spelling check **neverforget-3-1-07**. Yep, she's meh beta, and I love her for it! ^^ Thank you so much for helping out!

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Last Time;_

_Gibbs smirked at her, his ice blue eyes glinting slyly. "She said she's the best at tracking…" he turned back to the elevator, and he shrugged carelessly. "…let's see what she can do…"_

_At that, the other three shared an uncertain glance._

* * *

-Caught-

-With Kagome-

As soon as the doors closed, Kagome relaxed and sighed. She rubbed her temples; this was not good.

What the hell was a demon doing in the States murdering marines? And how in the hell did she not find out about it sooner?

She muttered incoherently about stupid, unreliable informants… they were supposed to mention this kind of 'little' detail whenever it happened!

After the feudal era, the low level demons started to die off; only the strongest survived and decided to blend in with the humans; survival of the fittest and all.

After that they had all laid low, not daring to risk exposure when the consequences were being on the receiving end of the advanced technology human's were in possession nowadays. Guns, bombs, nuclear weapons… the list goes on…

With that known, it was common knowledge that demons stuck to the deep country areas if they do happen to go on a killer spree.

And that's where she came in…

She was telling the truth when she said she didn't work for any _official_ agency… she worked for an underground one.

… But they didn't need to know that…

The thought of her agency made her hand reach up and touch the crescent moon on the base of her neck unconsciously.

To naïve and uninformed eyes the little tattoo was just that… a little tattoo; nothing very significant.

But to others who were more acquainted, it meant much, much more, and revealed a high amount of Intel…

… Her agency, her rank, her job, who and what she was….

The crescent mark itself represented her agency.

No one outside the agency knew what the name was so they called its members the 'watchers' or just 'them' because that's just what they did.

They monitored the actions of demons, looking out for mass killings, rebellion groups, or anything that could either endanger the secret of demons or cause an overthrow of power.

There were two reasons why the agency's real name was low key…

Its existence was high lined top secret and if word leaked out to humans there would obviously be chaos

And truth be told, just for that reason there was no official name for the agency… what better way could an agency stay so secret if there wasn't an actual name to it?

Word couldn't get out if no one knew what they were called.

So the tattoo was the only indication a demon could tell if a person was from the agency.

Now, the location of the tattoo was very significant as well; just a glance at Kagome's tattoo would most demons shake in fear.

Once they actually take notice of the location they would flee with their tail tucked in between their legs, pissing their pants all the way.

It meant her ranking in the agency which was second in command or in other words of pack definition. The temporary Alpha female until the Alpha male chose a mate.

And said Alpha male was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands.

The reason for her position? Simple, it was because they were very close allies.

Of course, Kagome liked to call Sesshomaru a close friend but he would always declare that the Lord of the West had no friends, neither human nor demon.

And Kagome would always respond by saying he was in denial and grinned when he didn't retort back.

Anyways, the tattoo was specially made with a mixture of Sesshomaru's poison to ensure it was genuine.

And only she had the tattoo on the base of her neck, while others had it on their arms, wrists, handles, ankles, and other body locations.

And seeing as she was the only one that had the tattoo one her neck it was also known by anyone who knew of the agency that she was a miko…

… The 'Shikon Miko' from the defeat of the sadistic hanyou Naraku from 500 hundreds years ago…

And that really, _really _made demons cower and plead for mercy, thinking she was immortal since she looked like she had aged only nine years when it's been at least 509 since the half-demon's defeat.

But back to the situation at hand

During these times it was considered retarded to kill multiple people in big cities like D.C; it would be all over the news and demons could be exposed… it would be like a witch hunt.

So who would be stupid enough to actually do something like that?

There weren't many really…

Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought. So it was either a demon that was lost in rage, or there was an ulterior motive to all of this…

She sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter…

* * *

"So we're just going to wait?"

The hesitant question came from none other than McGee.

His answer was a standard 'Gibbs' stare and a head slap. "'Course not McGee… we're not the FBI here, we don't just sit on our asses."

Ziva stared at Gibbs long and hard, her chocolate eyes sharp. "We are going to stalk her then." It wasn't a question.

"Tail, not stalk." Tony just couldn't resist, and he only grinned at his partner's glare.

"It is the same thing." She snapped. She wasn't in the mood for his teases.

Gibbs turned slowly to face her, eyebrow raised. "Do you have a problem with that, _Officer David_?"

Ziva only shook her head, mumbling sardonically. "It is not as if I have a choice…"

Gibbs heard her though. "Damn straight you don't."

Blue-green eyes widened suddenly as Tony realized something. "So we're just going to let her confront the killer? By herself?" he exclaimed in alarmed disbelief.

Gibbs only shrugged. "I don't see the problem in that…"

Tony stare became incredulous. "You're not serious are you? You're letting _her_, and only _her, _go confront a **dangerous** serial killer? You're sending her to be the sixth victim!" His forehead was creased in worry, sure he didn't get off to a great start with the woman, but it didn't mean he wanted her to go off and possibly get killed!

McGee agreed. "Boss, Tony's right. She's just one person, and she's _so _tiny. How can she actually hold up against the killer?" His innocent eyes held confusion in them.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his agents, not liking how they were teaming up against him. "She can handle herself… she said she was trained and she even saved Ziva. Don't underestimate her."

McGee stuck his neck out to comment. "But you shouldn't overestimate her either…" He mentally grimaced as he waited for it…

…he flinched as his boss gave him a sharp stare.

Tony shook his head, giving Gibbs a skeptical look. "You don't even know her, how can you be so sure?"

It was then that Gibbs gave his famous smirk. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing you and David will be following her and bringing her in when she does something suspicious that could indicate that she's lying."

Ziva's jaw clenched, but the action went unnoticed by her team. "Right…" her voice was tight.

Tony just looked shocked, standing speechless as he gaped at his boss.

They just knew this was not going to go pretty…

* * *

Twisting the key and turning the handle, Kagome pushed open the door to her temporary home; a hotel room.

Tossing her bag onto the couch Kagome plopped down and just sat there, relaxing for a moment.

She needed to track down this demon before Ziva and her team dug any further and discover the truth…

Or worse…

… Get killed…

It was obvious that they didn't know what they were dealing with and they wouldn't be able to handle the demon if by some chance they did manage to run in whoever the killer was.

They weren't trained for this, sure they were more skilled that the average human, but demons were faster, stronger, and this one obviously had no conscious.

She needed this to go off without a hitch and fast.

"… I'm gonna have to call in some back up…" she muttered to no one.

Slipping her hand into her pocket she pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

Humming as it ranged, a smile broke out when she heard a cheery voice answer. "Konnichiwa!" she chirped happily, blue eyes sparkling cheerfully.

The other person on the other line murmured something inaudibly.

Kagome then got serious. "Well, you know how I flew over to the States?" she paused, listening to the person reply.

"That's the thing… something unexpected came up and I want you to fly over to D.C.. I'm going to need your kind of help…"

More murmuring escaped from the cell and Kagome returned to her earlier pleasant mood. "Okay… I'll see you soon! I'll get things ready in the meantime! Ja ne!" she grinned elatedly.

* * *

Ziva and Tony walked out of NCIS HQ with their gear ready.

As they made their way to their car, Tony looked over at his partner. "So do you know where we're going? Did Kagome tell you where she's staying?"

Ziva shook her head in a negative, her mouth in a tight grimace. "No, McGee had to trace Kagome's cellular phone and he gave me the hotel she is staying at." It was obvious that tracing her friend's phone didn't sit well with her.

Tony noticed. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and Ziva tensed slightly at the unfamiliar physical contact. "Don't worry 'bout it Ziva… your friend probably doesn't know anything and she won't ever find out about this…"

Ziva relaxed as she knew he was just comforting her, but she still looked unsure. "But Gibbs' gut is almost always right... what if he is right this time as well?"

Tony gave a slight squeeze and grinned playfully. "Ah ha! You see! You said _almost_! Gibbs isn't always right you know!" He laughed. "That would make Abby right about him having 'super powers', and that's just ridiculous… There's no such thing as abnormal abilities…" He snorted. "Supernaturalism… what a joke…"

Ziva smirked. "True… those types of things only happen in those silly movies of yours."

Tony smirked back, letting the 'silly movies of yours' comment slide, until it was replaced by a grimace at Ziva's next comment.

"I am driving." And her hand whipped to his pockets and snatched out the keys.

She giggled lightly at his expression, eyes glittering with mirth.

"Do not worry Tony…" Ziva cooed. "It will not be _too _bad…"

Tony shut his eyes. He could already feel his stomach lurching.

* * *

Everything was set when it came to be midnight that same day.

Kagome, clad in dark wash jeans, a dark green tank, a black sweatshirt and dark navy sneakers, walked out of her bedroom in her hotel room. Going over to her newly packed bag she grabbed it.

Looking in her backpack, she checked for everything she needed. Once satisfied, she slung it on and walked out of the door, the lock clicking on it as she made her exit.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony and Ziva were bored… scratch that… make it _tired_ and bored…

They hated stakeouts, especially since most of them were unproductive and this one was one of many.

Ziva shot up suddenly, and her eyes flashed in confusion and hurt, before they became emotionless.

Kagome, dressed in all dark clothing, was striding into the parking lot… in the middle of the night.

If that wasn't suspicious, she didn't know what was…

'_Gibbs might be right…'_ she thought glumly.

Nudging Tony, she caught his attention and she pointed over to Kagome. "Look…" she hissed quietly.

His eyes scanned over the area she was pointing over, and he straightened up almost immediately.

He looked over to Ziva with a sympathetic gaze. "Hey…" he whispered.

She looked at Tony.

"Gibbs still might not be right… she might be doing something completely different then we think…"

Ziva nodded. "I guess we will just have to follow and wait to find out, yes?"

"Yea…" he murmured.

Ziva slid the car keys into the ignition, but paused to turn it.

They watched as Kagome made a beeline to the end of the parking lot, where a sleek, all black motorcycle laid in wait.

Tony's eyes were wide as he watched the small woman grab glasses and black leather gloves and put them on before swinging a leg over the motorcycle and straddle it.

She backed it up and started it, and even from their place in their car, he could hear the soft purr of the engine as it was started.

To be truthful, he wasn't overly fond of motorcycles, instead favoring cars, specifically fast ones, but he appreciated the sounds of a good motorcycle like any other guy would.

As Kagome pulled out, Tony was knocked back to reality as Ziva turned off the car and followed the mysterious Asian woman to her destination.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome rode along the streets of DC, the tendrils of her hair whipping in the wind as it blew against her face; it reminded her of riding on Inuyasha's back in the feudal era, the main reason why she got it.

She loved the feel of wind blowing against her, the tendrils of her hair whipping wildly against it.

It was a poor substitute, but it was the best thing she can get… the modern age isn't exactly the best place to go around on a demon's back as they leap through the air like some alien.

She spread out her miko ki, searching for any evil demonic presence.

There wasn't many, some had lower evil intent than others, but the one she was looking for had to have much more.

As she reached an intersection, she felt it. A demonic aura with a huge amount of ill intent.

She curved sharply to the left, and drove on until she reached her destination.

An alley.

-o-o-o-o-

Ziva followed Kagome stealthily as she weaved through the roads, making sure not to keep too close or stray too far.

When they reached the intersection, Ziva's eyes widened as Kagome made a sharp right turn.

She had to slow down considerably to make the turn, she didn't want the car to make a squealing sound and alert Kagome she had company.

She followed her friend to the alley, slowing to a stop as she observed as Kagome turned into the alley.

It was close to the one where the first two victims were discovered, the other ones were nearby here, not necessarily in the allies but pretty close to them.

Ziva twisted the ignition to off and waited, before she took out the keys and reached for the door handle.

"Wait, I'll go." Tony's voice made her pause and her head swung to him to stare as if he was crazy.

"Repeat that… I think I misheard you…" Ziva's eyes were narrowed.

Tony rolled his own eyes. "Relax, and just stay here. I'll go see if something's up… if not then she doesn't need to know you're here… if so then we'll take her in. It'll go down smoothly." He grinned. "Don't you trust me?"

Ziva feigned a skeptical look. "You are kidding me, yes?" She hid a smirk.

Tony in return gave her a mock hurt face. "Gee Ziva, we've been partners for two years… I thought you would trust me even the littlest bit by now…" He wiped a fake tear off his cheek.

Ziva snickered and slapped his arm in a friendly manner. "Oh just go you buffoon…"

Tony only grinned as he got out of the car and strode over to the alley; his hand was inching to his gun in precaution as he inched over to the corner.

Peeking around, he saw Kagome crouched down, her bag on the ground to her right, opened. Her head was faced down as she fiddled with something.

His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, and he wondered what she was doing.

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as Kagome made it into the alley she paused and looked around for the perfect place.

A smile spread across her face as she spotted a dumpster against the wall. By the ground there was a small crevice in the wall, big enough for what she had planned.

She walked over to it and dropped her bag to the ground next to her, letting it down carefully so it made no sound. She opened it and pulled out a small, metal boxy object; a camera.

It was compact and black, and she flipped it over to flick the on switch before slipping it into the crevice.

Going back to her bag she took out a pre-made sutra and laid it on the ground, in front of the camera.

It was to hide the energy from the barrier, she was going to make, to hide the camera, so that neither demon nor human will see or sense it. It also kept the barrier up even when she is unconscious. Focusing her miko ki, she formed a small invisibility barrier around the camera.

She brought six compact cameras with her, and she was going to set them around the alleys to monitor the activity and patterns the demon made.

She nodded, admiring her handy work and making sure everything was right.

Closing up her bag, she rose and slung it across her shoulders, continuing on her way and focusing on the close demonic aura, oblivious to the follower she had.

-o-o-o-o-

As Tony watched Kagome walk away he stepped closer and closer. Once he reached the spot where Kagome was previously crouching, he spared a glance over to the woman, before deciding to check it out.

He stepped closer to the wall and crouched a little, looking into the crevice in the wall.

But there was nothing there.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he didn't dwell on it long as he remembered the task on hand; following Kagome.

He got back up and continued to follow silently.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome came to the corner and peered around, making sure to cover her aura and scent. Her eyes studied the creature in front of her critically.

It was slinking through the alley, probably looking out for his next victim.

She studied it carefully, mentally noting any details she could pick up.

It was wearing modern, every day clothes, but they looked a little scuffed. He was carrying nothing else on him.

She could see its sharp claws as clear as day, and she had little doubt that this demon had some fangs set in its mouth.

She closed her eyes and focused on its aura, her eyebrows furrowing as she detected something off with it.

She felt the aura slip away before she could determine exactly what as it moved farther from her, turning a corner.

She opened her eyes and went to follow it so she could determine what kind of demon it was, but a faint sound stopped her in her tracks.

_Crrrrunch_

-o-o-o-o-

Tony slowly made his way over to her in silence, being careful with each step he took.

Seeing Kagome stop at the corner of an alley intersection, he paused and waited.

He waited for a while, and upon seeing that she was about to move he took a step forward.

Big mistake.

His foot stepped down on a chunk of glass from a broken bottle, making a big crunching sound.

_Crunchhh_

He froze and Tony clenched his eyes and mentally cursed himself for his carelessness.

It wasn't very loud but he wasn't sure if Kagome heard it. Deciding to reveal himself he stepped closer and crossed his arms. "Well, well… what do we have here?"

Kagome jumped up and whipped around to stare at the intruder. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person to be one of the men she met earlier today, Ziva's partner. "Di_Nozzo_? What the hell are you doing here?"

She cursed heavily in her mind at his sudden appearance… he messed up her chance to gather more information on the demon! She didn't even get to figure out what kind it was yet or finish setting up the cameras!

Tony smirked and shoved his fists in his pockets. He walked over, closer to her, his form relaxed. "Funny, I could ask you the same thing…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She demanded hotly.

He grinned at her playfully. "What? I can't say hi? See how you are and what's happening?"

Kagome looked at him flatly. "I just met you today… we aren't the best of buddies."

Tons eyes sparkled mischievously "So? That makes it all the better! We can get to know each other…" His tone was suggestive.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Let me add the fact that it's past midnight…"

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Well what about you…? I should be asking what you're doing around here… in an alley… past midnight… need I say more?"

Kagome pursed her lips, and smiled wryly. "You do make a valid point… but it doesn't mean I'll tell you." Her tone sound half teasing, but half serious.

She continued on. "So what _do_ you want, seriously?"

Tony's joking air faded and he became serious, and had the decency to at least look apologetic. "I'm here to take you in for questioning…"

Kagome tensed. "For what?" she asked crossly.

Tony lied. "Boss' orders… he just told me to grab you and take you in…" He looked away from her and studied their surroundings.

Kagome frowned. "And if I don't…?"

The grimace on his face told her all she needed to know… he was going to take her in whether she wanted to or not.

Tony looked up at Kagome. "Well, let's get going Higurashi, Gibbs is waiting."

Kagome suddenly narrowed her eyes. She didn't like being told what to do. "Who does he think he is to demand me to go for questioning at this time? What exactly did I do?"

Tony only shrugged, again lying effortlessly. "As if I know… I only work for the man, I'm not a mind reader ya know. Hell, from my experience, I don't think he's all there in the head if you catch my drift…" he gave her a charming smile.

The ends of Kagome's lips quirked downwards and her eyes flashed. She wasn't fooled that easily. "You're lying." She told him bluntly.

Tony attempted to protest but she cut him off.

"You know what? Whatever... let's just get this over with… I'll meet you there; I'm not leaving my motorcycle around here." She stomped past him, her temper flaring.

Tony blinked and slowly shrugged, following her. "Whatever you want…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

-NCIS HQ; Behind the Interrogation Room Glass-

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony were all gathered in the observation room watching Kagome as she just sat on the other side of the glass.

It was standard routine to make those to be questioned wait a little.

And it was obvious by the miffed look on Kagome's face that she wasn't too happy about it.

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment as he studied Kagome perceptively through the glass and a tiny sly smirk made its way on his face. Mentally chuckling, he turned and gave Tony a look. "DiNozzo."

Tony stood straight and his head snapped to Gibbs. "Yes Boss?" He answered quickly.

His smirk grew, and he jerked his head to the interrogation room. "You're it. Go find out some answers."

Tony blinked in shock, and Ziva narrowed her eyes. What exactly was Gibbs planning?

Gibbs' smirk faded a little he raised an eyebrow at DiNozzo. "What are ya waitin' for DiNozzo? A written invitation? Get your ass in there, or I'll get McGee it do it for ya."

That shook Tony out of his shock and he practically ran out of there, nodding his head jerkily. "Going boss."

A chuckle slipped out of the older man's mouth and Ziva shot him a strange look. "What exactly are you planning Gibbs?"

His smirk came back full force but he shook his head innocently. Staring back into the interrogation room he watched as Tony entered, his posture relaxed and laid back. "Nothing Ziva, just enjoying the show…" with that he took a nice sip of his hot coffee.

* * *

As soon as she heard the doors open her gaze whipped to the person entering the room. She snapped. "I really should kick you're ass right here and now! I was doing something before you so rudely interrupted and you people have the gall to make me wait here doing nothing for half an hour!"

DiNozzo smirked at her and clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk honey, I'm a federal agent and _you_ are a non-citizen visiting the country; you kick my ass, I can put some pretty little handcuffs on those wrists of yours."

Kagome sent him a disgusted look. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Tony blinked at the comment before he gaped at her… apparently he didn't even mean it like that.

He almost slapped his forehead… why _didn't _he mean it like that?

Kagome snickered mentally but rolled her eyes instead. "You're so childish…" she muttered incoherently.

Tony's eyes shot up to look at her. "What was that?"

Kagome glanced at him, and smiled sweetly. "Nothing…"

Tony studied her, and gave a sarcastic. "Sure…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What _were _you doing there?" She leaned closer. "Stalking me?" she bit out dangerously. "Isn't that against the law or something…? Should I file for harassment and a restraining order…?"

The dark look in her eyes intimidated him, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He leaned closer as well. "Aren't you the one being interrogated? Shouldn't I be asking the questions?"

Kagome stared at her silently, before she leaned back suddenly and snorted. "Deal with it." She spat at him.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "No need to get nasty." He shot back.

Kagome scoffed. "Oh yea? Well I don't take kind to people stalking me… isn't one of my favorite things you know." She retorted hotly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh get over it."

Kagome twitched and she gripped the table roughly… he didn't know how much she just wanted to stick him.

Tony smirked… he was getting on her nerves. "You know… you're not nearly as nice as Ziva put you out to be."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Ha! Ever wonder that maybe it's not because me but 'cause of present company?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Speaking of Ziva, where is she exactly?"

Tony tensed a little and didn't answer.

At his sudden silence, Kagome leaned closer, a frown on her face. "Is she behind there?" she gestured towards to the glass behind Tony.

When Tony didn't answer Kagome knew the answer. Her frown deepened. "She is, isn't she." It wasn't a question. She looked at the glass with an intense stare. "And she helped you trail me as well, right?"

Behind the glass, Ziva looked away in guilt.

Tony defended Ziva. "She didn't want this to happen, she tried to stop it."

Kagome's blue eyes glided over to face his, curious. She mentally smiled at his defense of his partner. "I believe you, she is a loyal friend. But it explains how you even found me in the first place… I didn't say where I was staying so you guys traced my cell… and Ziva's the only one here that knows my number."

She smiled at him, a true one. "With Gibbs, from what I can tell, she probably had no choice… and I'm not angry at her… it's you I'm mad at for showing up at the worst time." Her smile then turned to a scowl.

Tony glared at her. "So what _were_ you doing?" he asked loftily. "Tracking the killer perhaps?"

She ignored him and crossed her arms as she sat back, looking away to stare at another part of the room. "I know what you're here for… interrogating me and trying to break me… but news flash! It's not going to work."

Tony cocked his head curiously "And why not?" he ventured.

Kagome's gaze slid over to him, a lifelessness to them that surprised him greatly. "Because," she muttered lowly, darkly. "I've been through hell and back and you're nothing compared to that…" And she looked away.

Tony leaned back and studied her, curiosity and realization coursing through him. He had an idea of what she meant… torture… he just wondered why anyone would do such a thing to her… what she'd known or did to receive such a thing.

He felt sorry for her though… her experience obviously affected her a great deal…

Even though he was far from the truth…

A voice cut him off from his thoughts.

"You know… staring at someone like that is kinda creepy… so can you, oh I don't know… stop?" sarcasm was laced in her tone.

But it was hard to feel sorry for her when she acted like that.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I was thinking." He retorted.

Kagome snorted. "Wow, well then you think pretty creepily… you should change habits… your girlfriend might not like it."

Tony twitched slightly. And it was really hard not to jump over the table and just choke her… "I don't have a girlfriend."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm surprised..."

Tony puffed his chest in pride.

"You seem like the kind of guy who was a player and always had at least one girl with you."

Until she said that.

Tony growled. "We're not here to discuss my personal life."

Kagome just grinned. "Why not? It's more interesting that all these questions." She laughed.

Tony frowned and he slammed the folder onto the table. "You think this is funny?" he ripped the folder open and the pictures of the dead marines splayed across the table from the force.

Photos of them on the slabs, their cuts and mangled body parts, the blood and gore, the lifeless eyes…

Kagome's good mood disappeared in a flash and her eyes narrowed as they roved across all the pictures. She turned on Tony. "What?" she bit out coldly. "You think _I_ have something to do with that?"

Tony just shrugged. "Do you?"

Kagome banged a fist on the table, the ringing sound echoing in the quaint room. They stared each other down before a dark, dangerous whisper escaped Kagome's mouth. "You better watch yourself _DiNozzo_. You're treading on thin ice."

Tony smirked at her. He was getting her riled up… maybe some answers will slip out. "Am I really?" he asked offhandedly. "Or am I just getting closer to the truth?"

Kagome glared at the male across from her with such a cold intensity that almost made him shiver. _Almost_. "No, you're a million miles away from the truth… you don't know anything about what you're dealing with so stop thinking you actually do! I would **never** touch an innocent person… let alone _kill _them!" she gritted out.

She sneered at him. "Besides, I wasn't even here when the murders happened. It's kinda hard to kill someone when you're on a different continent with a whole ocean in between."

Tony shrugged, raising his eyebrow in a cocky manner. "So? That just tells me you could have hired someone. Either way you _know_ something… more then you're letting on."

Kagome snorted and snapped. "Oh _yes_ I planned this _whole_ thing out. Even to the point where I knew Ziva would call me. I'm _that_ much of a mastermind. Satan would be so proud…" You couldn't miss the sarcasm even a mile away.

Tony just stared at her, a little surprised at the outburst… but not really. He kind of expected that kind of reaction from a fiery tempered woman like the one in front of him.

Kagome breathed in deeply, and let out a claming breath, and turned now simmering eyes to the other person in the room. "I'm done answering your questions. It's obvious to me that you're not taking me in so I don't see the point in staying if you're just going to wrongly accuse me." She pushed back her chair and stood.

Tony's eyes widened and he jumped up. He wasn't done yet! "You can't leave yet!" he exclaimed.

Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And why not? Are you arresting me?"

Trying to buy some time Tony fibbed. "What if I am?"

Kagome's eyes quickly narrowed. "On what charges?" she demanded shortly.

Tony didn't say anything.

Kagome snorted. "That's right, you aren't… and so, Sayonara."

Behind the glass Gibbs narrowed his eyes and his grip on his coffee tightened considerably.

Ziva eyed him warily.

She turned to leave, and she opened the door. She looked back at the shocked DiNozzo. "Oh, and DiNozzo? I'd watch your step if I were you… if you get too deep into this someone could get hurt, so let the professionals take care of this." Kagome's eyes flashed in concern at the mere thought… she didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Tony was about to say something when he heard door slam. Kagome froze at the sound.

When she turned back forward she saw Gibbs directly in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Gibbs stared down at her coldly. Kagome tensed. "Sit down." He ordered her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, repeat that? I just thought, that after I announced I was leaving, you told me to sit back down… but like I said I'm done here. You can't hold me here against my will."

Gibbs just continued to stare down at her with an unwavering gaze. "Sit _down_" he said harshly.

Kagome stared back at him, her chin stuck out stubbornly. Appraising him, she smirked and shrugged. It couldn't hurt to stay a little while and entertain them.

She turned on her heels and walked back to her previous seat. Pulling out the chair, she plopped down in it and sent a look to Gibbs. "Happy now? I'm sitting." She commented mockingly.

Gibbs didn't say anything, ignoring her as he also took a seat. "DiNozzo." He called out sharply as he noticed his agent trying to sneak out.

Tony winced and turned slowly to look at him. "Yes boss?"

Gibbs didn't bother to spare a glance at him. "Stay."

Tony let his shoulders sag. "Staying boss…" this was going to suck…

Gibbs stared down at Kagome who stubbornly stared right back at him. The tension in the air cackled around them, making Tony uneasy.

Gaze unwavering, Kagome spoke curtly. "Are we really going to do this? Stare at each other until one of us cracks? I'm not talking and you can't make me."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just stayed staring at her.

Kagome gave him a blank look. "Oh Kami you're one of those kinds of interrogators. I'm not going to tell you anything if you just sit there… actually I'm not going to tell you anything either way; I have nothing _to_ tell you."

The silence still ensued.

Kagome got annoyed, but she smirked. Crossing her arms she leaned back and closed her eyes. "You know, once my friend comes by I'm leaving, right? So you better pick a better method of interrogating me if you want a chance to get answers. Interrogation doesn't bother me, I already told your agent I've been through hell and back..." She slid deeper into her seat to get as comfortable as she could in her chair, and tilted it back so it balanced on the two back legs.

Gibbs' jaw clenched tightly and he swept his leg under the table to kick back the chair she was lazing in. This woman was getting a little too cocky for his liking.

Kagome's eyes didn't open when she swiftly planted her feet on the floor, letting the chair fall to the ground under her.

Gibbs slid his chair back nosily and shot over to Kagome, gripping at her shoulders. He pinned her to the wall behind a tad roughly, but not enough to harm her.

Kagome only sighed.

Gibbs growled. "Talk damn it!"

Tony jumped up from his seat and watched amazed, but ready to interfere if needed. But he couldn't believe… Gibbs was losing his cool.

Or so he thought…

A cold low voice echoed into the room. "Detach yourself from my person, or you will regret it."

Gibbs didn't budge. "Don't you even care?" he asked in a low voice. "All you have to do is tell us what you know… Are you really going to let that murdering bastard stay out there and kill some more? Destroy more families? Kill more mothers and fathers? More sisters and brothers, wives and husbands, girlfriends and boyfriends? _How can you be so __**cold**_?" Gibbs shot at her, trying to make her see reason.

Kagome opened her eyes, and Gibbs had to struggle to keep himself composed himself. They were narrowed into pissed off, fury raging dark blue, almost black slits. "Don't presume I'm so heartless…" her soft voice entered his ears. Kagome looked away. His comments hit her hard but no one noticed.

Gibbs grip on her shoulders tightened considerably, so much that it started to hurt slightly, but Gibbs didn't notice since Kagome made no move to point it out. "Then why won't you help us? You know what we're dealing with… you lied when you said you didn't!"

Kagome's eyes slid over to meet his, and she gave him a serious stare. "I _am _helping you." She ignored the latter or his remarks.

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. "How do ya figure that?" he demanded.

Kagome was unfazed by his demand. "By not letting you get involved. I'm dealing with this myself. "

Gibbs growled in frustration. "This isn't Japan! You have no authority here! And what makes you think we can't handle it ourselves?"

Kagome glared at him and sneered. "There are many things I know that you would never dream of…"

Gibbs unconsciously pushed Kagome into the wall a bit painfully. "Then work with us! Ziva said you could help and there's no way you can get the perp just by yourself."

Kagome, Tony, and Ziva were all shocked by the invitation.

Kagome shook herself from the shock quickly though. "No! If _he_," Kagome pointed accusingly at Tony, whose eyes widened in response, "didn't would have already got an actual look at the killer! And anyways! You'll only get in the way and get hurt!"

Gibbs blinked in shock. "You tracked the killer already?" he muttered unbelievingly.

Tony balked at that. They were that close? _She _was that close!

Kagome tensed. She didn't mean to say that.

"Are you kidding? You could have died!" Tony blurted out. He wasn't afraid for himself… he at least _had_ a gun.

Kagome's head snapped in his direction. "You don't know me." She said quietly.

"Just like you don't even know us!" Gibbs yelled at her, getting back to the point in hand. They could discuss that other little discovery later.

Kagome's eyes flashed. "I know enough!" she snapped at him.

Gibbs only growled lightly, and Kagome was soon lightly tossed to the side by the door, and she stumbled slightly. She stared at him in open astonishment at what he said next.

"Fine… Get. Out. _Now._" He roared. It was obvious she wasn't going to be any use for them.

Kagome blinked at him, and stared at him warily, but complied. She walked over to the door and opened it. She stopped short when Gibbs spoke to her again.

"But remember this…"

Kagome turned to look at him, and she almost gasped at the deep, intense stare he was giving her, like he was looking into her.

"The sooner the killer is caught the less people killed. The time wasted by chasing the killer alone is just more time the killer has to murder more marines…" He watched her critically.

Kagome stared back at him, as indecision ate her. He was right, the more people working on it the sooner the killer can be caught and the less people killed. But was the risk it worth it to her? To him and his team?

Kagome asked him. "And if one of you gets hurt in the process?"

Gibbs smirked triumphantly. "We can handle pain."

Kagome wasn't impressed. She asked the one question that would decide everything. "And if one you _die_?" the tone of her voice told them that she was completely serious, that there was a great chance that they could die, a chance higher than usual.

The smirk was wiped off of Gibbs' face, it wasn't his place to speak for his team, but he would speak for himself. "It's a risk I'm willing to take… it's in my job description."

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "And your team?" her gaze swept over to Tony, before looking at the window where she knew Ziva was standing.

Or was.

The sound of a door opening in closing reached their ears. "I am not afraid of death… in Mossad we are trained to expect death... believe that we just might not make it home from the mission."

Kagome turned, only to find her-self staring into the depths of serious cocoa eyes; she frowned. She didn't her friend to get hurt, or the rest of her team… they seem like genuinely great people… that's the whole reason _why_ she was fighting so much to get them to back off and let her handle this.

Tony just scoffed, waving off the seriousness. "We almost die everyday… what makes this case so different than any other?"

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Everything…"

Tony stared at her, confused.

Shaking her head, Kagome looked over at Gibbs. "If you are so determined to get yourselves killed, then so be it. You will probably just continue to chase after the killer anyways, so it's much safer to work together on this then separately. I'll see what I can do."

Gibbs nodded, pleased that he got Kagome agree. This way, they could have each other's back and no one would be on their own. He smirked. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

7,055 words

_So how was it? Good I hope! It's longer! XD I was going to have Kagome meet Abby in this chappy, but it went to long, so they should meet in the next chapter… maybe Ducky too if I can fit it in…_

_Hmm, for the most part, this chappy was just to give some input on Kag's background, I had more typed out but I thought it was a little much lol. _

_For some reason this chapter was… weird for me… I had some trouble writing in the scenes cause sometimes it just seemed to stupid or unnecessary. Like over the top, and way too dramatized. Unrealistic maybe? And ooc? _

_Ughh I don't know, it was just kinda confusing. Gibbs, I think was definitely occ, getting a little too physical with Kags, but I think it would be something he would do since he __**knows **__she could get out of the chair before it fell and that she could handle being pinned to the wall. _

_He just that all knowing ;)_

_Kagome herself seems ooc in my book, maybe too cold, indifferent, or bitchy. But I kinda have a reason for that, but I wasn't sure on including it. It isn't torture though, Tony just assumed that. It's something else, and you'll probably be able to figure it out._

_Tony's more teasing in this chapter, but Ziva was okay I think. _

_Eh, oh well, I'm ranting though so I should probably stop lol._ _But tell me if they get too OOC, so then I can fix it._

_And review! Constructive criticism is desired, compliments are loved, actual flames will be fought back, fire with fire 'evil grin'_

_Till next time,_

_RainLiilyXD_

* * *

-Review time!-

**A big whopping special thanks to…: Sayuri is shadow's only one, FireNekoDemoness, Uchiha Bitch, Ayjah, lilolme, moga, Kikyohater220, Raven1123, yumi2482, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Tomo-maru, kklegolas06, Rhianna224, xxianimefangirl, Bmangaka, naturally DISTURBED, Valleygoat, Nomed820, VB, MattsyKun-TEFA, **

**Science Queen: **I think this chappy explains it well enough XD Thanks!

**Kage Otome: **Haha thanks! X3 Mhmm you already know Kagome tried to go out on her own, but it didn't work out too well, no matter how hard she tried to get them of her back lol. Kagome _can_ sense humans, but I'm saying she didn't think much of them being there because DC is a highly populated area and there would be many humans around. And in the alley, Kagome was just too focused on the demon to notice Tony… XD Now, I won't spoil the story for ya so you can just find out the rest of those questions on your own ;D thanks for the review!

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: **Hahahh thanks so MUCH! XD Wow I love your review! It's making me grin like crazy! Oh yea, Abby and Ducky, they should be in the next chapter hopefully, and I already have Abby's and Kagome's meeting written out for the most part heheh. And thanks SOO much for tell me of the one shot! I freaking LOVED it! It was absolutely great! I hope you liked this chappy! ^^ Thanks again and hope to hear from ya REAL soon!

**Kakashixangela: **Haha thankss! Actually, that demon isn't one Kagome knows of, but maybe there'll be one later on she'll meet… ;) Sorry about not having Abby and Ducky included! They're most likely be in the next chappy! Thanks again!

**homicidalPEACH: **Hahahahhh thanks! Actually, there is a one-shot Tony/Kag pairing I was told of. If you want to read it, I'll be glad to give the name and author name, just PM me! ^^

**Mistra Rose: **Haha yepp! XD Totally would be Gibbs! OMG I would NEVER abandon this story… I might be hunted down and threatened and tortured if I did X3 Awhhh thanks for saying that! XD That's exactly what I think, and somehow I will make Tony and Kagome work if it's the last thing I'll do! XD O.o OMFG! You totally read my mind!... or maybe hacked into my cp… lol jk but seriously! I was already going to have Kagome call in Shippo and Inu for backup! That SO weird! But wow, pairing Shippo with Ziva is an awesome idea! I love it! Thank you! I'm totally gonna use that! ^_^ And the irony will be priceless, if Shippo is Kagome's adoptive son, and Kagome, maybe(like if the story goes that far), gets hitched to Tony, and Ziva to Shippo, hahah Tony would be Ziva's father-in-law! Now _that_ is just SO crazy ass funny! Wow, I'm cracking up so _bad_ right now! 'Deep breath' Ahh, that's great… Thank you again! Hope to hear from you really soon!

**Demonic kunoichiKagi: **Thanks! ^^ Yeppp, and you're right.. Tony better get used to it or shape up lol. Hope you liked this chappy too!

**KiraNova19: **XD There! I made it longeerrrr! Hehehh, I didn't have much of a choice… I had a lot to get out of my head and stuff lol. Hahahh sweet!1 I have a loyal fannn! XD Thankss!

**Sakura-chan2222: **Thanks! I do too! XD Lol, I know what you mean! I can be SO lazy sometimes! Kinda sucks when I wanna get a chappy out! Awhhh thanks! I'm glad you liked both of my stories soo much! It means a LOT to me! ^^ Hope you liked this chappy too!


	4. Ch 3: The Truth or Not?

_You know, I'm really surprised that this fic is such a hit really. I mean just three chapters and I got a load of reviews, alerts, and favs… it makes me all giddy inside! XD Lol. _

_Thanks to all for your encouragement from the reviews, favs, alerts and everything! It's helps me A LOT._

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

**Edit: **Give a round of applause to the super duper **nevrforget-3-1-07**for her wonderful job of beta'ing! Why? Cause she _rocks_! 'claps' XD

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Last Time;_

_Shaking her head, Kagome looked over at Gibbs. "If you are so determined to get yourselves killed, then so be it. You will probably just continue to chase after the killer anyways, so it's much safer to work together on this then separately. I'll see what I can do."_

_Gibbs nodded, pleased that he got Kagome agree. This way, they could have each other's back and no one would be on their own. He smirked. "You got yourself a deal."_

* * *

-The Truth… or not?-

Kagome walked out of the building and out of the Navy Yard, heading for her motorcycle. Trying to keep down a yawn she shook her head vigorously.

She couldn't wait till she could get some much needed sleep…

Sadly she still had five more cameras to plant around the alleys if she really wanted to study whatever demon was killing.

Kagome grumbled as she climbed on her bike, mentally cursing Tony and Gibbs half-heartedly.

Because of them she was going to lose even _more _sleep…

And she still had to make up a flawless cover story for them too…

The actual truth wasn't an option… Sesshomaru would shit bricks if she spilled the beans on the whole 'demons really do exist' thing.

Damn did her life suck right now…

* * *

_-Two Days Later; Monday-_

-NCIS HQ-

At 0700 sharp the elevator doors to the floor open and Gibbs stepped through with a blank face. Coffee cup in hand he rounded the corner of the bullpen as he strode over to his desk and sat, bringing his cup to his lips to take a sip of his coffee as soon as he settled in.

Before his tongue could even taste the liquidly hotness his phone rang.

He paused, eyes narrowing in irritation before setting his coffee on his desk to fish his phone out of his pockets. Without bothering to look at the caller id he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Gibbs." He said curtly. This better be good or else…

Ziva and McGee, who got in before their boss, peered over at him curiously, wondering if they got a new case.

Gibbs' eyes flashed in anger as he listened to the person on the other line. "Yea, we're on it."

Pushing back from his desk he stood and grabbed his coffee. "Gear up, 'nother Marine was found." Digging into his pocket, he tossed some keys to McGee. "Gas the truck."

McGee blinked in shock… it wasn't everyday he was chosen to drive, usually Tony... "On it boss."

Curving around his desk he passed Ziva as she went to pick up her bag. "Call up Higurashi. Tell her to meet us. Maybe we can hear what she's _allowed _to tell us by now…"

Ziva's head snapped to his and nodded swiftly as she pulled out her cell.

As Gibbs reached back to the elevators he didn't even have to press it as it already opened.

Striding in, he pushed Tony back against the wall when he tried to exit. Reaching over to press the button, he leaned back and glanced over at the surprised face of his senior agent. "Don't bother, 'nother marine was found. We're goin' now."

Tony's mouth formed an 'o' as the words registered. His head jerked forward as the back of his head was slapped. He winced as his boss' gruff voice entered his ears.

"You're late."

Gibbs leaned back, smirking. He took his first sip of coffee that morning, and he mentally sighed in content. His smirk grew as he heard his agent's response.

"Won't happen again boss."

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome was already there when they arrived and she waited at the caution tape, arguing with the police officer.

"Look, I know I don't work for NCIS, but I'm working with them on this case."

The gruff, middle aged officer looked at her. "Where's your badge?" He demanded.

Kagome had the decency to look nervous "I don't have one…" she looked away.

The officer raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Identification?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Look, I don't have anything on me, just my cell! I was _jogging _when this happened! Just lemme through!"

She was telling the truth too, she didn't usually walk around in sneakers, a skin tight spaghetti strap tank, and jogging shorts. Not exactly work attire.

Gibbs chuckled as he weaved his way through the crowd, overhearing the Asian woman's voice. As he reached to caution tape, he pulled out his badge and flipped it open to show the officer.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Gibbs…" she muttered. Her eyes flashed as she remembered her previous argument. "This guy won't let me in! Tell him I'm working this with you guys!" she pointed a finger of accusation at the other man.

Gibbs held back a chuckle at her childish behavior. The other night she was a cold as an ice cube…

The officer looked at him expectantly.

Smirking, he nodded over to Kagome. "She's with us."

Gibbs lifted the tape, and gestured Kagome to go first. Nodding her appreciation, she walked through briskly and went straight for the dead marine.

The officer gave him an apologetic look. "She didn't have any ID sir; there was no way I could have known."

Gibbs chuckled again. "Don't worry, she can get that way sometimes… you know, women…"

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome stalked over to the body and she noticed the NCIS Medical Examiner with the victim, along with who she presumed, was his assistant who was currently fiddling at the side with a gurney.

Kagome lightly touched the older man's shoulder and smiled timidly. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi… you're Dr. Mallard, correct?" she said calmly.

Ducky blinked in surprise when he saw the young woman approach and speak to him and he raised a wry eyebrow at her chosen attire. "Hello Ms. Higurashi… and yes, right you are, I am Dr. Mallard, but please…" he grasped her hand and planted a gentlemanly kiss in greeting. "Call me Ducky." He said in a light English accent.

Kagome giggled softly. "Pleasure to meet you Ducky." She responded brightly.

Ducky grinned. "The pleasure is all mine my dear. Now what, may I ask, did I do to have a beautiful gal such as you grace my presence?" he acquired curiously.

Kagome smiled, laughing lightly. " You may…" and her smile turned into a frown as she gazed at the victim behind Ducky. "I'm working with the NCIS team that is in charge of this case."

Ducky blinked in shock, obviously not quite expecting that. "Is that so? That doesn't sound like the Jethro that I know…"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, what was that supposed to mean? She asked him. "What do you mean?" confusion was clearly evident in her voice.

Ducky only chuckled at the girl. "Oh, it is just that… Jethro has quite the reputation of not_…_ _'Playing_' well with others…"

Kagome snorted, and grinned at him. "I think that's an understatement… Ziva is the one who called me in. This is probably just a test to see what I can _actually_ do."

Ducky smiled. "Most likely you are right… it reminds me of this time back in the day when I was in medical school. We had this group that tested various people who they thought deserved to join the little faction. Granted, the tests were little more… extensive and vulgar that yours of course."

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

Ducky's eyes lit up at the fact that she was actually interested. "Well," Ducky chuckled slyly. "Maybe I shouldn't go into detail right now… it's not exactly the place..." he motioned to the dead body.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Of course Ducky… may I?" And she stepped closer to examine it

Ducky's eyes widened. "Oh no, please, wait until I remove the body and then you can look for any evidence. No woman should see this... not one such as you." He said firmly, gently grasping her shoulders.

Kagome looked softly at the man. She couldn't help but be reminded of her eccentric grandfather… even down to the stories he told, the again Ducky wasn't _as _eccentric as Jii-chan of course... "Dr. Mallard, I have seen more gruesome things than this, my eyes aren't as innocent as they used to be…"

The statement surprised him, but at the same time it didn't. He may be old but he wasn't blind to the ancient look in her eyes, the one that expressed that she has seen much in her life, and it wasn't all good.

It was the dim light in the eyes that only showed when much horror and death has been witnessed. When numerous terrible things played out in front of them, and it was inevitable to take part in them and be helpless to stop them.

It was the dim light that he sometimes saw in Jethro… and ever rarer, Ziva…

Ducky gave her a sad, yet understanding smile and nodded sympathetically. Sighing, he stepped back, releasing her, but not before giving her shoulders a soft squeeze. "If that is what you wish my dear, you cannot blame an old man like my self for trying…" he told her solemnly.

Despite the sudden depressing turn their conversation took, Kagome found her self laughing lightly once again. "Of course not Ducky, not even five minutes of meeting you I can already tell you're a gentleman with a big heart."

Her response was a charming smile and Ducky nodded, gesturing her to go ahead.

Kagome bent down to take a closer look, making sure not to touch anything to not meddle with the evidence. She was thankful her hair was put in a bun before she left her hotel this morning.

Tony and McGee walked onto the crime scene bickering at that moment and stopped in their tracks as they came upon the scene of Kagome with her rear sticking up in the air, swaying as she moved to look around.

Ziva, who was walking behind them and tuning out their argument, crashed into them. She stumbled back. "Why did you two stop all of a sudden?" she asked crossly.

The only response she got was the two men cocking their heads as they gazed at Kagome's ass and long legs even more.

"Pigs…" Ziva muttered in disgust. "I work with _pigs_…"

They made no move to protest. The even agreed, giving a non-committal "Mhmm…" "Whatever you say…"

Ziva's gaped at the audacity. "You two are pathetic. We are at a _crime scene_ for goodness sake. Not necessarily the right place to ogle someone's ass and pick out some girls…"

"It's ogle… Ziva…" McGee murmured in awe, his head turning the other way as his eyes were mesmerized with the new view of pale creamy legs and shapely rear. A dreamy smile was on his lips.

Tony was definitely no different. "And it's check out… or pick up… either way it's right, Zee-vah…" His blue-green eyes roved up and down Kagome's figure shamelessly, a perverted smirk played on his mouth.

Ziva's eyes narrowed quickly and she punched the both of them in the gut. As they bent over, groaning in pain, Ziva leaned over and hissed in their ears. "It is _especially _not the place when it is _**my friend **_and she **also**_ knows how to __**kill**__ you two in __**eighteen**__ ways with a __**paper clip**_ courtesy of _me_." She threatened them before turning on her heel and walking over to said friend.

That shook them at of their fantasies, and they straightened up, McGee slightly embarrassed, but DiNozzo not even the slightest fazed. "For some reason, I have this strange feeling of being turned on by that little fact… what about you McGoo?" Tony commented breathlessly.

McGee didn't even take notice to the nickname. He nodded unconsciously, the image of his previous attention still fresh on his mind. "Yea…"

Tony's hand reached up to the camera on his neck and he fixed it on Kagome, and pressed the button.

The shutter clicked as it took the picture and a grin spread on Tony's face as he made a mental note to get a copy.

Gibbs came at that moment and head slapped then both as he walked by. "Stop acting like a pair of hormonal frat boys and get to work. McGee, bag and tag. DiNozzo, photos."

As Gibbs continued to walk on he didn't bother to turn his head back as he spoke. "Oh and DiNozzo? You better hide that picture real good or I will have your balls for Higurashi to get on a silver platter."

Tony winced, and he nodded even thought Gibbs wouldn't see it. "Duly noted boss."

Gibbs walked up behind Kagome, studying her as she examined the victim. "Find anything unusual?" he murmured to her, an analyzing gleam in his ice blue eyes.

Kagome glanced over her shoulders at Gibbs voice, before backing up to let him take a look. "Nothing really. By the amount of slashes this man has, this was done by the same perp."

She continued. "His hands are clear so there's no sign of a struggle really. Was probably caught off guard."

Kagome took a delicate sniff, and picked up some things other than the metallic aroma of blood that made her face scrunch up.

Blinking she looked around and her eyes narrowed as they landed on something further along by the wall of the building.

Walking over she couched down to look at her find, the team staring after her.

A cracked bottle with the distinctive smell of alcohol.

Seeing this, McGee and Tony walked over. Tony took pictures for evidence and McGee bagging it once he was done.

Distaste crossed her face and she stood back up, glancing back to the victim. She saw a trail of blood, streaks on the ground. Look against the wall her eyes squinted as she spotted faint hand prints.

Hearing more fluttering click sounds of a camera made Kagome turn back to see Tony taking pictures of the source of the other smell she picked up by the entrance of the alley. Pot. And there where more blood trails down there too.

Kagome watched as Tony finished and went on taking photos of the blood and smears as McGee bagged the pot.

Heading back to Gibbs she spoke. "Looks like he was drinking and smoking marijuana when he was either dragged in or just walked in. Dropped the pot when he was first attacked, stumbled to the wall and tried to get away."

Glancing at the position the man was in she continued. "He went on walking, using the wall to keep him up and dropping his beer in the process, dragging himself more before he collapsed here and died shortly after." She shook her head solemnly… this killer needed to be caught soon.

Gibbs actually made a slightly pleased grunt before walking off to Ziva, who was taking statements from the person who called in the murder. He hid a small smirk by drinking his coffee.

Ducky glanced up from his spot by the body of the victim. "Very good deduction my dear. What agency are you from?" he asked curiously.

Kagome gave him a polite smile. "Not one from here." She went to explain how she came to be here.

-o-o-o-o-

By the time Gibbs came back, Kagome's just finished her story and Ducky checked the body temp by the liver probe as he chattered away. "This reminds me of this one in the Scotland Yard where I-"

Gibbs smirked and cut in smoothly. "To the point Ducky… TOD?"

Ducky blinked before letting out a small chuckle. "Always straightforward you are Jethro. Judging by this man's temperature, I say he hasn't been deceased for more than two, two and a half days."

Gibbs frowned but nodded, and Kagome's eyes flashed.

Thankfully, nobody noticed…

* * *

-NCIS HQ-

Abby Scuito walked into the squad room with disappointed green eyes. Striding into the room her combat boots clomped and the chains hanging from her black and neon green plaid skirt jingled. The shredded fishnet fabric from her soft shaping gray shirt with scattered skulls flowed freely in the air, along with strands of her pitch black hair pulled up in pigtails. In her finger gloved hands she tightly clutched a manila folder, the rings she was wearing gritting together.

Her emotions were going haywire as they conflicted in her mind. Stress, frustration, defeat, loss. Damn it! She didn't know what to do!

She couldn't believe it! Science was the one thing she rocked at. She was pretty much the best! Always figuring out even the smallest things. But this time, she was beat by her own game, and damn did it just suck.

Was it her fault?

It had to be!

She couldn't find one piece of evidence that linked to _something_. This killer, whoever he was, was clean as a whistle, hell even cleaner. It was like he was nothing coming from nowhere. Only thing he left was a partial fingerprint, and it wasn't in any records, not in AFIS, Interpol, police records. Dammit nothing!

Nothing else on the marines' uniforms had anything that could link to something. There were no poisons, drugs, unknown substances of some kind. No unaccounted blood or DNA. There was nothing that linked the victims together except the fact that they were marines. Ages, genders, life styles, positions, they were all DIFFERENT.

The only thing that she could come up with was that the killer was just targeting whatever marine they landed their sadistic eyes on.

And now she had to give Gibbs the sucky news of how she, yet again, didn't find a spec of anything that could help the case. She dreaded this part of the job, really.

She rounded the corner of the bullpen she was looking for and stopped in her tracks, puzzled.

Who was _that_?

The whole team was gathered around a Japanese woman, and said woman was reprimanding Tony like some little kid who got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

Abby smirked, she liked this woman already.

She walked up behind Gibbs and McGee, and tapped them on their shoulders. They turned to direct extremely amused eyes at her. Abby gave a pointed glance to the unfamiliar woman. "Who's the chick grilling Tony?" she said, grinning.

McGee grinned back at her. "That's Kagome Higurashi, she's a friend of Ziva, who called her in to help with the case."

Abby's eyes widened in excitement. "She can help?" she exclaimed.

Gibbs just gave her a shrug. "I'm not too sure, but Ziva sure thinks so… all I'm sure about is that she knows something…" He didn't think to mention that she tracked down the killer… it could have been a fluke for all they knew…

Abby cocked her head at Gibbs, her eyes narrowing in thought, before waving it off. "I'm sure she could help, especially if Ziva called her in. She wouldn't have bothered if she thought otherwise!" she reassured Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head at her. "Don't get your hopes up." He warned her.

Abby smirked at him. "Too late!" and she bounded over to Kagome to greet her.

Abby crashed into her and gathered her into a hug. "I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I am so happy you're here to help us out! We sure need it!" Abby exclaimed.

At the contact Kagome's eyes widened in complete shock, and gaped at her. It wasn't everyday you get randomly tackled into a bear hug with some unknown woman.

As Abby's words clicked in her head though, she grinned and patted her back in response to the hug, laughing. "Ahhh, so you must be Abby, the Forensic Scientist... I'm Kagome, and I'm happy to help out."

Abby released Kagome and stepped back, grinning as well. "Ziva told of me? Awesome, we can skip the detail introductions about me then! But what of you?" she prodded hyper, before she took a closer look at Kagome.

After leaving the crime scene this morning Kagome went back to her hotel room to change. Today she went for the more casual look again, but this time she was wearing a dark red fitting shirt, fitting grey jeans, her dark navy sneakers, and her black hoodie that was left unzipped. Her nails were painted black, and she wore a long chain around her neck with a crescent pendent hanging on it.

Kagome did the same thing, taking in her outfit.

"Nice threads." They commented simultaneously, before their eyes blinking in shock. They smirked at each other and laughed together.

Tony stared at the two women in surprise. "Those two could be sisters… Higurashi is like an Abby double." He muttered to McGee.

McGee cocked his head, appraisingly. "Hmm, I guess so, but Kagome seems mellower than Abby though."

It was true, Abby went more out on her clothing style than Kagome, who wore her clothes more toned down and comfortable. But they had their nails painted black, wore dark toned clothing, had tattoos, and they didn't miss the numerous piercing Kagome had on her ears. And you could tell they had some similarities in their personalities, though.

Tony nodded. "True… she's kinda hot too if you didn't notice, nice bod, pretty face... exotic you could… say…" he trailed off as he got the sinking feeling that Gibbs was behind him, looking down at him sternly.

Tony turned around to discover that yes, he was right. He chuckled sheepishly. "Hehe, hey boss…" he offered weakly. He was already wincing, waiting for what was coming next.

Gibbs gave his senior agent his 'Gibbs Stare' and head slapped him. "Stop fantasizing on the job, DiNozzo." He said gruffly.

Tony looked forward, not daring to look at Gibbs at the moment. "Stopping boss."

The sound of snickering caught his attention, and looked back over to the two black-haired women, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you laughing at Higurashi?"

Kagome lifted up a thin eyebrow at him, before walking over to Ziva's desk, deftly ignoring him as she pulled Abby with her.

Tony's eye twitched and he walked over their quickly, coming up from behind Kagome. Leaning over he whispered in her ear. "I asked you a question Higurashi, I expect to be answered." He picked up a piece of her hair that out of place.

Feeling her personal bubble was invaded, Kagome tensed and her hand shot out to catch Tony's wrist, tightening her grip on his wrist painfully so that he released her hair.

Whipping around, she somehow twisted Tony's arm behind his back and Tony found himself face first against the top of Ziva's desk.

A heated whisper swayed into his ear. "I thought I warned you To-ny… I have no qualms about kicking your ass. Try that again, you'll find yourself on the floor."

Not one to let someone else have the last word, he responded. "Hopefully with you on top, right?" he piped up despite his uncomfortable and vulnerable position.

He was surprised when he heard a soft sly laugh. "Maybe… I _do _like to be the one on top… it's a favorite position of mine… and dominancy _does _happen to run in my blood…" Kagome trailed of suggestively.

Tony swallowed thickly at that. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer… and neither was DiNozzo Jr. "R-really now…?"

Kagome smirked, and looked up to Abby who was grinning crazily at her, trying to hold in her laughs, and Ziva who had an eyebrow raised at her friend. Kagome winked and leaned towards DiNozzo. "Yea… it makes it cleaner for when I slit their _throats_…"

She grinned as Tony tensed and she shoved him against the desk for good measure as she got off of him.

Tony shot up to look at her, and scowled at Kagome when he realized she was just kidding by the grin she wore. Rubbing his face, his eye glided to Ziva, who was smirking. "You taught her that didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

The two women only grinned mysteriously, and Kagome walked over to Ziva, her eyes glittering with mirth. "Oh yes… that and _more_…" she trailed off and grinned seductively at him.

She wrapped her arm around Ziva suggestively, and Ziva, her smirk growing as she realized what Kagome was doing, played along. Tilting her head against Kagome's shoulder, she smiled at Tony. "Yes, we became _very_ close back in Japan… it was only natural we _taught_ each other a thing or two."

An amused snort escaped Abby's mouth, and her hands flew up to her lips as she held it in.

McGee grinned at them, his green eyes sparkling like a kid that just got his favorite ice cream cone; he loved it when he wasn't the one getting messed with.

Gibbs smirked at his team and the tag-a-long, Higurashi. This girl really knows how to work people's buttons, even Ziva didn't go _that_ far… and she usually settled with death threats.

Tony gulped at the scene the two made… and he could feel his pants tightened considerably. He held back a groan… he was definitely going to be blue-balled the rest of the day if they kept that up.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, the look on Tony's face was just priceless. Giggles spilled out of her mouth and she broke away from Ziva to cover her mouth as she let out her laughter.

Abby was giggling along with her; she really did like this gal! Anyone who can make Tony fluster was alright in her book!

Ziva was snickering at Tony's discomfort… she knew how their little stunt affected him…

Their laughter was cut short as their heads received a sharp slap courtesy of Gibbs. "Don't encourage him…"

The two women froze, before Ziva shook her head in amusement, the smirk back on her face; she was used to it.

Kagome however was a different story, never having been head slapped. She turned unbelieving wide eyes over to Gibbs. "Di-did you just_ slap_ me?" she asked incredulously.

Gibbs only raised a graying eyebrow at her. He didn't need to state the obvious.

Kagome gaped at him, before she pouted cutely. "I'm not even on your team…" she muttered to herself quietly.

Tony snickered at her, happy that he wasn't the one that got head slapped this time.

Gibbs actually let out a chuckle at the scene she made. "You're working this case with us, which makes you a temporary team member."

A sharp call from an authoritative voice from above made them glance up suddenly.

"Agent Gibbs."

Kagome blinked at the older, elegant red haired woman coming down from the stairs, noting the way her green eyes shifted from herself and Gibbs repeatedly.

From the way the woman carried herself Kagome could tell she was confident and brave, the way she eyed Gibbs and herself so boldly spelled out assertive.

From what Kagome could deduced, this woman was either the boss of the place, or Gibbs girlfriend, lover, or wife… maybe an ex of one those…

Any one of those would do perfectly really...

"Director Shepard." Gibbs' voice was neutral in his greeting.

Kagome blinked. Ah, the boss.

How fun.

"Who's our guest?" Jenny's voice was curious, but it held a suspicious undertone.

Kagome didn't mind, she understood actually. Stepping up, she bowed in greeting. "Gomen- ahem, I mean, sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi, a pleasure to meet you Madame Director." She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the winces from the others, and Gibbs' small smirk.

Ziva came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "She hates being called Madame."

The confusion cleared up from her face. "Oh…" she mumbled, and gave a nervous laugh. She looked up to see Jenny give her a tight smile. "Sorry again, I didn't know…"

Jenny nodded. "It's fine Ms. Higurashi. May I inquire as to what's going on?"

Kagome blinked yet again. "No one told you?" She looked around to the others who happened to look anywhere but her. Lovely.

Turning back to the Director she saw a raised eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll tell you. I'm here to help on a case really."

A look of mixed and surprise crossed the woman's face. Jenny turned to look at Gibbs. "Was _anyone _going to tell me about this? Jethro?"

The smirk on Gibbs' face grew, and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. Ziva was the one who called her in."

Now shock was the only evident emotion on Jenny's face and she turned to her friend. "Ziva?" she prompted patiently.

Ziva threw a cross look at her boss before giving the explanation of Kagome's presence.

Once finished, Jenny had a thoughtful look on. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Kagome went to answer but was cut off by Gibbs. "Yea, did you _find out_ what you're _allowed _to _let _us know yet?" he said with disdain.

Kagome mentally twitched and she frowned. "That was unnecessary Gibbs. You should know how things go, you have your boss and I have mine. And to answer your question, yes."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, and grunted.

Jenny sighed. "What he means is, may you elaborate?"

Kagome let an amused smile cross her features. "Of course. " She stepped back, leaning against Ziva's desk and arms crossed as she pondered where to start. "Alright, what's been happening here corresponds with gang or cult related activity over back in Japan."

None of her features changed as she lied flawlessly and kept a neutral face. "The red eyes, the use of knives, killing and dumping the bodies in the alleys, and the randomness of it all. Have you noticed how all the victims have nothing in common but being enlisted in the Marines?" she questioned quietly.

The skeptical looks being thrown her way told her they didn't believe her one bit. "You're tellin' me that this is all being caused by some _gang_?"

Kagome glanced over at Gibbs calmly. "I take it you don't believe me?"

A loud snort was her answer.

Kagome shifted a bit and let out a sigh. "Look, it's the same thing that attacked Ziva back in Japan. This gang, or cult, group, whatever they are… they zero in on authoritative, government centered figures. " Another lie. "At first even I didn't think it was possible, since this originated in Japan, but maybe they're trying to spread out and build up numbers and influence."

Kagome took in their reactions and silently patted herself on the back when she saw McGee, Abby and Ziva believing her. Tony was starting to and Jenny too. Gibbs was the only one who really seemed to see through her act.

The man shook his head firmly, eyes fierce. "No, this just doesn't feel right. It seems too… _neat_." He grimaced at the choice of words.

Kagome had an answer for that already. "This gang is _very _well trained in what they do. Leaves no evidence and kills in the cover of night. They're like assassins, but they don't have any specific hits, just do what's available. Then again it could even just be a person separated from the gang, someone who had to leave Japan but couldn't squash all ties."

Jenny nodded slowly. "It is plausible…" A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Since you could have just said this over the phone if it was only information you could offer, I take it you have other reasons to be here?" she carefully deducted.

Kagome nodded. "I'm here to help track whoever this is down. I know the patterns, how they go about, and among other things. These guys are dangerous and let's just say I've been specially trained…"

Taking the hint Jenny nodded. She wasn't going get anything else out of the other woman, and since Gibbs wasn't arguing about Kagome's presence, she'll trust him like she always has, Ziva too.

"Well, I hope to have this case wrapped up ASAP. SecNav is constantly checking up and I would love to say something other than 'We're working on it…" Jenny murmured, before checking her watch. "Ah, well I have a meeting up in MTAC. I trust you'll keep me a little more updated _Jethro_?" There was a hidden threat behind her overly sweet tone.

Gibbs only gave a taunting smirk. "Of course, director." He said casually.

Jenny's mouth quirked up into an amused smile and shook her head. She walked up to Kagome, and held out a hand. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi, I am relived to see we have someone with your expertise working on this case, though I do hope you'll stay in one piece during the investigation."

Kagome shook her hand. "It's just Kagome, please." Thinking back to the rest of what Jenny said she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Should I be worried…?" she asked slowly.

Jenny's eyes twinkled before releasing the other woman's hand. "Only of Jethro…" she confided before turning to leave.

A small chuckle escaped said person's mouth.

Before leaving the bullpen Jenny slowed and looked over her shoulder. "And if you insist, then call me Jenny, Kagome…" And with that went upstairs up to MTAC.

Once she was out of sight Gibbs turned on Kagome. "Speaking of tracking, we're gonna have to set some rules for you if you're gonna work this case with us."

Kagome frowned; she didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of _rules_?" she said sharply.

Looking between her boss and friend Ziva backed away slowly, as if she was in the presence of some killer animal. Tony and Abby noticed and followed suit, seeing her wary expression, and Abby had to tug McGee along with her.

Gibbs gave Kagome a long hard stare. "The kind where you do nothing without us. No nightly slips to track the killer unless you have backup. No going off to do something without telling us. No-"

Kagome cut him off. "Basically no doing anything on my own? I'm not sure if you've noticed Gibbs, but I'm not someone to be put on a leash." Her eyes were flashing wildly.

Gibbs scowled. "Really now?"

Pushing herself off from the desk Kagome marched up to him and looked up at him square in the eyes. "_Really_. You're the one that wanted me working with you guys, not the other way around. I'll work with you but I'm not letting you have free reign, we're equals on this, you got that?"

Gibbs had a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Sure." He said simply. "But I stand by you not going after the killer yourself, got it?" he told her with a look that said he wasn't going to back down.

Kagome met his look unflinchingly. "Fine, but when we catch this person, dead or alive, they're going back to Japan with me. That way if they're not dead yet, they will be over there." _'And they won't be able to find out about demons either…'_

Gibbs wasn't fazed, he only shrugged. "I just want to catch the bastard; whatever you do to him afterwards ain't _my_ business."

Relief rushed through her and she smiled. "Wonderful…"

-o-o-o-o-

Having other things to do, Kagome left soon after for her hotel.

Once gone Gibbs turned his full attention on McGee who had his eyes glued to his computer screen.

Feeling the sense of someone staring down at him, McGee ripped his eyes from the screen and straightened up almost automatically when shocked green orbs met contemplative blue. "Yea boss?" he rushed out.

A small snort slipped from Ziva's mouth as she tried not to laugh, and she looked away.

Tony grinned outwardly though. "Why so jumpy McScaredyCat?"

Ziva hid a grin. Poor, poor McGee.

McGee gave him a scathing look. "Shut up Tony."

Tony's grin became wicked. "Oh but I haven't even started-"

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Shut it DiNozzo." He warned.

Instantly Tony's grin turned down to a mix between a frown and a pout. "Right boss." And he turned back to his work on his own computer, only to glare across the bull pen at Ziva when she started snickering.

Gibbs turned his attention back to his other male agent, before getting up and walking up to his desk. Looking away in the other direction of his other agents, Gibbs spoke to McGee quietly under his breath. "McGee, think you can find some information about gang or cult activity in Japan? See if anything matches up with what we got?"

Furrowing his eyebrows McGee stared up at him in confusion. "Why?" the word slipped out before he could stop himself.

Gibbs turned his head sharply to give him his signature stare. "Can you do it or _not _McGee?" he asked in a slightly harder tone.

Blinking, McGee hurriedly answered. "Of course, there's got to be something on the internet." He turned his attention to the computer, typing furiously.

Gibbs smirked. "Good." He looked away again before continuing. "Just don't tell Ziva and Abby…" His eyes narrowed suddenly. "…or Tony for that matter. Just keep it to yourself."

McGee paused in his typing suddenly, and looked up at Gibbs with an anxious look. "Then what do I tell them?"

Gibbs gave him an exasperated look. "You're an agent McGee…" he trailed off as he turned to return to his desk. "Figure something out…"

McGee stared after him and mentally groaned when his eyes trailed over to his other teammates, noticing the curious looks they sent him.

Ignoring them he went back to work, hoping they wouldn't bother him…

* * *

Keys jingled slightly as Kagome worked on opening the door to her homely hotel.

Grinning when she heard the resonating click she entered the darkened room with the urge to just jump on the couch, stretch out, and just _relax_.

Imagine her surprise when she saw the dark blur of someone already occupying it and feeling the familiar presence of a demon hiding their aura. Setting up an invisible barrier and slipping into a defensive stance she called out in the dark. "Who are you?" her voice was neutral but sharp, holding no emotion.

Eyes shot open and all Kagome could see was gleaming amber before she felt a force ricocheting off her barrier from behind.

'**Thump**'

Turning, Kagome let out a surprised gasp. "What the…?"

A groan filled the following silence and Kagome stiffened when she heard footsteps.

Soon a click was heard and light filled the room and a surprised gasp slipped from Kagome's throat, followed by a more shocked, strangled one.

"…Shippo…?"

…

"…_**Inuyasha**_?"

* * *

Words- 6, 383

_Eh, a little shorter than last time but it was the best place to stop…_

_How'd you like it? Things are starting to get a little heated up, and next chapter it really should… hopefully lol…_

_Took a bit to actually get it out, and I'm sorry about the long wait. Recently the urge and desire to write had escaped me and I needed to occupy myself with reading some fics instead, so then I'll get tired of reading and turn back to writing lol._

_Also polls are still up so keep voting!_

_**Oh! I almost forgot! I have this one shot collection fic that I started and it had a Tony/Kag oneshot if any of you readers are interested in dome Tony/Kag fluff! 'squee' Hahahh just go to my profile!**_

_Well, I really have no idea what else to say sooo except review please! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed! Tell me of any errors I make please! ^^_

_Till next time, _

_-RainLily_

* * *

-Reviews-

Omg… 45 reviews for the last chapter… 0.o I'm awed and speechless… It's like a dream come true! Lol! Thank you guys so much! I love you all!... in an author to reader kind a way hahah!

**A big happy, HAPPY special thanks to…: yumi2482, Kikyohater220, Eriklover101, MoikTaiyoukai, moga, Mwhahahaha18, whit, Vampire Miko 159, FireNekoDemoness, Bmangaka, Valleygoat, darkdragongirlleaf, Gothic Lust, kagome13cdj, Azumigirl, naturaly DISTURBED**

**Lilolme- **Lol okay, no more authors note. Don't worry, I'm never gonna quit! ^^ As for a taste of Tony/Kag… You'll see flirting soonish, but them getting together will take a bit…

**Kanjoudakai Kagome- **Ahh thank you very much! =^^= Reviews like yours make me blush! Lol. Grin too!

**Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl- **'Snickers' hahah I couldn't help myself really, I'ma sucker for drama! Thanks!

**Raven1123- **Thanks! Sorry it wasn't a very fast update 'laughs sheepishly' Not a very action filled chappy I'm sorry to say, but the next one should… I hope… lol. I'm not too sure if Sesshomaru will make an actual appearance more than some mentioning, but hey the story's only starting so it might happen.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hahah XD Thanks so very much! I loved writing it all, especially the interrogation part! How'd you like the first meeting with Abby and Ducky? Abby was fun to write naturally lol. Oh, thank you so much for mentioning the full story, I really liked it! ^^

**Kakashixangela- **Lol! Thanks! I loved writing those parts! It's always fun to make them do that! You know, I was watching an NCIS episode where in interrogation Gibbs actually said _please_! So I thought, if something as insane as that could happen, then surely Gibbs could lose his cool right? Lol, especially when the numerous murders are weighing on his shoulders.

**KiraNova19- **Hehe you're welcome! And thanks! Hmm, for when the team is gonna find out the truth about Kagome and the murderer, all I can say is kinda soonish so I don't spoil it for ya! Lol.

**Ayjah- **I know! And it's even more to write too! ;)

**Kage Otome- **Thanks! XD As you can see Shippo and Inuyasha has arrived, and as for the permission thing, not really. It was just to buy time for Kagome to make something up lol! I hope you liked the chappy!

**2lazy2login- **Lol and I love writing the banter! Thanks!

**Valentina de la Mer- **Lol sweet! Thanks! I know, I've only read a oneshot of Tony/Kag and that's it. I already said in an authors note that I have my own oneshot posted up so if you haven't already, check it out!

**MuppyPuppy- **^^ Yum! Thanks! Lol

**Uchiha Bitch- **Lol thanks! Omg, seriously? _This_, _my _fic is making you watch NCIS? XD That's SO AWESOME! Lol, and a big ego inflator lol. That means a lot. Ahh thanks for telling me that! I'm always worried if I make Kagome too OOC, keeping her and others in characters one of my weaknesses that I'm trying to improve. I just thought it made sense for her to mature over time. Well, I really hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me how it was please! XD

**J- **Thanks! ^^ It's a relief to hear you say Kagome isn't totally different. I thought she had to mature somewhat when she's grown up, like more calm and collected and wiser. It seemed realistic ya know? Well, I hope you liked this chappy! Thanks again!

**TheBestScreenNameEver- **Lol awesome! Hahah you're making grin! NCIS has become a major favorite show in my opinion, and I thought it would be cool to write a crossover with my favorite anime. I actually thought people would be like WTF?, I seriously didn't expect for so many to really like it. I love making Kagome this way, it's a load of fun, and hey, I couldn't write this fic and not have Gibbs interrupt an interrogation at least once. ;) So, tell me how this chappy was please!

**Fallen Sicilian angel- **Rofl! Thanks! About Sesshomaru… maybe? We'll see… ;)

**Hells Twilight- **Lol! It's great to hear I didn't totally butcher Kagome's character lol! I thought the same thing, that she would have matured over the years after all that happens. So how'd you like this chappy?

**FairyTails13- **^^! Lol, you made me giggle! Hope you liked this chappy!

**Angel19872006- **Kagome with Gibbs? Maybe in another fic I would, but I'm insanely into Tony/Kag for this one. Maybe when some of my other stories are done I'll write a Kag/Gibbs full story.

**Kage Hasu- **Hmm, when will they find out when they're not dealing with humans? Kinda soonish? Lol. AS you can see Shippo and Inuyasha made their appearance and yep, they're in the US now. As to how the team will take it, we'll see when it comes! ;) Hope you liked the chappy!

**Black-hearted-diamond- **Thanks! 'Laughs hard!' Hahahh that would be hilarious! I'll remember that for later… ;) thanks! You're right about Sessho and Gibbs! Lol, I could imagine that! But sadly, I'm just not too sure if he is going to actually make an appearance here. I'm still deciding…

**Natsumi-Tsuchi-Ookami-** Lol I updated! ^^ Hmm, I'd like to think Kagome was too occupied on focusing on the demons aura, and the fact she didn't really expect them to tail her, especially when she just got to the states. Add in the fact with jetlag, stress, and the fact Ziva's aura is really nothing special, just a regular human instead of demon or holy it could have just slipped her mind. But those are just my excuses heheh. 'sweatdrops' Now McGee… lol, I didn't think he was needed really, he already tracked Kagome's cell and Tony and Ziva were the ones who picked Kagome up after midnight. At the moment McGee was busy getting some important shut eye ;)

**-ShadowsOfTheLost- **^^ Thanks you! It's so awesome to hear that you don't have to watch the show to understand this! Ah! I'm so happy you understand, I was kinda worried others wouldn't get that. Even thought she's older and mature she's still the same caring, selfless Kagome!

**Mistress Mikoto- **Thanks! XD. Lol, my thoughts exactly! And yepp, you can see Kagome is working with them from now on! Just to keep an eye on them mind you! ;)

**Dark princess- **Thanks! ^_^ I know! Inu/NCIS crossovers rock! Lol! Don't worry that wasn't rude, not even the slightest! Besides, I've heard much worse things! (Flames) I totally understand, I feel the same way when I'm reading fics! Lol. Hoped you liked it!

**Kuronueslover- **XD Hahah thanks! Lol no worries! I love answering questions! Sesshomaru _might _make an appearance. I'm still figuring that out. The team _will _find out the truth about everything, it's just _when _that's in question. Well, you can see that Shippo has already made an appearance. Wow, Koga? I actually have no idea if he is gonna be in here not that you mention it. And you already saw Kagome meeting Abby and Ducky. Hope you liked this chappy!

**WhyWhatShutup- **Thank you! And I really hope you write a crossover! I'd love to read it! Really? What do you mean? Like how Kagome is kinda coldish or… assertive? Either way I'm glad you liked this one! Thanks again! How'd you like this chappy?


	5. Ch 4: Let's Play a Game

_Heheh, sorry for the two month disappearance… major case of writers block hit me like a semi and keep me paralyzed for a bit. You guys who are writers outta know how I feel…_

_It just sucks balls…_

_Anywhoo, here's the chapter. It's kinda shorter than last, but it couldn't be helped._

_Good news though is I didn't wait to post up this chapter until I was finished with chapters for two of my other fics. If I did, it would have been an even longer wait lol ;)_

_And without further adieu, Read, Review, and ENJOY! XD_

This chappy has been edited by my oh so helpful beta, **neverforget-3-1-07**, so you should tell her thank you. 'nods head' She's the one that makes sure my grammar and spelling is kept in check and not suckish. Thanks Lizzy! ^^

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Last Time;_

'_**Thump**__'_

_Turning, Kagome let out a surprised gasp. "What the…?" _

_A groan filled the following silence and Kagome stiffened when she heard footsteps._

_Soon a click was heard and light filled the room._

"…_Shippo…?"_

…

"…_**Inuyasha**__?"_

* * *

-Let's Play a Game-

Kagome stared dumbly, mouth opened wide as she looked from Shippo to Inuyasha repeatedly, rendered speechless.

"You gonna say something or what wench?"

Like magic, that one little 'nickname' was like a wake up call.

Kagome scowled and turned to Inuyasha, putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Inuyasha and Shippo blinked and shared a look. "You called, remember?" Shippo said slowly.

Kagome's eyes landed on Shippo, who was currently still sprawled on the floor. "I called _you_." She retorted just as slowly, and rolled her eyes. "However, I didn't call _you_, Inuyasha." Her voice was matter of fact.

Inuyasha scowled this time, glaring at her. "Yea, what is that all about wench? Can't believe you would call _him_ and not me!" he shot back, eyeing Shippo with disdain.

Shippo's eyes flashed as he stuck his tongue out, baiting him. "Maybe she just likes me more!"

Inuyasha twitched and opened his mouth to let out an insult. "You little runt! I oughtta-!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow but ignored Shippo, cutting Inuyasha off before a fight started. "You know very well why I wouldn't call you. First off, I need Shippo's kind of help, to work out all the technical stuff. I'm not exactly in need of brawn and manpower. And even if I were, I would call in Kouga-"

"What! That wolf-shit! Why him!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted, his amber eyes churning furiously.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and Shippo snickered under his breath. "Do you not remember the fact that your _mate_ is _expecting_? I couldn't just pull you away from her; I didn't think you would appreciate it."

"You were wrong…" Inuyasha muttered. "I would have jumped at the chance. I don't wanna go through that fucking hell again. One time is enough, but _twenty-six_?" he whined pathetically, his ears flattened to his skull.

Shippo snorted, though his emerald eyes sparkled mischievously. "Not our fault you can't control your libido. _Or_ use a damn condom…"

Inuyasha growled loudly, the rumbling sound echoing in the room. He gave the kitsune a scorching glare.

Kagome sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay look," Inuyasha stopped growling, and looked at her with pleading eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I'll let you stay and work on this with us but,"

Inuyasha's relaxed stance stiffened again and his ears flattened to his skull.

"If I get a call from your mate saying she so much as misses you, I'm shoving you on the first plane back to Japan." She warned him seriously. "Un-der-stood?"

Inuyasha tossed her a fanged smirk. "What d'ya _think_?"

Arrogant little…

Kagome and Shippo shared a look and rolled their eyes.

* * *

-NCIS HQ-

_-Few days later-_

Ziva paused in her work, inconspicuously looking around.

The first thing she noticed was that her boss was currently missing from his desk.

The next thing she noticed was McGee typing furiously, eyes glued to his computer monitor.

Her eyes cocoa eyes narrowed, a thoughtful look crossed her face.

Turning to look over at her other partner, she wasn't surprised to see him staring back at her, a sneaking grin on his face.

She already felt the eyes boring into her when she first started to scope out the bullpen…

Still grinning cheekily, Tony tilted his head toward McGee, already knowing what was on Ziva's mind.

A small smirk appeared on Ziva's face and she nodded slightly.

They both stood up slowly—as to not alert their other teammate—and they made their way over.

Ziva stepped over stealthily, sliding in front of McGee's desk with languid grace and just stared at him quietly.

Feeling the intent gaze on him, McGee slowly stopped typing and he looked up, blinking when he saw Ziva. "What are you doing?" she asked sweetly, a coy smile playing on her lips.

He opened his mouth to speak but a voice next to his ear made him jump. "Gang relations probie? Not planning to go to the dark side eh?"

Tony had his trademark grin on as he was crouched behind McGee.

McGee twitched and pushed up from his seat; his hand crept over to his keyboard and pushed a button, making the screen go blank. "Real funny Tony, but no, I'm not."

"Then, what _are _you doing… McGee."

Hearing Ziva's voice right next to his ear made McGee stumble to the side to get away. He looked over to see her just standing in front of his desk like before, picking at her nails with her knife as if nothing happened.

A teasing smirk came on her face as she peered over at him slyly. "Something wrong McGee?" she asked innocently. "You look like you have seen a… host, yes?" she paused to look over at Tony inquisitively.

Tony shook his head, chuckling a little. "Uh no, ghost." He clarified for her.

Her face cleared and nodded, looking over to McGee. "Ah yes, a ghost I mean."

McGee ignored them, holding his head high. "I'm not intimidated by that anymore Ziva, so you can put the knife away now." He needed to keep them from asking question about what he was doing, so if it meant changing the subject and possibly-and most likely-humiliating himself, so be it.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Really now? So you _were _intimidated by me before? I did not know I was… _intimidating_…" She kept on a thoughtful face.

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's a lie and you know it. You're the most intimidating person here. Sometimes I think you even make Gibbs look like a _teddy bear_."

Ziva blinked, not getting it. "Why would I make Gibbs look like a… teddy bear?" she asked slowly, giving him the strangest look.

Tony sighed, shaking his head. "I meant, well, a teddy bear is seen uh, soft and cuddly I guess. Not intimidating in the least ok?" he had a hopeful expression on his face that she understood.

No such luck.

"I make Gibbs… soft and cuddly you say?" she repeated, hiding a smile.

Tony scratched the back of his head and was about to answer but someone beat him to it, making him freeze.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Makes the ladies just wanna snuggle and hug me tight..." A flat voice said from behind.

Gibbs stood behind them, leaning over the bullpen wall, an amused glint in his eyes though his face looked stern.

McGee hid a snort with a cough and he looked away, the comings of a smile on his face.

Tony eyes widened and he whipped around, promptly making up an excuse. "Boss! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, that, uh, compared to Ziva boss uh…"

"She scarier than me?" Gibbs cut in, mock glaring.

Tony flustered. "No! Not at all! It's just that-"

Gibbs' jaw twitched as he forced down a chuckle. "Tony?"

Tony's mouth snapped shut at the interruption. "…Yea…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just stop while you're down, ok?" There was a hint of affection in that stern tone.

Tony just sighed, pouting slightly. "Got it boss."

Gibbs' lips twitched, before his eyes scanned over his team. "What are you three doing? This isn't recess; back to work." he ordered hotly.

Tony scrambled to his desk while Ziva walked calmly back to hers, snickering under her breath.

McGee shot Gibbs a thankful look.

Gibbs smirked a little. "Got anything so far?" He said under his breath.

Looking from Ziva to Tony and seeing that they were minding their own business, McGee nodded. "Yeah, but you're not gonna like it. I've looked in on all the reports on gang occurrences. There's nothing that relates to what Kagome told us. All crimes reported have already been connected to guns and knifes, even bombings."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, irritation flooding him. "I thought I heard you say you _had _something."

'_That __**is **__something…' _A nervous look crossed McGee's face, but he shook his head. "No there's more. There have been murders coming up in Japan like what's happening here, and all of them are open cases."

McGee bit his lip. "Thing is that it's scattered. In different part of the cities, mostly the country regions, and only a couple are killed before it stops a while. The police force doesn't believe they're connected at all… just that there's some new kind weapon being distributed around the cities and chalk it up common mugging and fighting taken too far."

"So how did Kagome get the idea that all of these murders are connected and gang related?" Gibbs murmured thoughtfully.

"Not from the police, that's for sure." McGee put in.

Gibbs grumbled an agreement. "Good work McGee. Keep it up and see what else you can find."

McGee nodded, and went back to sit in his seat.

Before he left, Gibbs added, smirking again. "Just remember, hacking is illegal."

McGee had the decency to blush.

* * *

-A week later-

Abby came into the bull pen to come across a scene that got her grinning and raising an eyebrow.

A certain Kagome Higurashi was sitting on Tony DiNozzo's desk, said owner of desk watching the Asian women with glittering eyes of mirth as she threw back her head and laughed joyously.

Abby glided to Ziva's desk and she glanced at the smirking Israeli. "What's got them getting in such a good mood?" she asked in a hushed tone, her green eyes brimming with excitement.

Ziva's smirk grew at the question, but before she could speak Gibbs walked into the bull pen at that second and answered for her. "DiNozzo was telling her of the times he glued McGee's face to his desk."

Abby grinned, and Kagome, who was just calming down at that second, went into another fit of laughter.

'_Thank goodness Timmy isn't here, he wouldn't be able to live this down...' _Abby thought amusedly.

Thankfully the junior field agent was out taking a break from searching for any connections between the case and any in Japan…

Gibbs figured it was time for one when McGee was only getting a few hours a sleep a night and his eyes were bloodshot, dilated, and his face so close to the screen that he was practically kissing it.

Tony had a ball with that one…

Tony smirked deviously, letting out some chuckles.

Abby's eyes lit up as she remembered the reason she came up in the first place. "Oh my Silver Fox! I got some awesome-like news for you! The killer finally slipped!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

That had all laughter cut short and the tension flooding the room like crazy.

Gibbs turned his head sharply at her. "Don't joke Abs, this better be big for you to say that." He told her with no hint of joking in his voice.

They needed a clue to the killer somehow so it could at least give them _some _kind of lead.

Abby's face fell briefly as she stopped jumping, before her usual enthusiasm returned to the fore. "Well, then this is going to just rock your world! Seriously—it's big news. Bigger than big. Earth-shatteringly big." Her innocent-like eyes were wide as she gazed at him hopefully.

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly in a futile search for patience. "Rock away, then."

Abby grinned. "You're gonna love this…" she gushed. "An anonymous person forked over a tape… and it gave a perfect, detailed profile of one of the killers."

Gibbs shot up, eyes hardened in their seriousness. "Get it on the plasma, a-sap."

Abby straightened immediately and saluted. "Aye, aye El Hefe." Skipping to McGee's desk, she tapped some keys and in record time she accessed the video feed from her lab and linked it to the plasma without a sweat.

She grinned. She loved how awesome she was at this kind of stuff.

Kagome watched the video half-heartedly as it played, trying to look focused and serious as if this was some big break… as if it was something new…

A hard feat to do after you've already watched it a million times.

Once it was dark and all clear after they found the marine's body, Kagome sent Inuyasha on a little retrieval mission because he was complaining about how they weren't doing anything and it was _soooo _boring.

The hanyou's job was to sneak into the alley unnoticed, locate and snag the tape, replace it with a new one, and bring it back for Shippo to do his magic with.

The thought of her puppy eared best friend almost made Kagome grimace.

Because of his well known control of his temper, or better yet _lack _thereof, Kagome conveniently forgot to mention NCIS' involvement in their 'demon extermination mission'.

Shippo however, with his more placid temper and never one to stay out of things, was kept in the loop.

Briefly, Kagome wondered how it would go when she informed Inuyasha… before she stopped.

She didn't want to know…

Because either way, Kagome just knew that when Inuyasha found it… it wouldn't be a very pretty sight…

… She probably wouldn't be able to hear for a good week or two…

-o-o-o-o-

The video played out as Kagome predicted what had happened back when they found the murdered marine.

They watched as the marine, whose name was Petty Officer James Daley, stumble into the alley presumably drunk and high as he clutched a beer bottle in one hand and a joint in the other.

The marine paused for a second to take a drag of his marijuana, before taking a swig of the beer.

Meanwhile, they saw something shift in the shadows, and James froze, swaying in his hazed stupor.

James' lips moved as he said something, and a man stepped out from the shadows.

The man looked scraggly; donning a faded black, holey jacket, and dirtied dark jeans. They watched as the man suddenly sprinted toward James, only to stop smack dab in front of him.

James stumbled back in surprise and dropped his joint, eyes widening and eyebrows drawn together as he looked confused in his haze. His eyes darted around the alley, and when he realized that he dropped his pot, he opened his mouth and started to shout angrily.

The other man did nothing… said nothing. Just stood there, not making a move.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a reaction, James shook his head sloppily and swung around to leave.

He only made it a couple of steps before the killer made his move.

It seemed like he disappeared, before reappearing in front of James once more. Getting angry again James went to shove the man, but he never got the chance as he jumped back, gingerly holding his stomach.

A dark liquid splashed to the ground, spilling over James' hand is it dripped to the floor.

The killer had went in, and supposedly slashed at him with his 'knife'

Because of their position in front of the camera, they couldn't get a look at the weapon the killer was using.

But what else could make slashes like that?

Probably realizing that going against someone with a weapon when he didn't have one himself, wasn't a very good idea, James turned around and attempted to run away.

But because he was so drugged up he could only stumble away, swaying the whole time. Blood was dripping everywhere.

The killer closed in and started slashing at James; all the while positioning himself between his weapon and the camera.

James veered off to the wall, swinging his arm out to hit the killer. He missed though, and the killer seemed to slash at him again. He stumbled, and almost fell once, but managed to stay on his feet.

Once James slammed against the wall the beer bottle slipped from his grip, and he started to drag himself away, using the alley wall for support. Bloody handprints smeared the walls, making a dark red trail.

He stumbled away, the killer following him and repeatedly slashing out until they were out of the camera's view to where the killer went and finally slaughtered James.

The television screen went blank as the video, and they were all silent.

No one dared to say a word for a minute, before someone spoke and broke the silence.

"Was it just me, or was that guy kinda fast…?" Tony murmured, still staring at the screen.

To the side, Abby nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, I noticed that too when I first saw it. I thought it was some kind of glitch, but I checked through it… all clean… something's definitely hinky there though…"

Kagome mentally cursed… she knew she should have had Shippo doctor that video a little more.

She was getting too used to supernaturalism… before Shippo modified the tape you couldn't even see the killer…

Ziva shook her head. "So he is quick on his feet… Is that really a cause for concern?

Kagome mentally sighed in relief as she heard Ziva. Kagome stood, and went out to the middle of the bull pen. "It seemed like the killer was taunting Petty Officer Daley." She proposed, deftly changing the subject.

Gibbs turned a raised eyebrow at her. He didn't need to tell her to elaborate.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought. "Through the whole thing, it didn't seem like the killer said a word. He was calm throughout it. His movements were confident, like he knew what he was doing."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "To me, it looked like he wanted to drag it out… to prolong the experience."

Tony crossed his arms, and leaned against his desk. "You're right; He could have just stabbed him once, to get it over with. James had so much drugs and alcohol in his system that didn't put up much of a fight, so it wouldn't have been a hassle."

Ziva scowled, her chocolate eyes staring out into the air. "And he just followed James as he tried to escape. He did not run after him, only walked. He was not in a hurry."

Finally Gibbs spoke. "You're forgetting one thing. James didn't seem to know him either, there was no recognition."

Abby scratched her head, her forehead winkled in her puzzlement. "But Gibbs', he was drunk… _and _high. He probably wouldn't recognize his _mother_ if he saw her…"

Gibbs' shook his head firmly. "No, there would have been _something_. And if I'm right, then that means that the killer's target is anyone in the Marines and his victims are whoever he sees. Abs, zoom in on his face."

Abby nodded, and pulled up the video. She put it into rewind, and hit pause when she found a clear image of his face. Zooming in, the killers face appeared on the screen.

Abby typed some more on the computer, adjusting the light and resolution. The image cleared up to show the face in clear quality.

It was a middle aged man, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties with brown hair. He had a buzz cut and the beginnings of a beard. His skin was pasty white and his eyes sunken in. Deep red, bloodshot eyes void of emotion stared back at them.

In one ear was a gaudy looking diamond earring, and a dulled ring pieced his slightly crooked nose.

Gibbs scowled as he glared at the screen. "Ziva, run this dirt-bag's face and see if you can match it."

Ziva straightened, listening to her boss carefully. "To what?"

Gibbs' gaze didn't falter as he continued to stare at the screen. "Anything, anywhere. Try Metro police database first, then all agencies, and spread out if you get nothing. Tony."

Tony stood up straight, ears alert. "Yes boss!"

"Put out a bolo on him. Make sure every damn police station, agency, and hell, local taxi and bus drivers and shelters know this face. I want. Him. Found." Gibbs grounded out fiercely, his blue eyes flashing.

"Can I see the prints of the injuries on the body?

Everyone stopped to stare at Kagome, whose head was tilted slightly and sapphire eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

Gibbs set an intense gaze on her. "Why?" he demanded.

Kagome shrugged, scratching the back of her head. "Just a feeling. There's just so many slashes that it seems like overkill. You know, if this guy's part of a cult, he might be carving things." She looked up in thought, biting her lip.

Gibbs studied Kagome, his own ice blue eyes searching. Finding what he seemed to be looking for, he turned to Abby and gave her a short to give the ok.

Abby nodded eagerly and started to walk off before pausing. She turned, holding up a finger in the air. "Wait a minute. Prints? Like in _paper_ prints?" Her face twisted slightly at the thought of photos _not _digitalized.

Kagome blinked slowly, looking confused. "Uhh, yea… is that bad…?" she asked cautiously.

Tony snickered under his breath. "Well, our little goth here is a 'scientist' Higurashi. She's prone to the more _modern _advances in society…"

Kagome gave him a mocking smile. "Well, excuse me DiNozzo… I'm more of a 'hands on' kind of gal…"

Tony's eyes sparkled at the double meaning. "Really now? Whatever do you mean?" he said slyly.

Kagome gave him a wicked smile. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Gibbs chuckled under his breath slightly and Abby laughed, shaking her head. "No, it's fine… I'll get the prints, be back in a jiffy."

As she left with a bounce in her step, Ziva snickered softly. She didn't miss that one either.

Kagome innocently looked over at Gibbs. "So… got free desk I can use?"

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome sat in the desk that was just outside the bullpen, next to McGee's. Abby sat on the corner of the desk, swinging her legs as she looked over at the photos with Kagome.

Spread out on the desk was six folders, one for each victim.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "So… what exactly are you looking?"

Taking the first folder, Kagome started flipping through it as she explained. "Anything really… symbols, letters, numbers… anything other than a just a…slash…" she trailed off softly, and her eyes hardened.

As Kagome scanned the pictures the light in her eyes faded and a void replaced it.

"Oh Kami…" she mumbled out, slowly going from one photo to the next. She put down the first folder and took the next folder, and the next, and then the next..,

Her eyes narrowed in morbid disgust, her mouth dropping a little as she searched the photos, starting out slowly before flipping the photos with speed, here eyes racing over the glossy pages.

She swiftly spread them out on the desk, lining them up in chronological of when the victims were murdered.

Abby blinked curiously at Kagome. "What's the matter?" her voice was anxious.

Kagome's eyes raced around the photos, pulling out the unneeded photos as she answered and then raising her voice so the others could hear. "I think I found something… can someone hand me a pad and pen or something?"

The team shared a look while Gibbs slipped a pen and pad out of his jacket pocket, tossing it over to Kagome. "Catch."

Kagome didn't look up as she caught both, quickly writing something down.

She wrote the letters 'E', 'H', and 'T' before she put the set of photos for the first body to the side.

She picked up the second folder and jotted 'A', 'E', 'G', 'M' for the set of the second body.

Then 'A', 'H', and 'S' for the third.

And 'L', 'O', 'Y', 'N' for the fourth.

'J', 'S', 'T', and 'U' for the fifth.

And 'B', 'E', 'G', 'N', and 'U' for the last one.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it spelled.

Kagome looked up and shared a look with Abby, whose eyes were wide with morbid amazement before she gently took the pad from Kagome and turned around to hold it up for the rest of them to see.

They all came closer to look, and gathered around. Slowly, one by one, their eyes widened and Gibbs' eyes narrowed angrily before he chucked his coffee into the trash can and stormed up to the director's office, leaving the rest of them to stare in shock at what Kagome discovered.

…'_**The Game Has Only Just Begun'**_…

-o-o-o-o-

"Agent Gibbs! You know you can't go in there unannounced! Director Shepard is on the phone discussing something private," came an alarmed, yet exasperated voice.

Gibbs gave a fierce look at the Director's secretary, Cynthia, which made the woman step back. "Well, announce me 'cause this can't wait." He relayed as he continued to stroll towards the door.

Cynthia hesitated but quickly pressed the intercom button to alert Jenny. "Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs is here to speak to-"

By now Gibbs was already in the process to opening the door.

Cynthia sighed. "-you…"

-o-o-o-o-

"Someone's screwing with us." Gibbs didn't feel the need to sugarcoat it.

Director Shepard's eyes darted to meet with Gibbs in a glare. Turning her attention back to the conversation on the phone. "Forgive me, something's come up. I'll get back to you sir."

There was an indiscernible muttering before she murmured 'thank-you' and rested the receiver back to the console.

Jenny relaxed in her seat, leaning back and folding her hands together in front of her as she stared at her best agent. "Jethro… why is it so hard for you to just wait until I'm finished to come see me? Or at least for me to politely hang up?" Her blue eyes hardened as she waited for an answer.

Gibbs ignored the question. "Important phone call?" he queried.

Jenny raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "I would think so."

Gibb's mouth turned up into a smirk. "Personal?" he said suggestively.

Jenny gave him a slightly mocking face. "No, SecNav." She said flatly.

Gibbs let out a deep chuckle but said nothing more.

A light smile crossed her face, before Jenny become serious again. "So… who's 'screwing' with us this time?" she asked slowly.

All humor left Gibbs' face, and Jenny sat up straight and waited patiently for him to begin explaining.

"Higurashi found something you might be interested in…"

* * *

-NCIS; Navy Yard-

_-Two Days Later; Wednesday 0515-_

He needed to call Gibbs, and fast.

Pulling out his cell in record time he pressed speed dial and waited for his boss to answer.

The ringing stopped.

"_Gibbs._" Came the standard greeting.

McGee swallowed thickly. "Uhh… boss…?"

McGee heard a grunt come from the other line. _"What is it McGee?" _Gibbs' voice was demanding.

"Well…" McGee's throat became dry as he tried to talk.

Gibbs growled into the phone. _"Dammit! McGee… just spit it out will ya?" _His tone was getting curt and irritated.

McGee took a deep breath as he locked eyes with the blank, lifeless ones staring back at him. He stared at the decapitated head, sitting there on the bench before him, before glancing at the scraggly, messy writing in blood on the piece of paper lain before it.

'_**Congrats! Congrats! You found the first piece.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Now let's see if you can find the rest...'**_

The agent tried to find the best way to phrase this... "You better get to the Navy Yard quick boss… There's something you should see…"

* * *

Words- 4,573

_Yea, this one was a lot shorter than the last… crap._

_Oh well, next chappy, things WILL heat up even more. _

_I keep on saying this, but the writer's block just won't leave me alone, so expect a lengthened wait for updates. School has started, and I'm just about to die. _

_Thankfully though, things are calming down. This is my first weekend in months that I didn't need to do homework. Thank the lord! ^^_

_Well, polls are still up, but I might be changing them soon. I have new stories that will be coming up, and I'm gonna ask which ones should I post up first. _

_They are all Inuyasha crossovers. I have the following in mind;_

_Death Note(Kag/L)_

_Black Cat (Kag/Train) _

_Bleach (Kag/Ichigo) _

_Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero) _

_Zombie-Loan(Kag/Chika) _

_Two more NCIS x-overs (Kag/Gibbs, and the other Kag/McGee)_

_Eyeshield 21(Himura/Kag) _

_Harry Potter (Harry/Kag) _

_DNAngel (Dai/Dark/Kag) _

_Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag) _

_Twilight (Edward/Kag)_

_Yu Yu Hakusho (Hiei/Kag)_

_Yu Yu Hakusho (Kur/You/Kag)_

_Rurouni Kenshi (Ken/Kag)_

_Pysch (Shawn/Kag)_

_Well, that's that. Review please! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed! Tell me of any errors I make please and if any part just plain suck hahahh! XD_

_Till laters, _

_RainLily_

* * *

-Reviews-

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me… 38 reviews! I'm really surprised that this is so popular! ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Rhianna224, Ayjah, yumi2482, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, fallen sicilian angel, KiraNova19, Jacob's Reneesme, Caramel Apple Chan, ShiTsukisama, Hells Twilight, xKagex, Vampire Miko 159, Rosalie2009Twilight, loretta537, Kagekitsonegal, white06rose, Mikkibuckeye, PersephonesShadowe, ladyyuuki16**

**Tomo-maru- **Hahah thanks! I loved writing that part!

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- XD **Lol, wow I didn't expect _anyone _to love this fic that much… but hey, I ain't complaining! *^_^* Lol, I don't know why, but I always had the feeling that Abby and Kagome would totally click if they ever met, I couldn't see their meeting be any other way :D Lmao! The checking out Kag's ass scene? At first, I was just going to have Tony do that, but then I thougt 'How great would it be to have McGee do the same?' hahah oh and the teasing Tony bit was just pure fun on my part. So how'd you like this chapters? Things are starting to get a little more serious now, but I'm still trying to keep the humor flowing.

**MuppyPuppy- **^^, yes you are correct. Deep inside, one way or another, fluff truly is what controls you. It is inevitable Hahahh! You're so sweet! Master of Tony/Kag?... I think I like that ;) Thanks so much! :)

**Valleygoat- **Lol, wow I'm happy to hear you like this fic so much! I didn't really think it was that good! I'm glad it is though! ^^ Sesshy _might _make an appearance, but no promises XD Hahahh thanks for reviewing!

**Kakashixangela- **Lol thanks! XD Hahah, sorry about the confusion. Well, when Kagome first eneted the room she felt a demonic presence and automatically put up an invisible. When she spoke, Inuyasha was the one who opened his eyes. Then behind her, Shippo attempted to 'attack' her my means of a glomp, but didn't know about the barrier. Consequentially he slammed into the barrier, and fell to the floor, the reason for the thud. Inuyasha then turned on the lights and Kagome turned around, seeing Shippo. She was the one who yelled out his name, and then she turned back to look at the other person in the room, and yelled out Inuyasha. Lol, phew! That was a lot than I expected hahah.

**Mwhahahaha18- **I know, right? Lol, I like a tough Kagome. I hate it when they put her as a weakling who can't do anything to save her life... it's a common misconception. But I guess it just depends on their point of view, and whether they read the manga or watched the anime. Thanks! ^^

**The Anomynous PenName- **Thanks haha! Trust me, she's over Inuyasha lol. You'll see how the team handles the existence of demons in the next chapter. ;D

**Nasuki- formally Orihime Girl- **Rofl! Hahah, I'll take that as a compliment ^^ Thank you very much! How'd you like this chapter?

**WhyWhatShutup- **Ohhhh ok lol. Thanks for reading anyway! Oh, and I love writing about Abby, it's so much fun to express her bubbly attitude! XD

**Sakura-chan222- **Lol great! ^^ It's so awesome to hear that I'm keeping them in character! Hahah, you ask me to speed up the updates, and yet I take a long ass time to get this chappy up! ^_^' Sorry! Those darn writers block are out to get me .

**Kklegolas06- **Thanks! Haha, thanks for telling me that! I know Abby's eyes are green (I looked it up to make sure before I started the story ;)) but between all the eye colors I think green eyes but type out blue -_-

**Natsumi Tuschi-Ookami- **Lol, very true. Uhmm, with Shippo and Inuyasha, you'll see what happens ;) Don't wanna spoil it for ya! Lmao! Omg, I love that idea! I might use, although I also might modify/add things to it ;) and of course I would give you credit for the idea ^^ Though, I'm confused as to why Inuyasha wouldn't have his collar…I never said that before… Anywhoo. I think I already did the whole comparing Gibbs' glare with Sesshomaru before, in the interrogation… so that's moot. ROFL, the idea of Kag hitting on Gibbs and saying she likes older men is hilarious! Love it! XD Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Kuronueslover- **Lol, umm well, in the second chapter, Kagome made a phone call, saying she was going to need some help. It was Shippo she called. ^^ And yep, he's gonna be working the case with Kags and the team! ^_^

**Bmangaka- **:) No worries, if you don't get mad for me taking months to update, then who am I to get mad at you for reviewing only a few days after I updated? XD Haha, but thanks! Lol, wow so many emails! That always happens to me when I don't get on for a while lol. So how'd you like this chappy?

**Ryuuhime88- **Awhh thanks! ^^ That means bunches! XD

**Super Goat Grl- **Awesome! *^_^* Okay, I've been hearing this kinda a lot recently, but I have no idea what it means hahah, writing style? I didn't even know I had a style, so if you wouldn't mind, could you do me a favor and describe my style to me? You don't have to if you don't wanna, it's just that it's got me really interested and I wanna know another's point of view on it lol. Anywhoo, it's great to hear that I'm keeping most of the characters in check. I understand about what you mean with Kagome though, I've read so many fanfics that my image of Kags character is twisted, so I don't even know what in character is for her. But it might be because she's older, so obviously she's not going to act the same… Ahh gibbs' accent… yea, it felt weird typing that. I think he does talk like that though somewhat, but I'll try to keep it little more simpler ^^ thanks for the review!

**darkREDmist- **awhh I'm sorry! Lol, yea that would be creepy ^_^' Well, at least it wasn't your **full** name haha, now _that _would be freaky… glad you enjoyed it though!

**Slypy- **… it's **magic**… ;D lol, jk, idk though, but it's awesome that you still read this ^^

**FallIntoAHellCalledLove- **XD Lol, I'm sorry to hear that! It's probably cause Tony is kinda like Miroku in a way… oh well, I think the concept is cute ^^ Hope you keep reading though, and thanks for the review! ^_^


	6. Ch 5: Reality

_Wow, you know, I didn't realize it's already been two months since I last updated… srryy ^^' _

_I've been neglecting all my older stories in favor for new ones that I'm posting up. It's most likely because all I'm writing is prologues which don't require much thought and planning. Whereas this chapter, I had to really think it over to make just right ;) _

_And since this chapter is a very crucial/important one, I'll get on with it heh. _

_Read, Review, and as always ENJOY! XD_

* * *

This chappy has been edited by my insanely helpful beta, **neverforget-3-1-07**, so you should tell her thank you. 'nods head' She's the awesome one that makes sure my grammar and spelling is kept in check and not suckish. She's a lifesaver! XD Thanks Lizzy! ^^

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_-0515h-_

_The agent tried to find the best way to phrase this... "You better get to the Navy Yard quick boss… There's something you should see…"_

* * *

-Reality-

-Earlier-

_-At 0500h-_

It was an unusual morning for a certain Special Agent, Timothy McGee. Instead of coming into work around the usual 0700h, he came in a couple hours early to get a head start on the backload that surely piled up in his two day absence.

He entered the poorly lit Navy Yard, listening to the repetitive tapping of his feet as his eyes strained to see ahead in the darkness. He tugged on his jacket in response to the chilly morning cold.

He took a deep breath through his nose and blinked before he suddenly gagged. Stopping short with a disgusted face, he looked around for the ranking stench that wafted into his no plugged nose.

When he finally looked to his left, he stumbled back in shock.

There was a bench.

And on that bench was a decapitated head staring right at him with blank, lifeless green eyes. Three red, deep slashes contrasted deeply to the blue pallor of the skin on its right cheek.

In mortified amazement McGee came closer. Neatly folded in front of the head was a note taped to the bench.

Sliding off his gear, McGee dug through his backpack and pulled out some gloves. Quickly putting them on he gingerly reached forward to pick it up. Unfolding it, he read it carefully, and his eyes widened in response.

McGee looked up sharply, scanning what perimeter he could see to make sure there was no one suspicious around the vicinity. Satisfied with the vacancy he looked back down to the note. He came to a decision.

He needed to call Gibbs, and fast.

Pulling out his cell in record time he pressed speed dial and waited for his boss to answer.

The ringing stopped.

"_Gibbs,_" came the standard greeting.

McGee swallowed thickly, not exactly wanting to be the one to tell his Boss the bad news... "Uhh… boss…?"

McGee heard a grunt come from the other line. _"What is it McGee?" _Gibbs' voice was demanding.

"Well…" McGee's throat became dry as he tried to talk.

Gibbs growled into the phone. _"Dammit McGee,… just spit it out will ya?" _His tone was getting curt and irritated.

McGee took a deep breath as he locked eyes with the blank, lifeless ones staring back at him. He stared at the decapitated head, just sitting there on the bench before him, before glancing at the scraggly, messy writing in blood on the piece of paper lain before it.

'_**Congrats! Congrats! You found the first piece.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Now let's see if you can find the rest...'**_

The agent tried to find the best way to phrase this... "You better get to the Navy Yard quick boss… There's something you should see…"

There was a slight pause before Gibbs grunted gruffly. _"Be there in ten." _**Click**.

McGee sighed in relief as the phone hung up. That went better than expected…

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, McGee looked at the note again, studying it once more before turning it over. He swore under his breath. "Damn…"

_**Piece I**_

_**. . . **_

'_**I know what you're doing…'**_

'_Now what is _that _supposed to mean…?' _McGee thought silently before pulling out an evidence bag and bag and tagging it.

He knew he'd find out sooner or later…

* * *

-NCIS Headquarters: Navy Yard—

_-At 0800h-_

Kagome jogged through the Navy Yard, one hand clutching her visitor badge while the other was rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was dressed up in a loose white coat, plain, long-sleeved green shirt with fitted brown sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her backpack was slung loosely across her shoulder. She looked as if she just woke up.

As she approached, her eyes took in the scene of numerous agents, some with dogs and all moving in frenzy. Loud orders were being shouted out urgently, something to do with finding something… that there were still three pieces left out there…

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, both puzzled and curious…

While noting these observations, a hand suddenly reached out to grab Kagome's shoulder, halting her in mid-step.

She reacted out of pure reflex.

Her hand shot out and gripped the offending appendage as she whipped around fluidly in an attempt to knee the other person in the stomach.

Her attack was halted abruptly as a strong arm gripped her knee securely, less than an inch from her target.

Kagome's eyes widened with start before flickering up to glance at her 'attacker'. Sapphire eyes flashed with surprised recognition.

Looking down at her with a dry eyebrow, raised in both amusement and slight intrigue, was Gibbs. A hint of a smirk expressed from the minute tilt of his lips.

"Jumpy?" he queried in a low whisper, studying her intently.

At his in-depth stare Kagome blushed self-consciously, even more so as she noticed the painfully close proximity between them.

Before she could utter a single word, a wolf whistle was elicited from behind.

"Oh-ho… getting frisky with the boss huh?" a joking voice called out to them, tone filled with delight.

They turned to spot Tony grinning wildly at them, eyebrows shrugging perversely. Next to him Ziva could be seen covering her mouth with a palm, obviously hiding a smile by the way the corners of her eyes were crinkled.

Gibbs forced down a chuckle and settled with sending a warning glare to the man. There was an edge of entertainment in his gaze that only his agents could spot after working with him for so long.

Kagome narrowed her eyes though before attempting to lower her knee to step back, only to find it still being held captive by Gibbs.

She turned her head over to give him a flat, pointed look and he chuckled lightly in response before releasing his hold.

Finally able to move freely, her knee lowered and she backed away to a more reasonable distance. She dusted herself off, brushing off only imaginary dust.

As if a light bulb flicked on, Kagome froze. A coy smirk came onto her face.

Peering at Gibbs from the corner of her eyes, she smiled innocently at Tony. "Actually, I'm more interested in older men Tony, if you were really curious…" she commented offhandedly.

Completely baffled, Tony looked at her with his eyebrows shot up, a little weirded out to say the truth. Ziva just blinked as her mind processed that… interesting piece of information.

Behind Kagome, Gibb's narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do you now…" he murmured under his breath.

A small smile spread out on her face as Kagome simply rolled her eyes. "I'm only joking… it's kinda an inside joke back home… you guys probably wouldn't understand…" she gave a light laugh, shaking her head.

"_Right_…" Tony drawled out, peering at her suspiciously.

Kagome let out a small sigh. "Oh, hush." She surveyed the area once more and waved a hand gesture to it. "So what's the commotion all about?" she challenged, her eyes taking on a more serious glint.

Once again, a voice spoke from behind her. "Special Agent McGee discovered something of interest on his way in…" the voice was sharp and feminine.

Kagome's eyes widened instantly. "Is he okay?" she blurted out in concern, turning around to face the director.

Jenny stared at Kagome with dry green eyes. "Physically? Yes. Mentally? He's a little spooked… but considering the circumstances, that's understandable. At the moment he's handling himself quite nicely."

If you watched closely, Gibbs' crystal blue eyes flashed in pride for just a millisecond.

Kagome sighed a little, slightly relieved with that, before her eyes narrowed. "What exactly did he find…?" she asked, curious and a little apprehensive. With things going on how they've been, anything would have been expected.

Before anyone could answer, an English-accented voice called out. "Look there Mr. Palmer! We have received our own meat puzzle right here at our doorsteps. Thankfully this time it is quite simpler than our last…"

"Meat puzzle?" Kagome repeated dumbly, turning to stare incredulously. Her brain registered the rest of Ducky's sentence. "Wait, wait, wait… _last _time?" she exclaimed, bewildered.

Tony grimaced and shook his head slowly. "You don't wanna know…" he assured her.

Kagome studied him curiously, before shrugging slowly. "…O-Kay then... well, meat puzzle huh? Anyone mind explaining…?" she drew out, giving pointed stares to the three agents in front of her.

Tony and Ziva shared looks but Gibbs answered mysteriously. "Why don't ya just see for yourself?" He turned sharply and began to walk away with only an arm in the air to indicate them to follow.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome's face was blank as she gazed at the scene in front of her.

On a gurney was a body, or what they've found of it so far.

Apparently by the time she got there the crime scene pictures were already finished with, and were now continuing on with the search for the rest of the body parts.

The parts that were laid out on the gurney were the decapitated head McGee found; along with it was the left leg and torso. The rest remained missing at the moment.

'Well… that explains the dogs then…' Kagome Thought fleetingly, her mind still off on the drift as it attempted to wrap around what she was witnessing…

This whole case was getting out of hand way too fast…

Kagome's eyes flickered to the side and she saw Gibbs and Ziva studying her intently, one with critical eyes and the other' curious respectively.

-o-o-o-o-

The gears churned fast in Gibbs' head as he watched the Japanese woman closely. Most people shown a sight like this for the first time would have had a variety of reactions: anger, disgust, revulsion, horror, fear, shock… the list went on. They would pale, gape, gasp, gag or even cry at the mere first glance…

What no one noticed was the way his icy calculating blue eyes narrowed as he watched Kagome's reaction to the meat puzzle…

Or better yet, Kagome's _lack_ thereof…

-o-o-o-o-

"What else have you found? I assume there was something else to tip you off to believe that the head McGee found wasn't the only body part in the vicinity…"

Kagome stared up at Gibbs seriously, her eyes sharp and biting; her tone was direct and to the point.

Whoever this demon is, it needed to be caught soon. Whatever it is, it was getting brave and cocky…

This demon was taunting NCIS… and for what reason she didn't know…

For what reason, would a demon want to mess with the Marine and Navy police, in the first place? It didn't make any since unless there was no actual reason.

Gibbs nodded shortly to her question. "DiNozzo!" he barked out loudly.

Hearing his name said in the 'no-bull shitting' tone, the male turned around abruptly. "Yes boss!" he automatically shouted back, looking at him attentively.

"Fill Higurashi in and then go help with the search." He ordered, giving both his agent and Kagome a nod before making a beeline to the Director, obviously to discuss something important if the face he was making was any indication.

DiNozzo nodded eagerly and turned to finish talking to the other junior agent he was speaking to before his boss called to him. In less than ten seconds he was bounding over to the curious woman.

Slipping a lazy arm around her shoulders with a carefree expression edged with a hint of seriousness, he guided her away. "Sooo… along with the 'present' left for us, McGoo found a little note from our mysterious killer's truly. There was a segment of a message in it… and from what it said; it was only one out of six…"

Kagome blinked and turned her head slowly to stare at Tony, only to find him staring back with a sheepish grimace.

-o-o-o-o-

Ziva stalked through the Navy Yard, cocoa brown eyes catching every miniscule movement, breathing through her nose quietly so she barely made any sound at all.

Her eyes zeroed in at every little detail possible, leaving no are unchecked.

A small glint of white glaring at her in contrast to the earthy foliage that surrounded it caught her eye and she froze.

With an emotionless look on her face, she took two strides up to a bush and crouched. When she pushed away some branches, one of the missing arms was revealed to her.

She only took one deep breath before calling out. "Gibbs!"

-o-o-o-o-

At her voice, the team all gathered around to find what she discovered.

By now, Kagome was helping by taking crime scene photo's, Tony had the job of bagging and tagging anything he could find, and Ducky was waiting for them to be finished so he could take to leg to the gurney.

McGee was still out there continuing for the search for the arms; which is what they will be doing once they were done.

After Kagome took a picture of the note that was tied to the thumb, she read the front out loud first. "_Ding, ding, ding, you found the second prize_…"

Her voice was filled with disgust as she read it. She unfolded the note.

In it with the usual bloodied scrawl was another segment of the message. "-… _And you should know_…" this time, Kagome's tone was confused. She looked at the others.

The rest of them shared the same expressions.

Turning the note over, she examined the back. "There's a Roman numeral number on here… two, which I'm guessing means the second note…" she murmured.

Kagome glanced around. Upon seeing no one but the team she tossed Ziva a questioning look. "Did you find that by yourself…?" she asked.

Ziva nodded curtly. "Yes, I saw it peeking out from under the bush."

Tony stood up straight and grinned. "You mean _sticking_ out…" he trailed off before letting out a chuckle. "Who needs a search dog when we got ourselves a super duper ninja of our own?" his eyes twinkled teasingly.

Gibbs closed his eyes in exasperation and his hand twitched, itching with the urge to deliver a head slap to his senior agent. Next to him, Jenny rolled her eyes.

Very slowly, Ziva turned to shoot a brutal glare at her partner. "Shut your wrap, or I _will_ do it for you…" she threatened in a low, drawled out whisper.

He held in the urge to correct her, eyeing the hand that was inching to the hidden belt knife secured on Ziva's waist instead.

He valued his life, thank you very much.

-o-o-o-o-

Back with McGee it appeared that he had his own little discovery on his hands…

And just his luck too… it was his second for the day.

There was a tinge of green hinting at his cheeks as he stared in morbid distaste at the last arm- which was for some reason tied to the trunk of an oak tree…

His eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Why would…" he shook his head, sighing slightly.

He really didn't want to know…

Resignedly, McGee reached into his pocket to fish out his phone to tell his boss of the news.

Before he hit call, a thoughtful look crossed his face. And then a sly expression took over.

Why call the Boss, when he could always call the next best choice…?

Smirking slightly, McGee pressed speed dial for Tony's number and then call. It only took less than two minutes to inform his 'superior' of his location and what he found.

Letting out yet another sigh, McGee took out the camera and started snapping pictures.

As he opened the little note conveniently tied in a neat little bow on the pinkie, his eyes narrowed in half-irritation and the rest anger.

"…_**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CATCH ME…"**_

-o-o-o-o-

In the middle of the frenzy, a red haired woman standing tall and proud observed the happenings occurring around her.

The sound of barking and someone calling out her name had her turning around curtly, her eyes sharp as she searched for the person who spoke.

"Director Shepard! Director Shepard!" said director's eyes landed on a young woman- someone Tony would classify a 'Probie'- as she jogged towards her boss. Her hand was wrapped around a leash as she led the dog with her.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Jenny spoke. "Yes Agent Healy?"

Swallowing lightly, the young woman pushed down her nervousness. "We found the last leg…" the woman trailed of at the Director's stare turning sharp in response.

"Show me." She said curtly, making the other agent '**eep**' softly in response. Jenny's eyes softened at the frightened agent. "Please led the way, Agent Healy…" she asked softly.

The young woman nodded swiftly and began walking.

Unseen by anyone, Jenny's small fists clenched in anger as she followed her agent to the leg.

-o-o-o-o-

Jenny stared blankly at the arm that was dangling by a rope off the limb of a tree. Her eyes fluttered to a close as the distinct feeling of displeasure and anger washed over her.

This killer had the gall to play and taunt them?

When they found this bastard…

She let out a sigh and her eyes trailed over to the note tied to the big toe with blood stained thread. When she read it her eyes only flashed in confusion…

* * *

-Bullpen-

Everyone waited as Abby worked on getting the crime scene photos up and running on the plasma.

When she was done, she spun around and stared at them. "Alright, as Major Mass Spec is busy analyzing the rope and paper used for the notes, we can go over the photos. What first?"

DiNozzo strode over to the plasma, "Well, we already have his prints in AFIS to get an id, Ducky's in Autopsy with the body… so all there is, is to figure out how this guy even got into the Navy Yard in the first place…"

From her desk, Ziva spoke. "I have talked to the guards at the entrance; no one unauthorized entered the premises. No suspicious activity was noted. Any agent that did enter from between last night and when McGee found the first body part can be accounted for by the cameras inside the building."

"And none of the camera's set outside captured anything out of place. It was all done out of range, so it's someone stealthy enough to get pass security and sneak in here and knows where the cameras are to plant the body parts without getting detected." McGee finished up.

Gibbs scowled unhappily. "So basically we got nothing."

His team fidgeted nervously.

Abby though shook her head earnestly. "Not at all my silver fox!" she gasped out. A finger was pointed up into the air. "Actually, since the killer so kindly numbered the notes up, we can finally read the whole message and finally see what it... said..." she trailed off weakly at Gibbs' brutal stare.

"You think the killer was _kind_ enough to leave us the order for the notes with the body parts he chopped off from our John Doe." he drawled out slowly, his ice blue eyes narrowing on her.

Abby went rigid. "Of course not!" she argued, her innocent green eyes flashed slightly.

"That's not what she meant at all Gibbs and you know that!" McGee was quick to defend Abby as he frowned at his boss, forgetting it was _Gibbs _he was speaking in that way to...

Gibbs turned on him. "And I also know that I wouldn't give a crap if the killer sent us step-by-step instructions and a freaking map to find the body parts. I just know that when we find him he's either getting a death sentence or my bullet in the middle of his forehead. And the first one's only the _last _resort."

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, stepping up between the two males. "We're frustrated, we all get that, but it's no reason to turn on each other!" she reprimanded them as if they were children. Her eyes stared them down, regardless of the fact that she was shorter than them.

McGee looked away from her guiltily and Gibbs only huffed in anger. But still, they calmed down.

Kagome sighed in relief as Tony and Ziva stared at the three with wide eyes.

This woman just _yelled _at Gibbs...

And _survived_...

Gibbs took notice that it was oddly quiet... too quiet for a squad room in NCIS. He turned around to glare at the innocent bystanders and agents that happened to be near to watch the explosion. "What do you think this is? Recess? Back to work!" he barked out at them, sending them scrambling.

Unbeknownst to them, Abby sent McGee a fond and grateful look. McGee smiled in response, blushing slightly.

Tony cleared his throat. "Higurashi is right... Abby can you put up the photos of the notes?" he asked since she was the one controlling the remote.

Abby blinked before nodding quickly. "Yea.. Yea of course I can." She pressed a button and the pictures began to pop up. "Here are the six notes... if you line them up you get this."

The words on the screen made Kagome go unnaturally stiff. Her eyes widened with alarm at the bloody scrawl.

"**I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING... AND YOU SHOULD KNOW... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CATCH ME... NOBODY WILL... AND NOT EVEN THAT WENCH... CAN STOP ME NOW..."**

The warning bells were ringing in a flurry in her head. Her heart clenched painfully.

Wench... she hadn't been called that since the Feudal Era anymore... nobody in modern Japan actually still used that word...

Whoever this killer was... they knew her and they knew she was here...

Whoever they were...

...they knew her from back in the Feudal Era...

* * *

"What are you doing _now_?"

Kagome jumped slightly and whipped around. Her eyes widened considerably as soon as they landed on the last person she'd expect. "What are you doing here?" She hissed out at him. "You're supposed to be sleeping!"

It _was_ one o' clock in the morning…

In front of her, Tony only gave her a blank stare. "_You're_ one to talk." He gave her a pointed look.

Earlier he had passed out around midnight after the long day they had. He didn't mean to- he had just wanted to rest his head for a minute, let his eyes shut for just a second and then he would have gotten back to work.

He conked out the second his eyelids fluttered to a close. After that no one woke him up.

Could you blame him? And them? He'd been pushing late nights this whole and after going on the puzzle hunt anyone would be wiped.

But after Kagome had left for 'her hotel for the night' as she had said in a little note on Gibbs' desk, he woke up to bad feeling settling in his gut. Seeing that no one was there at the moment he looked around to find that Kagome's belongings were gone from the office. And then he saw the note...

The bad feeling only intensified from there.

It was only pure luck that when he jumped up and grabbed his coat to leave he found out that she was just about to leave the parking lot as well. From there he was able to follow her…

Kagome's eye ticked. "Go away!" She ordered shortly and albeit a tad childishly.

Tony only rolled his eyes as he stepped forward. "No, not until you tell me what you're doin'." he retorted, keeping a serious blank face.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes flaring hotly with irritation and slight anxiety. "It's none of your business!" she put out quickly.

Tony stepped forward again, his eyes narrowing. "The hell it ain't… you're going after the killer by yourself again, aren't you? I thought we agreed on no more late night suicide missions." His voice was frustrated, exasperated, and just plain angry at her stupidity.

Couldn't she see what a psychopath this freak was? He was taking down marines as if they were the pins at the end of a bowling lane. She could get seriously hurt...or even worse- _killed_.

Oblivious to the concerned ramblings running through his head, Kagome opened her mouth to retort. She didn't get a chance as Tony cut her off, his eyes widening suddenly in alarm.

"Shh!" he told her hastily, looking past her sharp, searching eyes. Then his eyes locked with hers. "Did you hear that?" he asked her gravely. His body was tensed as his gut was doing flip flops like it was an amateur gymnast.

Kagome blinked, utterly confused. Her eyes flooded with worry. "Hear wha-"

"What the fuck was that?" Tony exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

Kagome released her aura, checking for any demonic aura but she couldn't find anything. Though something _did _feel wrong she pushed it aside as her annoyance returned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, thinking he was playing with her. But his earnest expression of shock was still there. Holding back a sigh she started to turn anyways to see what he was talking about just so he would calm down. "What are talking abou-"

She didn't get to finish.

"Watch out!"

The sudden yell came from Tony as he dived towards her and tackled her to the ground. A dark blur flashed above them; something glinted in the darkness

Kagome gasped and looked up at Tony incredulously. "What the hell are you _doing_?" she demanded harshly, her eyes turning to slits.

His response had her tensing. "Someone's here." He whispered quietly, looking to the side. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, scanning for any injuries.

Kagome's eyes widened at the concerned question, and she stared deeply into his blue-green eyes. "Yea…" she mumbled softly, stunned. She could feel her heart racing…

Whether it was because of their little tumble or because of their current position, she wasn't exactly too sure…

She never saw this side of him, a more serious, concerned side…

A whipping sound in the wind caught her attention. "DiNozzo! Move!"

His head whipped to the side and his eyes widened as he saw something sharp come after him; he pushed himself off the ground to dodge it.

He managed to avoid a serious injury, but whatever it was grazed him at his side. "Ughh!" he gritted out as he hit the ground with a thud.

Kagome shot up. "Tony!" she sprinted over to him. "Tony! Are you ok!" She exclaimed worriedly, her hands automatically going to the wound at his side.

Her eyes softened with relief as she discovered although it was slightly deeper than she would have liked, he would survive until he got a chance to get fixed up.

It didn't mean it would hurt like hell for the time being...

Tony blinked his eyes open. They were glazed with slight pain. "You… you called me Tony…" he mumbled, more amazed at the fact she called him by his name other than the fact they were being attacked.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. Apparently he wasn't hurt _that_ bad. "Don't move…" she muttered crossly and she turned around and stood. She glared out and around, searching for the attacker. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Tony's eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbing her shoulder and twisting her around. "Hey! Don't do that! We need to call for back up!" he whispered roughly, his eyes looking past her to keep watch.

Kagome ignored him. Instead she grabbed his hands and pulled them off to turn her back to him again. She focused on her current priority as she closed her eyes and felt around her.

Her eyes flashed with fury and realization. _That's_ why she felt that wrong feeling instead of any demonic aura...

The little bugger was hiding it from her- and _still _was. There was a feeling of emptiness, of a void that teased at her senses. Her spiritual energy flared wildly in response.

Tony's eyes widened as a bluish-white sphere encased them. In his stupor, he stepped back into the wall, sliding down it as he remembered his earlier pain; his hand trailed down to grasp his waist.

Before long, something hit the sphere before bouncing back, causing a cackling sound. "Kagome! What the hell!"

He was even more shocked when Kagome turned around with her eyes glowing the same color. "Stay here where it's safe, I'll handle this…" she said in a calm voice, almost soothingly.

Now, he thought he was crazy when Kagome's hand went to her side and grabbed onto what seemed to him to be thin air.

Then he came to the conclusion that he just had to be hallucinating.

Because there was just no freaking way he'd just watched her pull her hand back to reveal an image of a sword suddenly shimmering into existence. It was impossible that he saw the sharp blade glinting in the moonlight.

But when he saw how serious and fierce Kagome's face was, and the way her knuckles turned a suspicious tint of white as she clutched to the hilt as if it was a lifeline, he knew he wasn't...

"What are you…?" Tony asked slowly in awe and Kagome's eyes flickered back to her original sapphire for a moment. They seemed to contain sadness… and hurt?

Kagome spoke to him in a cold voice that surprised him… he hadn't heard her talk to him in that tone for a while. "I've said it before… I know many things that you would _never_ dream of…"

And with that she jumped out from the barrier and swung her sword with confident grace.

He sat there stunned and when a clang rang out into the night air he was jolted out of his shock.

He came to a quick decision…

He needed to call Gibbs and the team.

He pulled out his cell phone and watched Kagome fight against something he couldn't see with his own eyes while he flipped the cell open and pressed one for speed dial.

He was surprised he wasn't officially freaking out at the moment.

The first ring didn't even get to finish. "_Tony! Where the hell are you?_"

Tony winced at Gibbs' demanding and threatening tone. He could practically hear the head slap in his boss' voice. "I'm in an alley, the one two alleys down from where the first two victims were found." he held his breath for the biting response.

Tony heard a dark growl. "I'll be there…" The agent grimaced slightly... wait for it... "_Oh, by the way, how big of a __**dumbass**__ are you? What were you thinking, going off __**alone **__over there?_"

Tony held in a pathetic sigh. "I'm not alone… I'm with Kagome…" He mumbled carefully as he spoke to his boss in a delicate tone.

He wasn't disappointed when he got the response he was expecting. "_Well what the hell are you two doing? Playing grab-ass? Or trying to get your-selves __**killed**__? It better not be either if you favor your most __**prized possessions**_." The last sentence was uttered with such deadly calm that there was no doubt to Gibbs' threat.

Tony grimaced and his other hand drifted from his side to a lower placement. "I saw her sneaking out and I followed. We need back up, something … _hinky_ has just turned up…" he didn't know how else to phrase it…

Gibbs voice promptly turned tight. "_Explain._"

Tony shook his head "…you have to see it to believe it Gibbs…" he warned slowly.

For a moment there was silence. "_Where's Higurashi?_" he went on

Tony's eyes slid to Kagome, who was still fighting some invisible opponent. Or at least it was to him. "She's… a little occupied boss… playing samurai if you want to be more precise…"

His eyes lit up suddenly and he grinned as he got lost in thought. " There was this samurai movie I saw once that this brings to mind, it was 'Sanjuro' made in '62 starring Japanese actor Toshiro Mifune… it actually inspired Clint Eastwood's character… you know, "the man with no name"? It's is the western version of the samurai character, wasn't really a great movie when you think about it but it had some decent fight scenes…"

Tony took the time to look thoughtful for a second. "But the real thing is much better though, you should really see Higurashi go at it… she's a pro… and makes for a hot samurai…" a familiar perverted grin crossed his face.

The only thing he got back was a click, signifying that Gibbs hung up.

It didn't matter really, Tony didn't hear thanks to the fact that he finally saw who Kagome was going against.

The sharp glinting things that hit him? Yea, it wasn't a knife like he thought…

It was nails… or more like _claws._ Tony swallowed thickly at the sight.

Blood red eyes with indigo slits were glaring out at Kagome. Fangs protruded from thin lips.

This, this _thing_ wasn't human… and since Kagome wasn't even the least bit fazed he was pretty damn sure that she knew that _this_ was exactly what they were dealing with… not a Japanese_ gang_.

Yet he realized something… no matter the fact that he had no idea what the thing was… he couldn't let Kagome fight it on her own.

Yep, he was freaking crazy.

Gingerly, he got up slowly as to not grab the fighters attention. It wouldn't do to distract any of them just yet- especially Kagome.

He crept his way towards the shimmering blue whit wall, and put his hand to it, feeling it. It felt… weird… like clean, good… _pure_ maybe?

He shook his head momentarily; it didn't matter at this particular moment.

He pushed his hand against it, seeing if he could get through. He blinked as his hand passed with ease.

A grunt caught his attention. His head snapped up to see Kagome backed up against the wall, her sword tossed a good ten feet away from her and her hand clutching her side as her jaw clenched painfully.

Tony looked for the other guy, wary. He cursed and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome!" he shouted out warningly.

Kagome's eyes shot up and she looked ahead, ready to block but noticed that their assailant's attention wasn't on her any more.

No… its red eyes were pinpointed on an easier target;_ DiNozzo_.

"You idiot! No! Back in the barrier!" Kagome blurted out in dismay and started to sprint over to Tony before the demon got him.

The demon saw this and went in for the kill with a triumphant, guttural snarl.

Tony froze and his eyes widened unnaturally. Only one thought was prominent in his mind _'Oh __shit__…'_

* * *

Words- 5,830

The whole "Actually, I'm more interested in older men Tony, if you were really curious…" part was actually suggested by **Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami**. She was really nice to suggest that, and I thought it was so good and funny that I couldn't resist XD.

Thank you_ so_ much for the suggestion.

_Sooo yea… how was it? ^^_

_This chapter was like crucial… or it was __**supposed**__ to be… heheh ^^'_

…_I kinda cut in half… 'winces'_

_Sorry! Sorry! I __**had**__ too! Honestly! I wanted- no __**needed **__to update! I felt really bad for waiting so long and it was SUCH a great place to stop…_

_Well... maybe not for _you _guys anyway 'snickers evilly'_

_ANYWHOO… _

_Actually that's it for now ;)_

_Well, tell me what you guys thought! I sincerely appreciate all of your reviews, they're such a big help and keep me going. And polls are still up so don't forget to vote XD!_

_**Oh, and the Gibbs/Kagome and McGee/Kagome fics have been started if any of you didn't know. Go to my profile and look for 'Questionable Ties' and 'Twisted Workouts'… two chapters have already been posted to each! XDD**_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily _

* * *

-Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with all the reviews! **

**I mean, after only five chapters, this story has already hit past the '200' mark. **

**You don't even know how stunned, honored, and just freaking ecstatic about that. It's like AMAZING. This seems so unreal that this story has become so popular so early. **

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, I couldn't get this without you and your words of encouragement, appreciation, and suggestions. **

**Agan, thank you SO much! You don't know how much this means to me! **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Ayjah, xKagex, Mwhahahaha18, ShiTsukisama, Azumigurl, Rosalie2009Twilight, fierynightangel, -black-hearted-diamond-, kakashixangela, Mikkibuckeye, ryuuhime88, Raine44354, Ichigo Mirai, jesswolf22, ladyyuuki16, BloodyRoseSharpThorn, Dark Princess of the Underworld(icey), Sesshomaru'sLover4eva **

**Kuronueslover- **XD Thanks! Hmm 'bout Shippo… maybe they will meet… ;)

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **XD Hahah, great writers think alike ;) I find it particularly entertaining to read others reaction when I do a cliffy… its funny ^^ Hmm, I think its safe to say other IY characters will be making an appearance XD A meeting with Abby and Shippo? Mhm I'll keep that in mind ;) Lol, I'm ecstatic to hear you love this so much… hahah Kagome's an observation whiz! And awhhh that's really sweet and an honor for you to say. Thank you! ^_^ And thanks for telling about 'Konoha's Miko-Nin', I appreciate it!

**Yumi2482- **Awh thanks! :) Lol, I live for unexpected. It actually took some planning with all the messages and video. The decapitated head was a random thought, weird, I know, but the messages made an impact. Lol, I love writing Kagome being so secretive and such, very entertaining.

**Sakura-chan2222- **XD Lmao! That's kinda cool hahah

**Mimi-chan- **Lol don't be mad, get glad! Hahah, sorry I'm hyper at the moment which means my weirdness comes out :P Oh Lol don't be mad, get glad! Hahah, sorry I'm hyper at the moment which means my weirdness comes out :P Oh _yeahh _I remember seeing that too on other profiles .

**Super Goat Girl- **Lol, thanks. It's nice to get another's opinion. Lol, hmm well as the story progresses you'll be sure to see more Inuyasha and Shippo, and maybe some others along the way ;) The next chapter, both of them will definitely be making appearances XD Lol, thanks for the encouragement! It helps loads! ^^

**Fates Illusion- **Heheh, the identity of Inuyasha's mate will remain a mystery till later ^^ Lmao! Rofl! Hahahh that made me laugh- yea the ending was creepy but sometimes episodes on NCIS can be creepy too so I wanted to include that :). About the stories, no worries! I'll definitely write them eventually. It's just that I have so many ideas, I don't know where to start. Thanks for the luck! ^^

**FallIntoAHellCalledLove- **XD Thanks! Lol exactly! It's actually really hard for me to write out their relationship, even I just wanna see them get together! But I really wanted to have their relationship start out at a decent rate 'sigh' Ever so slightly their romance will be increasing with time ^^

**FireNekoDemoness- **Awh, no worries! Everyone has busy lives so it happens all the time, especially with me lol. Actually, I can assure you Naraku won't be in this story, I have another idea for the 'enemy'. Hmm Sesshomaru? We'll see, it's undecided right now so I don't know. And as you can see, the NCIS team is definitely going to be finding out about demons pretty soon ^^

**Devil-Babe-911- **^^ Thanks so much! Lmao yea, my parents love NCIS a lot too. Hahah, see this is what happens when you're writing out another chapter of a crossover that has Inuyasha in it and watching NCIS at the same time lol XD But hey, I ain't complaining :P

**Bmangaka- **Thanks ^_^ Hey don't worry, I know exactly how you feel about school :/ It takes away a huge chunk of my writing/reading time and it just sucks 'pouts angrily'

**LadyAkina- **Lol, well that answers _that _question ^^ I think this chapter answers almost all of your questions save for the one about the demon(s) targeting someone specifically. But I'm not gonna ruin the story so I'll let you find out for yourself heheh.

**Kage Hasu- **hmm, well last chapter as really vague so this chapter should've been helpful in explaining the messages and decapitated head. If not, it was really just a way of the killer taunting the team and Kagome.

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, actually, since I have no idea about D.C. and the surrounding area, I'm just using what I've heard on NCIS. Right about now, the killings are done in the metro area. Later on though… you'll see ;) But no, the killer won't spread out to the Air-force or Army, it's targeting the Marines for a specific reason ^^ OMG, you're such a mind reader! Shhh! You're on the right track, but Ziva plays a small role in why the demon is attacking, though it's larger than the rest of the team… I don't want to spoil the fic for you, so all I can say is that this is an IY x-over for a reason…

**Magician Girl Mirani- **XD Thanks! Omg guess what? You're actually my 200th reviewer! Thank you so much! XD Hahahh! Actually, I like Tag for the nickname… short and sweet 'shrugs' lol. Hmm, I didn't think about pairing Sesshomaru and Ziva… actually I have another person set out for her ;) you'll see later on! Heheh, I didn't mention the name of Inuyasha's mate for a reason ^^ You'll find out later… I already posted up the first two chapters for the Kag/Gibbs fic, it's called 'Questionable Ties' if you haven't read it yet, the same goes for my McGee/Kag one too 'Twisted Workouts' Lmao, heheh, don't be guilty, we ALL have a dark side to us 'snickers evilly' Thanks so much for the awesome reviewed, yours made me grin XD

**Taru Toshito- **Thanks! Lol, I think this chapter should answer your question ^^


	7. Ch 6: Enlightening

Whoa, I so didn't mean to wait this long to update. My cp crashed day after Christmas and I couldn't get another till like three weeks later. Sorry!

_I won't hold you up any longer, so Read, Review and as always, ENJOY!_

* * *

This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful and awesomelicious **ArmyWife22079** and **neverforget-3-1-07**. You two ROCK! Thanks so much!

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_Tony looked for the other guy, wary. He cursed and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome!" he shouted out warningly._

_Kagome's eyes shot up and she looked ahead, ready to block but noticed that their assailant's attention wasn't on her any more._

_No… its red eyes were pinpointed on an easier target;_DiNozzo_._

"_You idiot! No! Back in the barrier!" Kagome blurted out in dismay and started to sprint over to Tony before the demon got him._

_The demon saw this and went in for the kill with a triumphant, guttural snarl._

_Tony froze and his eyes widened unnaturally. Only one thought was prominent in his mind _'Oh shit…'

* * *

-Enlightening-

_You know that saying, that when you're staring death right in the eye, your whole life flashes before you?_

Tony stood frozen, feet rooted to the ground as his mind went blank for a moment.

_Yea, well, that wasn't just some BS people were making up for the hell of it… there's was some truth to it after all…_

As the demon reached out with his very sharp, pointy claws, it was an automatic reaction for Tony to flinch away.

He knew he couldn't duck-there wasn't any point to it anyways. This monster was too fast. The second he moved he would be dead either way.

And so, he awaited imminent death-for those sharp, claw, talon like things to pierce his skin like they did to all those dead marines.

Instead, what he got was what seemed suspiciously like a female body crashing into him like a semi.

A familiar and yet sharp, short scream was elicited right next to his ear, and all he felt next was the ground on his back.

And he wasn't hurt-well aside from the bruise he knew he would definitely have tomorrow…

If he lived that long, that is…

His eyes shot open and connected with pain and concern filled sapphire eyes. "Kagome?" he blurted out, shocked.

Kagome on the other hand would have gone off on a tangent about his stupidity and inability to listen to the simplest of instructions to stay _in _the damn barrier if it wasn't for the fact she was breathing as if she'd just ran a few marathons in less than thirty seconds.

And creating yet another barrier around them in the matter of five seconds didn't help her situation much, nor did the newly formed gash on her back that blood was spilling out of…

But Tony didn't know that of course...

Nonetheless, Kagome _did _have the will to smack Tony upside the head.

Flinching at the hit Tony stared at her as if she went crazy.

Kagome just glared at him harshly. "Don't even start…" she wheezed out before rolling off of him.

It was then that Tony realized the blood on him- and that it wasn't his.

It was also then that Kagome began to cough out a suspicious red liquid as well.

From behind the barrier, the demon began to stalk towards them cautiously, checking out the strange contraption that surrounded his 'prey' and prevented him from reaching them.

They were oblivious to it and everything else besides each other.

"Kagome…" Tony choked out softly, gazing at her in horror.

At the sound of his voice, Kagome tired blue eyes flickered over to him. She mustered up a grim smile. "No worries, just give me a minute and I'll be good to go…" she sucked in a few deep breaths, preparing herself before she began to sit up.

Tony scrambled over to her, gently holding down her shoulder. "No, you can't." He told her firmly.

Kagome stared at him with dazed awe. "Funny, you're not scared…" she mumbled, voice thick with emotion.

Meanwhile, their attacker reached out to prod at the barrier experimentally, a befuddled look on its face.

Tony only snorted. "Of what? That thing out there? Hell yea I am-I'm about to fucking piss my pants- you don't see that every day," he shook his head. "But that's not what's important right now. God, you're losing so much blood too…" his gaze turned troubled and panicky.

Kagome rolled her eyes despite the situation. "I wasn't talking about that…" she looked away.

When the demon's claws just barely grazed the barrier, a violent shock ran through him. A small gargled scream tore its way through his throat.

Ignorant to their surroundings, Tony narrowed his eyes and he nudged her. "What, me? Scared of you?" he scoffed with disbelief. "I'm not scared of you. That's like being scared of a kitten."

He started suddenly when Kagome turned glowing blue eyes at him. "You _should_ be…" she whispered harshly under her breath, and pulled away from him. "And you _are, _I can see it…" She retorted, her jaw clenching.

She wasted no time to try and stand up.

"That's not fair!" Immediately, Tony was by her once again. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing? You're bleeding like crazy!" he paused for a moment before glaring at her. "And I'm _not_ scared of you-I'm surprised. I never expected you to well… you know…" he trailed off lamely.

Kagome only scoffed softly and opened her mouth to retort. She was interrupted by a loud bang in which she slightly convulsed in sync to.

Both their heads whipped up to see the demon at the edge of the barrier, striking it. And every time he did, Kagome would twitch in response.

The barrier was weakening as she did-every moment it was hit, it shook both her and her hold on the barrier…

...and that meant she didn't have much longer...

Unbeknownst to them, her tattoo glowed a toxic green.

When Kagome stepped forward she was firmly tugged back by Tony. "Can't you keep this shield up?" his eyes narrowed at the flimsy material that protected them. "There's no way you can fight…" he trailed off as a bad feeling suddenly washed over him. He glanced back at the woman in his grip

It took him less than a second to wish he hadn't.

Kagome turned on him, eyes burning. "Until _when_ Tony?" she countered loudly. "Until help arrives?-what help? They'd just _die_!" she shouted at him bluntly.

Her fists clenched as she glared down at him. "I can't keep this up forever-if this bastard keeps banging like a retarded monkey with a fucking sledgehammer, it's gonna burn me out and knock me out cold if I haven't already passed out from blood loss."

She paused to stare him down. "And _then_ where would you be?" she gritted out seriously.

Kagome studied his shocked and slightly hurt face as Tony was stunned into silence. Kagome calmed down and sighed, before another hit racked her body. Her jaw clenched before relaxing. "Look…" she said softly. peering up at him. "This is my _job_, let me do it. I _can _fight, and I _will_." Her voice took a darker edge at the end of her sentence.

Before anything else was said, gun shots began to ring out like crazy. The two adults whipped around only to see Gibbs and Ziva taking fire at the demon.

Kagome's lips tightened and in her head she was cursing up a storm.

_'No..._' her mind whispered in despair. '_Not _them _too..._'

Acting quickly, Kagome roughly shoved Tony off her, making him stumble and giving her the chance to take off.

The Italian man cursed as he reached out to catch he with no luck. "Sorry Tony, but you gotta do what ya gotta do. Now stay in this goddamn barrier before you get yourself killed." She ordered swiftly.

"And what about you?" he shot back frantically.

It only stirred up even more panic when she refused to answer.

By this time, Gibbs and Ziva paused in their shooting after more than a few hits connected to its arms and legs. Believing it to be enough, they waited for their assailant to drop to the ground in pain.

They were surprised when the demon only turned around slowly, its red eyes locking with theirs.

Their eyes widened in shocked fear when demon suddenly takes after them-their bullets doing nothing but slowing him down somewhat.

Gibbs pushed Ziva away for them to take cover, shouting to her. "Get down, down on the ground!"

Kagome jumped from her spot, successfully leaping on the demon's back and distracting it so she could place a barrier around them. "Do NOT come out of there if you guys want to live, got that?" she wheezed out.

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue but Kagome would have none of it, "Just _do_ it!" she yelled harshly, her muscles tensing painfully as the demon tried to shake her off.

Reluctantly, Gibbs listened to and went to help Ziva up.

They watched helplessly as Kagome struggled with the demon, not knowing what they could do without getting in the way.

Their breaths hitched when the demon finally knocked Kagome of its back, causing her to do a tuck and roll before jumping up, backed up against the alley wall.

As she fought to catch her breath, the demon stalked towards her with a predatory glint meant just for Kagome.

Tony couldn't sit still any longer.

With the intention to help he ran out, leaving the barrier made for him to dissipate with nothing to protect. Pulling out his gun, he tried to at least give Kagome some time to recover.

Tony shot at the demon's back but his eyes went wide when the demon disappeared suddenly, leaving Kagome rooted to the spot. Her head whipped to the side when she heard a sharp 'bing!' right by her ear.

Her gaze snapped to Tony's sheepish look. "Watch where you shoot that thing, why don'tchya?" the retort automatically spilled from her mouth..

Her glare instantly switched to alarmed when she felt the evil aura making its way over to DiNozzo. "Get back in a fucking barrier DiNozzo before I kill you myself!" she shouted at him.

Her warning came too late as the demon reappeared right in front of the male human.

"Tony!""DiNozzo!" The two other NCIS agents automatically yelled in concern, their hands clenching around their Sigs(*).

There was no way they could shoot without hitting DiNozzo in the process.

Tony ducked back out of reflex-or at least tried to...

The strong, harsh grip on his wrist somewhat prevented that.

Kagome cursed-there was no way she'd make it in time if she ran like before. Frantically she tried to concentrate and form another barrier.

Her lips trembled when nothing happened.

She was just _so_ tired, and with the other barrier still up...she was tapped dry.

Her voice choked out. "No! No, no, **no**!" Kagome began to sprint despite knowing she'd never made it. She needed to try. "_To-__ny__!" _she screamed out wildly, reaching out.

Tony watched, tensing as this thing grinned a sick grin at him. It's painful grip left him gritting his teeth, thrashing to get out.

In his struggle his other arm rose, about to strike the demon with the butt of his gun.

It happened so fast that the next thing Tony knew, the demon's hand clutched at his gun. The grin widened as he crushed it in one squeeze. Tony gulped.

A dark chuckle left the things mouth as it chucked the demolished firearm to the side before setting its ruby red eyes on the human before him.

They flashed in bloodlust and all Tony could see next was those sharp, pointed claws on a one way course to slash him open.

Screams flooded Tony's ears and his racing heartbeat pounded his head before he felt the ground suddenly escape his feet.

Before he knew it, he was back behind the barrier with a man he'd never seen before. Surprised, he blurted out. "Who are-?"

"A friend of Kagome's," was all the stranger would say before jumping out of the barrier to face down the killer.

He felt two pairs of eyes boring into him, and he slowly turned to see Gibbs and Ziva staring at him, their eyes stating clearly. '_What the __**hell **__is going on?_'

Tony shrugged, a freaked out look on his face. "Don't ask me!" he quickly defended himself. "I _told _you it was hinky!"

The two scoffed unbelievingly. Gibbs lifted a dry eyebrow at him. "_Hinky _doesn't even come close to this DiNozzo." He bit out darkly.

The agent said nothing back as he turned back to the fight.

Kagome glanced over the man with relief. "You don't know how great it is to see you," her voice broke slightly with emotion.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat, his eyes never leaving his opponent. "I think I have some idea..." he said smugly. His eyes flickered over in concern. "I'm surprised you're still standing."

Kagome only made a face before going back into stance. "Don't worry. It won't be long till I'm not," she muttered under her breath. "Let's just get this...over with?" she finished up in stunned confusion.

The demon was...running away?

Apparently the demon felt the newcomer's power and realized he was not only seriously outnumbered but out powered as well with this new inhuman stranger against him.

Kagome and the 'newcomer' shared a look. "_You got this_?" Kagome said under her breath, reverting back to her native language Japanese.

Her friend only grinned at her. "_Ohhh yeaa..._" his eyes sparkled with mischief.

He had a special little surprise waiting for their little friend...

-o-o-o-o-

The demon snarled out in anger, whipping out and thrashing wildly. It growled in incoherent words, glaring out at the person before him.

A huge stone statue sat innocently on its back, efficiently pinning him down.

Green eyes twinkled in amusement and a snicker left his throat. "Hahah, _suckerrrr_!" the male drawled out mockingly.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome shook her head...Shippo and his shadow clones...

Now that threat was gone, Kagome's barrier flickered out of existence. The imminent and desperate need for it replaced now that her adrenaline rush was fading.

Tony stared at the man, completely lost on how this all turned out.

Despite the fiery orange hair pulled back into a pony tail and the distinct emerald eyes, the man looked Japanese from his facial features.

The thing that caught his eyes the most though was the very long, sharp nails and… fangs?

The man was staring at him, grinning. "Yo, so you're the guys from NCIS right?" he asked cheekily.

Tony could only nod dumbly…

… before he turned to stare at Kagome, who was holding her side gently and breathing a little hard. She was leaning against the stranger now, her eyebrows still furrowed in pain and her face deathly pale.

His eyes widened when he saw red liquid smearing her hands. "Kagome! Crap, you're still bleeding…how bad is it?" he demanded immediately.

Kagome shook her head incredulously, both at him and to clear her vision of the black spots creeping in her vision. "I'll be fine." She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "After everything you just saw, all you're asking is how badly _wounded_ I am?"

"You're bleeding." Tony repeated slowly as if she was retarded and didn't understand how serious it was that she was injured_...and _bleeding_._ "Don't worry, I'm not gonna forget about that anytime soon, but first you need to get treated for that…" he felt sick-it looked like a lot of blood from his point of view.

Kagome swallowed thickly. A faint thought raised in the back of her mind? _'What was that coppery tang in her mouth…?' _Ignoring that, she looked up at the man that was holding. "'Ey Ship, where Inu? She mumbled out brokenly.

Shippo's eyes flickered to the sky. "New moon tonight…" he reminded her.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, eyes shining in relief. "Oh… great. Need you-distract him...I get back... gonna 'ave to 'splain things-hotel safest place…" she muttered almost incoherently under her breath, shaking her head when she began to see curious little black spots in the corner of her vision.

Gibbs actually looked concerned when he spoke to Kagome. "You need to get treated…" he said sternly, eyeing her suspiciously.

Kagome huffed- well somewhat and glared. "Not going to a damn hospital, got that?" she snapped back, miraculously finding her ability to speak again. "I'm good to go-I'll show you."

Kagome took a deep breath before pushing herself off from Shippo. She smiled triumphantly when she took one step away. "See?" she said smugly, albeit her voice was slurred.

She only made it three more steps before her vision blacked out completely.

The last thing she heard was them calling out her name as she felt gravity leaving her.

Shippo sighed as he snatched Kagome up before she hit the ground, hoisting her up and carrying in his arms. He looked at the stunned faces of the three humans before him. "She's right though; she can't go to the hospital."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Shippo. "Any why not?" he demanded hotly, not liking the fact some stranger was holding Kagome so familiarly.

Shippo grinned and raised an eyebrow at the man, as if sensing something. "Would _you _like to explain how she got all these bruises and curious claw-like scratches to the doctors?" he shrugged.

"You might be able to pull off an animal attack, but I doubt they'd miss the laceration on her side that looks suspiciously as if a_ hand_ went through her gut-though I do think I'd enjoy watching you try…" he said with some amusement.

Ziva's eye twitched and she let out a sniff. "Then what do you suggest we should do? Let her bleed to death?" she snapped at him.

Shippo let out a barking laugh. His green eyes appreciatively roamed over her up and down before he gave her a flirty wink. "'Course not honey, she'll heal just fine on her own-give her an hour to recuperate after I get her bandaged up and she'll be good as new."

"Do _not _call me 'honey'." She retorted sharply, her face twisting at the name. Her darkened brown eyes held a threatening glint.

Shippo only shrugged, a teasing smirk on his face made just for her. "Whatever you want, sweetheart…" and he snickered at the evil glare she sent.

Gibbs let out a low groan, rubbing his forehead. "God, I need coffee..."

* * *

Words-2,953

* * *

AN:

*Sig-for those who aren't complete NCIS addicts who spend every Tuesday night and any other time of any other day plastered on their couch watching NCIS(like me lol) then you guys might not know what a Sig is. It's short for a Sig Sauer, which I believe is the standard issued gun at NCIS. Correct me if I'm wrong though! ^^

* * *

_So yeah, sorry about the long wait. Between school work, my computer crashing for like a month, and a classic case of writers block, I only had limited time to work on any of my stories. 'sobs like crazy...'_

_Anywhoo, I'll try my best to update sooner though! ^^_

_Oh, and guess what? Birthday's on Friday! ^^ Turning 17, woot! woot! Finally I can go see R-rated movies w/o sneaking in! XD (jk hahah)_

_So, thoughts please?_

_RainLilyXD_

* * *

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing.**

**Last chapter brought in a huge load of review! Over fifty! That's the most out of all these chapters!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Ayjah, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Mwhahahaha18, Devils-only-one, myth48, Bmangaka, fallen sicilian angel, Azumigurl, Rosalie2009Twilight, LightDark18, Mistress Sayu, Kagekitonesgal, Mikkibuckeye, jess, Gothic Lust, ryuuhime88, LadyAkina, Cheri, Spastic Freak, Team Magma Admin ChiKouu, KarateGirl654, kitten, akatsuki-cloude, update, ladyyuuki16, Anonymous, 2iv3-2if3, ihavemymoments, zalladane-icefire, Dark Princess**

**Sable Scribe-** Lol, why a cliffhanger? Hmm, cause I'm I love to keep people on their toes! XD

**AzalynAngel-** LMAO! XDD

**FairyTails13- **Lol, as you can see, I'm the author going nutso crazo with all the NCIS/Inu crossovers! Hahah, I already have four, and I wouldn't put it past me if a few more pop up later on ^^

**Raine44354- **lmaoo! 'Nods seriously' Yes, poor little Tony 'snickers'

**fierynightangel- **^^ lol! Sorry! I would have posted sooner if my computer didn't crash(and just my luck, the say after Christmas 'pouts')

**Ichigo Mirai- **Thanks! XD Lol, no I can assure you, it's not Inuyasha but someone else. 'Wench' was a hint that it's someone from the Feudal Era. I wanted to use miko, but its too broad and kinda obvious that the note is meant for Kagome.

**Bishounen'sFoxyMiko-**

Lol! ^^ Thanks! Sorry for the really late update tho! CPS can be evil!

**TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer- **...ROFL! When I read that, that sent me cracking up! XD Yea, you're right, its definitely not Inuyasha! ^^

**Uchiha Bitch-** Thanks! ^^ Well, I _did _cut it in half. I had the full intention of this chapter to include another scene, but I figured it was better if I ended it here lol.

**ArmyWife22079- **Ok wow, hush! ;) Don't let anyone else know! Hahah ^^ You're right on the money though, but I'm putting a little twist in it heheh. Thanks!

**Mistra Rose- **Actually, I remember hearing someone else in particular calling Kagome a 'wench' but you'll see who it is later on ;) LOL, yes we ALL gotta live Gibbs XD

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami- **XD! Thanks! Hahah, I believe that guys have a 'save the damsel in distress' complex, even if they seem to be handling it, they just can't help from jumping in. Lol, cops getting pulled over by cops for speeding! Classic!

**Kuronues;over- **:) Lol, I going crazy with the cliffies aren't I? That one may have been my best one yet heheh. Thanks! ^^

**Super Goat Girl- **Lol, I like you! ;) Thanks you! This one had a little bit more Shippo in it, but there will be plenty more in the next chapter, and a whole lotta Inuyasha as well heheh! Lol, thanks! That's probably my third fight scene i've ever written that's not a spar, so I really tried my best!

**Taru Toshito- **Thanks! Which demon in particular? The one's she's fighting? Or the mastermind of it all? Cause the ones she's fighting is a random OC, but the mastermind dude is someone she knows, but I won't tell who! ;) I'll let you find out later on heheh!

**FallIntoAHellCalledLove- **You'll see! :)

**Lady Laran- **Heheh thanks! XD Hmm, it's not Inuyasha though, so it's someone else. I don't know from where I heard the person said it, but I'm pretty sure they did. Idk though lol.

**Dark Ice Kitsune- **Awhh thanks! ^^ and You're welcome, hope you liked this one too! XD

**Shadow-Hidden By The Moon- **Is this soon enough? Lol, hope you enjpy!


	8. Ch 7: A Nightmare Come True

_Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy! XPP_

* * *

This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful and awesomelicious **ArmyWife22079** and **neverforget-3-1-07**. You two ROCK! Thanks so much! You both helped wonders with this chapter!

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_Ziva's eye twitched and she let out a sniff. "Then what do you suggest we should do? Let her bleed to death?" she snapped at him._

_Shippo let out a barking laugh. His green eyes appreciatively roamed over her up and down before he gave her a flirty wink. "'Course not honey, she'll heal just fine on her own-give her an hour to recuperate after I get her bandaged up and she'll be good as new."_

"_Do not call me 'honey'." She retorted sharply, her face twisting at the name. Her darkened brown eyes held a threatening glint._

_Shippo only shrugged, a teasing smirk on his face made just for her. "Whatever you want, sweetheart…" and he snickered at the evil glare she sent._

_Gibbs let out a low groan, rubbing his forehead. "God, I need coffee..." _

* * *

-A Nightmare Come True-

_-Kagome's hotel room-_

Slowly she could feel herself returning to the real world.

Her head pounded and loud voices - although they were soft spoken - slammed against her mind heavily as they carried through the vents and in to her room. Only a few words were discernable.

_"...you sure...she...ok?" _

The voice was laced with concern and Kagome was confused; was someone hurt?

Though her eyes were closed, her mind felt as if it was swimming. The feeling of vertigo washed over her like a tidal wave, making her stomach flip in response.

_"...of course...strong...pull through..."_

_"...how...longer?..."_

Huh, if she wasn't so out of it, she'd say that voice sounded vaguely familiar. It was weird, because it sounded like Shippo's voice.

And the voice that came after, it sounded like...Tony's...?

Her eyes shot open as it all crashed into her, an icy feeling spreading throughout her body. she wrenched herself up suddenly, sitting up in the bed.

The demon! Shippo!

Her eyes flickered with mixed realization and regret, the emotions churning deep in her gut.

Tony...and the team...

They found out!...They _knew_...

Her hands clutched at the sheets and her eyes scanned over her quaint hotel bedroom as horror washed though her. What was she going to do!

They weren't supposed to find out! She failed! She failed Sesshomaru, and worst of all, she failed Tony and his team!

And now they knew all of her secrets! They knew that she lied about practically everyone!

She pretty much betrayed the lot of them.

And Ziva...how would her friend take the news of her lies, her betrayal?

Kagome shook her head harshly, forcing those thoughts out of her mind. She had to get head mind on task, not fret and panic about what could happen...

Taking a deep breath, she calmed and just stared out the door that basically would lead to her doom, or at least a whole bunch of drama and explanations.

How long was she out of it anyways...? Deciding to find out, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed off. Stumbling, she reached out and grasped the headboard when her vision did a 360.

"Holy crap..." she cursed, her throat rasping.

She was forced to sit back down on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to calm her harshly beating heart. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the bright glare of her phone, which indicated that it was only a little after six o' clock in the morning, a meager five hours from when she passed out.

Once calmed, she rose slowly this time, reaching out in the darkness with her hand so as to grasp anything to hold her up. Her hand first found a drawer, and then the back of a chair and so on as she slowly made her way towards the door.

She paused to listen carefully to the voices outside her room, before she grabbed the handle and turned. Automatically the voices shushed.

As she entered the main room of the hotel, six pairs of eyes were trained on her, watching her every movement.

It was all she could do as she laughed nervously. "Uh, hey guys...what's up?" she asked sheepishly under the force of tension, her voice a little weak and rough.

It seemed to break the ice as a certain goth forensic scientist rushed over, making a beeline for the miko. "Oh my God! You're alive!" she exclaimed happily and Kagome's eyes went wide.

The rest of the room's occupants followed suit as they realized what was happening, save for Gibbs who sighed testily.

McGee and Tony yelled out at once. "Abs don't!" "Abby, wait!"

It was too late as the goth had already wrapped the other women into a tight bear hug.

Immediately Kagome's face went pale. Her breath left sharply as the force knocked the wind right out of her.

Abby let out a gasp once she saw her face, letting go and jumping back immediately. Her hands grabbed Kagome's shoulders to steady her when she stumbled lightly. "Oh no! I'm _so_ sorry!" she blurted out quickly. "Are you ok? Here, lay down, we need to check you bandages!" she said hurriedly, herding the woman towards the couch.

Unable to protest, Kagome was dragged towards the couch and forced to lay down as the rest of them hovered over her. Her breathing was harsh as she fought to catch her breath.

She shook her head in response to them trying to check the bandages around her waist. When they reached over, she was finally able to make a sound. "No wait, I don't need-" she was cut off by the harsh glare sent her way, courtesy of Gibbs.

At the sound of snickering, Kagome glared over at Shippo. "_If you're just going to stand there, go do something useful and keep puppy out. He should be back soon..._" she growled out under her breath, so softly that everyone but Shippo only heard mumbling.

Shippo pouted but left nonetheless with no explanation to the others.

Kagome let out a sigh, unable to do anything else while the rest of them worked on her bandages.

Not even a minute later three distinct gasps were heard.

"Holy shit!"

Kagome grimaced at Tony's cursing, knowing what they saw when they unwrapped waist -

- absolutely nothing, save for an angry red mark in the wound's place.

Abby and McGee merely stood there, mouths dropped open. Abby's expression contained a mix of excitement and awe compared to McGee's face of utter disbelief.

Tony stared at Kagome's bare stomach in amazement. "I'm not imagining things, am I? Wasn't there this huge gaping wound the size of a _hand _there? Please tell me I'm not going crazy?"

Kagome turned slowly to stare at blankly at Tony, her lips threatening to twitch up in dry amusement. "I don't know Tony. You might be; here I am, splayed out on the couch somewhat exposed and you have yet to make one lewd comment. That's unusual, even for you." her hoarse voice expressed sarcasm clear as crystal.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed instantly at her. "What the hell is this? The twilight zone?" Gibbs growled heavily, now glaring at Kagome.

Tony grinned suddenly, unable to resist. "_Nice _movie reference there boss!"

His grin vanished instantly when the glare turned to him

Kagome groaned softly. "I'm...different from most people..."

All that came afterwards was another bout of silence.

Most of the room's occupants were giving her looks that said. _'No shit_'

Kagome's eyes traveled over the occupants of the room. In the end, her eyes locked with Ziva's.

Unlike the others, Ziva was on the other side of the room, staring at her impassively as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes bore almost no emotion to the situation.

Kagome knew better, she knew _her _better. Always the one to hide her real feelings under lock and key, no matter if it would only hurt her in the long run.

Biting her lip, she sighed. The guilt was eating at her. The others backed away to give her room as she slowly began to sit up. She stood, speaking. "Before I start I need to speak with Ziva. Alone." She stated quietly, leaving no room for arguing.

Ignoring the others, she turned her attention to the Israeli. "Is that ok with you?" Kagome inquired.

With an almost imperceptible nod, Kagome gestured for Ziva to follow as she made her way to the bedroom, Ziva following stiffly.

Those left in the team shared worried looks, while the leader gazed at the door with such intensity.

-o-o-o-o-

"You _lied _to me."

Though soft spoken, the cutting accusation filled with heavy hostility was enough to make Kagome flinch.

"For what it's worth, and I know it's not much, I _am _sorry." Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, hunched forward as she spoke to Ziva. Her lips twisted in regret.

To her disappointment, her friend only ignored her, giving no indication that her apologies were heard. "You let me vouch for you. Through every step in the way, I backed you up with without a second thought. How could you betray my trust like that?" The hurt showcased on her face was unnatural, and it wrenched Kagome's gut.

Kagome couldn't muster up an answer, her head dropping in shame which only furthered Ziva's anger. "You _deceived _me. Made me look like a fool in front of my team after I defended you. What else did you lie about? Is our friendship a lie as well?" she retorted scathingly.

Kagome's head snapped up automatically, eyes flashing with mixed hurt and incredulity. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I _hated_ lying to you - it was horrible!"

"Then why _did _you?" Ziva shot back promptly.

Kagome jumped up, pacing furiously around the room. "You see, _this_, what happened _**tonight**_,is exactly why I didn't want to work with you guys! I wanted to protect you from getting hurt, I didn't _want_ to lie!" she exclaimed, throwing an accusing glare Ziva's way. "But the lot of you is so damn stubborn, I knew you wouldn't let it go either way." Her exasperated voice was teetering on frustration as she continued, flopping back down onto her bed.

Kagome's sudden outburst stunned Ziva; the agent didn't know what to say as the woman continued.

"And then when I agreed, I tried to help you as much as I was allowed without revealing _this_. I didn't want you guys involved. You all could get killed - **Tony **almost got killed, don't you see?" Her hands clutched at the sheets on the bed, her knuckles turning a stark white.

"_I'm trying to protect you_!" she gritted out in a harsh whisper.

Ziva could only shake her head, unable to absorb all of this. "You could have said something to me. I would have believed you." She muttered softly, peering at Kagome.

Kagome's hands went lax, releasing the now wrinkled sheets, shooting a sad, wry look at Ziva. "No, I couldn't. And would you'd really believe me?" The following silence was enough of an answer and Kagome scowled suddenly. "You get orders. You follow them. You may not_ like_ them, but you follow them anyways. You know how it is Ziva."

Ziva looked to the ground, shaking her head, eyes dimming. "Only too well..." she murmured quietly.

A moment of silence passed before Kagome relented. "I'm not asking you to trust me now. Or forgive me for that matter. It's impossible...but I have to ask, just don't...don't hate me for it? Please? Is there anyway that someday, we might be friends again?" she asked hesitantly.

At first, there was no response. Guarded brown eyes merely locked with her sapphire ones, watching, studying, analyzing. Then it came.

It was slow, it crept on her face with uncertainty, strained. But it was there, it's presence undeniable on Ziva's normally flawless face.

It was all she would get, she knew, and Kagome would take it gratefully, offering a small one of her own, similar in appearance.

Because it was a smile; albeit a slight twitch of the lips, but a smile nonetheless through which a silent message passed.

_'I could never hate you, Kagome...'_

And it was a sign that everything would be alright; maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday in the hopefully near future.

-o-o-o-o-

When the time came for Kagome to let it all out, she wearily sat onto the couch as they crowded near her.

Gibbs pinned Kagome with a death glare. "The truth…_now"_

Kagome stared at him, eyes locking in silent battle. Neither wavered, both of them too stubborn to give in.

Until Tony could be seen from the corner of her eye, staring at her with such intensity that it made Kagome mentally shiver. She looked away. "What do you want to know?" she muttered dejectedly.

Gibbs mentally smirked, and pulled out his chair so he could sit. Pulling out a pen and pad, he spoke. "Start at the beginning, what did you first lie about?" he told her dryly.

Kagome let out a groan, and sighed. "Ok, I lied when I said it was a Japanese gang."

Gibbs eyes narrowed but listened carefully.

"Have you ever heard of demons and priestesses?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Ziva blinked at the sudden question, eyebrow raising.

From behind, Abby gasped wildly and her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide in amazement. "No…way…" she breathed out in awe. An excited glint sparked in her as a smile spread behind her hands in anticipation.

Blue eyes scanned over the room's occupants, picking up on a few confused looks. "By priestesses, I don't exactly mean devout holists who dedicate their lives to their religion. More like...the supernatural defenses against demons." she explained shortly.

Five seconds of silence added to tense atmosphere in the room.

Naturally, Tony was the first to speak. "Well shit…isn't this a dramatic twist?" he muttered sarcastically.

McGee shook his head in disbelief. "Not the time for movie inclinations Tony."

Said male's head snapped over to send a glare. "Shut your trap McGeek"

Gibbs shot a glare to both of his agents. "Why don't you both shut your traps!" he ordered them, annoyance the main emotion in his gaze.

Abby almost snickered - she would have too if she wasn't so fascinated with the turn of events. Ziva could only conjure up a face of mixed shame and embarrassment; _she worked with these people...?_

Kagome's hand reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose wearily, watching the three with obvious exasperation. As she continued, her voice turned somber, "What we fought last night, what attacked the other victims - there's no doubt it's some kind of demon. Thing is, I don't know why it's killing people or why now. That's why I'm here for; to find out its motive and take it out."

She let out a tired sigh, one filled with regret. "And now you know why I tried hiding this, why I tried discouraging you all from working the case. It's nothing you've ever seen before, nothing you could have imagined and it could seriously kill you."

Her tone was bleak, and the Kagome they were so used too when she worked with them the past couple of weeks was replaced with the same cold, stoic woman that reared her head in the interrogation room so long ago.

The room went silent, the team stayed there, absorbing the information.

_Demons? Existing? Was it really possible?_

_Was it really a demon responsible for all of these killings?_

_And to what end? For what reason would a _demon_ have for killing off __marines__?_

* * *

Words- 2,461

_Soo, it shouldn't be a surprise by now that I really, sincerely suck at updating in a timely fashion, and as always, I really am sorry. That stupid writer's block keeps coming back for revenge. ._

_Anyway, so finally the team gets to know the whole truth about who Kagome really is, and what she really is doing here. The next chapter goes more in depth, or it should. I don't yet lol. _

_What do you think?_

_Till next time, _

_RainLilyXDD_

* * *

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing.**

**Last chapter brought in a huge load of review! Over fifty! That's the most out of all these chapters!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Spastic Freak, Azumigurl, Bmangaka, Raine44354, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, Eriklover101, C.A.Q., Mwhahahaha18, MoonlitCries, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Ayjah, Reads-way-2-much, Kagekitsonegal, RaiKage13, jesswolf22, Black Dragon Miko, AzalynAngel, CrystalVixen93, AnimeFallingStar, ryuuhime88, pure happiness, goth lolita, Kira Kyuuketsuki, ShadowLover18, SesshomaruLover4eva, YueLilianPotter, cloverski9114, inupuppy1596, MoonPrincess1989, peaceanimegirl**

**kakashixangela- **Lmaoo, that's how I feel. While I was writing I was, I was just like, what would Gibbs do, after finding out that their perp isn't so human like they thought, and Ziva and Shippo were bickering/taunting/teasing each other like little kids? He would so want some coffee. And aha! A perfect ending to the chapter! Heheh.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko-**Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! XDD The next chapter is partially written, but it still needs some work on it ^^;;; And you reminded me, I sooo need to update on 'Twisted Workouts' and 'Questionable Ties'. I've done a little writing on the latter, but nothing on the former lol. My goal is to at least update each of my stories once before school kicks in again. Hah, wish me luck!

**Ichigo Mirai- **Lol, nope, not Sesshomaru, he's the boss remember! Haha ^^ Kouga...nuh uh, though he might make an appearance one of these days. We'll see. Thankss! ^^

**yumi2482- **Lmaoo, lock them in a closet eh? Don't tempt me ;3

**Shadow Hidden By The Moon- **Lol, well, we'll see what Sesshy-kun does the next chapter ^^

**don redmond- **Lol, thank you! And...well, Happy belated birthday too, sorry it's kinda (really) late hahah.

**whit-** well...I do try... *^^* Lol, jk, and thank you! XD

**DarkFallMoonBeloved- **Awhh, you're too sweet, thanks! XDD

**Chibes- **Lol, thank you very much! ^^ Haha, well, the next chapter will have ever-anticipated Tony/Inuyasha interaction XDD

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami- **Lol, you know, to be honest I was _just about _to have Kagome drop the whole 'I'm a time-traveling priestess' bomb on them before I saw your review again lol. It woulda been a pretty funny scene too, with a movie reference from Tony and everything but you made a point (it's all pretty cliche when it happens, somebody finds out about Kagome and demons, and right off the bat she just blurts everything out.) You made me realize she didn't need to be outed _just_ yet lol. Haha, you know me so well, I was planning on Shippo teasing Ziva with all those gaudy nicknames! XDD I'd like them as a pairing too, but for now I'm not too sure where their relationship would go - we'll see And the way I'm planning it, the hotel suite is big enough for like eight people to gather round in the main room. Sessho's the big dog boss around, we'll just say he's super rich and it's on his tab XD

**Jill**- Aww, thanks! XDD I really feel like I disappoint a lot of my readers when I fail to update in a constant, timely manner and it's a relief to hear that you understand. And I know what you mean about Kagome's personality, and I'm we see eye to eye on that. What surprised me the most about what you said was that Kagome wasn't completely ooc lmaoo. That's defintiely a relief. Haha, at first I didn't know what to do with the demon at the end, but I knew I couldn't leave any loose ties. Thank you!

**Cheri-** Lol, thanks! XD Haha, you know, to hear that writing this is causing other to actually watch NCIS is pretty cool, I didn't know it was that influential or anything XDD And I don't think I could ever forget this story, I hate it when people just abandon their stories at random without any notice, or at least let others continue it. It's especially annoying when the story is just getting good, and then you're at the last chapter and you realize it hasn't been update for like a good few years . lol.

**lil_A- **Awhh, you're too sweet! Thank you so much! ^^

**ArmyWife22079- **^^;;;... you know, you make a good point lol. Talk to you soon!

**Mavan- **Hahaha, no I understand, when I first thought of it, I even thought it was crazy (and strangely awesome and appealing at the same time but still...) lol. You have no idea what a shocker it was when I realized how many people actually like this. Past 300 reviews by Ch 7? Ha, I thought I'd be lucky to get maybe 50 by Ch 20 or something. Thank you!

**Hatake Emi-chan- **Lol, this came to me while I was writing my Naru/Inu crossover while watching NCIS on tv lmaoo. It happened like this -Hmmm... crossover... NCIS... Inuyasha... _holy shit_! Hahahah...thank you! XDD

**ryuuhime88- **Lol, typical Gibbs moment was what I thought. I totally could see Shippo acting like that when he grows up. He always did love to play around and prank others, and foxes are perverted by nature (or at least that's how it goes in FanFiction lol), not to mention Miroku had offered some influence...besides! He was always hanging around Sango and Kagome when they went to the springs too... o.O lol

**Vertigo Venom- **Haha, you got that right. We'll get to see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's reaction to Kagome's mistake in the next chapter. You're right about the lackey part, I'll give you that. It's not Naraku though. Hahah, it's about time there's a little Kagome/Tony right? Their relationship is taking the slow course, or at least that's what I'm trying to go for - we'll see if I can keep my patience. You're right, Sango and Miroku won't be making any appearances, I decided on that, as for the others, I'm not sure yet. Rin is unlikely buuut I haven't planned that far in detail yet ^^;;; Thank youu! XDD

**Kitteninthemoonlight- **Hahah, I thought that was the perfect place for that. It was soo Gibbs-like heheh. Lmaoo, heyyyy thank you sooo much for being my 300th reviewer! Much loveeee! Hahahahh XDDD

**yui- **Thanks! ^^ Uhhh, can't exactly promise anything on the Ziva/Shippo thing. I mean I haven't decided, but I'm leaning towards it, sorry! ^^;

**Lauramichca- **Lmaooo, the chemistry between Gibbs and Kagome is purely unintentional...but would totally make for some good, funny times concerning Tony and him being worried/jealous about Kagome maybe having feelings for Gibbs or Gibbs stealing his 'girl' respectively hahahahh


	9. Ch 8: Trust

_Gahhh, it's like 6 in the morning (well, where I'm at anyways) and I had to do a run through and replace all the previous chapters cuz this site fucked up my borders. Took me like FOREVERRRRRR, and I've been up allll night trying to finish up last minute corrections and review replies for this and another story. Obviously, I am not a happy camper...I neeeeeed sleeeeep._

_Gah, whatever. I had to rant there, sorry ^^;;; Anyways, onward to the story! ^^_

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

* * *

This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful and awesomelicious **ArmyWife22079** and **neverforget-3-1-07**. You two ROCK! Thanks so much! You both helped wonders with this chapter!

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_She let out a tired sigh, one filled with regret. "And now you know why I tried hiding this, why I tried discouraging you all from working the case. It's nothing you've ever seen before, nothing you could have imagined and it could seriously kill you." _

_Her tone was bleak, and the Kagome they were so used too when she worked with them the past couple of weeks was replaced with the same cold, stoic woman that reared her head in the interrogation room so long ago. _

_The room went silent, the team stayed there, absorbing the information._

Demons? Existing? Was it really possible?

Was it really a demon responsible for all of these killings?

And to what end? For what reason would a demon have for killing off marines?

* * *

-Trust-

For Gibbs, all of this was rubbing him the wrong way. Skepticism was pounding through his veins as he regarded Kagome's silent form, observing as she carefully watched the others' reactions of her 'tale'.

From one view point, he could see the reasoning behind the secrecy; if word ever got out to the existence of such creatures...well, can you say panic and riots galore?

But then again, she'd already hid so much before; what's to stop her now? Throughout the whole investigation, she genuinely seemed to work at finding the culprit. If not for last night, they would_ still_ be oblivious to the truth.

Her fear and concern for their safety from this killer seemed so _real _- but were the feelings authentic, or merely a flawlessly constructed facade?

_Or was she just three cans short of a six-pack...?_

It was as if she was playing a game of pick and choose, withholding information until it was absolutely necessary to spill.

But the game would stop _now_, whether she liked it or not.

He was not going to let the lives of his team dangle on a piece of thread; they already gave the Grim Reaper the finger too many times as it is, they _really _didn't need Kagome's help in an early death.

Obviously, he had to make sure this wasn't just one of her ruses.

"And why should we believe you now?" Gibbs demanded seriously.

They all knew that by 'we' he meant himself of course...

From his position behind the couch, and therefore Kagome, Tony's eyes flickered between the two embodiments of stubbornness and secrets.

He crouched slightly, leaning forward, his breath caressing Kagome's ear and making her stiffen lightly. "You should know that Gibbs' trust is hard to earn and just as easy to lose - not _exactly_ something you should really play with." he informed her under his breath.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him and Kagome turned to give him a flat stare.

"_Duly noted_." she retorted in a dry drawl before turning to the senior agent in charge. "I'm telling you the truth this time." she replied to his earlier question, looking into the icy depths of his eyes unflinchingly.

Unfazed, Gibbs merely crooked an eyebrow at her. "And how do we know _that_?"

Kagome only stared at him, chin jutted out stubbornly. "You _don't_."

Abby, who was watching this exchange with great interest, suddenly cocked her head, her green eyes flickering brightly with realization. "Wait...so you said 'that's why I'm here'...?" she trailed off, eyes narrowing curiously.

Tony followed up, right on the beat. "What _exactly_ did you meant by that?" he asked slyly, catching onto the slip.

Kagome groaned, realizing her grave kept on getting deeper and deeper. "This is what I do; it's my job - to take out any and every demon disturbances to protect the existence of demons. As a priestess, I can...sense demons. I have training, as well as the abilities to destroy them without...a trace." she explained reluctantly, her eyes closing in brief shame.

It wasn't as if she was _proud _to be practically trained as a killing machine.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "But I was the one who called you here."

Kagome nodded. "I know. At first, I was hoping it wasn't demonic because we usually pick up on it and crush it before it gets out in the open or too serious. Usually one of our contacts is supposed to report any unusual activity. My job is purely a...countermeasure approach, and rarely active compared to many others."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "A _countermeasure_..." he drawled out wryly. "Well, that's _one _way to put it..."

Kagome merely glowered at him.

Gibbs shot him a look to shut up, which he took whole-heartedly.

Ziva ignored him, pressing on. "Why is that?"

Kagome shifted, clearly even more uncomfortable. She wasn't supposed to be saying any of this but...

She took a look at them, their eyes wide with wonder of the news she dropped on them, mixed with the hint of fear that accompanied them whenever someone found out about demons.

At least they were doing a good job of suppressing the fear and acting calmly. She would hate to deal with five people screaming and jumping around in a panic.

Well, no use holding back now. Sesshomaru would kill her either way when he finds out she let human cops find out about demons...

Kagome sighed. "I'm usually the last resort. A secret weapon of sorts, and only used in delicate situations." she muttered, unhappy.

That piqued Gibbs interest. "That would be because...?" he cut in, eyebrows cocked.

She fidgeted, hesitant to let this out in the open in fear of what they might think of her. "I'm one of the...more higher ranking around, and count into the fact I am more diplomatic compared to others as well.. So I usually get out when dealing with important people and the dangerous of assignments."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, that didn't specifically explain why she was here. She was dealing with NCIS _agents_, not SecNav or the Director.

McGee was apparently on the same train of thought. "Then...why are you here?" he asked slowly.

"Because Ziva called in a favor," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If it wasn't demonic, I'd be on vacation, probably recovering from a late night at some hot club right about now, or at least checking up my contacts." she muttered, pouting slightly.

She was _really _looking forward to that vacation too...

A variety of amused looks crossed her visitors' faces.

Another sigh escaped her mouth, and she shook her head, continuing with a tone filled with reluctance. "Since it is, I'm on assignment."

Tony regarded her intently. "So you already reported to your boss." he stated, waiting for a confirmation.

She shrugged, shaking her head. "I only defer to him in certain circumstances. For the most part I go about in my way, only notifying him in special cases." She looked away, pouting lightly. "Anyways, I'm not exactly jumping at the chance to tell him what happened. He'll have my ass on a silver platter when I get home..." she muttered.

Gibbs let out a tired sigh. _This _wasn't exactly what he was expected to hear - or do - today, this early in the morning. A bed sounded really nice right now. "Is there anything _else _you want to get off your chest while you're at it?" he inquired dryly.

At this, Kagome looked away, "Well, there _is _something I didn't _tell _you, well two things. I mean, not a lie or anything but..." she trailed off, again hesitant to reveal _everything_, but soon decided keeping secrets would just make matters worse.

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "What is it Kagome? What do you mean?" she demanded curtly, her voice level.

She took a deep breath, her eyes turning to stare at the floor. "You know that video, of the murder in the alley?"

They all stared at her, studying her, before sharing a look and nodding after a moment.

Kagome looked up, blue churning with confliction. "That was _my_ video. I was the one who set up the camera. _I _was the one who sent it in, after having it altered to...omit some of the more suspicious features that you saw tonight about the killer."

Ziva's gaze turned incredulous, her jaw turning slack, "You _what_?"

The rest of them stared at her through narrowed eyes.

When her gaze turned suspicious and accusing, Kagome continued quickly, somewhat offended. "There wasn't anything I could do to stop it." She said sharply. "The camera was there to record, track the demons movements and pick up any routines, not to monitor. I was in the middle of setting up cameras the night Tony found me and brought me in."

And thus, the silence made a repeat appearance.

Never one for silence, Kagome peered at them curiously, even a little wary. "Why aren't you threatening to throw me in the loony bin? Aren't you freaked out? Afraid?"

The team shared a look and Tony shrugged. "We've seen some pretty wacky stuff before, guess nothing surprises us anymore." He gave her a cocky smirk.

Abby nodded, grinning. "I for one _always_ thought there was something other than humans, albeit I thought they would be aliens, but _still_…"

Ziva smirked faintly. "Call me superstitious but I have always believed that there are some things that cannot be proved by science."

Gibbs paused slightly in his response, still debating between believing her or not. It was merely a moment before his lips twitched in amusement, his decision made. "I've busted serial killers, psychos, and freaks…people who kill their own family for the fun of it and cannibals…like Tony said, nothing surprises us anymore."

He paused, remembering the video tape, the strange wounds on the victims and of course the previous night. "And the proof is in front of us - don't worry, you're not being shipped to the loony bin _just _yet… "

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced over at McGee, who stayed silent. "McGee-kun? Are you ok? You haven't really said anything?"

McGee shifted uneasily.

Kagome couldn't blame him; wryly, she could only think that _thankfully, _at least _one _of these people had _some_ shred of preservation.

"I'll confess, this is kinda freaking me out, I never did believe in demons, witches and that kind of stuff, but..." his eyes filled with confidence. "I'm not backing out on this, you can count on that…"

Kagome smiled and Abby grinned, bounding over to glomp him. "I'm so proud of you Timmy."

In the background, a heavy growl could be heard, the rumbling sound filling the room and interrupting the 'happy moment'.

Kagome stiffened at the sound of oncoming footsteps. Apparently she wasn't the only one who heard them because both Gibbs and Ziva stiffened too, their hands inching to their guns.

A Japanese man with long black hair and violet eyes strolled in with a furious face with Shippo at his heels, a frantic one on his. Kagome jumped up and held out her arm as a gesture not to shoot.

"It's fine, they're friends. Co-workers if you really want to be technical." she rushed out quickly, a nervous look in her eyes.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow to which Kagome only shrugged.

Tony stared between the raging man and Kagome. "You sure know how to pick 'em Higurashi…" he remarked dryly.

Kagome only eyed him up and down. "You got that right…" she rebuked pointedly.

Tony twitched slightly, but was unable to retort back because of a certain pissed off half-demon.

Inuyasha's face was twisted in rage and exasperation, his fist clenching tightly as he glared brutally at every one of them before finally settling for Kagome. His violet eyes flashed with hot fury. "Dammit, wench! What the hell are were you fuckin' thinking! Lettin' _human cops _get involved? Fucking God damn it you can't do anything right, can you?"

The team reacted rather badly to that remark.

Gibbs, Abby, and Tony glared coldly at the man who spoke.

McGee was gaping that the person would say such a thing.

Ziva already had her knife out, twirling it around in her fingers as she eyed the man threateningly. Her eyes were trained on him, watching critically. She was one second short to threatening him and another from chucking the blade.

Shippo gave her an apologetic face. "I tried to stop him…" he trailed off worriedly. He knew Kagome was handling a particularly delicate situation…

Kagome only shook her head, giving him the okay but stepped towards Inuyasha, eyes narrowing, "Like I had a choice Inuyasha!"

She took a threatening step forward, eyes flashing hotly and her lips pressed thin. "It's not my job to search for demon disturbances, it's to take them out and they already had the case first!"

Inuyasha snarled out harshly in response causing Tony's hand to instinctively inch toward his Sig clipped at his waist.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered over to the other man, catching the movement. At that moment, the sun rose and its bright rays shone throughout the room from the slits between the blinds.

The NCIS agents and Abby were stared with shocked wide eyes as Inuyasha's hair faded to silver and his dark eyes considerably brightened into an amber hue. They said nothing, stunned speechless.

Inuyasha however continued on to bare white, sharp fangs at Tony. "Your puny little gun won't work on me, _human_." He sneered out.

The 'human' word spurred them into action and the whole team whipped out their Sigs.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she panicked.

She did the only thing she knew that could settle this whole thing before shots were fired. Her mouth opened wide as she shouted.

"**Sit Boy**!"

Eyes widened considerably as they watched the brash man fall to the ground harshly, and felt the place shake around them.

Kagome sprinted in front of Inuyasha's fallen body and spread out her arms in protection. "Don't shoot! He's harmless!"

In the background they heard an amused snort.

Kagome twitched. "_Not_ the time Shippo." She gritted out.

"How did you _do _that?," Abby blurted out, eyes wide in amazement. She turned awed eyes onto Kagome. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Gibbs hid a smile, and Tony and McGee backed away warily, eyeing Kagome and Abby anxiously; their faces were paling white as a sheet at the _mere thought _of Abby and Kagome both able to do that to them. Ziva flashed a wicked Mossad grin. Nonetheless, they put away their guns.

Kagome blinked at the forensic scientist before laughing lightly, lowering her arms. "No…I don't think I can…it's something you're born with I'm afraid…"

"He said human…" McGee trailed off, staring at them apprehensively. "And you…" he paused, looking uncomfortable. "Are they demon…?" a hint of curiosity was in his eyes despite his tense form.

Kagome blinked, gazing at him softly. She couldn't blame him for being tense - it wasn't everyday you get thrown with the fact that other things than humans exist. "Actually Inuyasha is a half-demon, dog demon to be exact."

Gesturing to Shippo, she continued. "Shippo here is a full demon however - a fox demon." At that, Kagome sent a meaningful nod and Shippo let down his illusion, revealing a pair of orange fluffy ears and nine tails.

Everyone that was human, even Gibbs, gaped in astonishment while Shippo grinned like a maniac, waving cheerfully with his hand of _very sharp_ claws.

While Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony took to eyeing the man with an amount of curiosity, amazement, and a hint of suspicion, McGee just stared in shock, and muttered, "_Holy. Shit._"

Abby took a more enthusiastic approach. "Oh my _God_!" she squealed loudly at the sight of Shippo's ears and tails, causing the demon to flinch at the volume.

Kagome winced. "Demon hearing." she explained, tapping an ear when Abby sent her a concerned look.

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh, I am _soo _sorry!" she gushed out, speaking in a softer tone.

Shippo only grinned, waving her off. "No worries, that happens _all_ the time. It's the ears and tails - drives the ladies _wild_!" he exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows knowingly at Ziva when she was eyeing him. "I can always _show you_ **_why_**, sweetheart..." he said suggestively, winking lewdly.

She scoffed in disgust while Abby only giggled.

Gibbs shook his head at them, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Shippo's claws. "So _that's _our murder weapon?" he said, more of a statement than question as he stared pointedly a the sharp appendages.

Crossing her arms, Kagome nodded solemnly, "Exactly. And with the different slash marks, it means there is more than one demon out there."

When no one else said anything, Kagome continued her previous discussion. "Anyway, like I said, I'm a priestess, which means purifying demons is my specialty but that's it. I mean, I have enhanced abilities compared to normal people, but nothing else is different."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "So basically a human with _super powers_," he murmured wryly.

Shippo grinned. "That's it in a nutshell."

A growl filled the air. "Why don't you tell the whole fuckin' world while you're at it Kagome!" he bit out.

The spell was finally letting up and Inuyasha started to pick himself up.

Kagome only sighed. "They need to know what's going on Inuyasha."

Inuyasha huffed angrily. "No they don't! They didn't need to know anything! You should have just lied!"

Ziva and Tony let out a snort at that.

Kagome groaned out in exasperation. "I already _tried_ that!" she shot back.

Shippo snickered. "C'mon Inuyasha, you know how Kagome is! She can't keep up a lie for long."

Kagome actually blushed. Tony started snickering under his breath, while the rest of them either raised an amused eyebrow or smirked.

Inuyasha didn't relent however. "It doesn't matter! All she had to do was lie once so that she didn't have to see them again. We could have taken care of this ourselves if only you did it right!"

Kagome scowled and stepped up to Inuyasha, so that they were nose to nose "So what? I should just let them _die_?"

Inuyasha looked away at that, lips thinned tight, and the humans in the room watched the proceedings with rapt interest, waiting to see how this played out.

"It's not like they would have just dropped the case!" She snapped hotly, setting her hands on her hips as she glared at Inuyasha harshly.

Gibbs snorted. She got _that _right.

Kagome and Inuyasha went on glaring at each other, ignoring the others' presence. "What authority do _I_ have to tell them to just drop it huh? It's not like I can be all like 'Hey, I work for this underground agency back in Japan that specializes in taking down demon disturbances, so you don't have to worry about the seemingly random killings occurring _all over _DC'!" she said, her sarcastic voice taking a harsh turn.

"You could have made up _something_." he muttered under his breath.

At Inuyasha's huff, Kagome's glare turned brutal. Everyone else took an unconscious step back from the raging woman, watching in stunned silence.

"Who knows how long this would have taken. What if they managed to stumble across the demon before us! I'm not about to let more innocents die if I can help it! _Especially _when it's my friends we're talking about!" she said quietly, her eyes churning with emotion.

At that, Inuyasha deflated, backing down. Nothing _ever _came between Kagome in her friends...and he couldn't fault her for something that he was personally grateful for, especially after everything they've been through.

No one else dared to utter another word against Kagome, not wanting the woman to snap at them;

No one except Tony that is.

Tony looked around suspiciously. "Sooo, how many rooms you got here?" he said randomly, trying to break the ice.

Kagome froze. She blinked dumbly as her mind registered the question, before she turned to throw an incredulous look to Tony. "One, _why_?" she asked, confused.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Where do they sleep?" he asked instead.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, but Inuyasha and Shippo caught on quickly, if the dog-demon's glare and scowl and the fox's mischievous grin were anything to go by. "Inuyasha sleeps outside, in one of the trees."

That got a variety of weird looks and giggles from Abby. "I take it it's a demon thing?" she ventured cheerfully.

Smiling slightly, Kagome nodded and continued. "Shippo sleeps here."

Tony frowned at that.

Shippo however stepped over to Kagome, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, a sly glint in his eyes. "You don't have to be shy about our relationship Kags, you can tell 'em we sleep in the same room - in the same _bed_ to be exact." His eyebrows wiggled perversely.

While Abby and Ziva grinned, fighting laughs at Kagome's obvious blush, McGee blinked in astonishment, Gibbs looked at Shippo as if he was nuts, and Tony scowled lightly at that.

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, not bothering to say anything - _for once_.

Kagome narrowed her eyes quick enough and shoved Shippo away, making him stumble back slightly. The grin never left his face. "Don't listen to him - he crashes on the pull-out _couch _in _here_." she emphasized, glaring at the kitsune.

Said kitsune only sent her a charming smile back.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suddenly at DiNozzo. "What's it to ya?" he countered and Ziva cocked her head prettily.

"Yes Tony, what _is _it to you, hmm?" Ziva asked slyly.

Tony shuffled nervously, but otherwise didn't seem fazed. "Two men living with a pretty, young woman? Well, let's I'm just say I'm a little curious about Higurashi, is that such a bad thing?" he offered, grinning disarmingly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and slapped Tony over the head, muttering incoherently under his breath. Only one word could be understood. "_Idiot..._"

Realizing this conversation was going off topic to one that was only going to frustrate him further, Gibbs scanned around the place, and his eyes stopped at the kitchenette, lighting up. Without a word, he made a beeline to cupboards abruptly.

Inuyasha stared at the man weirdly. "And people think _we're _weird..." he muttered softly.

Shippo cocked his head, nodding in agreement.

Overhearing this, Kagome rolled her eyes. Calling out, she spoke to Gibbs, a knowing look on her face, "Last cupboard to the right; Mugs on the bottom shelf; coffee on the one above it."

A grunt of gratitude was her only answer.

Ziva turned a wicked smile at Tony. "Remember Tony, curiosity killed the cat." she purred out tauntingly.

Tony rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. "You _would _get that right."

Ziva's smile only grew.

Shippo eyes flashed playfully. "Ohh, can you do that again? Except, this time say something _sexy_." he said excitedly, giving her an exaggerated wink.

Ziva's smile immediately turned to scowl and Kagome twitched, fed up with it.

Reaching up, Kagome grabbed one of Shippo's fluffy ears and pulled him down to her level. Ignoring the repeating whines of 'Ow, ow ow! Lemme _go_ Kagome!', she glared at the kitsune. "I swear, you spent too much time with Miroku after I left. He _completely_ corrupted you."

Shippo grinned despite the pain. "Whoever said it was only Miroku? I spent most of my time with Sesshomaru...did you know Fluffy is really closet perv?" he shook his head with mock somber. "You should see the stuff he hides _under his bed_..." Shippo gave a visible shudder.

Immediately Inuyasha paled, choking loudly and Kagome gagged. "Oh my _God_!," Kagome squealed and slapped Shippo's arm. "I _so _didn't need to know that!"

Almost immediately, a peculiar ring resonated throughout the room

Kagome froze at the sound of the "Jaws" theme music rang out in the room.

That only meant _he _was calling...

_Speak of the devil..._

Kagome's eyes shot to Shippo and Inuyasha, her eyes flickering between the two. Panic flared in her gaze. "Why the hell is he calling me?" she demanded frantically, her voice bordering on shrill.

The NCIS team merely blinked at her outburst.

Shippo and Inuyasha shared a look. "What are you talking about? Who's calling?" Shippo asked in confusion.

Kagome scowled. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed before running into her room, snatching the phone and making her way back to the group.

Inuyasha and Shippo froze, the same thought running through their minds.

_'Fuck...'_

As Kagome answered, Tony looked at the other two. "Who's that?"

Shippo glanced over to him, before shaking his head. 'Not now' he mouthed silently, before pointing over to Kagome.

Kagome spoke into the phone. "Konnichiwa Sesshomaru..." she greeted him, her voice somewhat a little too high pitched due to nervousness.

_"Why so nervous, Miko? Something did not happen, did it?" _His voice was dry, with a hint of sarcasm and mockery.

Kagome bit her lip. "Course not Fluffy." She said, trying to act casual.

Inuyasha almost choked at the nickname though. He looked at the girl, appalled she would call _him_ that, even if they're only talking on the phone.

Shippo merely snickered silently, and Kagome shot them both a look to shut it.

"_If you think I would believe that, then you have finally gone insane." _Sesshomaru retorted flatly, before growling slightly under his breath. _"I have told you many times before; do not call me that inane nickname anymore."_

Kagome mustered up the most serious voice she could manage. "Of course...Fluffy-_sama_." Blue eyes flickered in amusement and she had to shoved down the fit of giggles once she saw the horrified face Inuyasha was making.

It wasn't helping that Shippo bowled over, shoulders shaking in silent snickers.

A deep, sharp growl was her only response on the phone. Kagome sighed, fidgeting nervously. "Okay, okay. Pet names aside, what can I help you with?"

_"Is there anything you might want to share before we start?" _Sesshomaru's voice was clipped but all-knowing. It made Kagome freeze.

_Just how in the hell did he __know__? _

However, Kagome answered as calmly as possible. "Of course not! Nothing serious anyways. Everything's under control and going as smoothly as possible."

An annoyed sigh sounded through the receiver. "_Kagome, I am not an idio-"_

Knowing no other way to dissuade him, Kagome cut him off sharply. "Oh _shit_! Sooo sorry Sesshou-chan! _Gotta go_! Inuyasha and Shippo are wrestling in the hotel again!" she said frantically.

_"I do not hea-"_

She only ignored him. "You know what happened last time! Broken furniture; bloody walls; Curdling screams had the police called. The manager was _pi-issed._ Bye!" she chirped in record speed.

_"They __what__? Kagome, do not dare hang up this-"_

_'clap' _

"Phew! Glad that was over with..." Kagome shoved the phone back in her pocket, grinning sheepishly at the two glares she was getting from Inuyasha and Shippo and the blank stares from the rest of them. "...What?"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and Shippo groaned. "We never told him about that Kagome!" he wailed. "He's gonna kick our asses!"

Kagome grimaced. "Oops?" she mumbled nervously.

Inuyasha twitched. "_Oops_? That's all you can say, _oops_?" he gritted out slowly.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? He wouldn't lay off."

Suddenly Inuyasha got a wicked look on his face. "You know, once he finds out that not only did you got exposed but hid it from him, you're_ soo_ fucked." He reminded her gleefully.

'...'

"_Shit_..." Kagome suddenly felt like crying…

Behind her, Shippo grinned and decided to cut the tension. "So…the "Jaws" huh?" he let out a chuckle. "Gotta say it suits the old dog…keeps you on you're toes."

It cracked a smile on her face. Kagome shook her head in amusement. "That's the _point_…"

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome went on to explain a little more in depth about the underground agency she worked, giving them only the details they _really_ needed.

It was nearing the end of her explanations that she realized she forgot one little important detail...

Kagome bit her lip, reaching out to grab Gibbs shoulder as he went to the hotel door to leave. Fidgeting slightly at the peering gaze, she spoke nervously and hurriedly. "Oh, and uhm, I forgot. I was about to tell you this, but then Inuyasha crashed our little party and I forgot so I-"

The team turned to face Kagome, anticipation raging through their veins as they prepared for the inevitable.

_Another secret?_

Gibbs grunted. "Just spit it out." he said exasperatedly.

Kagome nodded, fidgeting nervously. "Yeah, so the little puzzle we got from the killer? On those notes, it mentioned 'wench'..."

From his seat on the couch, Inuyasha's head shot up, eyes going wide. Next to him, Shippo followed suit with a fit of spitting out the coffee he was in the midst of drinking.

Kagome gulped, ignoring the even more intense gazes boring holes in her skull. "So yeah, I'm thinking that I have a pretty good idea the demon means me, and knows I'm here."

They all stopped, staring at her with wide eyes.

"_What_?"

* * *

Words- 4,716

_Weeell, I bet you all are pretty damn shocked huh? ( I know I am...!) No waiting five months for an update! Yay! Instead, just a meager couple of weeks ;) Hahah. not to mention it's double the size of the last one XDD_

_The chapter is a little shifty, but it's better than it was before, trust me. Lol. I'm not overly enthusiastic about it, but it's acceptable...hope you all like it though. It's more lighter than the last chapter, more funny than angsty (thank the lord!) I like funny, drama's cool and all, but funny is better ^^_

_Well, that's that. Now, I don't know when I'd be updating again, just to give you some fair warning. School will be coming up soon, I don't have much of the next chapter written, this one I had practically all the scenes written down already, and just needed to connect them. then add in the fact I really need to update the rest of my stories._

_But I'll try, trust me. This is by far my favorite story to write, so I tend to work on this one the most XDD _

_Till next time! (Whenever that may be... ^^;;)_

_RainLily_

* * *

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing.**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, jesswolf22, Kumerai Fang-sama, Pissed Off Irish Chick, C.A.Q., Angel Girl5, Devils-only-one, Haru Inuzuka, MoonlitCries, Ichigo Mirai, Moonblaze335, Kira Kyuuketsuki, whit,Kagekitsonegal, Azumigurl, Nightin' Gale14**

**-black-hearted-diamond- **Lol, sorry! ^^;; School totally kicked my ass, my muse completely shutdown :/ Now it's back and better than ever, I'm cranking out more chapters in this month alone than I did in during my second semester of school. Yay! For Ziva and Kagome, I totally though it wouldn't be realistic if Ziva _didn't _say anything, especially since Ziva put a lot of trust into Kagome, and trust is scarce for Ziva. If anyone would get pissed, it would be Ziva.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hahahh, thanks! You're so right about Abby, if someone told her and showed her proof aliens existed, she'd totally jump up and down like an energizer bunny and throw a party. Lol, the last couple chapters are pretty dramatized and angst-filled. I was worried I overdid it, but it's good to hear Ziva and Kagome's talk had that affect! XDD

**cloverski9114- **Lol, looks like your wishes were granted - not only do Tony and Inuyasha meet, but they all see Kagome's little trick up front hahah.

**fierynightangel- **I would say that it just felt like the right ending, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel some kind of sick, twisted amusement when I write cliffies that leave the readers at the edge of their seats. It's pretty fun lmaoo, XPP Lol, hmm, I'll keep Shippo/Ziva in mind. We'll see how it turns out huh? ;) Oh, and Inu already has a mate (Kikyo) who I think mentioned earlier on (If I didn't, well...my bad! ^^;;;) Abby is totally with McGee of course. They belong togetherrr hahah.

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, I know we have the material, but it's been so long since we've last discussed TW that I can't remember where I wanted to take it next. I have to re-read over our past emails to remember everything we've talked about lol.

**Valleygoat- **I know! Lol, you were right on the bat with Inuyasha hahah. Thanks!

**kakashixangela- **Sadly, Sesshy doesn't make a physical appearance _just _yet, but he will eventually, I promise ^^

**Bmangaka- **Lol, you know, you make a very valid point! Hahahh

**Lady Kira94- **Lmaoo, couldn't say it better myself! XD

**Super Goat Grl- **Awhh, thank you! XD Oooh, I know what you mean about crack fics. I mean sure, sometimes they're okay if you just want some pure humor and to laugh, but I like my fics with some content ^^ Hopefully, Inuyasha provided sufficient humor, it's always fun to write Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo together to add in some humor. ^^

**Kuronueslover- **Lol, thanks! Hmm, as for Sesshy making an appearance at HQ...mayyybe ;) We'll see lol ^^ Knowing me, it'll def. be hilariously interesting XD


	10. Ch 9: Coming to Light

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Really Important Noteee! **

This is for all of you not on my author alert and/or missed the little AN story notice I posted up about a week ago. My idea for a Batman/Inuyasha crossover has been adopted by **MidnightOricleFox**, two very good friends of mine. They took it up to take a bit of the load off my shoulders lol. These are very good writers, and I love their work, so check em out! You won't regret it!

It's called '**Puzzles and Missing Pieces**' with Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Kagome as the pairing. Here is the summary:

_A disturbing turn of events cause Kagome to flee Japan. Looking for her father in the last known place he was in, she travels to Gotham with the only two companions she can trust, and perhaps the only two that can help her. Now a new menace has appeared._

Just go to my profile; there's a link at the top directing to both the story and their profile. I've also let them adopt my idea for the Teen Titans/Inuyasha crossover fic, a Robin/Kagome pairing, '**Fairytale Turned Modern**', but I'll let you know when they post that up ;) Thank you! XD

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful and awesomelicious **ArmyWife22079** and **neverforget-3-1-07**. You two ROCK! Thanks so much! You both helped wonders with this chapter!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reality and Truth-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_Gibbs grunted. "Just spit it out." he said exasperatedly._

_Kagome nodded, fidgeting nervously. "Yeah, so the little puzzle we got from the killer? On those notes, it mentioned 'wench'..."_

_From his seat on the couch, Inuyasha's head shot up, eyes going wide. Next to him, Shippo followed suit with a fit of spitting out the coffee he was in the midst of drinking._

_Kagome gulped, ignoring the even more intense gazes boring holes in her skull. "So yeah, I'm thinking that I have a pretty good idea the demon means me, and knows I'm here."_

_They all stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. _

_"_What_?" _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Coming to Light-

They all practically glared at her as Kagome winced.

When Gibbs spoke, his tone was cold, calculating, and calm; like the calm before the storm variety and it gave her the _chills_. "What do you mean, these demons _know_ you?" Gibbs asked her quietly, his eyes shutting tightly as if he wished this will all go away somehow.

If only he was _that_ lucky...

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look, and Kagome quickly shook her head. "Not necessarily. I'm...very well known in the demon underground. And the name goes back...way back..."

Inuyasha had the decency to look guilty at that.

"Anyhow, I'm usually referred to as the 'demon loving wench', considering I _work _for a _demon_ when in all counts I am the utter and complete _arch nemesis_ of demons. You can see I'm very well loved. That's only one of many names I'm so _charmingly _known as."

Her head cocked in thought, her lips twisted in a strained, wry smile as she continued; she wasn't really bothered by it anymore, you learn to ignore it after a while... "'Youkai slut' seems to be a favorite...as well as-" she mused, before getting cut off.

"'Priestess bitch from hell'?" Shippo piped up, not bothering to flinch at the narrowed eyed stares turned his way.

Inuyasha groaned softly, face-palming.

Kagome shrugged though, peering over at the agents. "A little lengthy for my tastes, but many demons are hardly practical anyways." She waved her hand airlessly.

Tony shook his head, disbelief being the dominant expression. "Seriously, renegade demons running amok, plotting and killing marines. An underground network agency of super trained priestesses and demons of all and every variety of animals known to man and then some as agents. What next? Oh, don't tell, me you have a few ninjas stashed away under your thumb _too_?" he asked sarcastically.

Silence.

Inuyasha and Shippo started to snicker as Kagome grinned in reply. "How'd you guess?" She said cheekily.

Tony rolled his eyes, laughing lightly, thinking she was only playing around. "Ha ha. Very...funny..." He began to trail off, his eyes widening at the sly eyebrow cocked in his direction, her expression clearly stating _'Am I __**really**_?'. "Holy shit - you're _serious_! You have ninjas! Really? I was just _kidding_!" The excitement clearly bubbled in his tone despite the incredulity.

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, is it really so surprising? I mean, demons, priestesses - what are some ninjas?"

A thoughtful look crossed Shippo's face. "Hmm, I guess you could say, we-" he gestured to Inuyasha, Kagome, and himself, "-are the equivalent to you guys in the agency, special agents in a way. Ninja's are like the regular policemen in society - except, you know, way more badass." Both Kagome and Shippo nodded eagerly in this aspect.

Abby giggled, while the rest of them just stared blankly at the two. Gibbs shook his head in exasperation.

The three then shared evil grins. "Ninjas are based all around the world as police officers, and serve as our contacts. They're the ones who are supposed to monitor and report any disturbances," Inuyasha finished explaining.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "So you have some contacts in DC." It wasn't a question. "Maybe they can shed some light into this."

Kagome turned to Shippo, cocking her head thoughtfully. "You know, he has a point - we should probably check into the DC ninjas, see if anything is wrong while we check in with the demonic contacts."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What I want to know is why the hell they ain't doing their goddamn jobs! If they knew anything, they would have said something sooner - before all these murders went on the fucking news! That's what they're fucking here for - to make our jobs fucking easier, not _harder _damn it!"

The team froze. "Wait, _what_?" McGee blurted out. "The _news_? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath, rolling his eyes. Kagome just patted his shoulder, motioning him to calm down before sending McGee an apologetic look. "Haven't you heard? News about a string of marine killings has been airing for the last couple of days."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "That's impossible." he retorted.

Shippo shot him a confused look. "Why is that? Don't reporters usually report on deaths like these?"

Tony snorted, shaking his head. "NCIS doesn't release information like that. The public should only believe that these murders are the usual, run of the mill mugging variety. No one outside the agency believes they are connected."

Kagome frowned, staring at him seriously. "Apparently, that's not the case," she murmured quietly.

Reaching for a remote, she flicked on the TV nearby. "_No new reports on the Marine murder string. Authorities have made no comment on the progress of catching the serial killer as of yet, this is Hilary Carson, bringing you the morning news - we'll be back in a moment..._"

An angry look passed through Gibbs face and his hand flashed as it dug his phone from inside his jacket. "Someone is gonna get their ass kicked..." he muttered darkly as he stalked out of the room. Just before he left, they heard the words "Director? We got a problem..."

Kagome shook her head at it all - this was becoming a bigger and bigger mess every day.

Catching Tony watching her from the corner of her eyes, she cocked an eyebrow his way.

Her eyes flashed with curiosity as his head tilted to her bedroom. Seeing everyone else preoccupied with their own conversation - Abby, McGee, and Ziva asking question after question about demons as Inuyasha and Shippo answered to the best of their abilities - the former obviously reluctant and hesitant to say anything, and the latter eager to succumb to the attention - Kagome nodded almost imperceptibly and made way to her room, Tony following.

The two demons left behind shared a curious look while the others weren't looking, but did nothing.

-o-o-o-o-

Shutting the door behind him, Tony walked further into the room. "I feel like I should make a movie reference right now, but...I'm a bit at a loss..." he said trailing off, trying to fill the silence.

"Then again, there _was _this one Japanese flick an ex made me watch, she called it a 'hentai'?" A strangled noise escaped Kagome's throat, so soft Tony didn't notice. "And well...it's..." his rambling faded suddenly, a film of red coating his cheeks, so faint that if you weren't careful, you'd miss it. He cleared his throat, internally thankful he caught himself in time. "Uh, you know what? Never mind. I just lost it..." he ended lamely.

Kagome sat down at the edge of her bed and looked up at him, her lips quirked in a small, amused smile, mentally snickering. "That's a shocker..." she murmured wryly, before looking away. "I'm still reeling at the fact none of you are furious at me, or scared at all..." her fists clenched as she said about the last part.

"Kagome..." Tony mumbled, coming closer. "About earlier, in the ally. I meant what I said - I'm not afraid of you, or disgusted for that matter. It doesn't change anything-" Kagome's snort of disbelief cut him off and she shot him a flat look.

"Doesn't change anything?" she repeated incredulously. "One would think it changed pretty much every damn thing..."

She blinked when he came even closer, moving to a crouch so they were eye level and her eyes flashed in concern when she saw his flinch of pain in the process.

The emotion churning in his own blue eyes had Kagome freezing, and as Tony placed a hand on her upper arm, she could feel the heat burning through the fabric of her shirt. "It doesn't change who you are Kagome..." he paused for a moment, before continuing once he found the right words. "It doesn't change what _I_ think about you," he told her firmly, deeply.

"Tony..." Kagome breathed out, eyes wide.

The underlying words of _'It doesn't change how I feel about you..._' floated in his mind, teased at the tip of his tongue. But the possible repercussions of speaking those words out loud prevented him for saying them. Instead, he said, "Do you understand?" he demanded softly.

Kagome nodded gently, smiling faintly.

And his trademark grin was back on his face before she knew it, as if they weren't just having this serious, in-depth talk. "Good. It would suck if you started tip toeing around us now - we're too used to your _charming _attitude," he remarked cheekily, chuckling when Kagome twitched and glared at him.

When he straightened he flinched in pain once more and Kagome could keep silent about it. "Tony," she began quietly, the man looking over at her with a questioning expression. "Your injury - how is it?" she queried, standing.

She watched as he blinked at the sudden question, his hand moving unconsciously to hover over his injured side. "Oh this ole' thing? Fixed up with a few stitches courtesy of Ducky and now I'm good as new," he said nonchalantly, playing it off.

Kagome cocked a wry eyebrow his way. "Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" she remarked bluntly.

Tony snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "Well I _was_ trying to be manly about it...we all don't have fancy healing powers, you know..." he said playfully.

Kagome laughed and grabbed his arm, tugging him over to her bed. "Come over here..." she said.

A perverted lilt invaded his tone. "Oh ho _ho_ - taking me to your bed now are we? And it isn't even the _first date_," he retorted lewdly.

Kagome snorted dryly. "You_ wish_ DiNozzo," she scoffed out, shaking her head before pushing him into the bed. "Now lie down and let me take a look," she told him, wincing at how _bad _that sounded. Heat crept up her neck as Tony chuckled.

"Ah, now how can I ignore a direct order like that?" he replied wryly. Reaching up, he unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to reveal his chest.

He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Kagome's eyes dance along his body, taking in the nicely formed muscles of his stomach, not too prominent, but not too faint, and the patch of light brown curls that covered his front with an appreciative gleam.

"Like what you see?" he remarked cockily and he took delight in the way a blush coated her cheeks.

"So what if I do?" she retorted back, not about to let him get one over him. "Nothing I haven't seen before..." she muttered as she saw the bruises that spotted his tan skin, and then the angry mark at his side, taking closer inspection to it.

A smile formed on her face as his chuckle stopped dead in its tracks. "Now that was just mean..." he muttered moodily, and with a flicker of her eyes, she confirmed that yes, there was a_ pout_ playing on his lips.

Typical...

She laughed quietly as she traced along the stitched wound, taking care to be gentle.

'_Couple of stitches? More like seven..._' she thought, frowning.

She was oblivious to how her feather-like touch sent shivers down Tony's spine and how he bit his lip, swallowing somewhat thickly. _'If she keeps on doing this, I don't know if I can be held accountable for my actions..._'

"Kagome..." he said thickly, his voice lower than usual. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "What are you doing?" he whispered out in a semi-sharp voice.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, so soft he almost missed it. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt - I was supposed to protect you..." she trailed off, voice thick with guilt. "You almost got killed. If Shippo hadn't come when he did then you-" she cut herself off, throat closing at the thought of the light hearted man who almost never failed to crack a sarcastic joke or think of a movie reference from thin air, dead.

Tony gazed at her. "Hey..." he murmured, nudging her gently. "It's not your fault - it's no one's fault but that bastard's, " he told her in a voice that left no room for argument.

Her eyes locked up with his suddenly. "Do you trust me?" she whispered with such emotion that it almost sent him reeling.

Her blue eyes bored into him, as if searching him, searching _inside _him, and he couldn't help but say, "Of course."

It surprised him how easily that answer came - and how _right_ it was to say it. And the way Kagome's eyes brightened made it all the better.

Her eyes flickered back to his wound. "I can heal it - if you want?" she asked him curiously, carefully and waited patiently for his answer.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Heal i- how?"

She gave him a secretive smile. " Fancy healing powers..." she drawled out mysteriously, wiggling her fingers in the air and Tony chuckled. "I have to remove the stitches though..." she trailed off, looking up at him.

Giving a firm nod, he shrugged. "Go for it."

He watched as she nodded and stood up, making her way to the nightstand. He watched as she opened the drawer, taking out a small bowl filled with various contents: rubbing alcohol, tweezers, and small scissors. Placing on top of the nightstand, she pulled out some cloth.

Tony blinked. "You keep a first aid kit next to your bed...?" he asked slowly. "There are so many implications I could make, I don't even know where to start..." he trailed off, now grinning slightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous..." she muttered fondly as she poured the rubbing alcohol into the bowl, dipping the tweezers and scissors to sterilize them.

She brought everything to Tony's side, placing everything on the floor. Reaching over, she grabbed the clothes and laid it out around him. Looking over at him, she spoke. "This will...probably hurt," she warned him, almost apologetically.

Tony grimaced slightly, but managed a tight smirk. "I gathered that, but a little pain won't kill me."

Kagome snorted softly and went to work. She grabbed the scissors and tweezers from the bowl of alcohol and brought them over to his wound. Take a great deal of care, she snipped through one stitch, tugging remains gently through and out from his skin.

Since the wound was nowhere near healed, blood began to seep through readily.

From her peripheral vision she saw Tony wince, though he tried to hide it.

Taking another cloth, she dipped it into the bowl of alcohol. "Now, _this_ will _definitely_ sting," she told him, grimacing slightly.

Tony mimicked her expression. "Well...too late to stop now..." he muttered. "Do your worst."

Her eyes flashed with amusement - yep, that was Tony for you, a witty retort ready for everything. She cleaned the wound as swiftly as she could. Taking another cloth, she pressed against it firmly. "I need you to press against this so you don't bleed all over my bed," she muttered.

He had to hold down a snort at that, but the dry grin that pulled at his lips had a mind of its own. "Yeah, blood i_s a bitch_ to wash out..." he murmured sarcastically.

Kagome grinned in spite of herself.

She repeated her steps for the next six stitches until they were all gone. Taking another cloth, seeing as the other one was practically drenched in blood, she cleaned up the blood at last. Cocking a sly eyebrow at Tony, she smirked. "Now sit back and watch the show..." she joked.

Tony blinked. "Wha-?" he stopped as her hands glowed a faint white-blue, the same color as the barrier night before. "Whoa..." he breathed at in awe, feeling a wave of calming just wash through him as he watched as his skin began to stitch together, the pain fading away with every second. "Hinky..." and an amazed grin spread out across his face.

Kagome grinned faintly to herself as she moved her hands up his torso, over the bruises. She didn't see how Tony seemed to shiver pleasantly at the feeling that crept up his body as she worked her way up.

But when she was done and she went to pull back her hands, she was stopped as a much larger hand grabbed at her wrists. Blinking, Kagome looked up and froze in her place.

Tony was staring at her with such _dark_ eyes, filled with _heat _and _want_?

"Tony...?" came Kagome's whisper, and she was shocked how her voice sounded. So soft, vulnerable, questioning yet curious - but there was also a hint of pleading that couldn't be missed.

The sound of her voice drew Tony's attention to her lips - pink, small, and yet a bit plump. Oh so inviting and enticing.

His flickered back to her face, taking in her innocent expression as she stared back at him questioningly, and it just made her all the more tempting.

It was when she glanced at her detained wrist and back to him, about to pull back her wrist once more, that he made his move. He tugged at her gently, to bring her closer, but then waited; giving her an out if she wanted to back away.

She didn't.

It was as if an invisible force was pulling them together, their eyes never wavering from their locked gaze.

They were coming closer, and closer; so close that their lips were less than an inch from touching as Kagome hovered over him from the side of the bed.

_**'Slam!'**_

The walls shook at the force and the two flinched apart; Kagome leaping up and away from the bed as they stared at the still closed door in shock, as if they were doing something wrong and were caught red handed.

_"Where's DiNozzo and Higurashi?"_

Their eyes widened at Gibbs' not-so-happy voice and the two shared a quick look, taking in the other's flush expression.

Quickly clearing their throats, they both shouted immediately. "Right here!" "In here Boss!"

As the thudding of footsteps approached the room, Kagome went to work and began to clean up, gathering the medical supplies, their eyes locking every once in a while as Tony watched her intently.

As they heard the door swing open, Tony looked over at his boss sheepishly. "Hey..."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed at the scene - Tony in the bed, half dressed as Kagome busied herself cleaning up, not looking a either of them once. Then his eyes zeroed in on the blood and his gaze snapped to Tony's wound - or where it was _supposed to be_. "What the _hell _is going on in here?"

"Uh...well..." Tony stammered, not knowing exactly how to explain it.

Standing, Kagome risked a glance at Gibbs. "I was just healing his wounds - it's one of my abilities." And as if to prove it, her hands glowed again.

As if hesitant to believe them, Gibbs' gaze teetered between Kagome, her hands, and Tony. Finally, he shook his head. "Well, that's handy..." he muttered gruffly, eyeing her hands as the glow faded.

Jerking his head to the door, Gibbs spoke. "Now if you're done playing grabass, we still have some things to discuss," he commented as he left and the two blushed.

He wasn't _that_ blind or oblivious to miss their flushed expressions earlier.

Scratching her neck nervously, she tossed Tony his shirt as he got off the bed. "Get dressed," she muttered as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Tony followed, pulling on his shirt, a sheepish look among his face.

Once they were back with the others, they weren't ignorant to the curious looks they were all sending them, especially as they watched Tony finishing buttoning up his shirt.

Shippo sent her a knowing look, a saucy grin playing on his lips. "Sooo Kagome..." he drawled out, winking at her.

Twitching, Kagome glared at him as her cheeks flushed even more. "Shut. Up. You're disgusting."

The grin never wavered. "What were you two doing in there for _so_ long, all..._alone_...?" Shippo went on slyly.

Inuyasha snorted.

Abby giggled and McGee looked embarrassed at the implications. Ziva raised an eyebrow, sending her partner a curious look.

Getting annoyed that this was turning into such a big deal, Kagome decided to mess with them and feigned nonchalance. "Oh nothing, I just performed this sexual slash blood ritual to heal his wounds. Nothing too big..." she said with the utmost seriousness.

Tony choked, his eyes going wide. Inuyasha mimicked his response.

Shippo snickered like crazy. The rest of them gaped as Ziva held back a wicked smirk.

Gibbs' lips twitched, but narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Is that so?" he said with fake sharpness.

Tony was able to find his voice and scrambled to explain before Gibbs got even more pissed. "She's kidding boss! She didn't-_we didn't_-!" he stammered nervously.

Ziva snickered at Tony's frantic discomfort.

Kagome rolled her eyes, reaching over to pat Tony's shoulder. "Just- just stop," she told him, smirking. Looking up at the rest of them, "I just healed him, geeze - get your minds out of the gutter... It was purely platonic."

At that, the group calmed down.

Kagome and Tony shared a side glance.

Platonic..._right_...

There was_ nothing_ platonic about it...

-o-o-o-o-

By the time Kagome finished explaining the situation the team decided to go their separate ways for some much needed rest, thanking any and every entity that it was Saturday and they _actually_ had the weekend off.

When the door finally closed, Kagome fell back into the couch, sinking into the soft cushions, elated at the chance to finally relax for a moment.

Apparently karma didn't see it fit for her to even get one minute of relaxation, for a sharp, short knock sounded against the door twenty seconds later, coupled with a call. "Hello? This is the manager - I'm sorry for the interruption, but someone reported a noise disturbance from this room? Is everything ok?"

Kagome stifled a low, annoyed groan at the intrusion.

Really? Were a few moments of peace and quiet so much to ask?

Apparently so, as Inuyasha and Shippo only snickered at Kagome perturbed expression.

Not wanting to deal with this, Kagome ran to the bedroom, grabbed the bed sheet, wrapped it around her body, and ran back to open the door, mussing up her hair through the way.

She opened the door just enough for the man to see her wrapped with the sheet, and for all he knew, wearing nothing underneath. "Oh, I'm sorry, you see, my husband and I, w-we just go married and we're on our honeymoon and I guess...we just got a little carried away, heh..." Kagome stuttered out innocently, giving out a flustered smile with a nervous giggle as a companion.

The man flushed in embarrassment before waving his hands, shaking his head. "No! I'm sorry for disturbing you! Just please, there have been complaints, would you mind...keeping it down?" He gulped nervously.

Kagome gave him an uncertain smile, giving him a sweet, doe-eyed look. "Uhm, well, I don't know, but we'll try! You know how it is, right? Newlyweds?" She laughed lightly, winking suggestively.

The manager only blushed harder but nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry for disturbing, I hope you have a, err...wonderful time for the rest of your stay."

Kagome winked luridly. "You know it," She murmured heatedly, before closing the door in the man's face.

Kagome turned to see the amused looks on her companions, who were having a hard time keeping back their snickers the whole time. She rolled her eyes, muttering crossly. "You know, I think I saw him drool...idiot..."

Shippo snickered while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms, he pinned her with a look. "Those Navy cops may be gone, but we still gotta talk about this Kagome. The bastard will have your fucking skin when he finds out - and he _will _find out."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air, groaning in frustration. "I _know that already_!" she bit out tiredly.

Shippo sighed, sobering up. "I hate to say this Kagome - and I mean I really,_ really_ hate to - but I gotta agree with Inuyasha on this one - _**ow**_!" He yelped out, cradling his head gingerly as he stared at Inuyasha incredulously. "What the _hell_?"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed, shaking his head. "I can't believe this Kagome." And she looked away. "I can't believe that ice-prick named you his second-in-command..." He scoffed.

Kagome groaned. "Look Inuyasha. Lying to people...I don't know, that's easy enough I guess. But to my friends?" she murmured softly. "You don't think I wish I can go back and change this? Tony almost got killed..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but his harsh gaze softened anyways.

Shippo sat next to Kagome, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Heeey, don't get so sad Kagome. You did your best. Don't listen to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru picked you for a reason, and you know he doesn't do anything unless he's one hundred percent positive about it."

Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks Ship..."

Inuyasha sighed at her. "That human cop - Tony?" Kagome peered up at him. "You like him, don't you?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction, "What? No!" she denied automatically.

Shippo and Inuyasha shared looks. "_Right_..." they drawled out simultaneously.

"We're not stupid Kags," Shippo retorted dryly.

"This is dangerous Kagome," Inuyasha told her quietly, getting unusually for once. "He's human."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "So am I." Her voice was sharp.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You know what I mean. That's dangerous, and stupid, even for you."

Kagome glared at him, but looked away, knowing he was right. "I know..." she muttered.

"Now's not the time to get involved with someone. Especially since he's involved with this mission - it's distractin'." Inuyasha continued, gazing at her sadly. "If you ain't careful, it can get you both killed."

Kagome's eyes snapped up to his. "_I know that_!" she whispered harshly, fists clenching. "It's not like I asked for this to happen! It's just..." she trailed off, miserably.

Shippo's arm squeezed around her and he sent Inuyasha a sharp look. "You can't help who you fall for," he told the hanyou, jumping to Kagome's defense. "And stop jumping to conclusions. You two didn't get killed in the Feudal Era, in fact, your relationship made you guys stronger - because you had something to fight for! And it was even more dangerous back then! So stop saying the two of them together will be such a bad thing!"

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not, dumbass! I'm just sayin' it could be if they don't watch it!"

Shippo opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome cut him off. "Stop it guys! Let's drop this for now, kay? I'm not with him, and I probably won't be. Ziva's told me all about him - long term relationship, or any for that matter, and Tony don't go together in the same sentence if you catch my drift..."

Inuyasha and Shippo sent her apologetic gazes, and Kagome ignored them and the feeling of her stomach dropping. Instead, she continued, changing the subject. "We need to get in touch with our contacts, see what the hell is up with them. Inuyasha's right - this shouldn't have snuck up on us, not something like this."

-o-o-o-o-

It was early Monday morning, and the team was back at the hotel room, deciding this was the best place for them to meet without raising any questions about Shippo's sudden appearance in the case.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and McGee were looking much better than they did last time they were here, catching up on their sleep. They all sat around the couch, bringing chairs over from the dining table so they could all gather around.

Shippo and Kagome were present, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"So this is what we'll do," Shippo began, back in his human illusion. "We piled up a list of contacts and divided them between us, takes less time."

Kagome took over from here. "Shippo and I will split up and track, see if we get any tips."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "What about that other man - Inuyasha?"

Kagome and Shippo shared sheepish looks. "Uh - yeah, him. Well -"

"Inuyasha's a hot-headed jerk." Shippo cut in bluntly, smirking.

Kagome ran a frustrated hand across her face. "What Shippo _is trying to say_ is...Inuyasha isn't best fit for this kind of situation..." she explained more diplomatically.

That raised some eyebrows.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Which is a nicer, more round-a-bout way of saying he's the muscles, not the brains of the operation. He pisses just about everyone he meets off. It's part of his charm," he said, snickering. "Luckily, Kagome is practically immune to it,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Moving on?" she suggested. "This is your team Gibbs, I'm sure you want someone to go with us right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good to me. DiNozzo, you go with Higurashi. David, with..." Gibbs trailed off suggestively, not knowing Shippo's last name.

Shippo blinked. "Oh, yeah. My human name is actually Sanji Teno, so just call me that whenever we're in public..."

"Teno..." Gibbs said slowly, "Right, David, you go with...Teno..."

Ziva's nose scrunched at the thought. "Fantastic..." she muttered sarcastically.

Shippo just grinned. "Oooh, I'm gonna love working with you - I just know it!" he snickered, winking at her.

Ziva glared.

Kagome groaned, and reached over to pinch his cheeks. "_Behave_," she warned him.

Shippo swatted her hand away and glared, muttering. "Meanie..."

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Tony questioned, curious.

"The woods," the two chorused together.

"Most demons keep to the woods - for a more secluded lifestyle. Some are in the city, but we're going to the ones we trust first,"

Seeing Tony's face screwed up, Kagome looked at him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

McGee smirked. "Tony's never been a fan of nature…"

"That's not true!" Tony argued quickly, his eyes shifting nervously.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. He is a big fan of nature... only when it is on TV…"

Kagome snorted, though her eyes sparkled in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?" she teased lightly.

Tony made a mocking face in her direction.

Continuing on, Gibbs spoke. "McGee, I want you and Abby to go over the rest of the tapes they got." He sent a sharp look to Kagome and Shippo. "The non-doctored ones," he added for good measure.

To their credit, a sheepish look crossed their faces. "No problem - they just can't leave the room. I'd rather not have someone stumbling onto it, and this isn't going into evidence." Kagome replied seriously.

Gibbs nodded, conceding. "Fair enough."

"The surveillance equipment is stored in Kagome's closet. We'll pull it out and set it up for you guys before we leave. "

McGee nodded, "Got it."

At that moment, they heard the door open and Inuyasha strolled in, his disguise already gone. Giving the human cops a curt nod in greeting, he held up a paper to Kagome. "I got the list of the ninja-cops from base. I set it up so we're meetin' at the warehouse."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at them. "You guys have a warehouse?" He asked dryly.

Kagome smiled secretively. "One of many."

Gibbs looked over at the half-demon. "These are humans, right? What are you going to do with them?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I trained a lotta these guys - these are my men, and I got a bone to pick with 'em. Someone failed to report to us - I'm gonna find out who."

Gibbs nodded, "I'll go with you then," he said, leaving no room for discussion.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who shrugged. "Interrogation is Gibbs' forte. Besides, it'll probably be good to give him the rundown on how the system works."

Inuyasha sighed in irritation. "So we're lettin' them into everything then?" he muttered moodily. "Whatever - we'll go whenever you're ready."

Tony snorted. "You're so kind..." he muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha twitched and threw a heated glare the man's way. "Listen here you punk! I outta-"

Kagome leapt up, cutting him off by grabbing him by the shoulder. "Inuyasha..." she said quietly, meaningfully. "Let's go get our things, alright?" she asked, eager to stop any unnecessary arguing.

Tony frowned, unsure at what to think about their close interaction.

Inuyasha stared down at her hard, before relenting. Shoulders drooping, he huffed. "Feh..." he muttered, stalking of into her room.

Looking over to the rest of them, "We'll get our gear and we'll head out, alright?" and she moved to follow Inuyasha as soon as they nodded.

Tony moved to the side, closer to Shippo. "What's the deal between Kagome and that guy? When they're not fighting, they seem really close..." he muttered lowly.

Shippo blinked, before mentally smirking. '_Ahh, good ole' jealousy_' "Well..." Shippo murmured thoughtfully, "Despite what you normally see, they're actually the best of friends - really close too, even since high school. They've been through _a lot_ together..." Shippo went on, head cocked.

"_Really_ now..." Tony mumbled, not liking where this was going.

Shippo nodded. "Yep, and they _did _have a thing before. That might be a big reason for it..."

"Huh..." Tony muttered unhappily.

But Shippo smiled at him. "But that was a while back ago - high school sweethearts you know? They're just friends now, the breakup didn't change anything really - they're still as close as ever..."

"Right..." Tony just muttered while looking over in the bed, coincidentally catching a glance at Kagome and Inuyasha sharing a grin as the woman nudged the hanyou playfully.

"That's just...awesome..." Tony mumbled darkly, before turning over back to his team.

Shippo mentally snickered. '_Hmm...oops, guess I forgot to mention Inuyasha is married now...oh well..._'

If Tony really was the womanizer Kagome said he was, well, that man had his work cut out for him.

He wasn't gonna make it easy for him to break Kagome's heart, intentional or not...

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 5.683

_You know, I really loved writing this, despite it's filler like-ness. The words just flowed from my mind typing it, and it was awesomee! XDD_

_My favorite part? The deep moment turned semi-steamy with Kagome and Tony! Made me squee like the true fangirl I am ;DD_

_Then the funniness afterwards had me giggling. Shippo is just _so _adorable and fun to write! Right now, he's at the crossroad of a hormonal teenage and a cocky bachelor - heheh, kinda like Tony but younger! ^^_

_Ahh, and the end. Shippo shows his protective streak. Poor, poor Tony hahah. _

_Oh, and my other favorite part, the one where Tony makes a sarcastic crack about ninjas being 'stashed under their thumbs'?_

_Lmaoo, I loved that! This was actually suggested by someone! XD_

_The really horrible part is that I can't remember who! :/ So if you suggested it, and you're reading this now, I'm sooo sorry I didn't remember! I tried looking through my reviews (and yes, all 300 something of them, that was time consuming!) but I couldn't find ANYTHING!_

_So if you're reading this and it was you who suggested it, thank you soo very much! XD And don't forget to tell me so you get the credit you deserve! _

_Till laters everyone! Hope you enjoyed this installment! Reviewww! ;)_

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing. Not to mention, some of your reviews crack me up sooo much and get me grinning like a crazy person! I LOVE it!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Anne Whitehead, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Bmangaka, jesswolf22, Reads-way-2-much, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, Haru Inuzuka, Gothic Lust, Azumigurl, MoonPrincess1989, Denariian, Kagekitsonegal, dark angelic princess, Ichigo Mirai, mitsu, zalladane-icefire, gaara king of the sand, animeluver85, angelic dark princess, Ayjah, Silver Miko667**

**Magician girl Mirani- **XDD Lmaoo, if Ziva could do that, they'd be sooo afraid, they'd never speak, or probably just hide for the rest of their lives haha! You know, I'm not sure yet. I'm content with just heavy flirting, since in NCIS, you never hear about her dating life. But we'll see I guess ^^ I have to agree that Abby is awesome, but I'm pairing her with McGee lol Hahah, I loved that 'jaws theme' part, when I thought it up I started cracking up like crazy! Lol, thank you! XD

**kakashixangela- **Lmfaoo...is he...? Maybe...maybe not... X3

**cloverski9114- **lmaooo! Ohh yes, most definitely. When Kagome gets _really _pissed off, all men in the general vicinity of 50 feet should be warned to stay the heck outta her way XDD Hehehe, my favorite question. Look out for the next chapter for things to be heated slightly, then either the chapter after that, or the next, look out for some SERIOUS heat, like lava hot, like surface of the **sun **hot hahah!

**Pissed Off Irish Chick- **Lmaoo! XDD Love you too! ;)

**fierynightangel- **Hahah, thank you! ;) If you're looking for a really good cliffy, wait until you see either the next chapter, or the one after that! Now _that _will probably be my best one yet! (Obviously, you can see I am insanely excited about the next chapter! ^^)

**AzalynAngel- **Now don't hurt yourself with the repetitive head thumping, kay? Too much and you won't be able to read the next chapters I post up ;) Lol! Thank you!

**MoonlitCries- **I dunno, I think that may be a bill I'm willing to pay! Lmaoo, I couldn't help but include that little bit ;) Sorry for the mental injury it cause ^^ Haha, poor Ziva is right! Wait until the next chapter, when she has to be alone and work with him heheh.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lmaoo! XDDD Thanks! Heheh, I figured after all the doom and gloom, there needs to be a truckload of humor to lighten things up ;DD

**Valleygoat- **Heheh thanks! ^^ Lmfaoo! XDD I don't know...I don't think I'd mind either, if given the chance hahahh!

**Vampire Miko 159- **Loll, thank you! XD

**Chibes- **Wow, you know you're the only one that actually caught that - or, well, at least that told me! And yep, you would be correct! ^^

**LlamaLlama- **It can actually be argued that Kagome herself is actually a Mary Sue. Which therefore means I'm writing Kagome lmaooo! But, what you say is a contradiction to the rest of the things you said. A Mary Sue is a goody two shoes who is perfect. I think everyone can agree, Kagome is not that, or at least in this fic, She just got her ass practically handed to her in chapter 7 I think it is? She has blue eyes in the manga, just so you know. And hon, I'm pretty sure Kagome wouldn't dress in her middle school uniform when she's in her late twenties lol. As for her attitude and witty repartee, well, people change as they grow and with the experiences they endure. Kagome lived a life as practically an assassin - she wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies, that's for sure. And in an overall respect, I do think I've said all characters may or may not be OOC. I'm not perfect, and I don't plan to be ;)

**sakura-moka- **Lmaoo! Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind, but it won't be in the next few chapters, maybe even more. Sorry :/ I do love writing Sesshy though!

**Princess Mia- **Thank you! ^^ Heheh, oh yeah, definitely more scene of Tony/Kagome coming up, promise! XD Thanks again! :)

**Fenix of the light- **Hahah! Thank you soo much! ;3 And I am? Thank goodness, I'm always worried about going overboard with OOCness. I mean, there will always be OOCness, but I'd hate for them to be **too **out of character. Thanks again and hope you enjoy! ^^

**LilChickenWings- **Lmaoo! It takes immense skill and a certain amount of sadism to leave it with all those cliffies heheh, ;) Thank you! ^^ Inuyasha's mate is actually Kikyo. And the person who set up the society is none other than Sesshomaru! ^_^ Now for the evil villian who is controlling all of this, well, thats a secret ;) Read on to find out heheh!


	11. Ch 10: Close But Not Close Enough

_Here is a Christmas present, you know, for all to you that celebrate it! A wonderful winter special brought to you all by moi!_

_Be prepared guys, this one's a whoozy! And it's a very, very long one too! XDD_

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: **Kay, seeing as how my internet has been acting up the last few days, somehow calling the _cops_ when I tried signing on (don't know how, I tried signing on, it acted hinky, and ten minutes later had the cops pounding on my door...-_-), I haven't got a chance to send this chapter to my beta. So please take kind to any mistake you see. Sorry! Lol, point em out if you will, so I can fix em. Thank you! ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reality and Truth-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_But Shippo smiled at him. "But that was a while back ago - high school sweethearts you know? They're just friends now, the breakup didn't change anything really - they're still as close as ever..."_

_"Right..." Tony just muttered__ while__ looking over in the bed, coincidentally catching a glance at Kagome and Inuyasha sharing a grin as the woman nudged the hanyou playfully._

_"That's just...awesome..." Tony mumbled darkly, before turning over back to his team._

_Shippo mentally snickered. __**'Hmm...oops, guess I forgot to mention Inuyasha is married now...oh well...**__'_

_If Tony really was the womanizer Kagome said he was, well, that man had his work cut out for him._

_He wasn't gonna make it easy for him to break Kagome's heart, intentional or not..._

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Close But Not Close Enough-

It was quiet as they slinked through the woods, and Tony didn't do well with silence.

Well, not really silence seeing as they were in a _forest_, and branches snapped as leaves crunched while they stepped through the terrain.

As he evaded a branch to his side, Tony peered over at Kagome, trying to think of something to ask her…

So what _should_ he ask?

Well, there was _one _question on his mind that had been bugging the crap out of him...

His eyes lit up in curiosity and he opened his mouth.

"So what do you want to know?" Kagome beat him to it.

Tony gaped at her, eyes blinking repetitively in shock. "Ho-how did-"

"I know?" Kagome interrupted again, with a sly smile. "I'm just that good…" She expertly ducked under a branch before her head knocked into it.

Tony rolled his eyes, sending her a mocking face. "Haha, _good one_…" he drawled out sarcastically as they fell back into their familiar routine of baiting one another.

Kagome grinned, secretly relieved to escape from the nagging tension that followed them like a cat after a can of tuna. "You've been staring at me for a bit - and with a strange look on your face too… either you were thinking again, or you had a question on your mind…" Her grin only grew at the glare she earned for the mark. "I'm kidding; you looked curious." She remedied as she rolled her eyes, side-stepping a tree trunk.

Tony blinked as he followed in her steps, curving around the other side of the tree. "Oh." He shook his head in amusement. "Well, I was gonna ask...how your English is so good; you'd sound American if it wasn't for the accent," he rambled on, before looking away.

It wasn't_ exactly_ the question he wanted to ask...

Kagome cocked her head; she was expecting something more... personal, but she wasn't going to complain... "What brought this on?" she asked, as she pointed in the way they were supposed to go.

As they found their way on a trail, Kagome smiled triumphantly, something Tony promptly ignored. "Well, you know Ziva; she doesn't use contractions, she can't get any idioms right, and yet you do, _and_ you use slang."

Kagome snickered. "Yea that's true, ain't it?" A thoughtful look crossed her face. "It could be because Ziva learned a lot of languages before English, and out of all the ones I know, I learned English as my second one and in high school too, so I resorted to slang and some choice curse words. But seriously though?" Kagome told him in high amusement.

Tony nodded for her to continue as he kept his eyes forward, slightly on alert for anything suspicious.

"My only problem with English is some of the advance and longer words… so my vocabulary isn't very expanded." And she smiled at the chuckle she got out of him.

Tony grinned at her. "So if I said insuperable, or...clairvoyant?" he prompted.

Kagome grinned back. "Not a clue."

"Respite, volatile, maelstrom?" he started listing off with a smirk.

Kagome gave him a flat look. "I'm not a dumbass," she gritted out lightly.

Tony only snickered.

Kagome pouted. "Hey! You try learning different languages! You'd mess up too... and it wasn't as if I was the greatest student either…" she muttered the last part a little more to herself than Tony.

It didn't matter since he heard her all the same. He snorted. "Now _that's _a surprise," he remarked smartly.

Kagome twitched and she halted in her steps to glare at him coldly. "Excuse me?"

Tony stopped as well, and gulped at the look sent his way. Giving her his charming, yet nervous, smile, he spoke. "I just meant that you seem like a very smart person and would have been an excellent student… and-"

"You wanna quit before you dig your grave any deeper?" Kagome cut in, eye ticking.

Tony's mouth clicked as it snapped to a shut. He nodded sheepishly. "Uh huh..."

Kagome shook her head, and continued walking. "Thought so…" she mumbled crossly.

After a moment, Tony went for it, unable to hold it in any longer. "So...you and Inuyasha, huh?" he said suggestively.

Kagome's head snapped to look at him. "_What_?" she blurted out, incredulous.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "You two used to have a thing...right...?"

Kagome's eyes widened considerably. "Yes..." she answered slowly, "A while back - why are you asking all of a sudden?"

Tony looked away, fixing his gaze on anything but her. "Well, you two seem really close and from what I heard, you guys been through a_ lot_ together, despite how it turned out. It's not exactly unusual to get back with an ex..."

Kagome twitched dangerously. "Wait a second - who told you this anyways?" she gritted, tone deadly. She already had an idea...

Tony swallowed thickly at her tone. "...Shippo..."

A strained smile found it's way on her face. "Really, huh? Did he also happen to tell you he's _married_? With _kids_?"

Tony stared at her in shock, gaping. "Wait - _what!_?"

Kagome nodded shortly. "Uh huh."

Tony blinked, confused. "Why would he _say_ that then?"

Kagome looked away. _'Because they know I like you, but I can't exactly tell __**you**__ that..._' "Look - Shippo, he's a fox demon. They're natural tricksters. Inuyasha, well I love him and all, _like a brother_," she emphasized greatly for clarification.

Tony gave her a sheepish smile.

Shaking her head ruefully, Kagome continued. "But he can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes," she said bluntly. "You gotta watch it when they're telling you things - they might not lie to you, but they might just twist it around or omit it completely, _just_ to mess with you." Her voice was completely serious when she told him this.

Tony's stare turned incredulous. "So how do you _deal_ with them?"

Kagome smirked wryly. "An incredible amount of patience, and natural ability to tune one out."

Tony snorted.

"Plus," Kagome added slyly. "It helps when you have magical subjugation necklace handy...you've seen what I can do earlier. Whenever Inuyasha gets too out of hand - _sit_!" Kagome mimicked, grinning wickedly.

Tony laughed.

-o-o-o-o-

In a different place, but with the same setting, Shippo and Ziva trudged through the forest in an even more awkward silence.

The two trudged through the forest with immense stealth, swift and silent - like they were trained to be.

Like Tony, Shippo never was fond of silence. "So..." he said casually, peering over at the Israeli at his side. "I think we got off on the wrong foot,"

Ziva sent him a confused look. "Foot?" she blinked, eyebrows drawn together. "Who's foot?"

Shippo blinked, before a small grin crossed his face. "I forgot about that," he muttered wryly. At Ziva's even more confused look, he explained. "Kagome told me your familiarity of American idioms, or lack thereof to be exact. I meant we got off on the wrong start - bad first impression," he chuckled sheepishly.

Now understanding, she glared at him witheringly. "You _think_?" she drawled out flatly.

Smiling charmingly, he ignored her comment. "Since we're working together, I think we should know each other a little better."

Ziva scoffed, turning away from him, walking even more briskly to put more distance between them. "I think I know you well enough," she bit out scathingly.

Shippo's eyes flashed brightly, before his eyes drifted south to admire a certain anatomy of Ziva's. "Oh, really...?" he murmured half-heartedly.

Ziva twitched, familiar with that tone, and spun around. "Really. Now you walk in front of me, before I _gut_ you with my knife."

Shippo halted in front of her, grinning disarmingly. "Ah, but I don't think Kagome would appreciate if you did that," he said teasingly, wagging a finger at her.

Ziva smirked deadly, eyes dancing wickedly. "That is why I am showing such great restraint at the moment."

Shippo chuckled deeply. "Oooohh, feisty; me _like_."

Ziva sneered, before grabbing his arm and propelling him forwards. "Walk," she ordered shortly.

Now Shippo snickered. "Aggressive _and_ dominant too. Even _better_..."

Ziva sent him an incredulous look. "How does Kagome _work _with you without _killing _you?"

Shippo snorted suddenly and sent her a dry look. "She _hits _me," he muttered morosely, rubbing his head, remembering all those injuries all over again.

Ziva's lips twitched in amusement. "I may take a page out of her novel..." she murmured wryly.

Shippo grinned to himself, and opened his mouth to correct her before stopping himself.

She just might go through with the threat if he did...

-o-o-o-o-

As they walked down a heavily darkened hall, Inuyasha glanced over at the older man, "You don't talk much, do ya?" he remarked neutrally.

Giving the other man a side-long glance, he shook his head negative.

"Thank _God_..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Gibbs snorted.

-o-o-o-o-

It wasn't long for them to slip back into the tense, weird silence from before. Unable to stand the nerve wreaking awkwardness, Tony went up to grab Kagome's arm, halting her. "I think we need to talk," he told her seriously.

Kagome couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Hmm, this is the first time I've ever heard those words spoken to me in that context when I'm not even_ in _a relationship..." she muttered wryly in an attempt to evade.

Tony just kept on staring at her. "I'm serious, Kagome," he said quietly, stepping closer.

All bets were off on this one - something was going on between them, bubbling up like a chemical reaction, and the feeling just kept growing more and more every time she was around him. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he wanted to find out.

He wanted to explore it.

Kagome studied him intently, gazing at him. "About what, exactly?" she asked warily.

He looked away suddenly, murmuring softly. "The hotel room. Before Gibbs came in, before he interrupted, you were going to kiss me," he told her wryly, bordering on smug amusement.

Kagome froze, and she glared at his tone. "This isn't the place, nor the time Tony..." she said cautiously, shaking her head.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "When _is _the time or place Kagome? We're alone, where no one can interrupt us. That's good enough for me."

Kagome swallowed softly, before looking away. She went to tug her arm from his grip. "But not for me. We can't-"

Tony's eyes narrowed sharply, and his grip never wavered. "Can't what, Kagome?" he demanded softly, coming even closer.

The miko's eyes flashed abruptly as she looked up at him. "Do _this_! Whatever _this _is Tony!" she whispered roughly, her heart beginning to beat frantically.

Tony licked his lips lightly. "Then you feel it too," he breathed out, more as a statement than a question. Relief coursed through his veins.

Either way, she didn't deny it. Kagome snorted derisively. "I feel a lot of things; it doesn't necessary mean it's a good thing."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked sharply.

Kagome shook her head, eyes almost glaring up at him. "Ziva has told me _a lot _about her team Tony," she said meaningfully, and he understood.

His whole body went frigid as he looked down at the woman in front of him. "This is _different_, Kagome," he whispered deeply, passion behind every word. Hurt pooled at the bottom of his gut.

Kagome merely looked up at him though, with eyes such a somber, icy blue that it chilled him. "Is it, Tony?" she asked innocently, before her gaze flickered away. "How would you even know?" she murmured distantly.

His eyebrows furrowed, hating how this was all turning out. "I just _do_," he told her, eyes willing for her to believe him.

Kagome only looked away, torn in two; her heart compelled to believe him, but her mind tugged back, reminding her of reality. She knew better than anyone - love was nothing like the fairytale it was put out to be; because for where there was love, there was also heartbreak...

"Sometimes Tony, words aren't enough... sometimes, actions speak louder than words..." she murmured softly, and her words hit him to the core.

His hand rose to brush against her cheek so gently, and Kagome's heart stopped, before skittering to a fast pace once more, the gesture warming her insides. "Kagome..." he breathed out, moving closer. "I don't know what this is, but I want to find out..." he confessed in a rough, yet genuine whisper that teased at her skin. "What about you...?" His gaze flickered down to her lips, distantly wondering why he was drawn to them more often than not recently.

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, thinking. "I think..." she began in a murmur, her body leaning unconsciously into his as she teetered towards listening to her heart and telling her mind to just _fuck off_... "I-"

'_**ah-hem**_'

The two shot back as their moment was cut short. Kagome scrambled away until her back hit the trunk of a tree, her head whipping around to find the speaker.

_'Come __**on**__!_' they both thought exasperatedly.

When bright, amused black eyes connected with her blue ones; she groaned.

"Hey there, Totosai-san..."

-o-o-o-o-

After ten minutes of silence, Shippo tried again. "Okay, seriously. I really do think we should get to know each other better. If we're fighting together, we can't just jump in like novices. If we're not familiar with each other to at least _some _extent, then one of us might make a mistake and get someone killed," he said with the utmost seriousness. His face showed no sign of joking.

Blinking in surprise, Ziva looked at Shippo in shock, unaware that he could even _be _serious. "Okay..." Ziva relented, gently as she seemed to study him in a new light. "What do you want to know?"

Shippo grinned. "Great! So...bikini cut, granny panty, thong, or boyshorts?" he asked eagerly, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store.

Ziva froze in utter disbelief, and she was surprised to find amusement bubble inside her. But then a curious glint entered her eyes. "I could not help but notice you did not include 'nothing' in there..." she trailed off innocently.

Now Shippo froze, and then a loud chuckle escaped his throat. "Ooooh, I like you, you're _good_..." he admitted, eyes shining bright with amusement. "So you like going commando sometimes?" he asked slyly.

Ziva merely shrugged, smirking secretively.

Shippo laughed lowly. "Well, when you act like that, I'm hesitant to believe you. So why don't you _show_ me?"

Ziva snorted dryly. "In your _dreams_."

Shippo licked his lips in anticipation, before grinning cheekily. "Babe, if this was my dream, I wouldn't need to ask. Hell, we wouldn't even be talking, or at least, not in _coherent_ _words_," he said slyly.

Ziva glared.

_'__**slam**__'_

"_Ow! Hey!_" Shippo whined out indigently, nursing his abused stomach.

Ziva sniffed, her nose turning up in the air. "You are lucky I did not hit _lower_."

Shippo winced and looked away. "Let's just keep on going..." he muttered under his breath, moodily.

Ziva snickered silently in utter satisfaction.

-o-o-o-o-

They were approaching an overly large metal door when someone finally spoke.

"Well, here we are..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, somewhat awkwardly.

Gibbs grunted an affirmation, his eyes trailing over the door, studying it. His gaze paused over something. "What kind of lock is that?" he inquired, head tilting slightly.

There were actually two 'locks', if you could even call them that; two circular metal plates were placed in the middle, five 'keyholes' inside them, each set a different size and shape.

Inuyasha hesitated to say anything, but knew if he didn't say anything he'd get shit about it later, be it from this human male or Kagome...most likely both. "To get in, I gotta unlock the door with my fingers, turnin' it." He brought up his clawed hand.

Nodding, Gibbs looked over at the two locks. "Why is there two of them then, and why do the set of holes differ in size?"

Inuyasha smirked at Gibbs' astuteness, before wiggling his fingers, showing off his claws. "My fingers ain't like a normal human's. One lock is specifically for demons, the other for humans."

Gibbs watched with an analyzing gaze as Inuyasha reached out to place his fingers in and turn it. "If that's true, what stops any random person, demon or human, from unlocking it and infiltrating your warehouse?"

Suddenly, Gibbs' gut twisted slightly, the little hairs on the back of his neck rising as he watched the inu-hanyou unlock the door.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose, taking notice of his unconscious reaction. "This is what stops someone from infiltratin' our base, though, I'm kinda surprised you can actually feel it. Everyone authorized to enter ain't normal, even if they're human. We use our energy to turn them," he explained, rather patiently, as if he was talking to one of his children.

Gibbs looked on with intent raptness, eyes never skipping even the smallest of details as the door seemed to part open, revealing another heavy duty door which soon parted between the top and bottom. "So it's like a fingerprint scan - each person has a different energy signature," he mused as they continue walking into the base.

Inuyasha grunted in concord. "Just so ya know, people are gonna eye you like a hawk when we get in."

Gibbs shrugged, indifferent. "'Cause I'm a human?" he guessed calmly.

Inuyasha snorted. "'Cause you're with _me_, and you ain't Kagome or the twerp..."

Gibbs shook his head in amusement.

-o-o-o-o-

They trudged behind the old demon, wearing deep blushes all the while. They kept their eyes in front of them, not daring a glance in fear of even more embarrassment.

Seriously? Two times they've tried to kiss - and what do they get?

Epic. Fail.

Was fate against them or _what_?

"_This is getting too damn complicated..._" Kagome muttered under her breath, loud enough for only one of her companions to hear...

Totosai rolled his wise eyes, and opened the door for them. "Well, get on in. Obviously you're not here to pay a visit to a lonely old man - business as usual..."

Kagome chuckled sheepishly. "Well...you know, as much as I would love to visit you on a more...pleasant note - you're right." Kagome's look turned more serious as the two made their way in.

Gesturing to the couch in the living room, he spoke. "Sit then, and I'll get you two some refreshments. You're little...'tussle' in the woods must of taken a lot out of you..." he said wryly, making his way into his small kitchen.

Tony coughed nervously and Kagome suddenly found the rug under her feet the most interesting thing in the world.

They sat quietly, passing the time looking all around the cabin but at each other until Totosai brought in a couple of glasses of water. "Here you two go," he murmured, tone a raspy tremor.

Tony sent a questioning side glance Kagome's way - this guy was a _demon_?

Looking over of his plaid fleece shirt, dirtied jeans, working boots, and his overall haggard appearance, the man sure didn't _look_ like a dangerous demon.

Suddenly, Totosai sent Kagome a sharp glance, before looking at Tony meaningfully.

Kagome nodded sagely, slipping into 'business mode'. "It's safe - he knows."

Suspicion crossed the man's face, "And exactly how did he come by that knowledge? He's human, and I can tell he's not one of those ninjas."

Tony's eyes narrowed, not appreciating being talked about like he wasn't there. "Hey! What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he exclaimed indigently.

Kagome snickered. "Aside from the obvious? Tony, you lack the grace, air, and personality of a ninja. They are _stealthy_ - and I'm sorry to break it to you, but stealthy you are _not_."

Tony glared at her. "Very cute," he drawled out dryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought you might appreciate me saying that...I'm fonder of the more...assertive type..." she sent him a suggestive glance.

Tony smirked at that.

A dry snort interrupted their flirting, reminding them that they were certainly _not _alone...

Clearing her throat nervously, Kagome composed herself. "Right, business," she muttered bashfully. "I'm here to ask if you've heard any talk?"

The amused stare he was giving her faded soon enough. "You're talking about those murders in the city?" he looked away at her nod and intent look, "I should have expected that. I haven't heard much Kagome-chan. For something as big as this, it is shockingly quiet."

Kagome sighed. "That means it's bad. Really bad." At Tony's questioning look, she clarified. "For something this radical to be this quiet, it means someone very strong and smart is at the root of this problem. Not very good for us." She turned back to Totosai. "You said you've heard at least _some _talk?"

Totosai nodded. "One of your other contacts, Rei? The tiger demon?" Once Kagome nodded thoughtfully, he continued. "He mentioned overhearing a gathering of some kind. The shifty kind in the dead of night in an abandoned warehouse sort. This was before the murders started though." A curious look crossed his face. "Though, I'm surprised he didn't say that already..."

"It may not be his fault..." Kagome murmured, before biting her lip in thought. "Inuyasha thinks that there may be a mole in base," she confessed. "You guys contact base, which contacts the main HQ. Anything that passes through there can be stopped by someone who feels like it."

Tony looked over at her thoughtfully. "You should still check out this Rei character. With things as it is, you might want to check every possibility."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You're right; he's closest to here anyways, so it would be the practical choice."

Totosai sent her a sharp look. "You're not going to take him there with you, are you?" He shook his head when she didn't answer. "Bad idea Kagome-chan. Really bad idea. He _doesn't_ like humans."

Kagome scoffed. "Well, he can suck it up. I'm human too," she reminded him.

Totosai snorted at that. "Yes, because he's _so_ happy about that little fact; getting ordered around by a human, his _superior _in all but name," he went on dryly. "The only reason why he doesn't try anything is because you can fry his ass if he gets too out of hand. He-" He gestured to Tony, "Can't."

Tony shifted warily. "I can take care of myself."

Totosai studied him. "I'm sure you can," he agreed. "Against humans like yourself," he added after a moment, his stare turning hard. "But against demons, you have no chance, and only maybe if you're against the _very_ weak ones..."

Kagome held up her hand to stop them. "It doesn't matter what Tony is. Rei knows what will happen if he tries to attack either of us. I doubt he'd want to face that."

Totosai nodded sagely. "I can't argue with that, but Kagome-chan, be warned. When it comes to demons, if they want something bad enough, the consequences won't matter. They're not rational creatures when acting on their emotions."

Kagome nodded, an old look entering her eyes. "I know Totosai, I know."

-o-o-o-o-

A low, shy, but kind voice reached Shippo's ears and he halted suddenly, holding out a hand for Ziva to stop.

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed at him. "What are you-"

"Shippo-san?"

A pleasant smile crossed Shippo's face, and the two turned to see a very tall, average, human-looking man. "Jinenji-san!" Shippo chirped warmly.

Ziva blinked, looking over at Shippo. "This is your contact?" she asked in surprise. "He's...very _tall_..." she mused quietly, looking up and down at the casually dressed man.

Shippo grinned. "He's even taller in demon-form."

"I tried using a shorter form, but...it was an unusual feeling being so small." Jinenji explained softly, and the man smiled shyly at Ziva's light laughing. "Hello there," he said, nodding in greeting as he held out a hand to Ziva once he came closer. "I am Jinenji."

Ziva smiled at him pleasantly, shaking his hand. "And I am Ziva. It is nice to meet you, Jinenji."

Jinenji smiled warmly before looking over at Shippo. "How is Kagome-chan, Shippo-san? It has been quite a while since I have last spoken to her."

Shippo suddenly got serious, and this time it was genuine. "Well, Kagome is actually why I'm here,"

The taller man's eyes suddenly widened in concern. "Oh no, is she alright? Did you come for herbs?" His body went stiff, ready to dart over to his garden if need be.

Quickly, Shippo shook his head, reaching out to place a calming hand on Jinenji's arm. "No, Kagome is fine. Thank you though. Something's been happening in town, and I'm here on a mission with Kagome."

Jinenji sighed, relieved. "Then it is information you'd like to hear. Well, let me lead you to my home and we shall talk."

-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha was right, Gibbs thought momentarily.

The moment the two of them entered, all eyes turned to Inuyasha, before proceeding straight to Gibbs.

They never left after that; all those wide-eyed gazes merely trailing after them until they were out of sight.

Gibbs never was a patient man in certain aspects, so it didn't take long until he got irritated and started to send his own cold gaze around the room.

It also didn't take long for all the stares to turn as soon as icy blue eyes locked on them...

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, scoffing. "The recruiter in this area seriously _sucks _at his job."

Gibbs cocked a questioning eyebrow his way.

The hanyou just snorted. "If these guys shrink at a glare from you, a regular human, then they don't belong here."

Now the other eyebrow rose to join it's counterpart.

Rolling his eyes once more, Inuyasha explained further. "These guys are supposed to fight against _demons_, they ain't supposed ta shirk at a freaking _glare_. It ain't no insult to you or something. We both know you're intimidatin' at first glance, it _doesn't _matter here, or at least it shouldn't."

Gibbs understood. "If they're afraid to face me, it'll be an issue when they fight a demon."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly. They'll get their asses killed 'cause they gonna turn tail and run for it. Even if they stick around, they'll be so scared shitless they'll make a fatal mistake."

Gibbs nodded silently, agreeing with him.

The two of them went deeper and deeper into the warehouse, Gibbs taking in all the people, demon and human alike. It wasn't unlike the NCIS HQ; people were working at desks, on computers, or training.

As they passed through the dojo, his eyes lit up with interest at all the different kind of weapons. Seeing this, Inuyasha had to smirk.

"Here we usually train either hand-to-hand combat or weaponry. First we train our recruits in endurance, strength, and discipline before givin' them wooden weapons to start the basics, that way they can actually hold their weapon and _not_ off themselves."

Absorbing this all, Gibbs nodded, before eyeing the weapons more closely. "Swords, spears, knifes..._boomerangs_?" he questioned suddenly, a sarcastic '_Really__?'_ resting at the tip at his tongue. He looked skeptical, as if feeling unsure if he was _actually_ seeing a huge boomerang perched against the wall.

Inuyasha chuckled wryly. "It might not look it, but that thing packs a fuckin' punch. Heavy like a few bags of bricks, trust me."

"Right..." Gibbs drawled out, before shaking his head.

Inuyasha smirked lazily. "Believe whatever you want," he murmured, before looking over the training recruits. "You've probably noticed these are all outdated weapons. Nothing modern in here."

Gibbs shrugged. "Bullets can't kill demons; already tried."

Inuyasha nodded as they exited the dojo into another hall. "Normal bullets, nope. Hurts like a bitch though, and sucks to dig out. It gets irritatin' if you leave it in too..." Inuyasha went on, ignoring Gibbs' dubious look. "Anyways, we offer firearm trainin', mostly cause of the undercover cops - can't have 'em gettin' killed on the job for a newbie mistake. Only three humans in this world can actually kill demons with bullets though, right now at least."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Inuyasha sidled him with a straight look. "Kagome is the only one you know of. Then there's her brother, and my wife."

Gibbs' face grew curious. "How?"

"They charge 'em with purification energy and shoot 'em - then poof! Ash." Inuyasha said wryly

-o-o-o-o-

"It's this way!" She yelled at him in frustration.

Tony shook his head stubbornly. "No, it's _this _way!" he argued, pointing in the other direction.

The two were at a crossroad, and at the end of one trail led to the Rei's cabin. Thing is, they couldn't tell which one, neither remembering whether Totosai said left or right...

Kagome groaned out and she snapped. "You know what! Whatever! You go that way and I'll this way. We'll see who's wrong once the other finally gets to the damn cabin first!"

Kagome stomped of in the direction she wanted to go, weaving through trees and carefully stepping down a semi-steep slope.

Tony tugged his hair in exasperation, and went to catch up with her to bring her the other direction. He'd be dead if anyone found out he let her go on her own...

Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm firmly and swung her back to face him "Look, we're not going this wa-ayyyy!" he yelled out.

"Ahhhh!' Kagome yelped out.

When he pulled on Kagome's arm, her eyes widened as she lost her footing and went down to the ground, pulling down Tony with her as he didn't expect the sudden fall.

And if that wasn't bad, they were already on the steep slope, and they started rolling down together.

Groans, moans, grunts, umphs and omphs slipped out of their mouth as their bodies tumbled down the slope, until they finally slowed to a stop once they were on level ground.

As they both let out a simultaneous grunt as they stopped moving, Tony blinked opened his previously clenched eyes, and he looked up at Kagome who was on top of him.

His eyes widened as he saw some blood dripping from her temple. "Shit! Kagome are you okay?"

His only response was a muffled sound as her mouth was against chest.

"I can't understand you!" he told her urgently, his eyes wide in concerned. With another grunt he brought his sore arms up to lift her head up to him; her eyes were closed. "Kagome? What did you say? Are you hurt?" he pressed, anxious.

Her voice came out raspy, but he heard her loud and clear. "I said you're a fucking idiot…" her eyes cracked open in slight amusement as her lips quirked in a teasing grin.

She sighed out. "And yea, I'm okay…" her eyes narrowed in concerned as she spotted some cuts and a bruise already forming on his cheek. "What about you?"

He shook his head at her concern, chuckling. "I'm good, takes more than a little scuffle down a hill to take down Anthony DiNozzo!" he jested in pride.

Kagome snorted. "You're on the ground smart one, that little scuffle _did _take you down."

Tony pouted at her. "You know what I mean."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea…" she said softly. Her moved her arm and moved it to his face, wiping off the blood coming from his mouth to clean him up.

Tony licked his lips at the action and a grin formed on his lips.

Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow at his grin.

Tony's grin grew. "You were right… here I am on the floor and you're on top…" he put on a mock thinking look. "It does suit you," he commented with a nod.

A laugh found its way from Kagome's mouth and she shook her head. "For a moment there I thought you were gonna make another movie reference."

Tony grinned. "I can think of one if you want." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kagome laughed again, and Tony decided he liked hearing her laugh. "No, no. Save it for another time. For now, let's get up." Kagome made to get up, getting to her knees and shifting up as she putting her hands on the ground to push her up, but Tony tried sitting up too fast.

He bumped into Kagome, making her lose her currently lacking balance and drop back onto his chest, her head landing next to his, by his shoulder, making him grunt in surprise and Kagome squeak.

Tony's head was already turned, and when their minds could focus, they found each other staring into each others eyes. They could feel the other pressed up against them… and they found out that they actually _liked _it…

Tony made a discovery that day, and he let Kagome know it. "You know… you have tints of green and gray in your eyes…?" he told her in a husky whisper.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting that... A slow smile crept on her face. "Really…? You have some specks of gold in yours," she murmured back in a sultry voice.

"That's cool…" Tony mumbled, not really mesmerized by her eyes anymore, but more entranced by her soft plump lips that were just so close for the taking.

Kagome noticed his gaze had lowered, and she licked her lips subconsciously as she stared at his own… they looked so… nice…

Tony leaned his head forward, daringly as he took a chance.

Seeing this Kagome leaned forward as well, as if her head had a mind of it's own.

Sadly, they were both robbed at the opportunity as a snarl broke the silence, their bodies going stiff at the sound.

"Rei..." Kagome muttered darkly.

-o-o-o-o-

In Jinenji's modest home, Shippo sat at one end of a couch while Ziva sat on the other, making sure there was a good enough distance between them.

"How often do you go into the city, Jinenji-san?"

The man shook his head. "Not very, I'm afraid," he answered in his gentle voice.

Shippo looked visibly disappointed. "So you haven't heard anything about the murders in the city then?"

At Jinenji's apologetic look, Shippo had his answer.

Ziva's head tilted in thought. "Do you keep in touch with any other demons?"

Large brown eyes flickered towards her. "Not personally. I like to keep a peaceful, quiet life, tending to my gardens. The only demon I do keep in touch frequently is Totosai-san."

Shippo 'tsk'ed'. "Kagome's already gone to see him."

Hesitantly, Jinenji spoke up. "However, I do remember something peculiar, but I am not sure if it has anything to do with what you're looking for. I reported it to base a few months back about it, so you probably already know..."

Shippo stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "Actually, we haven't heard any reports from base possibly related to this..." he trailed off. Ziva and him shared a worried look.

That could mean they really _did_ have a mole...

Jinenji's eyes widened considerably. "Are you sure?"

Shippo nodded, frowning. "Do you remember who you reported to?"

Jinenji shook his head negative. "I called it in..." he said apologetically.

Shippo sighed, waving it off. "It's alright, just tell us what you reported in."

"We try to gather every few months or so, to keep everyone updated. At the last meeting, I overheard a few demons talking - it seemed to be very suspicious. I don't think they noticed me..."

Attention snatched, Shippo looked at him intently. "What did you hear?"

"Something about a meeting in town, to discuss their 'plan', whatever that is," Jinenji recalled briefly. "I didn't catch where, but I do remember who it was."

Ziva pulled out a notepad and a pen, ready to write.

"It was Tai, a crow demon. The other one was...Raito, I believe. He's a puppeteer demon..."

Ziva nodded, writing down the names while Shippo wracked his brain for their faces. "And the last one?" Shippo asked questioningly.

"It was Rei, a tiger demon."

-o-o-o-o-

They were approaching another door when Inuyasha broke the silence once more. "Here's the interrogation area," he explained shortly.

A soft voice halted them from entering. "Inuyasha-kun?"

The two turned to see a young woman, looking to be in her early twenties, standing before them with her hands wringed nervously in front of her.

She was obviously a demon, with her unnaturally silver hair piled up into a messy bun, showing off her pointed ears. Her medium-tanned skin glowed slightly under the low-lighting, as did her dainty claws. She was dressed casually with dark-washed jeans, a semi-formfitting shirt, and heeled boots.

Gibbs watched with intent curiosity as Inuyasha's eyes softened considerably. "Shiori-chan," the inu-hanyou greeted kindly, piquing Gibbs curiosity.

Gibbs watched as the young woman peered at him nervously, before staring back at Inuyasha with round purple orbs. "What are you doing Inuyasha-kun? You can get in serious trouble for this..." the girl went on hurriedly in a concerned voice.

Inuyasha sighed, holding a hand out to stop her. "This one's on Kagome, Shiori-chan. Her ass is gonna get chewed out by him, for once. She's the one who wanted me to bring him anyways..."

It didn't help alleviate the worried look on her face; in fact, the girl just winced. "Poor Kagome-chan..." she murmured sadly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't worry. She's the favorite, the bastard ain't gonna go too hard on her. Anyways, is everything set up in here?"

Shiori nodded deftly. "Yes; the interrogation rooms are all set up. I did what you asked and pulled only those undercover at the department that first got the cases: Metro P.D."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, familiar with some of the cops at that station. "How many of your guys did you place there?"

"Six, sir." Shiori answered immediately, her voice soft. She turned to Inuyasha. "I also checked to see which ones you trained personally, and there were three."

Inuyasha nodded, eyebrow puckered in thought. "Thanks Shirori-chan. Make sure ya get someone to pull their records, and see if anything suspicious pops up."

Shiori nodded, murmuring out a "Got it," before turning on her heels and leaving.

-o-o-o-o-

When they finally approached Rei's cabin, Kagome couldn't help but mutter. "See, knew I was right..."

Kagome's lips twitched when she heard Tony grumble, but frowned when she heard Rei's mocking snort.

Tony chanced 'wtf?' look at Kagome, eyebrows raised. "_What the hell is his problem_?" he whispered softly.

Rei snorted in disgust, overhearing him of course. "Excuse me if I dislike the idea of two _humans _fornicating in front of my home..."

Kagome snorted. Tony however couldn't help but say, "So you're saying if we were two demons, you would be fine with it? That's kind of sick..." he said with mock-disgust.

Kagome snickered despite the demon growling roughly. However, she sobered when Rei took a threatening step forward. "Okay, enough!" she said suddenly, her voice laced thickly with authority and her eyes glowing a warning color of inflorescent blue. "You forget who you're dealing with Rei-san. Lay one claw on either of us, and you know what will happen."

With the icy glare the he sent her at her words, she was lucky glares didn't kill... "What do you want, then?" he demanded nastily as he paused right outside his door, arms crossed.

Wanting to leave as soon as possible, she went straight to the point. "I heard you've come across word about a meeting. I want to know when and where."

Rei's black eyes contracted into slits. "You come here for this? I already told your little slaves what I know," he spat.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, ignoring Tony's wide-eyed look. "The feudal times are over, Rei-san. We have never condoned slavery, and never will. Everyone is free to come and leave as they see fit, so stop with your lies. Riling us up won't do you any good."

The mocking smirk the tiger demon sent her had her gut twisting. "Regardless, I did inform your base. I wonder...why do you feel the need to visit me then? Unless..."

Kagome cut him off. "The reasons don't really matter. Maybe I was sent to check up on you and am using this as a pretext to investigate. Either way, it is of no concern to you. Just tell us and we'll be on our way."

Rei sneered. "Suit yourself; the sooner your human stench is gone, the _better_..."

-o-o-o-o-

"Thank you so much for you help, Jinenji-san!" Shippo chirped gratefully.

The hanyou nodded readily. "Of course Shippo-san. I am always happy to help. It was nice to meet you, Ziva-san."

Ziva bowed her head in a nod. "And I, you." she said politely.

As they left, Ziva turned to Shippo as they trudged back through the forest. "What will we do now?"

Shippo narrowed his green eyes in thought. "I want to call Kagome, tell her what we know, but the reception in the woods is crap. So instead we'll pay a visit to Tai since he isn't that far off. He's a crow demon, so he's the most likely to spill."

Ziva's eyes lit up in interest. "We are going to interrogate him."

Shippo smirked wickedly. "In a manner of speaking, yes. It might get a little rough, so if you want to sit this one out..."

"Do not dare," Ziva warned him. "I would like to see your version of interrogation."

Shippo grinned. "You asked for it then..."

...

_'__**slam!**__' _"W-wait! P-p-please, stop! I'll tell you what you want!" Tai sputtered out in complete fear.

Red eyes glared into him, and the mouth of straw moved, spitting pieces of loose straw into the other man's face as he flinched, petrified. "Where is this meeting you speak of?" was what was demanded.

Tai nodded immediately, "Fine! I'll tell you!"

In the background, Ziva watched with incredulity.

In front of her was the crow demon, pinned to the wall by Shippo disguised as none other than a _scarecrow_. _'You have __**got**__ to be kidding me...' _

'_**Thud**__' _Ziva looked up to see Shippo walk towards her, back in his original, humanoid form, grinning like crazy. Rolling her eyes, she spoke as they walked away from the pathetic man curled up in the corner, rocking back in forth. "I thought you said it would be _rough_," she retorted dryly.

Shippo snickered. "That _was _rough, for him anyways. Poor slob was scared _shitless_."

Ziva snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "If I were him, I would have just shot you point blank."

Shippo shot her a flat look. "Thankfully you're not him, then..." he said dryly.

Ziva smirked. "So we are done then?"

Shippo nodded. "Now we just have to call Kagome. Apparently the meeting is in a warehouse in Quantico."

-o-o-o-o-

_"We found something when we talked to Jinenji."_

Kagome's eyebrows puckered unconsciously. "Really? Like what?"

_"He overheard three demons, Tai, Raito, and Rei, talking about a meeting at a warehouse, to plot something, most likely against us. Want me and Ziva to go check it out?"_

Kagome shook her head as she spoke into the phone. "Nah Shippo, we already talked to Rei. We're on our way to the warehouse now. Thanks though."

_"Yep, no problem. Talk to you later, Kags." _And he hung up the phone.

Looking away from the road, Tony glanced at her as she put away her phone. "What was that about?"

Kagome turned towards him, shrugging. "Oh, nothing really. They just confirmed my suspicions against Rei. Apparently him and two other demons were plotting against my agency. Shippo and Ziva found out about the warehouse too."

Tony nodded, turning his attention back to the road. "Oh, okay. Are they meeting us there?"

Kagome shook her head negative. "Nah, they're gonna go to base since it's getting dark now. We're closer anyways."

Tony nodded. "Right."

Kagome looked down at the map before looking up at the road.

"Turn left on here. Rei said the warehouse was in Fredericksburg..."

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome looked around her with raised eyebrows. "Huh...the view looks nice..." she muttered sarcastically. "Not creepy or anything, not at _all_..."

As they rode through, they passed worn down buildings, dirty and unkempt. Some were even caved in, others had holes in them.

At night, it gave off an even a creepier effect, the full moon leaving shadows cast by olden trees, left bare from the winter. Dead leaves fluttered away, scratching noises being left behind.

Tony laughed sheepishly, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, guess I should have warned you, Fredericksburg has kinda been abandoned for the last couple...hundred of years." At Kagome's curious look, he offered a one word, yet sufficient, explanation. "Floods."

Kagome nodded slowly, before shrugging. "Makes sense I guess. Evil demons do have the tendency to have their nefarious gatherings around in dark, ominous places." She snorted. "It's like a _rule_ or something..."

Tony chuckled.

As they pulled up to the seemingly abandoned warehouse, Kagome held out a hand to stop Tony from unbuckling his seatbelt. "Wait a sec."

Blinking, Tony looked up at her. "What?"

She pinned him with a steady look. "I'm going in alone."

Tony's eyes narrowed sharply. "The hell you are Kagome, we're doing this together." His tone left no room for argument.

It didn't make much difference to Kagome. "Tony!" she snapped abruptly and Tony's jaw clenched shut. "I'm serious here, okay? This warehouse had demons in it, may still have them. Who knows what kind of traps they may have set up here!"

Tony's stare turned incredulous as he glared at her. "Are you trying to convince me to let you go in there by yourself? Because you're not exactly making your case..."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "I can protect myself from demonic attacks. You can't. I can sense anything demonic, and if there is any poisons, I'll be immune to it. You're won't be. Please, it's safer here," she told him, her eyes pleading with him to do this. "I don't want you getting hurt again..." she murmured quietly.

His fists clenched, and he slammed them against the steering wheel. "Alright!" he muttered harshly after a moment, unhappy at the turn of events. "But you're not going in there alone, not completely."

Kagome's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Huh?"

She watched as Tony reached over and pulled out a case form the glove compartment, before opening it. Inside were a couple of earwigs and clips. "Here, put these on and tell me your every move. I'll be with you every step of the way." He pulled out one of each and handed it to her.

Kagome blinked in surprise, before taking the pieces and placing them on her. She smiled softly and looked up at him. "Thank you Tony," she told him, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing gently.

"I don't like this," Tony huffed, looking away. "But it's the least I can do since I'm stuck here..."

Kagome bit her lip, about to say something more, but thought better off it. Instead, she unbuckled herself and opened the door. Before closing it, she leaned inside. "I'm gonna place a barrier around you, just in case any demons are still around. They won't be able to sense or see you, so don't leave it. Okay?"

Tony shifted, his gut twisting at the thought of her alone in there. But it couldn't be helped... "Yeah, I won't," he said softly. Just when Kagome was about to close the door, he blurted out her name. "Kagome?"

The door halted, before opening once more. Her head peeked through as she bent down, staring at him with curiosity. "Yeah?"

His blue-green eyes locked with her own blue ones. "Be careful," he told her seriously, practically ordering her.

Kagome smiled cheekily. "Don't worry Tony, everything will be fine,' she reassured him.

As he watched her walk stealthily towards and into the warehouse, he couldn't help but mutter. "I hope your right, Kagome..." before he placed his own earwig and clip on, turning it on.

Because his gut was telling him an _entirely different _story.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome entered the warehouse stealthily, keeping care to not make noises. Her scent was disguised as the surrounding area - aging mildew and dust. Her energy was hidden too.

Her eyes scanned through the large room, illuminated only by the moon's beams as they squeezed through the cracks and holes from the crumbling roof, as well as broken windows.

Her gaze roved over the broken crates and deteriorating boxes. Chairs and tables stacked by the wall were rotting, along with other not so distinguishable objects.

She closed her eyes, tuning into her senses, before they flickered open. "I don't sense anything..." she murmured in a _very _soft whisper.

The sound in her ear crackled to life. "_That's a good thing...right?" _Tony asked warily.

Kagome frowned, her own stomach wrenching the slightest, like an ominous cloud was rolling upon her... "I don't know yet..."

Just because she couldn't sense demons, didn't mean they weren't still here...

-o-o-o-o-

Already halfway through the warehouse and still finding nothing, Kagome listened carefully to the area around her, stealthily making her way through the as she failed to make a sound, keeping her eyes sharp for any movement.

"The room's clear," she whispered to the receiver on her collar. "Entering the next room."

Tony's voice entered her ear through her earwig. "_Copy that, enter with caution,_" he said with a mock commanding voice.

Pausing in picking the lock Kagome rolled her eyes. "S'not 'Mission Impossible' you idiot…" she hissed under her breath.

When she heard the responding chuckle, she just _knew_ he was grinning. "_**Ohhh**__… if we __**only**__ had the theme music…"_

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled slightly when she heard the resonating click when the door unlocked.

Taking her time, Kagome twisted the door open before pushing the door softly.

Her eyes searched the edge of the door, checking for any traps before peering in to see if anyone was in the room. "Door's clear from wires and room seems empty."

A 'mhmm' was her answer.

Kagome proceeded to push the door back wide enough for her to enter and her eyes widened at what she heard.

'_**Twang**_'

'_Aw, __fuck'_

And within less than a second, the left area of the warehouse blew up into bits, the deafening roar of the explosion echoed into the night and the force shook the ground.

Tony jumped at the sudden loud noise blaring in his ear. "Kagome…? Kagome…?"

Tony ripped out the earwig and threw it to the ground as he whipped out of his seat and shot out of the car, ignoring her previous request to stay in the safety of the barrier.

He sprinted towards the warehouse as he grabbed his phone, pressing speed dial and yelling once it answered… oblivious to the white haired man in the shadows who chuckled darkly before slinking away into the night.

"_**Ka-go-me**__**!**_"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 8,596

_And let the angry mobs with torches and outraged reviews commence!_

_So that just may be the best cliff hanger I've done yet. I'm proud of myself hahahh XDD _

_I absolutely loved writing this chapter. i was amazingly fun, maybe the most fun I've had writing a chapter. I giggled while writing almost all these scenes, or grinned at least. So I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much._

_Despite this chapter not being beta'd by another person, my awesome, awesome beta __**ArmyWife22079**__ did help me write this. Credit for the mention and description of Fredericksburg and it's creepy history goes to her! Not to mention, practically half the chapter was written because of her suggesting all the scenes with Shippo and Ziva, as well as Inuyasha and Gibbs. If it wasn't for her, this chapter would be wayyy shorter, and only have Kagome and Tony scenes in it._

_So Merry Christmas guys! And to those who don't celebrate it, well, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and a great big holiday cheer for all those celebrations I don't know lol! _

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing. Not to mention, some of your reviews crack me up sooo much and get me grinning like a crazy person! I LOVE it!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Gothic Lust, Azumigurl, Ichigo Mirai, Reads-way2-much, MoonPrincess1989, Kira Kyuuketsuki, Elfgurl96, ShiTsukisama, Ayjah**

**fierynightangel - **Lol. I'm not sure if I have, but I'm always willing to try new things! ^^

**Valleygoat- **Heheh! Just like I am when a chapter alert for a fav story pops up! I can never go to sleep without reading it lmaoo! XDD You know, it's an amazing feeling to hear that something I wrote could do that, so thank you very much! And hey, if you're wanting to write your own NCIS fic, go for it! I'd loveee to read it! The whole reason I'm writing like four at once is cause I love it so much! ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter! xDD

**kakashixangela- **lol, not so much as beating the crap outta poor Shippo, but close enough. He gets enough of that from Inuyasha and Kagome hehe! ^^ Thanks for reviewing! XD

**Pissed Off Irish Chick- **Lmfaoo, I absolutely loveeeee writing Shippo. It's soo amazingly fun to think of his witty retorts and perverted comments! XDD Betchya liked this chapter even more, since it's filled with even more heated Kagome/Tony-ness. I'm not really one for writing tension, so I hope I did at least a decent job portraying it between Tony and Kagome, a least a bit lol. Thank you! ^^

**Bmangaka- **Hahah, so did I! XD As for your question, NCIS doesn't know about her time traveling, not yet anyhow. I haven't decided if I should tell em or not lol. Thanks!

**Sable Scribe- ***_Le Gasp!_* How did you _know_? Lmfaooooo 8D Hahah, thank you for that, you're funny ;) And thank you for reading ^^

**KEdakumi- **Why thank you! XD I'll be honest with you, I didn't expect this fic to turn out so well for that very reason. THe worlds are so opposite from each other, I thought people would be like 'WTF?' and ask me what kind of crack I'm on. But I'd be lying if I said I'm not grateful that I was wrong. Thank you again!

**Lady Favonian- **Lol, of course not! What would be the fun in that ;D Hehe, thank you!

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lol thank you! XD And true, very, very true lol. 8D Hoped you enjoyed this chappy too! ^^

**Silver Miko667- ** Awhh, don't choke! Pwease! 'puppy dog eyes' If you do, you won't be able to read until the end when I'm finally finished with it... Lol. Well, I'm happy you're still alive...I'd feel really, really bad if not... lol


	12. Ch 11: Lost Words and Love

_Be ready for a load of angst mixed with drama. x.x _

_Tried to make Tony as in character as possible, but I might have failed epically in that aspect. Lol. _

_If so, then oops. But really, I can see him acting like this. He's a sensitive person hiding behind two walls of jokes, and then anger, or frustration anyways. _

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

This chapter has been beta'd by the wonderful and awesomelicious **ArmyWife22079**. You ROCK! Thanks so much! You helped wonders with this chapter!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reality and Truth-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

'**Twang**'

'Aw, fuck'

_And within less than a second, the left area of the warehouse blew up into bits, the deafening roar of the explosion echoed into the night and the force shook the ground. _

_Tony jumped at the sudden loud noise blaring in his ear. "Kagome…? Kagome…?"_

_Tony ripped out the earwig and threw it to the ground as he whipped out of his seat and shot out of the car, ignoring her previous request to stay in the safety of the barrier. _

_He sprinted towards the warehouse as he grabbed his phone, pressing speed dial and yelling once it answered… oblivious to the white haired man in the shadows who chuckled darkly before slinking away into the night._

"**Ka-go-me****!**"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Lost Words and Love-

_White hair shone starkly against the night, footsteps falling heavily as a figure slinked through the night._

_He was dressed nicely; a dark crisp suit that contrasted deeply to his alabaster skin. _

_He looked like the perfect target to be mugged._

_And he would be, but the way he held his head up high, and the way his violet eyes danced __**so**_ _sadistically, it warded anyone who dared to try. He strode confidently down the road with an arrogant, yet deadly and threatening air. _

_The kind of air that said - _"Touch me, talk to me, even _stare _at me, and you're head will decapitated before you could even _think _to scream"_._

_Anyone who did see him, turned around promptly and scurried away without a second glance._

_It had him cackling sadistically. _

_He made his way towards another warehouse, except he didn't go inside. Instead, he went around behind it. His body glowed a dark, purplish color, and the ground shimmered to reveal a latch._

_The man crouched down and grabbed it, opening the entrance. Another second he was gone, and so was the mysterious door._

_'__**One down, and only four to go...**_**'**

-o-o-o-o-

Tony rushed in the warehouse without any thought of caution, faintly remembering the path Kagome took from what she told him.

Five doors, two halls, and three rooms later led him to his destination. And God did he wish never did - never saw something so _horrible _before…

His jaw clenched as his pace slowed. Gibbs' voice yelling from the receiver of the phone went ignored. _"Tony? __**Tony**__? What the hell is happening? Where __**is **__Kagome?"_

The bomb was powerful enough to blow down the door to the opposite side from where it detonated. Everything was scattered around, burnt. The outside wall collapsed, letting the moon light the area.

And it didn't help to see nails, screws, shards of various metal, and shrapnel scattering the floor and protruding the walls.

And let's not forget the fact that there was nothing sufficiently large or even nearly durable enough for Kagome to duck behind for protection against the blast.

_If Kagome was standing right next to the door when it went off…_

Tony paled with the realization, his stomach dropping and his breath catching in his throat as his heart just _stopped_.

…_there was no way she could have survived…_

He sluggishly made his way through the debris, almost mindlessly, his feet brushing away the broken pieces of the ceiling and wall.

With every step he took, the pain sharpened, the horror heightened, the denial grew, and the hope diminished.

But a small, determined lick of hope still burned at the pit of his stomach battling against the ever dampening rational part of his brain. If there was no body, then maybe..._just freaking maybe _by some _miracle _from God...she was still...

He was stumbling closer when his gaze caught a glowing object not too far away. It drew him closer, beckoning him, and he watched almost unconsciously, unbidden, as his hand reached out to grab it. He brought it up to his face to examine it - the shining pink item. It emanated some kind of air, almost tangible.

It felt familiar...

It felt like _her..._

His hand clenched around the small jewel, and the glow seemed to fade away. An almost sense of peace fell upon him.

Then his eyes flickered up farther ahead suddenly - and the moment of hope and peace didn't last long as his world just _flipped_ upside down.

Tony gulped thickly, his throat closing, his breath turning shaky.

His insides felt cold - ice cold, and his heart clenched painfully.

_'Oh God, Kagome...'_

"No..." Tony breathed out, shaking his head in denial as the reality of it all finally started to sunk in. "No, not again - _not again_!" he shouted, angry - furious even. _"Not you..._" he gritted out painfully, chest shuddering. "Oh God - _Kagome_," he moaned out, voice dripping with pain and agony.

Kate...Paula...

_'And now Kagome..._' Tony thought in despair.

Before, he'd always thought that he was, in some cynical, sick sense, lucky; where it could have been - _should have been_ - him, it was always someone else.

Getting shot at? It wouldn't be a normal day without it.

Escaping near death situations with bombs? Whatever.

Bubonic plague? Psh, no big deal.

Now, _now_ maybe he was just _so fucking unlucky_, that he would have to watch any woman he worked with, was close to, _die_, while he practically drowned in the guilt and the pain.

Water pooled in the corner of his eyes, his throat clenching painfully. He stumbled back against the wall, sliding to the ground, horrified eyes never leaving the overly burnt form of an unrecognizable body.

What were the chances of there even being another person in here, anyways, aside from Kagome...?

_There were none..._

Tears spilled over as a deep sob tore through his throat.

-o-o-o-o-

That was how they finally found him; back against the wall, doubled over as his body shook harshly in a silent sob.

It shook Gibbs, it shook them_ both_ to the core.

They've never seen Tony cry before. Not with Kate... Not with Paula...

He yelled, shouted out in anger, frustration and loss, he hit things; but they've never seen him cry, never in public at least...

If anything, he'd deal with it by _not _dealing with it...

A foreboding feeling overwhelmed them, the unshakable feeling that something horrible happened. When they saw no Kagome, it only became worse.

But they didn't want to believe it; to think the worst.

Ziva was the one who stepped up to the man, crouching to eye level. "Tony...?" she murmured morosely.

Red-shot, watery blue-green eyes blinked up at her. "Ziva?" came his hoarse, cracked voice, confusion lining his tone, as if she appeared from no-where. "What are you doing here?"

Ziva's heart clenched painfully for her partner. "I am here to help," she said carefully.

Tony let out a cynical, wry, almost hysterical laugh. "It's too late for that..." Her eyebrows furrowed when he let out another laugh, sharp and bitter, and even more so at his next words. "You must hate me..." he mumbled, looking away.

She blinked at him, puzzled. "Why would you say that?"

His fists clenched suddenly, swiftly turning a pale white. "I killed your friend," he told her bluntly, and he gestured wildly in front of him.

Ziva and Gibbs's gaze followed and they froze, the dots connecting themselves. Ziva couldn't help the stricken gasp that wracked through her. _'Kagome..._' she thought in horror, before her eyes closed, unable to look anymore. _'I will miss you, dear friend...' _

Gibbs couldn't look away; instead his fists clenched in complete fury. This bastard, he killed _so _many already...why _her_ too?

After a moment to gather herself, Ziva turned back to Tony. "You did not kill her, Tony," she breathed out calmly.

Her eyes shot open when he yelled suddenly, voice rough and ragged with anger and guilt. "I might as well have!"

Her hands shot out deftly, clamping onto Tony to hold him still. "Do not say that! Do not _dare!_"

He shook his head firmly, ignoring her. "It's my fault. I should have stopped her. I should have gone with her. Maybe then I would have sa-"

"Then you would have _died_." Ziva snapped at him, her hands squeezing tightly. "I do not think Kagome would have wanted that. There was nothing that could be done. These things, they happen Tony. They are uncontrollable."

Tony's eyes narrowed in irrational anger. "I could have done _something_," he gritted out iron-willed. But the fire died out soon enough. "_I could have done __**something**__..."_

"Then do something _now_."

The two agents looked up at Gibbs, who stood above them almost ominously.

"What?" Tony muttered, sidling him with a look of mixed frustration and exasperation.

Gibbs eyes narrowed at him. "Stop sitting on your ass and get up. Do something, don't _cry _about it," he snapped, almost harshly. But there was a soft lining to his tone that eased the biting edge.

Tony glared up at him, his face filling up with incredulity and rage. "Kagome just _died _Gibbs. She just _died_, on _my _watch, when I was _supposed _to be on her six. I think I have a right to grieve," he bit out harshly. "Maybe you can be a cold-hearted bastard and just brush it off, but I just can't do it."

Ziva's eyes widened in shock. "_Tony!_" she admonished, voice filled with disbelief at his accusations.

But no matter how harsh his words, Gibbs knew he didn't mean it. "I didn't say you didn't," he retorted calmly. "You wanna do something? Find this bastard and make him _pay_, for Kagome. Finish what she started," Gibbs said evenly, his ice blue eyes pinning him with a hard stare. "_Then_ you grieve."

Tony's jaw clenched, his eyes staring up at Gibbs, searching, before his body deflated, the raging emotions inside him dissipating. Gibbs was right. He knew it.

Gibbs was always right...

His gaze dropped to the ground, the shame biting at him. "Boss, I'm -"

"Never say you're sorry, DiNozzo."

His eyes flickered up at his Boss. "Still, I shouldn't have gone that far..."

A silver eyebrow rose, and before Tony knew it, Gibbs was crouching, staring at him with his signature silent gaze. Tony watched his boss as he raised a hand and reached over.

Tony's head jerked slightly and his lips quirked as he felt the familiar slap, softer than usual.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Tony." Gibbs said gruffly, and after a moment, he rose. "Let's go home..." he murmured as he took in all the damage, his blue eyes dimming as he grieved for the miko in his own way.

Tony mimicked him, glancing around at the destruction, and his heart clenching painfully all over again...

What, he wondered, were Kagome's last thoughts...?

Were they of regret? Regret of walking into this warehouse? Of even coming here, for the case?

Or did her life flash before her eyes, and she passed with peace? With content?

Did she think of those she was leaving behind? Her family? Of Shippo and Inuyasha?

_Did she think of...him...?_

He could feel the burn of more tears building up in his eyes at that last thought.

Reaching out with a gentle hand, Ziva shook Tony out of his reverie. His eyes blinked open at her gentle voice. "We cannot stay here - the building, it may collapse on us."

Tony nodded, almost lifelessly. "Yeah..."

As they walked out of the warehouse, regret bubbled up at the bottom of his stomach, burning like acid. The bauble in his clenched fist seemed to burn a hole in his palm.

_I never did get to tell her how I felt, how I __feel__..._

-o-o-o-o

The drive out of Fredericksburg seemed to take an eternity, the deafening silence just making it that much worse.

Whether out of sympathy or concern, Tony was left riding shotgun as Ziva drove the car he took out here while Gibbs went in the other. His partner actually drove only _five _miles over the speed limit, taking great care to drive carefully for once.

And as much as Tony appreciated the gesture, right now was one of those times he wished she _would_ drive like usual; speeding the hell out of dodge with the wind whipping past and the trees, people, and buildings passing by in mere blurs.

He wanted to get away. He didn't want to think.

And he would have said something to Ziva, but decided against it. Instead, he just gazed out of the window, peeking through the dense foliage of trees lining the Rappahannock River as they shot down the road past the abandoned, rundown warehouses.

It didn't take very long until he couldn't stand it any longer, the water's color bringing up memories of dark blue eyes which churned whenever angry or filled with passion. So his gaze went up to the still night sky.

But the feeling of being watched was something he couldn't shake.

He'd be able to feel Ziva's eyes peering over at him constantly even if he couldn't see her in his peripheral. Her concerned stare bored into him, giving him a reprieve only when she was forced to turn back to minding the road.

He felt a bit relieved once they turned off the road, venturing into Fredericksburg's historical district, where the buildings ranged from colonial and Victorian style mansions to small-framed houses.

Much less creepy than the rundown warehouses; but the antique style paired with the reminder of its civil war history of battles didn't quell the creepy-factor yet. It had that kind of uneasy air, the one that follows places associated with such terrible violence.

The silence lasted only until they hit downtown, a much more populated area, as they passed under street lights and closed shops. Apparently Ziva reached her limit - silence paired with Tony was just a lie. It just wasn't right and should never happen.

He always had something to say...

Except this time he _didn't_.

"Tony..." she whispered softly, the sound contrasting with the silence so deeply, it didn't really even seem like a whisper. "I know what you are doing, and you cannot do that to yourself."

For a moment, he debated not answering. But it would most likely prompt an argument, and right now he couldn't handle anything. "And what am I doing, Ziva?" he asked dully.

"You are beating yourself up. You did it with Kate. You did it with Paula. Now you are doing it again." Ziva continued, still speaking in a soft, yet firm tone. "And when you go home, I know you will close yourself off, recede into yourself as you drown in alcohol and guilt. It is not healthy."

Tony let out an emotionless laugh. The sound was so unnatural it had Ziva frowning. "I'm getting too predictable now, huh? Gotta fix that later..." he joked half-heartedly, and at Ziva's sigh, his gaze went downcast. "It's healthier than dying, anyways..." he muttered.

At that, they both stiffened at the crude remark. And when Ziva went to speak again, Tony cut her off. "Ziva? Just, don't. Please?" he whispered softly, and he glanced over at her, their eyes connecting. "Not now."

Ziva stared at him, reading his conflicted gaze, before relenting with a nod. "If that is what you want..." she murmured, turning back to the road.

Tony continued to gaze at her, and finally looked away after a moment. "_Thank you_..."

Her lips quirked up the slightest in the tiniest smile.

-o-o-o-o-

Six o' clock in the morning, right when the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, golden eyes snapped open to see a gloomy sky. They narrowed, the fine hairs on the nape of his neck rising.

He shot up, an ill-boding feeling building up in his stomach and cursed loudly when his forehead collided harshly against a thick branch.

_"Son of a __**bitch**__!"_

His clawed hand snapped up to rub at his sore head, grimacing and scowling all in one.

As soon as the throbbing ceased, his eyebrows furrowed as the ominous feeling clawed at his gut. His hand crept up to his chest, right above his heart, almost unconsciously.

Over where a design of a crescent moon laid, filled in with a navy blue hue.

It felt...like a void? Like something was...missing?

A heart-wrenching howl, filled with heavy anguish and agony broke the early dawn silence, freezing him, his gut turning and his insides going cold. And the realization crashed into him like a thousand bricks.

It was a howl of mourning... and a familiar one at that.

"_**No**_..." The whisper was stricken, horrified, filled with hopeful denial.

Golden eyes shot over to the one room in the hotel lit up, and within a nano-second, they disappeared.

A lone, fearful whisper was the only thing abandoned to the wind.

"_Kagome..._"

-o-o-o-o-

-NCIS Bullpen_-_

_-Tuesday; 1000-_

The bullpen was a corner of grieving silence. No one spoke as they worked.

Ziva and McGee were on their computers looking something, _anything_, to help them. They researched the human aliases from the list of contacts that were given to them.

Gibbs was sipping at his coffee, deep in thought as he regarded his senior field agent from across the bullpen.

Said agent was hunched over his desk, elbows propped up as he looked silently at his hands. His blue eyes stared dazedly as he twirled a certain pink sphere between his fingers, lost in his thoughts.

A ring broke through the room, and a tanned hand shot out to snatch it up, cocoa eyes never leaving the screen. "David speaking." Ziva's eyes narrowed as she listened, the phone cradled against her ear, and then she looked at her boss. "Gibbs, they say you have a visitor, a very irate visitor. He's in one of the conference rooms," she informed him

Gibbs stared at her. "Name?" he prompted, eyes bright with interest.

Ziva shook her head.

Getting a bad feeling about this, he started to stride out of the bull pen. "Follow me." he ordered the three of them.

The authoritative edge to his tone broke Tony out of his reverie, and his head shot up. Seeing everyone rising to follow his boss, he slowly rose to follow.

He stopped first though to stare at the bauble sitting innocently at his desk. After a moment's hesitation, he opened a drawer and gently placed it in before following over to the elevators.

When they walked into the room, the man was facing the window, his fists clenched. Stiffening, the team filed in.

As soon as the door closed, the man whirled around, eyes flashing. "Where. The. Fuck. Is. She?" he gritted out harshly, glaring at them.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar man. "Who are-" his voice cut off as the illusion flickered, and if you didn't pay close enough attention you would have blamed it on the trick of light. It was Inuyasha - a very pissed off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled quietly. "Kagome. Where is she. Why didn't she return last night." _'Why can't I detect her...' _he thought, bordering on desperation.

Tony bit his lip, looking away guiltily.

Inuyasha picked up on it like a hawk and rounded on him like a rabid dog. "You! Something happened, didn't it! I _knew _it! I _knew _she shouldn't have gotten involved with you! The whole lot of you - but she never fucking listens! Where the _hell_ is Kagome, boy!" he demanded hotly.

Tony blew out a breath of air and his eyes slowly met the demon's, eyes brimming with mixed horror and shame. "I..." he trailed off, voice stricken, not knowing what to say.

Inuyasha's jaw clamped shut with an audible click. He stared at him as if he sprouted two heads. "What? You don't know?" he said flatly, eyes quickly burning gold. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked with a strange calmness.

When no one said anything, Inuyasha fought the urge to hit something.

"She went out to check up on contacts. Simple as that," Inuyasha said gruffly with nonchalance. "Next thing you know; her cell is out of service, she won't answer her pages, I can't _feel _her aura in this damn city, and I can't _sense _her through our connection," the half-demon listed off, his voice getting harsher with every word.

He pinned them all with cold look, fury churning deeply, just waiting to burst out. "All of that adds up to either she's hiding, or she's fucking _dead_. So you better tell me, oh so help me you will experience firsthand why demons are feared." His voice held a threatening twinge that showed he was _not _kidding.

Through it all, Tony stood stiffly, taking it all in. The guilt was eating at him, the emptiness was pawing at him. "I-I'm sorry, she-"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and his head snapped to Gibbs, who shook his own.

Gibbs began to speak for him, turning back to Inuyasha, his voice low. "Last night, Tony and Kagome were following a lead they received from a contact about a warehouse. Kagome insisted she would be able infiltrate it herself but it was a trap,"

At that, Inuyasha froze; dread filled him to the core.

Gibbs stared at the man, his gaze apologetic. "The warehouse exploded. She didn't survive."

Inuyasha paled, his whole body shaking. Then his eyes flickered red and gold, a low whine dragging out from his throat. His hand shot out to the table to brace himself. "Oh god, no..." he breathed out, horrified.

The four stayed silent, not knowing what to do. They watched as the man took ragged breaths to calm himself, until his breathing was normal, but his body was still shaking with volatile rage. After a second, now golden eyes surrounded by red drifted up to pin them with a stare.

"Now," he said, his voice teetering between guttural and gruff, "You see how dangerous this is. It is not a game. This is not one of your petty cases. This fucker took down my best friend, something that shouldn't be that easily done," he bit out.

"I will track down this bastard and kill him myself. And you _will _back off," his voice left no room for arguing, and he didn't give them any time to respond as he stalked out of the room.

For a moment, the silence returned, no one quite knowing what to say after that.

But soon enough, Tony spoke up, his voice a haggard whisper. "Boss, we're not..." he trailed off, uncertain.

Gibbs' ice blue eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the air. "No."

McGee glanced at his boss, visibly shaken at spectacle. "Then what?" he was almost afraid to ask.

You could practically see the gears working in the older man's head, and after a minute he turned to the only member of his team that had yet to speak. "Ziver, I want you to contact Shippo. He might speak to you, so see what you can find out."

Ziva hesitated for a moment, unsure if that was the right thing to do at the moment. Shippo and Kagome were close, anyone could see that by the way they interacted. It was similar to how Kagome and Inuyasha behaved together, but less...aggressive.

He had to be feeling the loss too...

But she nodded nonetheless.

-o-o-o-o-

An hour seemed like a suitable enough time wait before calling. She wanted to wait until Inuyasha returned to the hotel to tell the news, and let it settle.

After the time, she tried phoning the kitsune. But he never answered. The calls went straight to voicemail.

An uneasy feeling began to settle inside her, and she grabbed her gear and made her way out of the building.

Upon arriving at the hotel, she headed straight up to the hotel. For a moment she paused, debating whether to knock or just walk in. She decided on the latter - if he wasn't answering her calls, then why would he answer a knock on the door?

Reaching out to twist at the knob, she was surprised to find it unlocked. Silently, she entered the room, and the sounds of things moving caught her attention.

The sounds were coming from the bedroom, and she slowly made her way over to the door. It was left ajar, and a faint light was peeking thought. Pausing at the opening, she peered in.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked softly, watching the kitsune grab a few things before stuffing them into a black duffle.

Hearing her when she first stepped into the room, Shippo wasn't surprised at her presence. "I'm getting ready to go hunt down the two other bastards that knew about the warehouse and drag their asses to base," he told her with such a detached calmness, so unlike his usual loftiness. It shook her slightly.

It was like the calm of the storm, rage and fury churning right under the surface, just waiting to be unleashed.

Her eyes narrowed once she saw the contents of the bag. "Then why are you bringing weapons?" she inquired nonchalantly.

Shippo turned to stare at her with neutral emerald eyes. "They're coming in, whether it's with a sword through their heart or not-" and his fists clenched, "And the latter is only my _second _choice."

They stared at each other, gazes locking for a moment. "I am coming with you."

Her comment sparked some emotion behind those green eyes - shock? Surprise? Horror? It couldn't be told.. "No, you're not. Absolutely not," he retorted back, tone so serious it left no room for argument. "Hell _no_," he added for good measure when seeing her determined face. He didn't want her to see him like this, like a monster.

Like the reason demons were ever deemed monsters in the first place.

Too bad Ziva was stubborn like a damn jaguar with its jaws locked on prey. "Kagome was my friend too," she reminded him, her cocoa eyes showing she felt the loss as much as he did.

For a moment, Shippo didn't move, didn't say a thing. "You're not going to stop me from killing them, if it comes to that." It wasn't a question.

Ziva held her head up high, her gaze never wavering from his. "I would not think of it."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 4,265

_Duh duh duuuummm… Lol, damn, bet that was one helluva angst rollercoaster eh? Heheh, poor Tony, the guy doesn't get any relief huh? _

_So some of you may be wondering if I killed Kagome off? Well, I kinda did, didn't I? I mean, how could she seriously escape a blast like that? _

_The question is whether or not I bring her back… _

_And now, I'll leave it at that heheh. Yep, I'm an evilly sadistic writer..._

_And damn do I enjoy every minute of it ;D _

_Anyways, again another __**HUGE **__shout out and thanks to my wicked awesome beta __**ArmyWife22079 **__for giving me the details of Fredericksburg. And yes, it is a real place. There are actually rundown warehouses there down by the Rappahannock River, with about a 200 year creepy history from a flood. Trust me, I woulda made it allllll up if it wasn't for her, and it would be crazy crappy lmaoo. _

_Thank you soooo much for all your feedback! I got a00 kick out of some of them last time! Glad you all like it! ^^_

_Till next time! _

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing. Not to mention, some of your reviews crack me up sooo much and get me grinning like a crazy person! I LOVE it!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Reads-way-2-much, kakashixangela, MoonPrincess1989, Kumerai Fang-sama, Ayjah, Azumigurl, Kuronueslover, Ichigo Mirai**

**Fierynightangel- **Lol, don't worry, this chappy was the first one to be sent to the beta haha! ^^ As for the white haired demon… now if I said that, that would just ruin the suspense! ;) I think I'll keep that as my little secret if you don't mind too much lol ^^

**MoonlitCries- **Awhh really? That sucksss :/ Hate when that happens!

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lol, well yay! Then the twist worked lmaoo. The moles will be taken care of in a later chappy. I just couldn't find a good spot to bring it in. And thank youuu! XDD Hope you're Christmas was an absolutely awesome one, and that your New Year was even awesome-er heheh. ^^

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, well I'm glad I got Fredericksburg down. Thank you again for helping me with all the descriptions and sending me the pics – they helped loads! (Knowing me, I woulda just made stuff up lmaoo!)

**Valleygoat- **Lmaoo! XDDD You have no idea how much hearing that made me smile! I'm so happy you loved it! ^^Thank you soooo much! XD

**Blackdove1265- **Now, if I killed you, then you wouldn't be able to read the chappy you know! Or any of those to come! ;) Lol. I'm ecstatic to hear you love it! Hope you like this one as well!

**Silver Miko667- **0.oOh god, really? Yikes, I remember this one time where I broke my bedroom window! ^^;;;; I was aiming my bro's paintball gun at the tree right by my window to shoot it for the first time, and asked if I was aiming right. He said yea, and I shot, it and…well, I'm sure you could figure out the rest -_-… lmfaoooo! And thanks! ^^


	13. Ch 12: A Curious Thing

_I'm back! Sorry it took so long! Prom, school and life came up! ^^;;;_

_Good news! I just graduated so hell to the yah! (Got my high school diploma Tuesday! XD) Anyways, I'm so happy so I wanted to announce that! Hehe! _

_That, and I'm free until fall semester of college starts up! Lol._

_Oh, and excuse any mistakes (there's probably a lot of them! ^^;) This chapter isn't exactly beta'd, I don't think lol._

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_They stared at each other, gazes locking for a moment. "I am coming with you."_

_Her comment sparked some emotion behind those green eyes - shock? Surprise? Horror? It couldn't be told.. "No, you're not. Absolutely not," he retorted back, tone so serious it left no room for argument. "Hell __**no**__," he added for good measure when seeing her determined face. He didn't want her to see him like this, like a monster. _

_Like the reason demons were ever deemed monsters in the first place._

_Too bad Ziva was stubborn like a damn jaguar with its jaws locked on prey. "Kagome was my friend too," she reminded him, her cocoa eyes showing she felt the loss as much as he did. _

_For a moment, Shippo didn't move, didn't say a thing. "You're not going to stop me from killing them, if it comes to that." It wasn't a question._

_Ziva held her head up high, her gaze never wavering from his. "I would not think of it."_

* * *

—A Curious Thing, How Tragedy Brings People Closer...—

Once again they were trudging through the forest, but this time both were in high alert, their trained bodies tensed, as if waiting for something to come out and strike.

Flicking a wary glance to the demon beside her, Ziva spoke. "So, who will we be visiting first?" she murmured softly.

Shippo never once took his emerald orbs off the terrain before them, scoping out for anything strange, or a trap maybe. "You remember Jinenji mentioning a Rei? A tiger demon?"

He waited until the woman nodded before continuing. "Well, he's the one that told Kagome about the warehouse – the _rigged _one." His lips thinned, "I figured he's probably the leader."

Ziva's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Because he was the one who lied?"

Shippo shrugged, "That, and Tai was a complete wimp," he muttered wryly. Ziva snorted amusedly. "That leaves Raito and Rei to be the leader. Since tiger demons are more aggressive, and usually more powerful at that compared to puppeteer demons, Rei ought to be it," he explained levelly.

Lips pursing in thought, Ziva peered over to Shippo. "So we will go to Raito first," she deducted.

Shippo nodded shortly, and the corners of his lips pulled into a devious smirk. "I'm saving the big Kahuna for last," and he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

—o—o—o—o—

After almost twenty minutes of venturing through thick vegetation, Shippo was sure they were getting close.

There were little signs of life other than animals. He could smell the blood of caught prey, both fresh and stale. While that may not be unusual, for the scent to be _that _strong meant something else was doing some hunting.

Or better yet, some_one _else...

There were also the trees – some branches were missing, looking more sawed off rather than broken naturally. And then there were certain berries and plants that were missing, more than that should be. It started sparsely, but became more concentrated as they trudged closer and closer.

Then suddenly, something tripped his demonic senses, giving it a slight twinge that he would have missed if he wasn't paying close attention.

Shippo's eyes narrowed sharply, his body going rigid and his senses more alert. His eyes slid to the human beside him, and his calculating mind turned as he thought of a way to handle this…

—o—o—o—o—

A dark feeling was eating at Ziva, but she didn't know what. The unmistakable feeling of someone watching her was almost palpable. "I do not think we are alone," she hissed urgently under her breath.

But there was no answer back.

Blinking, she looked beside her where Shippo was.

Or, at least, where he _should _have been…

But the fox demon himself was missing, and Ziva froze. "Shippo?" she whispered at first, casting a glance around the silent forest.

Nothing answered. Just silence.

Actually…

Ziva's eyes narrowed, her body unconsciously slipping into a defensive stance.

It was _too _quiet for a forest infested with various critters and littered with noisy debris …

_Something was wrong…_

With all the possibilities of the kinds of things that were out there, being silent wasn't a chance she was going to take. From what she knew of demons, they could smell and sense her regardless of noise.

"Shippo?" Ziva called out, wondering where he went. Her heart beat faster and her senses went on high alert, waiting for someone, or _something_ to come at her.

For a moment, nothing came. Everything was still, and the silence bore down heavily on her shoulders. She forced her breathing to stay calm and even, resisting the urge to hyperventilate. Her trained instincts came in, locking away her emotions leaving her mind free to think clearly.

Then, she felt something brush against her leg and her insides went cold. She jumped, turning, whipping out her Sig to shoot.

She unconsciously cocked and aimed for the ground and froze when she realized what her gun had pointed to, her chest still heaving.

A _fox?_

It was tiny like a dachshund, with a fiery auburn coat and white tipping at its paws, ears, and tail.

Ziva's body went rigid, ready to shoot the animal if needed, but reluctant to do so to such a magnificent creature. She swallowed thickly, letting out a somewhat relieved breath.

At least it wasn't a demon…

She returned her attention back to the fox, unsure of what to do next.

Maybe if she just stood still, it would leave her alone...?

It stared up at her with apple green eyes, oddly familiar, but it didn't bare its teeth or snarl, nor did it look threatening. Instead, it moved slowly, deliberately, reaching out to sniff at her.

"Shoo!" Ziva whispered sharply, annoyance running through her veins when it just ignored her.

She went stiff when it brushed against her leg again, rubbing its furry body against her. As if it was like a...cat?

And then…_what was that noise?_

Cocoa eyes widened in incredulity, staring at the animal with disbelief.

It was…_purring?_

"What the…" she muttered, taking a step away from the furry creature, but stopped soon after as it snapped its head up at her.

The way its green eyes were boring into her… and they looked like they were _dancing…_

She jumped, more inconspicuous this time as it let out a little yip, waving its tail playfully in the air. Then it butted its nose against her shoe, wiggling as if it wanted to be…_petted_?

Ziva was torn about what to do.

For one, this animal could snap at her and who knew if it had rabies or some other kind of disease. And another, she was in a forest, seemingly _alone_ if you didn't count the evil thing that was out there.

And then there was the fact that somehow Shippo disappeared. He could be in trouble, or worst – injured or even dead. Trapped somewhere maybe.

And if it wasn't any of those, then she would _skin his demonic ass alive_…

Another nudge garnered her attention, and she looked down to see the fox implore a questioning and yet pleading gaze in her direction.

She looked at the forest's depths and back to the fox, torn, before letting out a tired sigh. If it would get her on her way faster, then she had no choice…

She bent down, and she _swore _she saw the fox's eyes light up with glee as she reached over to scratch at its head. Inside, and she'd _kill _someone before admitting it, she swooned as the fox's fluttered close, reduced to peering at her through lidded eyes.

And then the unbelievably astonishing thing happened, dumbfounding her.

A bright blue light, almost akin to fire, burst up, blinding her for a moment.

Then the next thing she knew, she blinked open her eyes to see Shippo.

And a _naked _Shippo at that…

She stared, eyes wide like saucers. She couldn't help it, really. Any healthy heterosexual woman – or homosexual man at that – would stare.

The alluring lightly tanned glow to his skin captivated her. Her eyes followed the defined lines of his lean, yet very muscular arms. Then her eyes stared at his chest – and stayed there for a good moment. Her eyes trailed down his torso, taking in the defined lines that made up the planes of his chest, then down his very, _very _sculptured abdominals and she almost _melted_.

Her throat went dry as her eyes caught a bit fluff at the bottom of his stomach, and discovered – _and quite pleasantly at __**that**_– that it was a trail that lead to a…_package _of _treasure_…

She followed the trail, as if her eyes had a mind of their own – not that she particularly _minded_ really…

And then she gaped a bit, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.

Well, _well_…

Her intense stare broke when she heard someone sniggering, and her eyes snapped up to Shippo's face…

…Which was where she saw his mega-watt shit-eating grin directed right at her. Dread filled every inch of her body when she realized what just happened…

Heat crept up her neck and dusted her cheeks.

Shippo snickered once more. "Heheh, like what you see, huh?" he murmured deeply before smirking, his eyebrows waggling and his tails twitching, moving over to trace against Ziva's skin in a purposely sensual manner.

Ziva froze, and Shippo did a mental victory dance. Here beholds the moment where Ziva David lost her composure. His grin turned into a wide smirk.

The 'victory' didn't last long. Ten seconds later and she whacked him - _hard_, "You are ridiculous..." she muttered and straightened. Then, she fixed him with a questioning stare. "If you are going to stay that way, please do us _both _a favor and put on some pants at least?" she remarked nonchalantly, wounding his pride.

Suddenly, Ziva was reminded of the time the team was stuck in the meeting for sexual harassment, and her licking Tony to scare him.

Talk about karma biting you back in the ass.

Shippo blinked, shocked. S-she-!

And then, the smirk slowly returned. Oooh, he _definitely _liked her. She was a challenge, and a hard, puzzling one at that.

And damn, did he _love _puzzles.

Feigning hurt, he splayed a hand across his heart and faked a wounded expression. "My love, you hurt me with your lies. Surely you meant a shirt, or maybe socks? Because pants should be the _last _thing you want me to put on right now…" He sent her a lewd wink. "We both know it. You don't have to be ashamed…"

Ziva snorted, jutting her chin out stubbornly. "There is only _one _person here who should be ashamed of anything," and her eyes drifted down swiftly before returning to eye the kitsune, her gaze dancing. "And it certainly is not _me_."

But Shippo only laughed loudly, "_Ouch_…" he drawled out, very amused, but then a shimmering image appeared, and now he was back in his clothes nonetheless. "Deadly with both weapons _and _words… Is there anything else that sharp tongue of yours can do?" he teased, a flirty edge to his baritone voice.

Ziva countered it with a slyly cocked eyebrow. "Maybe there _is, _but _you _will never find out…"

Shippo chuckled. "And the burns continue," he drawled out, grinning.

Ziva shook her head, tendrils of curly dark brown hair that had escaped from her ponytail whipping about. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, getting back to the task at hand. "And they will become even more scalding if you do not tell me where you were," she bit out at him. "You _left _me," she said, voice dripping with accusation.

Shippo only waved a hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Technically I didn't leave you. I was still here, just…not in my usual form…" he said cheekily.

The irritation in her stare remained.

His lips twitched, but her gestured over to the ground, where she would have eventually stepped if he hadn't had stopped her.

The NCIS agent blinked. "What?" she muttered, not understanding.

Shippo sent a side glance her way. "Trap," was all he said before moving over and holding out a hand. Ziva's eyes widened when blue fire suddenly shot out from his hand, but narrowed soon enough when she noticed something suspicious.

There was something in the way of the fire, thin but noticeable.

"What is that…" she breathed out.

Shippo stood up, straightening. "Some kind of trip wire." When Ziva turned back to stare at him, a more grateful light in her gaze, he continued. "A _different _kind of tripwire. We're getting close." He walked over by a tree to grab his duffle and then made his way back to her.

He pinned her with a serious stare. "I want you to walk behind me at all times, understand?"

Ziva went rigid, not used to taking orders, especially not from him. But nodded, albeit reluctantly.

He knew what he was doing, and she was at a disadvantage.

And then Shippo grinned, back to his more laidback self. "Besides, it won't be _so _horrible. You'll have a _great _view the rest of the way." Another flirty wink.

Ziva rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Just walk..."

—o—o—o—o—

As the pair trekked on towards Raito's home, Shippo managed to successfully evade all the traps that were in their way.

All except one, that is.

Ziva, while she possessed balance at a caliber above normal humans, was nowhere near up to par as Shippo. Her attention was too spread out, carefully taking note of her surroundings up close and far away.

As she stepped through the uneven terrain, she stepped on unleveled ground and stumbled. She tried to right herself, but not without brushing against a branch.

Which had one of those tripwires tied to it.

Shippo's eyes clenched shut and he cursed. "Fuck me, he knows we're here."

Ziva winced, sending him an apologetic glance. "I am sorry," she whispered quickly.

But Shippo, his body rigid as he scanned the area shook his head sharply. "Don't apologize, just get ready for the fireworks."

Ziva stiffened, and grabbed her gun. "What should I do?" she asked quietly, knowing her gun wouldn't do much good against demons.

Shippo eyed her gun. "First off, put that _away_," he ordered sharply. "The only person it'll hurt is _you_,"

Ziva shot him a dark glance.

He ignored it, and looked around, "Second…" he began, and Ziva had to keep down a yelp as she was suddenly being pulled by him. Shippo lifted her up with ease when she was too surprised to comply.

He ran towards a dense bush, composed of more leaves than woody branches and gently pushing her towards it as he tossed his bag beside it. "I want you to hide, until I say otherwise,"

Ziva sent him an incredulous glance. "I will not just _hide _while you are fighting! I am _not _a child!" she exclaimed in a indignant whisper.

Shippo snorted. "Sweetcheeks, compared to me, you're a _baby_, and I ain't talking bout the hot kind."

Ziva's eyes narrowed brutally. "Will you _stop _with the nicknames? Now is _not _the time!"

Shippo scowled. "Then _hide_," and promptly shoved her into the bush, ignoring the angry incredulous yelp that followed. He glared into the foliage. "They already killed Kagome, I'm not letting them get you too," he told her and spun towards the bag.

Swiftly, he zipped it open, pulling out a long katana and tied it to his waist. Then he reached in, grabbing a pair of knifes, and held it out to her. "I have a feeling you're adept at using these."

Ziva sniffed, the sound muffled behind the leaves. "No thank you, I have my own." Her voice was curt.

Shippo rolled his eyes, and just tossed it in instead, knowing she'd catch it. "These are better; sharper as well as enchanted. If he notices you, then you have something to defend yourself with. Take these as well," he said suddenly, tossing in a two red spheres and a black one.

"What are these?" Ziva asked curiously, eyeing them warily.

"Bombs," he answered nonchalantly, oblivious to the way she stiffened. "Not harmful to you in the slightest, so don't worry. But do be careful where you toss them, I'm not immune either. Black for smokescreen, red for an explosion of poison. A nasty concoction, it makes me proud."

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but Shippo's hushed voice interrupted her. "He's almost here. Don't make a sound," he ordered quickly and he stepped away. "I put an illusion of sorts over the bush. He'll see the bush, but not you. I made sure he can't scent you either."

"Be careful," she whispered, knowing he would hear her. Shippo's step faltered for a moment, and somehow the wind carried his whisper to her ears.

"Thanks... You too..."

—o—o—o—o—

When Raito arrived, he found Shippo leaning against a tree, arms crossed, acting casual.

Raito came running in, prepared to strike, but skidded to a stop at the sight of Shippo. He blinked, purple eyes round with recognition, shock, and something else - something deeper that piqued Shippo's interest.

Shippo offered a cheeky smile, wiggling his fingers in an obnoxious wave. His other hand, however, slid over to rest on his katana in a more serious manner of greeting, and that's what caught Raito's eyes. There was also something feral behind the cheery facade in his emerald eyes. "Well, well Raito. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" the demon asked instead, voice containing a nervous edge that was almost hard to detect. "Is there something you need?"

Shippo feinted a thoughtful look before dipping his head. "I do happen to have some questions in dire need of answering..." he murmured nonchalantly.

Raito's body tensed the slightest bit, but it was noticeable enough that Shippo saw it. He smirked mentally. "What kind of questions?" Raito asked calmly.

Shippo shrugged. "Hmm, how about for starters the marine killings in the D.C. Area?"

Raito's adam's apple bobbled somewhat. "I haven't heard anything of the sort," he told Shippo, almost apologetically. His voice a just a smidge tight too.

_'Oh, he's gonna be sorry. I'll make sure of that..._' Shippo thought angrily. But he was the epitome of calm and collected on the outside. "Huh, alright. Then what about the warehouse blowing up, down in Fredericksburg last night? Heard anything 'bout that?" he asked, pushing up from his spot against the tree. He peered over at Raito from the corner of his gaze as he eyed his claws.

Now _that _made Raito stiffen. "There was an explosion?" he asked, trying to cover his reaction with surprise.

Shippo put his hands down, looking over at Raito with a frown. "Yes, as a matter of fact there was," he said solemnly, nodding.

Raito shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, I'm sorry I can't help or anything -"

"Funny," Shippo said suddenly, and Raito went rigid instantly.

"What is...?" the puppet demon asked warily.

Shippo raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing slyly. "You never asked if someone got hurt. That's the usual reaction someone gets after hearing that kind of question."

Raito's eyes widened. "I-" but her stopped short, and scowled.

Shippo smirked at the slip, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. '"Awh, what, no more foreplay?" he asked with mock disappointment. "And it's my _favorite_ part too..." he added a little pout for emphasis.

From her spot hidden in the bush, Ziva had to choke back a snort. Her eyes rolled in exasperation.

Raito growled. "Fuck it. I'm done playing your games, kitsune," he spat. "It's pointless when you obviously already know," and he sneered.

Shippo chuckled, a different kind of sound that Ziva had yet to hear from him. It was lined with a dark edge, predatory even and it shot chills down her spine.

The strange part was the mixed kind of chills, both cold _and _hot...

"It's a hobby of mine, fucking with people," Shippo remarked cheekily. Then his whole cheery facade did a sudden 180 as he slowly began stalking towards the puppeteer demon, eyes narrowing into slits and his features going more bestial.

The color drained from Raito's already pale face, and he took a wary step back.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Shippo wondered, his voice turning guttural. "Easy way or hard?" His hand lifted, glowing as his claws grew sharper, and cracked his knuckles ominously.

Raito snorted, his eyes narrowing as an invisible wind began whipping around him. His features changed, more structural than plain, his eyes a demonic, fluorescent red with white pupils. His clothes shifted from ordinary citizen clothes to those more suitable for fighting, training hakamas and a haiori, yet modernized and practical.

"You already know," Raito began, his voice a notably deeper timbre. "That I am not like that spineless twit Tai. I will _not _back down without a fight, like a coward," he spat harshly.

Shippo's smirk merely widened, eyes gaining a wild glint. "That, is _exactly _what I wanted to hear," he drawled out slowly, and then growled, "You will _pay _for what you've done!" he roared out, and charged. The sharp hiss of a sword being drawn cut through the clearing.

With lightning speed, Shippo leaped at Raito, swinging with graceful, swift finesse. One swung again and again, a wide arc here, and sharp, quick lunge and jab there.

Raito was quick to dodge, but not without close calls. He was quickly littered with shallow cuts as Shippo swiped relentlessly. but as a demon it didn't matter much.

Ziva watched the proceedings stock-still, eyes wide in apt fascination. The transformation Shippo underwent was unfathomable - how did the easygoing, perverted fox turn into such a serious, fierce fighter...?

The two broke away from each other in a momentary pause, harsh breaths filling the otherwise silent forest.

Any other animal or being had the sense enough to get _far away _as possible.

Raito swallowed thickly, glaring at Shippo. A taunting look crossed his face, and he slowly withdrew a device, similar to a comb but more crude and with wider individual teeth to it.

"What, did killing your little human master strike a nerve?" he jibed, smirking darkly at Shippo's otherwise tense form. "I'm sorry - I should have slit her pretty little throat instead of blowing her up into little itsy, _bitsy _pieces like that. That way, you'd have something to say goodbye to," he said mockingly, a fake, sympathetic smile slapped across his face.

It made Shippo shake with barely contained rage.

Raito wasn't done yet. "How inconsiderate of me," he went on crudely, "I'd say I'll remember that next time, but -" and he gave a little, nonchalant shrug. "She's already _dead_,"

The sound that ripped out of Shippo's mouth, a cross between a roar and a snarl, was so powerful it shook the forest around them. "You _bastard_! I'll _kill _you!" His eyes flashed red as he snapped, unleashing all his limits. The air around him whipped, and his features went jagged and furry - tails, hands, feet, face, ears. His eyes glowed an eerie, hypnotizing red.

All breath was stolen from Ziva - she was absolutely floored. It was no doubt fear that spiked within her, she had never seen something so fearsome in her life.

But gruesome was one thing – this, _this_ was on a whole other level entirely. Awe found it's way to mingle with the fear.

He was animalistic in almost every way possible, but there was a certain beauty there as well. Like mother nature at its worst; despite its ability to destroy, there was a beauty, you just had to know where to look.

It was absolutely striking.

Shippo struck. With even more speed, he lunged, abandoning his sword in favor of a more, _hands on _approach.

Raito didn't know what hit him as he was knocked clear across fifteen feet until hitting the trunk of a tree. He screamed in agony as Shippo's claws tore into him.

Through the horrible, excruciating pain, Raito managed to pour power into his control, and twitched it.

Shippo let out a yowl as wires suddenly began wrapping around him, yanking him off.

He stumbled and scrabbled, yanking at the binds. When they would give, his claws gained a blue glow and he pulled his hands together with all his strength, and gave out a roar as he slashed at the wires, melting through them. His body jerked as the sudden loss, and he twisted to do the same to the wires wrapped around his waist.

"You're gonna have to do better than _that_," Shippo bit out roughly, and went at him again as Raito scrambled back.

He swiped with his claws, but narrowly missed as another wire wrapped and tugged on that wrist. He tried again with his other hand, but a wire found its way around that one as well. Not one to be deterred, he used the wires and his momentum to flip forward, drop kicking Raito.

Shippo's heel slammed into the top of Raito's skull, and the sheer force slammed the demon to the ground, face first.

Black flooded Raito's vision, his grip on the control loosening. The wires binding Shippo slackened, and he easily slipped out of them.

In a flash, he was in front of the demon. Grabbing his collar roughly, Shippo yanked the puppet demon up and shoved him into the nearest tree.

"Now tell me," Shippo snarled out in a low, threatening whisper. "Where the _fuck _is that tiger bastard?" he demanded slowly, his emerald eyes bleeding red.

Raito groaned a little, the agonizing pain racking his body relentlessly. When he didn't answer immediately, Shippo shook him harshly against the tree's rough bark. Raito's head bobbed up and down, and the demon struggled to stop his head from spinning.

He pinned Shippo with a venomous gaze, "Fuck off you human humping _traitor,"_ he spat, ignoring how Shippo shook even more, almost violently, with barely contained rage. "You'll never get _anything _out of me." And with that, Raito hacked and spit.

Shippo froze almost automatically as blood and saliva dribbled down his cheek.

From her spot hiding in the bush, Ziva watched with stunned, shocked eyes with her jaw dropped.

Shippo's eyes narrowed so much he almost went cross-eyed.

Next thing anyone knew, Raito was suddenly thirty feet away on the ground, groaning in pain.

A line of broken trees left was left in his path.

The puppet demon laid there, unmoving.

Everything became still for a moment. The demon seemed to be knocked out, Shippo was frozen in his fit of rage, and Ziva hadn't the slightest idea of what to do.

Was it safe to come out or not?

After another couple of minutes of no one making a move, she decided it was indeed safe.

The shrubs rustled as Ziva carefully climbed out, the duffle slung across her back.

She wasn't even out for a second when a harsh voice hissed out a reprimand. "You _idiot - _no!"

Ziva's head snapped up at Shippo's voice; shocked, confused, and alarmed. "Huh?" she blurted out at the kitsune more than forty feet away from her.

Two other words had her freezing. "Behind you!"

Realization struck. Raito was tossed just ten feet away from her...

Her hand automatically dropped to clutch the knife he'd given her. Cursing herself, she whipped around, blade positioned in front of her, just as searing hot pain ripped through her bicep.

The scent of her blood hit the kitsune like a semi."_Ziva_?" Shippo roared, sprinting over to the two.

A stream of blood washed over her hands.

Blood not her own.

Ziva slowly lift her head up, her gaze trailing over the knife her hands were still clutching, to the stomach it was impaled into, up and up to the pair of red fluorescent eyes with stark white pupils glaring back down at her hatefully.

The strike of sharp fear couldn't be helped, and Ziva swallowed softly at the close proximity she was in with such a dangerous, powerful person. His hand was still wrapped around her bicep, she could feel it, like it burned her skin without doing any damage.

"_**Fuck!"**_ A snarl to her right caught her attention, and Ziva whipped her head to see Shippo once again bound by wires. This time though, the lines glowed an ominous deep purple, and Shippo's body arched, shaking violently as if he was in some unbearable pain as the glow washed over him.

Her stomach dropped, and she couldn't help but glance down at Raito's other hand.

In it, he clutched the control like a life line.

"Ziva! R-_run_!" Shippo gritted out through the agony.

The hand around her arm tightened painfully before she could even _think _to do that.

Ziva let out a sharp gasp as Raito gripped her arm with inhuman strength. Pain shot through her arm, weakening her knees. She buckled under the sharp shoots of pain.

It was as if he was trying to literally _break her arm_...

One glance at his sadistic, triumphant face told her that's _exactly _what he wanted to do – that, and _more_...

Instinct took over and the hand still clutching the knife Shippo gave her twisted the hilt, sending the demon howling in pain as the blade itself glowed an eerie neon green, sending shocks of demonic energy throughout Raito, bringing him to his knees.

The grip on her arm loosened just enough for her to rip out of it. She stumbled back once free from the once ironclad lock on her arm.

Raito writhed in agony on the forest floor, the blade still glowing green.

Taking initiative, Ziva stepped forward and stomped on Raito's wrist, and his palm sprang open. She bent, snatching the control from his grip and ran towards Shippo, taking the blade with her along the way.

Once the control changed hands, Shippo was finally released. He sagged to his knees in relief, chest heaving.

A howl of agony and rage followed as Ziva ripped out the knife, and Raito jumped up, stumbling, but intent on killing her where she stood.

"Ziva! Watch your six!" Shippo warned as he began frantically ripping off the wires twined around him.

Not breaking stride, Ziva reached into the duffle looking for the bombs and grabbed the first spherical object her fingers came in contact with and threw it behind her.

A hissing sound cut through the air as it made contact to the ground, and Raito stopped in his tracks, eyes bulging out as he clutched his throat. Tears flooded his eyes unbidden.

Must have been the poisonous one then...

With Raito was distracted, Ziva ran towards Shippo, tugging at the wires. Her breathing came in harsh, rapid huffs.

Once free, Shippo grabbed her unmarked arm, stopping her. "You okay?" he whispered urgently, concern flooding his ragged tone. He could scent the fear laced with her own unique one, and he'd be stupid to think it wasn't partly from him.

Ziva looked up to see his reddened eyes gazing at her. She nodded breathlessly.

Shippo sighed in relief, and then pushed her behind him as the poison cloud began to clear. "You did good. Now, stay alert. Now that he knows you're with me, he won't hesitate to hurt you."

Ziva nodded, not bothering to argue.

Shippo smirked darkly. "Good..." he murmured, and sprinted away once the cloud disappeared.

He carried out a drill of punches on Raito, driving him back stumbling with each punch. Finally, he kicked at Raito, sending him farther into the forest as well as further away from Ziva.

Shippo stalked towards him, intent on causing even more pain.

The demon groaned, and blinked confused and pained eyes up at the kitsune. "It won't matter," he mumbled. "You might as well kill me, because I am not going to talk," he slurred out, and managed a weak,ugly smirk. "And you ain't _ever_ gonna find Rei. Knowing him, he's _long _gone after the miko bitch got herself blown up."

A dangerous glint entered Shippo's eyes, and he pushed down the rage that threatened to rise at his other remark. "Oh, why kill you, when I can get the information out of you in much more, _entertaining _ways..." he drawled out slyly.

Raito, practically hanging on his last thread of consciousness, managed to muster up a sneer. "You're funeral. Or rather..." he trailed of suggestively and leered over at Ziva. "Hers." He raised his voice, just so she could hear as well. "Can't wait to sink my claws into you, you sweet little thing..."

Ziva glared at him murderously.

It wiped the smirk of Shippo's face, replacing it with a vicious scowl. A furious snarl was ripped from his throat, and with another swift kick, Raito was finally knocked unconscious.

"You won't be alive nearly long enough to touch her again," he vowed vehemently.

He'll leave the bastard there where he laid to pick him up after they went and check if Rei did leave or not.

He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon...

Soft footsteps echoed behind him, getting louder and louder with each one.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden until I said otherwise," Shippo began deliberately, voice sharp.

The footsteps behind him paused, hesitant. It was a moment before she actually spoke, choosing her words carefully. "I had believed he was unconscious."

Shippo's jaw clenched, images of her dead and bloody coming to mind unbidden. "You _assumed_," he countered, voice a mere whisper, so close to a hiss.

Ziva's eyes narrowed at the back of his mane of fiery orange hair. Her lips pursed, and her chin tilted up stubbornly. "Maybe," she relented curtly. "But with the way your emotions are boiling right to edge of you snapping, you can hardly blame me after I waited for five minutes," she countered confidently.

An uneasy silence settled between them, and Shippo slowly went to cast a look at her from over his shoulder.

The moment she saw movement she stiffened, anxious.

"Don't _ever _do that again," he told her quietly, and she was struck by the sincere concern in his voice.

Unsure whether she should argue or not, tell him she was a grown woman and he could not order her around like some insubordinate child, she merely nodded shortly. "I will try... but I will not make any promises," she told him upfront.

Shippo sighed at her answer, but couldn't help the way his lips twitched in amusement, despite the situation. "Guess that's the best I'll get, huh?"

Not waiting for an answer, he turned around to approach her, taking in her rigid stance. He could practically smell the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

He eyed her wounded arm, taking in the trail of blood. The sweet scent of it filled the clearing, and without another thought, he stepped forward and grasped it lightly, but firm.

A sharp intake of breath told him it was unexpected, and he would have flashed her one of his disarming smiles if he didn't still have the bestial features of his kitsune form apparent.

If anything, it'd just spark the fear even more-so with his obviously longer fangs peeking out, and his reddened eyes gazing at her.

Not bothering to make eye contact, in fear of frightening her even more, he spoke as gently as his ragged voice could manage. "I'm sorry," he murmured, gently trailing around the gouges of claws marring her tanned, olive skin.

Ziva gazed up at him, awed at the stark contrast before her. Like a classic Disney movie, here was the beast acting like the beauty within – a paradox within his own right. "It is not your fault," she mumbled.

And it wasn't. Not completely anyways. If it was anyone's fault, she had to partake in it too.

Two _**'riiiip**_**'**ing sounds filled the air, causing Ziva to start, so quick it took a moment for her to register it.

Slight aching in her bicep caused her to look down, and she watched as calloused, large, tanned hands with unnaturally long 'nails' gently blot at the blood around her wounds with a strip of cloth none other from his clothes.

Her cocoa eyes flickered between Shippo's face and his animistic features, and the gentle ministrations as he methodically cleaned it as best as he could in their present situation, before wrapping the other cloth around her arm, tying it firmly, but not too tight.

She took in the scene before her with acute and aware eyes, but what she _really _zeroed in on was the tenderness and determination in his gaze as he worked on her wound.

A paradox indeed...

* * *

Words- 6,085

_And the angst rollercoaster resumes... but with a ass kicking twist to it this time lol, and a more close up look into Shippo and Ziva. And before you go saying their relationship is going too fast, it's just some heavy flirting coming from a deep attraction ;p_

_I liked this chapter, because it gives some insight into Ziva and Shippo, instead of mainly focusing on Tony and Kagome. It's a welcome change._

_But next chapter it'll start getting back to normal of course lol. Well, as normal can be, considering what's happening heheh._

_Another shout out to the lovely __**ArmyWife22079 **__for her influence in this chapter. She inspired the 'Shippo goes beast' scene with Ziva. XD_

_Thank you soooo much for all your feedback! _

_Till next time! _

_RainLily^^_

* * *

—Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing. Not to mention, some of your reviews crack me up sooo much and get me grinning like a crazy person! I LOVE it!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**fierynightangel, ayjah, Addict to Fanfics, Azumigurl, Athena Sapphire Night, MoonPrincess1989, Ichigo Mirai, Reads-way2-much, blackdove1265, sakura-moka, phantomgirl21, maxeyn **

**rspringb- **Hmm, well... I _do _like cyber cookies... I'll think about bringing her back ;)

**Taisho Samara- **Shh! Don't tell people that! I'm trying to go for angst-y _dramatic _and _suspenseful _here yah know! ;D Heheh, I like you, and you make very good points. Hmm, I'll tell you this, you're partially right about what happened when the warehouse went boom, but, of course, that's not all ^^ That's coming in the next couple of chappies! XD Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoyed this one. Hope to hear from you soon! ^^ Thanks!

**Kedakumi- **Lmaooo! Hahah, that would be something I'd like to see heheh! ^^

**Pyromanic Teabag- **Awhhhh! Thank you so much! That's really nice of you to say, I'm glad you've enjoyed this fic so much! Hope you loved this chapter just as much, or even more!

**Valleygoat- **Lol, it was a good twist, wasn't it? ;) Oh, I spelled Ziva, Ziver cause that's Gibbs nickname for her ^^ And I would have used Jenny too, but she's kinda still alive ^^;; lol, sorry that the nightmare isn't just over yet, but thank you! Hope you enjoy this!

**Silver Miko667- **Heheh, well, on one count, that's good to hear haha! I know what you mean! This is why I don't check my email till I get home – just in case I don't have an outburst in the middle of class or something haha!

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **XD Awhh, thanks! Mission accomplished! Heheh, hope you liked this chapter just as much!

**love story- **Lol, thank you! I already had everything planned out a long time ago though... I'll tell you this, it's uncanny how we think so much alike ;)

**VirusYoukaiChild- **My eyes nearly bugged out at your review, you know that? Lmao, and jumped for joy heheh! Thank you so, so, so very much! All those things, they are **exactly **what I was aiming for when I was writing this story! And it's absolutely awesome to hear that I actually managed to do it! And about the NCIS series, I was the same way at first, but to be honest, that was when they still had Kate. I mean, I liked Kate, but NCIS really did it, really perfected it, when they brought Ziva in. It's what she adds to the dynamic of the group that makes it so addicting (to me anyway). And then there's the possibility of a Tony/Ziva romance. XD I loved the ideas you came up with, and to be honest, some are partially right ;) And I'll let you in on something, I've had the epic kiss scene written since forever, the question was just, when to use it? Now that I think about it, it might be sooner than later heheh! Thank you so much for reviewing! Reading it always brings a grin to my face!

**GeneralTao01- **Lol, well, I'm honored that you liked my fic then! XD And yeah, I know what you mean! I had no idea that it would turn out so well and have this kind of feedback – it was just an unusual idea that I wanted to try out. I think that since NCIS and Inuyasha are two of my favorite shows, it was easy for me to get really into this and do my best at writing this. ^^ As for your question, yes, I'm definitely planning bringing Sesshomaru to the States, just not so soon though. Thank you for your kind review! ^_^


	14. Ch 13: Phoenix

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_Two _**'riiiip'**_ing sounds filled the air, causing Ziva to start, so quick it took a moment for her to register it._

_Slight aching in her bicep caused her to look down, and she watched as calloused, large, tanned hands with unnaturally long 'nails' gently blot at the blood around her wounds with a strip of cloth none other from his clothes. _

_Her cocoa eyes flickered between Shippo's face and his animistic features, and the gentle ministrations as he methodically cleaned it as best as he could in their present situation, before wrapping the other cloth around her arm, tying it firmly, but not too tight. _

_She took in the scene before with acute and aware eyes, but what she __**really**__ zeroed in on was the tenderness and determination in his gaze as he worked on her wound._

_A paradox indeed... _

* * *

—Phoenix—

Shippo snarled, and snapped. Whirling around, he slammed his fist against the nearest tree.

The end result: the force of the punch ripped the tree out from the ground, roots and all, sending it flying into the forest, stopping only when it hit a couple more trees.

Rei was nowhere to be found. His home was abandoned, furniture and other things scattered all over the place haphazardly.

"I'm gonna find that bastard, and rip his head off..." he vowed dangerously.

Ziva, who stood not far from him, was rigid with sparking nerves. She did not know this man very well, and therefore was unsure how adept his control was. "Well," she ventured cautiously, managing to muster a wry tone. "I think that is enough trees to destroy for the day."

She stiffened even more when his red-rimmed gaze settled on her. The whole time over to Rei's place it was like stepping on eggshells, they way she acted with the Kitsune.

He was brimming with _so much _rage, he was ticking time bomb one second short from exploding.

Seeing how tense she was, Shippo sighed, shoulder's drooping. "You can be assured," he began, voice rougher than usual, "That I won't harm you. Despite how destructive and unpredictable my rage can make me, I have more control that you may think. I promise you," he told her reassuringly.

Ziva relaxed noticeably, and nodded. "I believe you," she murmured softly. "I just was not sure."

Silence fell upon them as Shippo's feature morphed back to normal.

"Back to HQ then...?" Ziva wondered softly.

Shippo's now emerald eyes searched for hers in the dimming daylight. It was nearing dusk by now, and with all the traipsing they did in the woods that day, it wasn't that surprising. He shook his head, "And have that beast of a boss of yours bite my head off when I bring you in, in _that _condition?" he retorted dry.

Ziva snorted at the accurate description of her boss.

He was right – the NCIS leader would on him within a blink of an eye, intent on kicking his ass till he was red, black, and blue.

Shippo smiled slightly, seeing her expression. "See, I knew I was right," and Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "We'll go to the hotel after we swing by to pick Raito up and meet up with Inuyasha at the edge of the forest. He'll take the bastard off our hands."

—o—o—o—o—

The ride back to the hotel was a generally silent one save for one moment.

Halfway through it Tony had called to check up on her – or more like scream on about where the hell she was and why didn't she pick up when him and her other team members tried dialing her up.

Apparently the middle of a forest was a very bad place for reception.

Anyways, the conversation ended with her telling she was fine, with Shippo, and heading back to the hotel and with Tony pretty much inviting himself over.

Well, technically, by Gibbs orders anyways.

They walked onto the floor to see the ragged looking man pacing before the hotel door. He stopped, standing ramrod straight once he noticed them, and waited stiffly as they came closer.

Shippo groaned under his breath, knowing what was coming. He had hoped they would be back before Tony arrived... No such luck there...

His blue-green eyes snapped wide at the makeshift bandage wrapped around Ziva's arm, and the two's dirty, roughed up appearances. "What the _hell _happened?" he demanded dangerously as soon as they were close enough.

Ziva sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. She waved impatiently at the door for Shippo to open. "I would rather not have this conversation out _here_," she said suggestively.

Taking the hint, Shippo rushed ahead to open the door, letting them in.

As soon as they reached the living area, Tony whirled on them, fury growing as it melded with concern, a dangerous combination especially now. "What. Happened." His tone was short and demanding.

Ziva let out an annoyed hiss at his attitude. "We had a little... tussle, with one of the demons."

At the word 'demons' Tony grew outraged. He spun on Shippo, furious. "You took her out there to face one of those demons?" he blew up angrily, shouting.

Shippo grimaced and held up a hand to stop so he could explained. "Wai-"

Tony plowed on. "After everything that's happened? Are you _honestly _that _stupid_? You're gonna get her _killed_!" he exploded.

Shippo's expression grew murderous, eyes flashing. His fuse was getting shorter and shorter today. "You mean, like you did with _Kagome," _he shot back, his tone a dangerous, chilly, quiet one.

Ziva sucked in a sharp breath, looking between the two in shock. How did it get to this point so quickly?

Tony froze and all the color drained from his features at the mention of her. Pain clouded his face, and he looked like he just got sucker punched. His fists closed tightly.

Shippo took a menacing step forward, a warning glare clear in his gaze. "I knew what I was doing, _boy_," he spat. "I knew what we were going into. And I bet you're well aware how stubborn your partner is – she wasn't gonna let me go in alone like I wanted," Shippo bit out. "I'd rather have her beside me, where I could keep an eye out for her, then trying to tail me and not paying attention to her surroundings."

Tony's jaws clenched. "Accidents happen. You can't always keep on eye on her – the injury on her arm proves it," he retorted darkly, pinning him with eyes that sparked with unleashed fury.

Shippo bared his teeth in a silent snarl and he flipped. "At least I didn't leave her _alone_," he snapped bitterly, and a twinge of regret pulled at him at hearing Ziva's sharp, aghast inhale and seeing the pure amount of agony that flooded Tony's face.

But right now, after everything that's happened, after losing Kagome, having no leads, Rei disappearing, the frustration filled drama Raito added to the mix, and now Tony shoving the fact that Ziva was _that fucking close _to dying and under his watch no less in his face when he _goddamn _already fucking _knew that_, it was just too fucking much.

She was his _mother _for Kami's sake! Surrogate or not. Human or not. Younger or not. She was, and he already went through the unbearable pain of losing a mother once.

To go through it again, after everything that's happened, everything they went through and survived, it was just ten times worse.

And now, at this point, he was too wired to care about offending someone.

"_Shippo!_" Ziva bit out with a mixture of fury and disbelief.

Shippo rounded on her now. "No, Ziva! Kagome is _dead_, and all because of some careless mistake! She died _alone _in some crappy rundown warehouse! And now _he's _gonna lecture me on keeping you safe!" he ranted in disbelief. "At least -" but he cut himself there, growling softly under his breath as he clenched his fists tightly.

Okay, maybe he cared a bit and wouldn't go _that _far.

But still, the intent was already out. His sentence finished loudly in their minds as if he finished saying it himself.

_At least __**she's **__still alive..._

Ziva's jaw slackened slightly.

Tony's eyes flashed and he snapped, and he pushed Shippo roughly. "You don't think I know its my fault?"

Shippo snarled at the intrusion, eyes bleeding red. "Lay one more hand on me and I'll rip out your throat!" he snapped harshly as he went to shove back.

It seemed he spent _way _too much time with Inuyasha over the years...

The moment his hands made contact with Tony, the agent's body glowed a bright blue-white and Shippo was suddenly sent flying, as if he was a fly smacked away.

His back hit the wall roughly with a loud grunt to follow up on it.

Ziva gasped, and whirled on her partner. "Tony?" she blurted out incredulously.

Shippo's head snapped up to stare at Tony, his anger long forgotten in place of utter shock. That wasn't possible.

Only _one_ thing could cause _that_ reaction.

He'd recognize that brand of ki anywhere...

"How in the hell did you do that...?" Shippo breathed out in horror, stunned stock-still.

Not really hearing his question, Tony opened his palm slowly to look at the jewel the glowed the same color that engulfed his body.

He never did realize it was also the same color Kagome's abilities were as well.

But Shippo remembered, and the little jewel was all he could see.

The freaking Shikon goddamn no Tama.

There was no damn way. It was impossible.

It's been _centuries _since it disappeared. Since it was put back together after they defeated Naraku and vanished out of existence, and Kagome returning back to her time.

_Unless..._

Shippo's eyes widened in absolute horror, all color draining from his face as he realized it.

_Unless it just disappeared back into Kagome's body for safekeeping, until she died herself._

And with the explosion, Kagome's body may have not survived, but the Jewel definitely would.

The question that bothered him was – _'Why didn't I feel it before?'_

"Where did you get that?" Shippo asked slowly, quietly, almost dangerously, daring him to lie as he slowly rose from the ground.

Tony's jaw opened and closed repeatedly, at a loss for words.

When he didn't get an answer, Shippo began growling softly. He stalked towards the human, like a predator would his prey. "_Where_ did you get that?" he demanded once more, voice going sharp.

This time, Tony found his voice. "A-at the warehouse..." he mumbled, still in shock.

Ziva blinked in surprise. "You mean... where you found Kagome...?" she asked cautiously.

Tony just nodded silently.

Shippo froze, all breath leaving him as if someone just punched him in the gut. He was right. "Give it to me." His voice left no room for argument.

Tony's head snapped up, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What?" he said, as if he didn't hear him completely.

Shippo took a deep breath to calm him. "I said, give it back," he gritted out.

Tony blinked, confused. _"Back_?_"_ Then a strong feeling overwhelmed Tony, telling him not to comply. Telling him to keep it close, not to let it go. He was surprised when he spoke, even more so by the confidence in his voice. "No."

Shippo stilled, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "No?" he repeated, tone tinted with disbelief. "What do you mean _no_?" he exploded.

Just then, the doors slammed open and Inuyasha bounded through the hotel doors, the expression on his face murderous. "What the _hell _are you people doin'?" he hissed as he stomped into the room, "Do you have any idea what kind of commotion you're fuckin' causin'? People are getting antsy and askin' questions!"

That was when the scene before him finally registered. "What the fuck is goin' on?" he said in confusion, seeing the stand off between the cop and his friend, not to mention the state Shippo was in. "The hell crawled up your ass runt?"

Shippo never took his eyes off the hand that held the Shikon. "I just found out that the Shikon is here Inuyasha, and guess who has it," he said slowly.

Like Shippo, all the color drained from Inuyasha's face. He followed the kitsune's line of sight, and his eyes bugged. "How the hell did you _get _that?" he exclaimed in a stricken whisper.

The whole thing made Ziva shift uneasily. "Tony, just give them the damn thing," she hissed at him.

Tony shook his head adamantly, closing his fist around the bauble. "_No_, Ziva."

Ziva shot him an incredulous glance while Shippo glared at him murderously. Inuyasha was just confused, the jewel's appearance still sinking in. "And why _not_?" she demanded hotly.

Tony didn't turn to answer her, instead keeping wary eyes on the ticking time bomb before him. "Because," he replied with finality, almost childishly. "I got this feeling in my gut – and it's telling me to keep it. To not let it out of my sight."

Shippo snapped, getting impatient. "You need to hand that over _right now_!"

Inuyasha let out a slow breath, nodding. "Kid, you have _no _fucking idea how dangerous that is..." he warned slowly.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "How can _this _be dangerous?" he asked, skeptical. It was just a little jewel.

Shippo's lips thinned, and he stared at him. "It's powerful – or did you not notice how it just _tossed me into the wall_?" he retorted sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise, and the pair shared a knowing glance. _'Not only that, but it also grants a person's most desired wish – not that we're about to tell you that.' _the two thought mutually.

They would be absolutely insane to let that juicy little tidbit get out in the open. Who knew what Tony would do, what he'd wish for – though Shippo had a good idea.

And _Kami _did he want Kagome back too, but Shippo couldn't let it happen – not after everything they went through. The only way the jewel would grant a wish without consequences was if it was a selfless wish.

And there was no such thing as an selfless wish...

Aware of the dangers, Shippo tried to calm himself down, knowing being angry wouldn't do any good now. "Look," he said quietly, gathering their attention. "That jewel – it belonged to Kagome,"

At the mention of the deceased woman, the pair stiffened.

"It's dangerous, powerful - so powerful that hundreds have died because of it, and it caused nothing but grief and pain to Kagome, Inuyasha, me, and all our other friends," he told them, dead serious. The raw emotion in his voice would attest to that.

Inuyasha took over from here, his usually gruff voice holding a softer undertone. "And if it _ever _got into the wrong hands, _everything _we went through to keep it safe, everything _Kagome _suffered through, would be for nothing."

Tony fidgeted, eyes showcasing the conflict he was in.

Ziva looked at him in sympathy. "Tony, think. What if a demon came for it – we are no match to stand against them..."

Tony's eyes closed, realizing she was right. In the end, he sighed in defeat. "Okay, yeah, I guess you're right," he mumbled reluctantly, stepping forward. "If this thing is as powerful as you say it is, it's probably better if you keep it..."

Shippo sighed in relief, stepping forward as Tony stretched out his hand, the Shikon lying innocently in the middle.

It was shining brightly, alluringly, purely, and Inuyasha was just floored how something so small and innocent could cause so much destruction. He remembered there was once a time it shined with a dark, chilling purple, and he looked away.

There were just _so many _horrifying memories associated with that innocuous bauble.

Shippo reached out to take the jewel.

However, it seemed the jewel had other ideas – the moment his fingertips grazed the surface of the jewel, Shippo sprang back as something akin to electrical currents shot through him. "Son of a _bitch_!" he yelped out, nursing his hand which was smoking. Literally.

Everyone froze.

"What the hell," Inuyasha hissed through his teeth, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

Tony's eyes were wide as saucers. "I _did not _do that – or anything for that matter," he stated, feeling the need to clarify that.

Shippo blinked equally large eyes. "It won't let me touch it..." he murmured, dazed.

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot. "Maybe 'cause you're demon?'

Shippo's eyes flickered to the hanyou. "You try."

Inuyasha scoffed, shaking his head. "And get fried like you? No thanks."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You're half-demon. Maybe it'll let you grab it,"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead just stared. The two stared each other off, until Inuyasha finally caved. "This is fuckin' ridiculous..." he muttered under his breath.

Stepping up to Tony, Inuyasha grimaced as he reached out and grab the jewel.

And like Shippo, the hanyou jumped away cursing. Tony winced. "That _hurt_!" he gritted out.

Shippo would have snickered at the scene if the situation wasn't so dire. "Okay, so no demons can touch it,"

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "So, does that mean I have to keep it...?" There was no denying the hint of hope that managed to squeeze through.

Shippo pinched the bridge of his nose. "I dunno. Demons aren't our only enemies that would jump at the chance for the jewel..."

The disappointment that clouded Tony's gaze was obvious as well.

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder..." she murmured, gathering the men's attention. "Will it even _let _other humans to touch it?"

The kitsune stiffened. "I don't know, but we're not gonna find out," he said sharply. Inuyasha blinked at his tone.

Tony's eyes widened and he jerked the jewel closer, understanding where he was getting out. "Uh uh, no way you're playing guinea pig Ziva," he warned her, incredulous she would even think of the idea.

Ziva's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Her voice took on a dangerous lilt. "And who will stop me, To-ny?" she drawled out in that threatening way she always did.

Like always, it made Tony nervous but he straightened, looking her straight in the eye. "Me. I'm pulling rank – and as senior agent I say _hell no._"

Ziva twitched. "One day Tony, rank will not mean much when someone finds you with your throat slit one day," she warned, her hand inching over to finger the knife clipped on her belt.

Inuyasha snorted – the girl had balls. "Let her try," he said loftily in his rough voice. He rolled his eyes at the pair of glares sent his way. "Don't get your panties in a twist – the jewel is _pure_. It won't hurt an innocent human like it did us."

Shippo grumbled – the dog had a point. "If you're sure Ziva," he muttered.

A triumphant smile crossed her face. "Give it here DiNozzo," she said, a hint of taunting in her voice as she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers.

Tony groaned. "Don't hit me if you get shocked," he mumbled, and went to drop the jewel into her waiting palm.

The boys grimaced, waiting for a yelp that was sure to come.

But the jewel dropped into her palm, and nothing happened.

"Huh," Shippo muttered, dumbstruck.

"See, nothing bad happened," Ziva told them, smirking.

Just as she said that though, the jewel began glowing.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Awh shit," Inuyasha muttered.

"_Ow!" _Ziva yelped, dropping the jewel, a little _**'ping' **_ringing out as it hit the ground and rolled. "It burned!" she gasped sharply, shaking her hand as if it would shake off the the tingling pain.

Tony was the first to act. "Let me see," he said, stepping up to grab her hand to check the damage. He grabbed her wrist gently and turned it over, prying her hand open. He blinked. "There's nothing there..." he murmured.

He was right; unlike the singe marks the jewel made on the two men, Ziva's skin held no blemishes.

"Weird..." Inuyasha whistled.

"Guess you get to keep it, Tony," Ziva said softly, taking back her hand to rub at her palm unconsciously.

Shippo and Inuyasha nodded their agreement. "I don't see any other choice. If we keep it here, there's no way to move it if we need to," the kitsune rubbed a tired hand over his face, the tolls of the last almost twenty four hours really getting to him. "It already proved it'll protect you from a demon attacking you..."

Tony nodded. "I'll keep it safe until we figure out a better way to guard it," he murmured thoughtfully. Stepping back, Tony swooped down to scoop up the jewel, staring at it in confusion.

The same question was running through all of their minds...

_Why was Tony the only one allowed to touch the jewel...?_

—o—o—o—o—

It was one week later, in the middle of the night that it happened.

Tony wearily trudged through his apartment door, kicking off his pricy Italian shoes without a care. He made a beeline towards his bedroom forgoing any food or drink – ever since... well, he was just too damn tired to care now...

Dropping his gear by his door, he took off his jacket, tossing the expensive piece of clothing to the ground. Then came off his socks, and shirt, and then his pants until he was down to his boxers.

He could always take a shower in the morning.

His movements were sluggish as he shuffled towards his bed, pausing only by his nightstand to drop off his cell phone and as well as the Shikon before unceremoniously dropping onto his bed.

He struggled halfheartedly to climb under his covers.

Within ten seconds, he promptly passed out.

It had been a week of late nights and no leads. Seven long days of beating himself up over and over again, going through and thinking 'what if'.

What if they actually called in for backup? What if he went in with her?

What if...? What if..? What _fucking __**if**_...?"

It was torture, through and through. Healthy or not – as his team mates were adamant to quickly point out – it wasn't as if he could stop the questions from raiding his brain. And they ate at him, wearing him down, running his mind ragged.

And then there were the nightmares that put those 'what if's' to motion pictures...

Again - pure freaking torture.

Not only that but try and try as they might, with their resources they were better working on case that stuck to the non-supernatural area.

They have yet to find any patterns, and with Shippo and Inuyasha reluctant to share information now, they had little to go on.

Just as Tony fell asleep, the jewel on his nightstand began to pulse, emanating a shining white blue hue – growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Tony grumbled, tossing and turning, as if feeling something was going on. Regardless, he burrowed deeper into his covers, unconsciously trying to block out the light.

The jewel lifted up from his nightstand, levitating, and moved away from the furniture to the open space beside Tony's bed.

The light was still growing brighter, and wisps of light shot out and curled unbidden, reaching out and enveloping the room. Then, the wisps came together to the center, swirling around and around as the light became even more concentrated. And then, as if it reached its limit, it exploded suddenly in a burst of silent light.

As the light began to dim, only a figure was left standing in its wake.

* * *

Words- 3,927

_Oooh, more cliffies? I think yes. ;) And I wonder who that it ;D Heheh! _

_Heheh, a little short, I know, but I like to think it makes up with content a.k.a. drama, suspense, angst, and more angst galore lol._

_And again, I have got to say thank you to everyone. For reading, for the alerts, the favs, and definitely for the reviews! Some of you guys write really, really awesome reviews and say such nice things! It makes me so very happy, as well as happy to write more! So keep 'em coming! XD_

_So tell me whatchya think! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! XD_

_Till laters!_

_-RainLily^^ _

* * *

-Reviews—

**I really mean when it I say thank you guys, it's because of all of your encouragement and help that I keep on writing. Not to mention, some of your reviews crack me up sooo much and get me grinning like a crazy person! I LOVE it!**

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Reads-way-2-much, angel19872006, Pissed Off Irish Chick, MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, Kira Kyuuketsuki, SweetHunniiBunnii, Azumigurl, **

**Valleygoat- **Lol, thanks! XD haha, yeah, maybe just a little bit ;) Shippo happens to be easy to fall in love with, he's so awesome! ^^ Hmm, do you know the episode where Gibbs goes into a coma, and has amnesia when he wakes up after the explosion on the ship with a terrorist? Well, when Ziva visits him and she tries to get him to remember, by reminding him she killed Ari to save him I think he calls her Ziver just as he starts to remember, but I'm not sure. It makes sense though, don'tchya think? He has nicknames for all the other girls – Abs for Abby, Jen for Jenny, and Ziver for Ziva. Dunno bout Kate though lol. Anyways, good luck on your NCIS fic!

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hahah, thanks! I always love hearing that! ^^ Lmao, I absolutely loved writing that part, it was so much fun! I was giggling like a madwoman all the way through! Sadly, they won't get to the ringleader just yet lol. Hmm, it has been a while since I updated my other NCIS x-overs, I need to get on that! Lol. Hoped you liked the chapter! Thank you again!

**Bruder-aus-Osten-und-Westen- **Hehe thank you! ^^ Lmao, no, I think it's safe to say I didn't kill off Kagome just yet! I love Tony too much to make him stay this depressed ;) Thank you again!

**MagicalFuture- **Awhh, thank you! :D I'm glad you liked this so much! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Kakashixangela- **hehe thanks! Hope you liked your dosage of Tony, and the little hint of what's to come concerning Kagome lol! ^^

**janey-in-a-bottle- **Lol, trust me when I say, you are not the first to say that. I didn't even think this x-over would work so well, to be honest. But, thank you so much! XD Lol, I think the only reason I'm doing such a good job is because the characters themselves are so much fun to write together. And I guess it helps that I'm a NCIS and Inuyasha junkie heheh ;) Hope you liked the new chapter! And hope to hear from you again! ^^


	15. Ch 14: Arise From the Ashes

_Get ready folks, as I present you with the long awaited chapter - for reasons you will soon find out hehe. And ooh! This is a pretty long one too, so yay! :) _

_Oh, btw, excuse any mistakes since I proofread this myself. My awesomelicious beta is short one internet connection lol, so yeah. Hopefully there aren't many mistakes - but this is a pretty longish chapter so you've been warned ^^;_

_Anyways, Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

-Reality and Truth-

* * *

_Previously;_

_The jewel lifted up from his nightstand, levitating, moving away from the furniture to the open space beside Tony's bed. _

_The light was still growing brighter, and wisps of light shot out and curled unbidden, reaching out and enveloping the room. Then, the wisps came together to the center, swirling around and around as the light became even more concentrated. And then, as if it reached it's limit, it exploded suddenly in a burst of silent light._

_As the light began to dim, only a figure was left standing in its wake._

* * *

–Arise From the Ashes–

What light that managed to slip through the cracks of the blinds offered a skim source of illumination. Clad in torn up clothes far beyond worse for wear stood the figure, its curves the only indication of its gender.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she took deep, steadying breaths, gathering herself.

As she opened her eyes only bright yet weary sapphire eyes stared out, contrasting deeply against the dark shadows cast, gleaming.

Confusion flooded her gaze and she blinked, her dark eyebrows furrowing as she carefully took in her unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes roamed over the unlighted room, straining to see through the darkness as she stood there tense and wary.

They flickered from one pile of mess to another, clothes and shoes and other things scattered about. Various things were knocked over as well; frames, another lamp, other miscellaneous items - the list went on.

Her nose crinkled lightly at the mess. _'Now where the hell am I...?' _she thought silently with a hint of anxiety.

It wasn't until her gaze flickered over a unidentifiable form on the bed across from her that she stopped short. Carefully she tiptoed to the slumbering figure, creeping closer and closer, mindful not the kick anything littering the floor until she finally reached the side of the bed.

The confusion practically melted off her face at the sight of a ragged, yet slumbering Tony entering her vision. The breath was knocked out of her at how peaceful he looked, lost in his dreams. She blinked in wonder.

The peace didn't last for long. She froze as a groan escaped from him, his forehead wrinkling and his eyes clenching shut. He curled within himself, as if unconsciously to protect himself from what could only be nightmares.

She frowned and reached out, her hand cupping his cheek gently, her thumb sweeping across his skin lightly. "_Oh, Tony..._" she breathed out in a soft, tired whisper.

Her voice seemed to be the cure, as the man instantly relaxed slightly, some of the tension leaving him. He uncurled, and his face smoothed out. As if he could sense her presence, he spoke in a sleepy mumble. "Ka-Kagome..."

Kagome's lips curled into a small smile, and she leaned over. She planted her lips on his forehead, kissing him gently. She leaned away, stepping back and gazing at him softly. With that she left, tossing only one more soft smile over her shoulder as she looked back before closing the door behind her with a muted _**'click'**_.

-o-o-o-o-

After using DC's back alleyways to maneuver through, Kagome silently entered her hotel room with adept stealth a couple hours later, sneaking in with her bed as the only goal in her mind. Her aura was suppressed and hidden, as well as her scent and any other indicators of her existence.

It wouldn't do to let her enemies know she was still alive...

Sadly, there was a consequence she forgot to account for.

While she was able to hide her existence, there was only so much she could do. The noise she made as she opened and closed the door – the clicks of the locks, the groans of the hinges, and the muffled thuds as she stepped inside couldn't be helped.

As a result, a deep growl was her only warning before she was tackled to the floor.

She breathed sharply as the air was knocked out from her, and she froze as her attacker roughly grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her as they hovered over her. She started at the guttural snarl that flooded her ears. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, intruder!"

Kagome gasped, searching for his eyes in the darkness, her own widening when she found bright red orbs glaring down at her. "Shippo!" she exclaimed wildly in a hushed whisper.

The kitsune froze at the familiar voice, so shocked his eyes flashed back to wide, emerald ones. "K-Kagome...?" he practically whimpered.

Kagome ached to reach out and grab him, hug him, but with her arms otherwise occupied she went for the next best. She nodded, speaking gently, comfortingly to him. "It's me Shippo, it's Kagome."

The tension left his body, and his grip on her wrists loosened. "Kagome... is it really you?"

She let out a breath of relief, relaxing. "Yeah..."

Shippo sucked in a sharp breath, amazed, before freezing. His eyes narrowed suddenly, his nose twitching in the pitch darkness, and before Kagome knew it the grip on her wrists tightened even more so this time, his claws pricking her skin.

Kagome squeaked as Shippo's eyes flashed a ruby red once more. "Trickster!" he hissed in her ear, mentally cursing himself for being so easily fooled by a mere voice. Furious, he slammed her wrists against the floor.

Her eyes widened even more as his you-ki flared around her. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" she rambled, struggling. "It's really me!" she exclaimed, and promptly released her aura and scent.

It was like a dam breaking, the scents and power flooding his senses. Her faint aura encased the room, and seemed to wrap around him comfortingly, familiarly, lovingly. Her scent of a stormy day and vanilla filled the room. He abruptly released Kagome's wrists and launched himself back, stunned speechless.

He took this time to really get a good look at her, taking in her fatigued appearance and burnt, mangled clothes with the help of his demonic eyes. Aside from that, she was otherwise unharmed.

Shippo's eyes clenched at the wave emotion that slammed him, "Thank Kami," he breathed out before jumping up and promptly pulling her up into a tight bear hug. "I-I thought I lost you..." he choked out.

Kagome closed her eyes, patting her adoptive son's back soothingly. "You didn't... I'm here..."

The sound of a door closing interrupted their moment, and the lights flicked on. A stricken whisper floated in the air.

"...Kagome?"

The pair turned to see a harried Inuyasha, face drained of any color, golden eyes bugging out, looking like a complete mess with his hair tossed about as he must have raced there to investigate.

Kagome gave a watery smile and Shippo sniffled just a little, faint moisture marking the corners of his eyes. "She's back Inuyasha... she's really back..." the kitsune said thickly.

Maybe it was the trick of the lights, but it seemed as if Inuyasha's own eyes were a little glossier than normal...

Kagome silently extended an arm out, and without another word or provocation, Inuyasha bounded forward to join the hug.

* * *

_Tuesday: 0600_

_**'buuzzzz' 'buuzzzz' 'buuzzzz'**_

A tanned, muscular arm shot out and slammed the alarm clock, effectively shutting it off. Tony let out a miserable groan as he stretched in his bed. His eyes fluttered open, only for him to squint as the dawns morning light slipped through cracks of his blinds and filled the room.

Tony blinked though, a strange feeling filling him. Sitting up, he yawned and just sat there for a minute, waiting as the grogginess left him. His light brown eyebrows furrowed as he realized something... He felt more content than he did this whole week.

But he shrugged it off soon enough, chalking it up to the fact that he must have had a better nights sleep this time.

Stretching once more, the Italian man dragged himself out of bed, swinging his legs over the edge. Slowly, he rose. Rubbing his eyes, he made his away over to the closet, halfheartedly picking and matching the clothes he would wear to work for the day. Tossing them on his bed, he head over to the bathroom to take care of business as well as shower.

Twenty minutes later and he was out. He dressed slowly, feeling no need to rush. Once done he made his way to his nightstand, strapping on his gun and slipping his wallet, badge, cell phone, and keys into his pockets.

Tony reached out to grab one more thing on his nightstand before heading out, but froze as his fingertips brushed against bare wood.

He looked up at his nightstand to see it bare save for his lamp and clock. Tony's eyes narrowed as he stepped back to look on the floor, but what he was looking for wasn't there.

Now his eyes widened, growing frantic. "Where the hell is it," he muttered under his breath as he began grabbing things and tossing them out of his way.

Tony worked his way from around his nightstand out, tossing everything around, looking under the nightstand, his bed, and even his drawers when it came to it, basically tearing up the room.

He looked in the pants he wore the night before only to find them empty save for some receipts, a few empty gum wrappers, and a couple of dollars.

By now fifteen minutes passed and his search went on to no avail.

The jewel was nowhere to be found.

Casting a stray glance to the clock, Tony cursed loudly at the time. He was going to be late if he didn't leave soon.

He shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting as he debated whether to leave or not. As the clock continued to tick on, he cursed once more and made his decision.

Reluctantly he strode out of the room, grabbing socks and his shoes on the way out, casting only one more glance behind him before closing the door.

He was the only one the Jewel would let touch it, so it should be safe in his room, wherever it was.

At least, he hoped it would be...

* * *

NCIS HQ

_Tuesday: 1300_

At NCIS Headquarters, an elevator parted open with a small '_**ding**_' to reveal a petite, lean adult woman in her late twenties, looking fatigued but yet, refreshed. The wonders a nice, relaxing bath and a few hours nap did for a person.

So much like her first day, it was nostalgic... she was even dressed similarly, going casual with a tank, jacket, cargo pants, and work boots. Her tattoo was clearly visible at the base of where the curve of her neck and shoulder met.

The woman stepped out into the squad room, her sapphire eyes lighting up wonderfully when her gaze came across the four wonderful people she'd come to know over the past couple of months. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she strode towards them.

Those that recognized her stopped and stared, gaping somewhat as she passed by offering them only a smile. Silence began encasing the room, save for the three before her.

As she approached she heard a dry, almost harsh scoff followed by an accented female voice. It was irritated and filled with exasperation.

"Look Tony, at least I am _trying_," she snapped, glaring at him. "I do not see _you_ contributing any theories. Instead, you are sulking like a child whose favorite toy was confiscated," Ziva retorted, gesturing wildly.

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "_You would get that right, wouldn't you?_" he muttered under his breath.

Ziva's eyes narrowed on the dot, voice teetering on dangerous thinking he just insulted her. "What did you say?"

Tony just made a face at her and scowled.

Kagome ducked her head to hide the amused grin fighting to show itself as she leaned against the wall next to the windows, her arms crossed under her chest. She couldn't help the soft snickers though.

Tony caught the movement from the corner of his eyes, the light snickers catching his attention even more so, and he looked over. Just like their first day, Tony's mouth opened in a slight 'o' as the eyes locked on each others, blue vs. blue-green.

Kagome's head tilted to the side and she offered him a gentle smile in hello.

Tony froze, eyes widening. Then suddenly he slapped a hand across his face, making a show as he threw himself back into his chair and slumped down with a loud groan.

"Holy shit... now I'm seeing things. I'm gonna be shipped off to the loony bin..." he moaned pitifully.

His teammates stilled at his outburst, and slowly turned to face him once his words finally registered. They looked at him, incredulous and confused.

Ziva eyed him warily. "Tony, what are you _talking_about..?" she asked slowly.

Tony let out a bitter scoff. Seriously thinking he really was seeing things, he just waved over to the windows, "I'm hallucinating Kagome standing by the window, like on her first day..." he said bitterly, not even caring what they would think. "This is just getting fucking ridiculous..." he spat, fists clenching tightly.

Silence only greeted his statement.

As the team followed his gesture they froze, eyes so wide, faces so pale, it looked as if they saw a ghost...

And for once, the expression rang true.

Kagome's lips curled up into an impish grin at their expressions.

Tony just shook his head, jaws clenching tightly.

It was ten seconds later when McGee broke the silence. "Uh... Tony...?" he breathed out in disbelief. "I – I don't think you're going crazy..." he stammered out, not taking his eyes off the miko.

_**'Bang!' **_

Tony's hands slammed onto his desk, startling them all save Gibbs. Tony rounded on McGee, brimming with anger. "What the hell are you talking about McGee?" he exclaimed wildly.

"He means," came a quiet, soothing, and hauntingly familiar voice. Tony froze, his face instantly draining of any color.

_Was he __**hearing**__ things, too...?_

Slowly, Tony turned towards the voice, and all breath was stripped from his lungs as his jaw dropped. "Oh _God..._" he breathed out, stricken.

Kagome smiled softly at him, waving, "No, not really actually," she remarked offhandedly. "But thanks for the compliment," she teased, before continuing. "I believe Timmy means that it isn't possible for you all to hallucinate the same thing. Ergo, you're not going crazy," she told him gently.

McGee nodded, dumbfounded. "Yeah..."

Tony just stared at her dumbly. "K-Kagome?" he whispered, disbelief coating his tone. "I-is that really you?" His voice mimicked a plea, for her to say yes.

Kagome nodded, murmuring, "Yeah, it is..." Stepping closer, she made a point to look them all in the eye. "It _really_ is..." she assured them.

_**'Screech'**_

Tony shoved his chair back roughly and jumped up, scrambling around his desk to make his way over.

He stopped a mere five inches from her person, his hand stretched out as if to touch her, but hesitant, as if he wasn't sure she was really there.

Kagome smiled sadly at him, and closed the distance he was too afraid to cross. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Tony... I'm _so _sorry," she apologized deeply. Water began building up in her eyes, and she clenched them tightly.

The solidity of her had realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "K-Kagome," he choked out, and returned the embrace with ten times the strength. He held her tightly, close, like a lifeline. "I-I thought you were dead," he mumbled out, stammering. "H-_how_-?"

Kagome smiled gently, rubbing his back comfortingly. She ignored his question, instead saying, "Thank you, for taking care of me..."

Tony blinked, thoroughly confused. He loosened his hold and leaned back to stare down at her, puzzled. "What?"

But she just smiled, a hint of coyness evident as she peered up at him. "I don't think I could've been kept in better hands..."

Tony jerked in shock. "That jewel," he breathed out in wonder as it started to fall into place. "That's why it - it _felt _like you..." He let out a sharp breath, "That's why I couldn't find it this morning!"

Tony looked down at her, casting an accusing look. "Why didn't you come earlier!"

Kagome's smile turned sheepish. "I had things to take care of first. And you needed your sleep, anyone could tell that by looking at you," _'_

_'As well as I..._' she added silently. The few hours she took to rest managed to take the edge off her fatigue, but it was still there. Sadly, there was still things that needed to be done, this at the top her list.

As Tony scowled down at her, obviously not agreeing with her that his sleep was more important than knowing she was _alive_, Kagome's eyes narrowed then. Reaching out to cup his cheek, brushing a thumb against the dark stubble on his face, she spoke before he could get a word out. "And a shave." Her tone was blunt.

Her eyes turned dangerous at his faint gaunt-like features and the pale pallor of his skin. "_And _a good meal. It looks like you're one step from passing out in exhaustion and starvation," she remarked sharply.

Tony twitched, staring at her dryly. "Yeah, well, it's been a trying week," he drawled out sarcastically.

Kagome sighed, glancing away guiltily. "I know, and for that I'm sorry." Then, like a switch was flicked, she rounded on him hotly. "But it doesn't give you permission to go off the deep end! I warned you of the possibility of this happening to someone," she reminded him, eyes blazing as she scolded him.

Tony growled, incredulous and frustrated that she was _actually _berating him. "But not to _you!_" he shot back.

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, and she shook her head slowly. "_Especially _me..." she murmured somberly, and when she open her eyes back, Tony was taken aback by the haunted look in her eyes. "I was lucky this time, Tony. _Really _lucky..." she said seriously, voice severe.

Tony remained silent, listening.

"But," Kagome relented, dipping her head. "I _am _sorry I worried you so much," she said deeply.

The man sighed, relaxing. "You're alive," he murmured, reaching over to push back a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ears. "That's all that matters..." he said, trailing off.

Kagome was acutely aware of him coming closer, his head lowering. Instinctively, she tilted her head up and moved closer as well, as if some unseen force was pulling them closer.

"What happened? How did you survive?" he asked softly, and the husky, breathy tenor in his voice sent shivers up her spine.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, somewhat dazed. "I-"

"Tony." Gibbs' sharp voice interrupted them, freezing them all from the scene before them that mimicked once off a soap opera.

Wide-eyed, Tony stumbled back, releasing Kagome as he turned to face the older man. "Yeah boss?"

"Go to this address. See what you can find," he ordered him, handing him a small slip of paper.

Tony blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Uh, what?" he said blankly, the older male's words not yet quite registering.

Gibbs only raised an eyebrow, eyes a steely ice blue.

Tony's eyes widened when it clicked. "B-but Boss-!" he shot a incredulous glance towards Kagome, who was watching Gibbs with an intense expression. She had just came back from the dead, and the man wants him to _go check out an address?_

Now Gibbs' eyes narrowed sharply. "No 'buts', Tony. Now - it's an order." His tone dared Tony to challenge his word.

As Tony still continued to stare blatantly, Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Go with him."

She hesitated at first, but relented at how serious his glare was. "Got it."

Finally, Kagome sighed turned to Tony. "Tony, just go. We'll talk later," she assured him, and when he looked like he was about to argue, she waved him off urgently. "Go."

His jaw clenched, but he reluctantly nodded. Moving, he went over to his desk to grab his gear and began to follow Ziva who was already ready to leave. "You better be here when I get back," he said under his breath, voice a mix of demanding and hope.

Kagome nodded shortly.

He eyed her, unsure, but nodded back as well, turning to Ziva. "Let's go," he muttered crossly before going over to he elevators.

Ziva nodded curtly, and stepped away from her desk, already having grabbed her gear. As she reached Kagome, she stopped, and in an uncharacteristic Ziva move, she darted over and gave her friend a firm hug.

Kagome blinked, surprised, but returned it with as much fervor and smiled gently. "Ziva..." she murmured.

Ziva leaned back and released Kagome abruptly, staring at her almost awkwardly. "I am glad you are back safe, in one piece, friend," she said suddenly, softly, her voice shaking to a point it was almost imperceptible. Her cocoa eyes showed how much torment she felt over her 'death'. It was she that brought Kagome to DC in the first place...

Kagome sent her a reassuring smile, a cocky lilt to her voice. "And leave this unfinished, with you guys left to do it alone? Not a chance," she murmured wryly.

A hint of a smile crossed Ziva's face, and with that she turned on her heel to go to the elevator.

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Go to Abs, give her an update and see if she has anything yet,"

Not even bothering to pause, McGee nodded readily and stood. "Got it Boss," he mumbled. The only time he paused was right at the end of the bull pen, and only to give a meaningful nod to the miko, giving her a serious look. "It's good to see you again, Kagome. Alive."

Kagome smiled softly at him, nodding. "Good to be alive too, Tim," she murmured wryly, winking.

Tim smiled, before nodding hurriedly and making his way to the other elevator at Gibbs' sharp stare.

Once the team disappeared behind the elevator doors, Kagome turned to stare at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow, staring at him curiously.

The man merely remained silent, mimicking her with a cocked eyebrow of his own. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully but she relaxed, letting it go. For now.

Instead, her lips curled softly into a slight smile. "Good too see you too, Gibbs," she said softly, stepping forward. "I apologize for the scare, and the trouble it caused," she told him sincerely.

Gibbs regarded her, eyeing her analytically for a moment, before he nodded. "Don't apologize – sign of weakness," he told her gruffly, but there was a hint of fondness that softened the edge, indicating that he was affected by her apparent 'death' just as the others were.

Kagome stared at him blankly, almost incredulously, before laughing as she nodded as well. It was just like Gibbs to say that. "A little weakness isn't always a bad thing, is it?" she remarked wisely, and offered a little shrug.

Gibbs lips twitched. The look in his gaze said he didn't disagree completely.

Shaking her head, Kagome took a step back, glancing at the elevator. "If you don't need anything from me, I should probably get back..." she said suggestively.

Gibbs just shook his head negatively, "Go ahead," he murmured as he turned back to his desk.

Kagome smiled, and sent him a nod of farewell.

As she was walking away, Gibbs looked up to watch her leave, a thoughtful expression on his aged face. His eyes narrowed, and he caved in. "Kagome, wait," he called out gruffly, leaving his desk.

Kagome turned just as the elevator doors opened for her. Sticking a foot in to block it in case it closed, she waited. "Yes?"

Gibbs strode up silently, and paused, looking down at her.

Kagome looked up, looking him straight in the eye, and waited patiently.

Finally, Gibbs moved, reaching out to grab her shoulder. "It's good to have you back here, with us," he told her gruffly, and offered an affectionate squeeze before letting go.

What could he say? The girl grew on him over the weeks.

Kagome brightly smiled back at him. "Awh, thanks Gibbs. I didn't know you cared so much," she said teasingly.

Gibbs chuckled under his breath, shaking his head, and then straightened. "I'll be seein' you later, right? We need you to explain a few things," he said wryly, an eyebrow raised.

Kagome rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, why not? I just gotta do a few things, but I oughta be done within the hour..."

Gibbs nodded, pleased. "Tony and Ziva should be back by then too," he remarked thoughtfully.

The miko's head tilted in thought. "Mind meeting up at my place?" she requested suggestively, eyeing the area meaningfully.

NCIS HQ wasn't exactly the most _secure _place to go about spilling secrets and what not...

Smirking wryly, Gibbs merely nodded before stepping back as Kagome boarded the elevator with a wave of farewell.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the living room area of the hotel room, surrounded by Shippo and Inuyasha.

When she came back that morning, they had briefed each other on their respective stories. Now all they had to do was figure what they needed to do next.

But, first things first...

Kagome pinned the boys with a look. "Did any of you tell Sesshomaru?"

At the question they froze, eyes widening. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

Shippo groaned, face-palming. "No we didn't... with everything happening, we kinda..." he trailed off, moaning.

Kagome's lips twitched despite the situation. "Forgot?" she supplied, thoroughly amused.

Inuyasha growled at her. "Yea, laugh it up. It ain't your ass he'll be kickin' when he finds out,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why does he have to find out?" she retorted wryly. "No, this is good. If he doesn't know, then he won't have any reason to come out here and yell at us in person. I'll just call him up later, let him know everything's okay,"

Relief was pretty much plastered across the males' faces.

Kagome shook her head. "Moving on," she continued, "We gotta figure out our plan now. They don't know I'm alive yet, so we'll use it to our advantage. But first we need some information..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"We still haven't investigated that one guy, our mole," Inuyasha offered.

Kagome blinked, sending him a weird look. "Why not?"

Inuyasha matched it with a dry one of his own as Shippo turned slowly to look at her. "You _died_." The hanyou's voice was as blunt as it ever could be.

Shippo snorted.

Kagome straightened, clearing her throat sheepishly. "Right..." she said, scratching the back of her neck. "Okay then, interrogation time."

"There's also Raito to deal with," Shippo added, and bit his lip. "Well, whenever he wakes up..."

Inuyasha shot him an accusatory look, as if to say '_And whose fault is that?'_.

Kagome elbowed him, and spoke, ignoring his glare. "Yeah, we'll figure out a way to deal with that. What about Rei? Were there any leads where he might have gone?"

Shippo scratched the back of his head nervously. "I didn't really bother to look..." he admitted guiltily.

But Kagome waved it off. "We'll check it out later then. After all this, I'll check out that other warehouse."

The miko didn't notice the way the two men stiffened.

When silence followed her statement, she looked up at them, oblivious. She blinked at their death glares. "What?"

Inuyasha snorted. "There ain't _no_ fuckin' way you're goin' to another stupid warehouse," he told her sharply, tone leaving no room for argument.

Kagome drew herself up, about to argue.

Shippo spoke before she could get a word in. "What if it's another trap?" he pointed out angrily, though his eyes shone with worry for her.

Kagome stopped for a moment, thinking. When she began speaking, her voice was final. "I'm going to that warehouse – that stupid tiger might be there and I want his head on a silver freaking platter," As the two demon's expressions grew thunderous, Kagome held up a hand to stop them from arguing. "I just won't go in alone."

The two stopped short, thinking. It seemed they were at least considering it by the way the tension began melting off of them.

Sharing a look, the two males decided. "Fine," Inuyasha bit out, reluctant.

"But it has to be one of _us_," Shippo emphasized, knowing how Kagome went about things. "And," he added just as Kagome went to speak, "We're not doing _anything_, even the interrogations, until _after_ your fully rested and recuperated," he warned her, eyes pinning her with an irrefutable stare.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two demons worrying over her, "Of course," she assured them, "But it'll probably be a week until I'm back to a hundred percent. The warehouse can wait that long, the interrogations can't," she said, absolution in her tone. She was _not _taking a whole week off when there was so much to be done.

The two males relaxed at that though...

As long as she wouldn't try for the warehouse until after she fully recovered was what mattered the most. Inuyasha nodded shortly. "Alright," he agreed and Shippo nodded.

Kagome smiled, a little smugly if you looked closely, before she got serious again. "But the NCIS team – they're going too, to the warehouse," she added determinedly.

...Only to go rigid once more.

"Oh _hell _no!" Inuyasha practically roared at her.

Kagome merely raised an eyebrow.

Shippo sent her a pleading look. "C'mon Kagome, that's just putting them in unnecessary danger," he tried persuading her.

But Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "They're already involved Shippo. Why else would they kill marines and navy men, and drop a meat puzzle on their front door?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That stunt at NCIS was directed at _you_ Kags, when they found out you were here," he shot back.

Shippo became pensive, casting an uncertain look at their hanyou friend. "She has a point though..." he admitted reluctantly. "We still haven't figured out why they _specifically_ targeted their people."

With the way Inuyasha relented, he didn't disagree completely.

Kagome nodded. "There's still so much we need to figure out. And it's better for them to be by us, where they're better protected, then off on their own."

Inuyasha snorted under his breath, cocking a silver eyebrow. "And here I thought you kept 'em close 'cause you made friends," he drawled sarcastically.

Kagome pinned him a sharp look. "That's _exactly _why I want them close to us. I don't like my friends _dying._"

Inuyasha just huffed, but backed down nonetheless.

Kagome shook her head, looking away. "Besides, someone's keeping tabs on them... or Tony, at least."

Their heads snapped towards her, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

Kagome looked up at them, pensive. "I mean, when I left Tony's apartment last night, I could sense something demonic circling around his building..." she told them quietly.

Shippo inhaled sharply. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, eyes dark. "I waited half an hour before leaving. It just kept on circling and circling. Sometimes it would venture away and closer to his building, but it always went back to its usual routine."

"They're monitoring him..." Inuyasha breathed out.

Kagome nodded, looking at them. "That's what I thought. I had enough energy left to put up an invisible barrier around his building nonetheless before sneaking past them, until I have enough to strengthen it. It's weak, but if they passe, we'll know it. I figured since he was with me when we questioned Rei, that's why."

Kagome glanced over at Shippo, who had stiffened. "But now that you told me you took Ziva with you last week, it's probably the same deal for her." Shippo slumped in his spot on the couch.

"Ah, crap..." Shippo groaned – he didn't even bother to look around Rei's or Raito's for any signs that they were being monitored or watched.

Kagome nodded, and sighed. "Hell, all of them could be monitored for all we know. We need to watch them somehow too make sure that's all that's happening."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I doubt anything will happen to them durin' the day, as long as they ain't investigating too deep and stay in public... I can assign some of our people to go on watch for 'em at night."

Kagome nodded, grateful. "That's about all we can do without anyone getting suspicious."

Shippo furrowed his eyebrows. "You gonna tell them?"

Her lips thinned at the question. "I'm haven't decided yet, I don't want to cause unnecessary worry. Besides, we only know so far that they're monitoring Tony. I'll wait until we find out about everyone else..."

-o-o-o-o-

The trio talked more until an hour had almost passed since she first left the NCIS HQ. Figuring it was best for her to explain by herself, seeing as the boys didn't need to hear the story twice, she sent them off on errands and preparations.

The first one to come knocking was a certain forensic scientist and her usual partner in crime.

Kagome didn't know what hit her at first the moment she opened the door the slightest bit.

The miko stumbled back as the door was pushed in with a surprisingly large force. Sapphire eyes widened when a black blur tackled her in a bear hug.

A fierce whisper flooded her ears. "Oh thank _goodness_!" Abby breathed out, tears building at the corner of her eyes. "W-when Timmy told me I couldn't believe it – I had to see for myself!" she gasped out with a frantic mix of relief and fear, hugging Kagome tightly as McGee let himself in before softly closing the door behind him.

Recognizing her 'assailant' Kagome relaxed and her eyes softened. She returned the hug with just as much vigor, patting the Goth's back comfortingly when she thought she heard a few sniffles.

As they stayed like that for a moment, Kagome's eyes flickered to McGee's shining green eyes, happy that Abby was happy and no longer grieving. The pair shared a soft smile.

Kagome's eyes widened once more as Abby abruptly broke the hug as she grasped Kagome's shoulders with a firm grip and held her back as she fixed the miko with a stern, albeit harried, gaze. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!" she scolded.

Kagome would have laughed a little, amused at the comical scene they were sure to make, but decided against it considering the situation. "I can't really promise you, considering the line of business I'm in..." she tried breaking to her gently.

Abby pouted, forehead wrinkled. Hurt shone lightly in her brilliant apple green eyes at the thought of Kagome getting hurt again.

Kagome shifted nervously. "But, I can promise you to try my best...I guess..." she relented.

All negative emotions fled from her face as Abby grinned. "Good!" Then she realized something as she eyed Kagome with a scrutinizing gaze. "You're _really_ not hurt, or _anything_?" she asked, concern creeping into her tone.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "Yep, good as ever!" she told her. "If not tired as hell," she chuckled, just as a yawn hit her and Abby nodded in understanding.

With Abby rest assured, they three moved into the living room to wait and talk until the rest of the team arrived.

Gibbs was the next to come, greeting Kagome with a gruff "They'll be here in five," before he make headway to the kitchen, intent on a cup of coffee.

Lord knows he'd need it to get through her story...

Kagome merely sweatdropped, but called out to him. "Mind pouring me one?" she asked, and she took his grunt as a yes - it was her coffee anyways... "Just black straight up." she added after a moment. Usually she added cream and sugar, but strong was what she needed right now.

True to Gibbs' word, the last two came knocking no later than five minutes.

With everyone situated on the couches, practically on the edge of their seat from anticipation, especially Tony, Kagome wasted no time in diving into the her story after a long sip of coffee.

"Well, I'm sure Tony already filled you in on what happened that night, right?" she began, peering at them.

With their nods, she went on. "Well, it was a trap, obviously. I opened the door to the next room, and realized too late there was a kind of clear trip wire behind the door that if you opened it too wide, it triggered," she explained.

Silence filled the room, Tony remembering the night, the explosion: the deafening sound, the rocking vibrations, the scorching heat of the fire, the despair, denial, and desperation he felt as he ran in, in search of her.

The rest of them remembered different scenarios. The phone call, the anxiety, getting to the warehouse. The news that hit them all like a semi-truck, all but knocking them off their feet.

And no one could forget the dark week that followed.

Gibbs finally broke the silence. "So what happened to you? How did you manage to survive?" he said quietly.

Kagome peered over at Tony. "Do you remember that jewel?"

The man nodded, eyebrows furrowing at the random question.

Kagome looked away, peering out the window nearby. "Obviously, the little bauble is anything but that. It's powerful, and dangerous as well."

Kagome sighed, and looked back at them through hooded eyes. "Long story short, it's a part of me, and has extremely strong powers. It got a little fuzzy when the bomb went off, but I know I didn't escape damage – I _did _get really hurt. My own abilities didn't have enough time to kick in. So, thinking that I was about to die, the jewel took me in, to let me heal."

"But," Ziva interjected, confused. "What about the body?"

Kagome blinked over at her, equally puzzled. "Huh? Body? What body?"

Tony answered this time, his voice stricken, "The body I found when I... I thought it was _you_," he said thickly.

Kagome gazed at him remorsefully. "I don't know what to say, really. I don't remember seeing anything, but then again, I didn't really look in the other room so it could have blown in from there?" she theorized uncertainly.

Once more silence ensued as the room's occupants were struck dumb.

"So, basically," Abby began tentatively. "This past week you've been recuperating?" she asked, slowly grasping it.

Kagome nodded. "Basically," she answered with a shrug.

Tony, as did the rest of them, had a weird look on his face. "How does that even work? The thing has a mind of its own? And where is it?" he asked, completely lost.

Kagome bit her lip from smiling. "Actually it does. It's a..." she trailed off, grimacing. "Well, it's a really complicated – and long – story..." she told him. "Like I said, it's very powerful and has abilities of its own."

Then her head tilted. "It's kinda like limbo there – like time stopped, and with that, so did everything else. My wounds stopped bleeding and worsening, and in short terms, I stopped dying. So I was able to take time to slowly heal myself." Then she patted her hip. "As for where it went, well, it's literally a part of me," she said, smiling wryly now.

Tony blinked and opened his mouth to ask another question, but Ziva cut him off with an exasperated groan. "What she is trying to say is that jewel has very strong powers. When it felt its guardian's life was threatened, it pulled her in for protection and to let her heal. Once finished, she was released."

Tony's mouth shut with a _**'click' **_and he swung a hard glare her way. Ziva just brushed it off, unfazed.

"Yes, exactly," Kagome went on before an argument started, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

While she was free from any injuries, it took a lot out of her to reach that point. Her energy was really low, and technically she hadn't slept for a week, and now it was really hitting her. The coffee barely made a difference. "Anyways, that's how it happened. I really regret worrying you guys so much,"

McGee gave her a boyish smile. "Just be more careful next time, alright? And no more sneaking into abandoned warehouses by yourself."

Kagome laughed lightly. "I'll try my best," she said, not really promising anything. "I was talking with Shippo and Inuyasha – we should really go to base, find out some information out from Raito, that mole, and not to mention that one demon," she said before yawning suddenly.

Seeing how tired she looked, Gibbs nodded and stood. "Not today though," he muttered, gesturing the rest of them to follow suit. "Take the rest of the day to rest up. You look dead on your feet and you're no use to us like that. We'll pick up in a couple of days."

Kagome wasn't going to fight him on it. Nodding, she yawned again. "Right, it's really just hitting me now. I'll just go take a nap for now. I still have to organize some things later..."

The team left then, leaving her to herself. But as they did, Tony, who was the last one to walk out the door, looked over his shoulder to shoot her a meaningful look that said _'we need to talk later'_.

Kagome nodded , catching on.

They would talk later, but first things first – she _really _needed that nap...

It took her less than a minute to find some pajama shorts and a baggy shirt to wear before climbing into bed and passing out.

-o-o-o-o-

_**'brrriiiiiiing' 'brrriiiiiiing' 'brrriiiiiiing' **_

Kagome rolled over, letting out a loud groan. The insistent ringing wouldn't stop, and the woman opened bleary eyes to glare at the source of the noise.

It took her a while though to figure what it was.

Kagome blinked confusingly in front of her at first, before she realized it was actually the hotel's phone.

Her eyes narrowed, irritated. '_Who the hell is calling me through the hotel line_...?'

Letting out another groan, she reached out to snatch up the receiver, if only to shut it up. All she said through it was a groggy, mumbled "'Ello?"

There was a pause, and Kagome was about to hang up before a hesitant voice spoke up. "_Kagome?_"

Said person blinked. "Er, yeah?"

A somewhat relieved sigh filled her ears. "_Oh good. It's Tony,_"

Kagome blinked and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. What was he...

Her eyes widened as realization dawned in her tired eyes. That's right, her phone didn't make the blast...

Shaking her head, Kagome answered after her momentary pause. "Oh, hey Tony. What's up?" she mumbled, curling in her sheets and snuggling into her pillow.

A soft chuckled filled her ears, before there was another hesitant pause. "_Were you sleeping?" _he asked suddenly.

It made Kagome blink. "Oh, yeah..." she murmured.

Tony made a soft noise Kagome couldn't quite decipher, "_Oh, crap, I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't know you were still sleeping!" _he apologized, sounding genuinely sorry.

Glancing at the clock nearby, she saw it was a little after eight and Kagome made a murmur of disagreement, "No, I'm glad you did. I wanted to wake up sooner, so I'm glad you called," she told him. "By the way, did you need something?" she asked, wondering why he called in the fist place.

"_Oh, I was wondering if you wanted some company?"_

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, thinking with her still sleep muddled mind, and when she didn't answer right away Tony stammered. "_I mean to talk – about the case. Help figure out what to do next, since you have to do it anyways."_

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his flustered voice. "Alright, that sounds nice... sorry I'm still half asleep right now, so I'm a little slow..." she murmured.

Tony snorted, and quick to bounce back to his normal self as always, his teasing voice sounded. "_Really? I didn't notice..."_

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Very cute. So I'll see you soon then?"

"_Yeah, I'm almost to your door now."_

Kagome froze, confused, and somewhat incredulous. "What? You're already here? What if I said no? What if I never answered?"

Tony laughed. "_You __**didn't**__." _

Kagome silently cursed, muttering a "I hate you," to the man before promptly hanging up on him, twitching at the laugh she heard just before doing so.

Rolling out of bed, she looked down at herself, and her lips twitched. Pajama shorts and a baggy shirt wasn't exactly cute, but it couldn't be helped.

Walking to the bathroom, she freshened up, splashing her face with water. As she was patting it dry, a knock sounded in the other room. She mumbled, "Coming," which was way too soft for anyone to hear as she padded back through her room.

Running her fingers through her hair to fix it, she opened the door to reveal a grinning Tony, whose grin only widened at the sight of a disheveled Kagome. His eyes roamed her form, taking the shirt that was three times her size and almost covered the plaid shorts she adorned, her sleepy face, and her messy hair.

While she might not think so, Tony thought she made an adorable sight.

As he let out a low chuckle Kagome rolled her eyes before her nose started twitching, smelling something. Looking, she noticed that his hands were behind his back.

Silently, she raised an eyebrow, provoking another chuckle. Tony grinned even wider, "I come bearing gifts." Stepping back, he presented a box of none other than pizza.

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Smells delicious," she commented as she stepped back to let him in.

He grinned again as he came in, and they walked over to the couch, "Tastes delicious too, trust me," he replied cheekily, setting it down.

Just then, Kagome's stomach grumbled and she ducked her head, blushing. Coughing sheepishly, she mumbled. "Good thing I'm hungry..."

Tony laughed. "Can't work on a empty stomach," he told her, winking.

He opened the box, revealing a regular, greasy as ever, cheese pizza. "Ladies first," he said smoothly.

Kagome smiled wryly, "Such a gentleman," she murmured, going in to take a slice. She sat back onto the couch, settling in at the corner with her legs crisscrossed as Tony took a slice for himself.

He leaned back, watching as Kagome took a bite and as her eyes fluttered in bliss, before taking a bite himself. "I was right, wasn't I?" he mumbled as he chewed.

Kagome snorted at him, but nodded. After swallowing, she spoke. "It is, thank you."

Tony just shrugged it off and they continued to eat in silence. After the first couple of slices, Tony spoke. "So, what's first on the agenda?"

Kagome paused, holding her slice away from her as she thought. "Well, I need to call my boss for sure, make up an excuse that everything's okay,"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "How would he know anyways?"

Kagome pursed her lips, "Honesty, I haven't the slightest clue!" she exclaimed. "He just always knows when something's up - he's an extremely powerful demon, one of the strongest and oldest around, so that might have something to do with it." Her eyes narrowed in though, "Besides, he has bases everywhere, monitoring things, so someone probably reported to him."

Tony nodded, understanding, before his head tilted curiously. "I remember Inuyasha saying he couldn't feel you through the link you guys shared, after you disappeared in the jewel. You don't have one with your boss?"

Kagome stopped short, staring at him blankly. "Our link?" she said dumbly. "We don't have a link..."

Tony blinked, and shrugged. "Oh, well that's what I remember Inuyasha saying, I think... maybe I was wrong..."

Kagome sat there in thought, before shaking her head. "Hmm, I'll ask him about it later, I guess..." she muttered and took another bite of her slice. "Anyways, we have a busy day Thursday..."

Tony peered over at her. "I thought we just had the interrogations,"

Kagome nodded. "We do, but last week, when we were questioning the contacts?" Tony nodded for her to continue. "Well, there's another warehouse apparently, from what Shippo and Ziva found out about."

Tony just let out a interested murmur as he chewed his food and Kagome went on.

"I need to go there soon, find out what they're doing. Maybe we can get something out of Raito, and then start preparing since we have a week or so,"

At that, Tony froze.

"There's a good chance they still think I'm dead, so they probably didn't move." Kagome bit her lip in thought, oblivious to the ticking time bomb next to her.

Slowly, Tony turned to her, face darkly growing incredulous. "You're kidding me, _right_?" he asked, thinking there was no way she was serious.

Not after what happened. Not after everything everyone went through...

She shot him a weird look in response. "Of course I'm not kidding you. We _need_ to finish this Tony." A scowl crossed her face. "And I'm gonna kill that damn tiger demon for trying to blow me up..." she muttered crossly.

Tony's face however, grew murderous. "You _just_ came back from recovering your last trip to a warehouse, and you want to waltz right into another one?" he exclaimed, furious. "What if that's a trap too?"

Kagome just shrugged though, already have gone through the same argument with Shippo and Inuyasha, "I'll be more careful this time. I can't just _not _check it out," she tried to reason with him. "I won't be alone either, Shippo and Inuyasha are coming too."

The man just stared at her, now astonished.

When it was obvious he wouldn't understand, she shook her head and rose, placing her half-eaten slice in the box. "I'm gonna grab something to drink - want anything?" she asked him, making her way to the kitchen.

Her indifference made Tony snap.

Jumping up, he roughly grabbed Kagome, leaning in quickly so that their noses were touching. "This is your life we're talking about Kagome! Not something to be so flippant about!" he gritted out, glaring at her.

But Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You're just like Inuyasha and Shippo," she muttered under her breath. "Worrying too much..."

His grip on her shoulders tightened heavily, so much to the point where he was unconsciously shaking her a bit. "_This _is _not _a _**game **_Kagome!" he shouted deeply, his eyes wide as he stared at her crazily.

Kagome met his gaze confidently, her eyes churning with emotion. She spoke softly, so soft that somewhere in the back of his mind he was amazed that he could catch it. "Whoever said it was, Tony…?" her tone, it seemed so tired, so sad… "There's a sick fuck out there killing people, and we need to stop it. What else am I supposed to do?" she asked him pleadingly, to give her another way.

Tony breathed in and out deeply, his chest heaving harshly. His breath - his sweet, cinnamon breath blew in her face and Kagome inhaled deeply, taking solace.

Tony's blue eyes dropped to her inviting lips. He wanted to accept, to do the deed he'd been wanting to - _aching _to do for so _damn _long.

Will he…?

His eyes flickered up to meet the sapphire blue orbs that belonged to the woman he had _just _realized he'd fallen for… when, he didn't exactly know…

Nor did he exactly care either…

They bored into him with _such _emotion…

He couldn't help it; he was completely rendered useless, hypnotized by the intensity of emotion churning in her eyes.

He leaned in, and watched with intense observation as her pupils contracted and took pleasure in the way her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

Their lips connected in a searing passionate kiss, filled with raw unheeded emotion that had built up during their time together, all those months dancing around, toeing the line but never crossing it. Their lips were roughly pressed together as his hands trailed over her body, one slinking around her waist as the other ran along her jaw to cup along the back of her neck. He felt a spark run down his spine as he felt her hands graze across his shoulders, arms looping along his neck as her fingers ran through his hair.

There's_ no_ way he'd let a chance like this slip away.

He put in all that he felt when he saw, _felt_ the explosion; _the shock and surprise, the foreboding despair…_

The emotions that flooded him like a tsunami when he couldn't find her… her body… and came to the horrifying conclusion that she was… that she was…; _the loss that rushed at him, the anguish…_

And then, the overpowering feelings he felt as reality sunk in… the urge that bubbled up in him to find her killer and conduct the most slow, painful, _excruciating _way to end. Their. **Life**; _the anger, the fury…_

…He put everything and anything into it...

It was amazing how you can convert thoughts into a simple thing such as a kiss.

Then again, this wasn't just any simple kiss…

* * *

Words- 8,846

_I'll be honest - I loved this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far._

_So you all those cliffies I left you at, and those 'almost kisses'? Hopefully this makes up for it hahahh. _

_Though, they're not outta the woods and in a relationship just yet - no, that'll be too easy for them lol. And I'll leave it at that ;) Hehe._

_Anyways, you have to tell me what you think? I had that kiss scene in my back pocket from the beginning, and I've just been waiting for the opportune moment to pull it out. Hope you enjoyed it! ;) And of course I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter too! _

_So tell me whatchya think! Review! Review! Review! XD _

_Till laters!_

_-RainLily^^ _

_**P.S. - There's this site up now, called Flawless Addiction. It's a site solely for Inuyasha crossovers of all kinds with Kagome as the main character. It's pretty awesome - a little like facebook with the fact you can make a profile, make friends, comment on each other's profiles but with the added benefits of participating in challenges and contests, chat in forums, and (what I like the most) a recommendation section to find awesome fics with a specific pairing from various categories.**_

_**Mind you, it's pretty new, so things are still getting set up. For now, it's strictly an award site, contest, and an Crossover appreciation site. BUT! Go there now and register. Once it's up and running, I think it'll be pretty epic! **_

_**I'll post a link on my profile later, but the web address is: www(dot)flawless-addiction(dot)webs(dot)com, except you know, replace it with actual dots. Or google it, that'll work lol. **_

_**And don't forget to friend me if you do check it out and join! ;)**_

* * *

—Reviews—

**Well, damn. I haven't had this many reviews in a while hahahh! Thank you so much for the amazing (and hilarious) feedback! Sorry if it was lagging, with all that filler and all. **

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**ShiTsukisama, MoonPrincess1989, Reads-way-2-much, Rhinanna224, ladyyuuki16, Kira Kyuu, Ayjah, kakashixangela, MidnightReader1, Star Moon Fox, SweetHunniiBunnii, Azumigurl, **

**Violet Shadow Kurayami- **Lol, thank you! And ohh, really? I never knew that! Then again, I didn't watch NCIS when Kate was there as much as I do now that Ziva is here lol. Liked her and all, of course, but Ziva is so awesome haha! Thanks again!

**maxeyn- **Hahah, she's back! ;D

**MoonlitCries- **Lol, Kagome's back and ready to kick some demon ass - after Tony and her get a little closer of course hahah! Lol, as for the Gibbs/Kags and McGee/Kags fics - of course I'm gonna finish them! Lol, it's just a matter of when... ^^; I've worked a bit on the McGee/Kags one, not so much as the other. I've been focusing on this one and a few others, cause teh muse is very giving for these fics and I'm gonna milk the sucker dry before moving on to other fics hahah! Thank fore reviewing! ;)

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hahah, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it so much! ^^ Oooh, that arguement was fun to write, especially the blasting Shippo into the wall and the when they play hot potato with the jewel lol. Hope you loved this chapter too! XD

**Bunny.W.K.- **Hahah, why thank you! I really appreciate that! To be honest, I wasn't expecting to go so heavy on the angst and drama when I first started writing this - now its just flowing out, but eh, I ain't complaining! Lol, it's panning out pretty well hehe. Awh, I know! I felt bad for Shippo writing that, and the chapter before during the fight with all those emotional scenes. Hahahh, never heard someone saying they liked a cliff hanger before! ^^ Glad you did though! XD Really happy you're enjoying this by the way! Hope you loved this update and those to come! Thank you!

**ArmyWife22079- **Meh, it's fine! :) Re-reading a few chapters won't kill me (yet) lol. What I hate is not being able to beta the dbz yet! Lol, ah but only a few more weeks though, and you can always point out the glaring mistakes when I send you chapters over email so it's all good!

**Fenix of the light- **Lol, yes, yes I know ;) Oohh, shit, that would be something if I did that huh? You know, I would have loved to actually do that, just to see everyone's reaction lmaoo, buuuut, I can't be that evil. No Kagome in the last few chapters? I had to bring her back, or people might starting hunting me down and threatening me lol ^^ Hahahh, you mean in NCIS? This takes place third season, after Paula dies but before Tony goes undercover. As for Inuyasha, this is AU/continuation. You'll see why it's AU later, but it's ten years after the final battle. I have seen part of the final episodes of Inuyasha, the Final Act, but I never got to see right to the end. I need to go check on youtube and find them lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**VirusYoukaiChild- **Well shit. I absolutely love your reviews, you know that? Lmao, thank you soooo freaking much for your awesomely amazing review! I loved reading it, and thank you so much for the compliments! I'm glad you liked the chapters so much! So, as for the puppet demon, I'll be going into more detail about him next chapter, in the interrogation. Oooh, and that battle - I loved writing it, I got so into it, it was awesome! So I'm really happy you liked it! I was really wondering how to involve Ziva so she didn't just sit there, cause that's not her. She has to get involved when a fight goes on. And she never does take orders well lol, and I'm relieved I did good writing that part. Hmm, pacing... If I'm right, it was actually Tony that was pacing outside in the hall, waiting for them as Shippo and Ziva got to their specific floor. Shippo ran and opened the door to the hotel room, letting them in so they didn't start yelling about demons in public. That would be bad lol. Sorry for the confusion! Lol, glad you liked the little 'argument' too, that little drama when Shippo gets tossed into the wall was my fav to write. After that idea came, it all just came flowing out. Lol, I love your ideas! There were so many scenarios on how I could take that scene when Kagome comes back - sadly I had all of this written and waiting for it's final refinement. And hey! You got your epic kiss! XDD Hope you enjoyed that haha! I already have Sesshy's appearance planned out, and (sadly) it's not coming just yet - but soon! It's definitely coming soon, well, soon-ish lol. Oh, and Ziva definitely reminds me of Sango, just more... sly/coy/sensual/foxy I guess, which makes her perfect for Shippo. When the banter turns dirty, she doesn't back down lol. And hmm, I'll see if I can slip more Jinengi scenes later on ;) Ooh, you know I actually wasn't going to include a wedding at first in the epilogue, but now that you mention it, hmm... ;) Lmaoo, I love your excitement! And I loved your review - most definitely one of my favorites I've ever received! Thank you so, so, so very much! Hope you have a great summer too, and I hope you absolutely loved this chapter! XD

**VB- **Lol, well, there's a few reasons Sesshy's not here yet. Let's just say their link is meant to be vague - Sesshomaru knows something's up, but not what exactly. He's not coming right now because he doesn't feel like he needs to. No one's called him and for all he knows, Kagome could be undercover and hiding her aura. It's only been a week since she last talked to him. Since she's his second-in-command, he's giving her free reign on this case.

**Rspringb- **Awhh, thank you! I really appreciate that! ^^

**Valleygoat- **Lol, yep, you are precisely correct! And hahah, it is hard to catch if you're not paying attention, I know lol. Oh god, movie references for Tony and idioms for Ziva is so hard for me to figure out! (Which is why you barely see any... ^^;) And nice! Yeah, most of my chapters are rough scenes I jotted down at random times and connected haha! Actually, that's pretty much how I write all my stories lmao! It gets confusion if you're not careful ^^; But I can't wait to read it! Thanks!

**AzalynAngel- **Hahahh, I love you review – made me crack up! :) Thank you for that hehe!

**MyukiSun- **Lol, sooo, is two days soon enough? ;) Thank you, and I hope you love this chapter!


	16. Ch 15: Questions, Questions, and More

_Happy, happy Holidays! And Merry Christmas of course! XD_

_Here's my Christmas present to all you loyal readers! ;) Hope you like it! ^^_

_Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XDD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—Reality and Truth—

* * *

_Previously;_

_He __put __in __all __that __he __felt __when __he __saw, __**felt **__the __explosion; __**the **__**shock **__**and **__**surprise, **__**the **__**foreboding **__**despair**__**… **_

_The __emotions __that __flooded __him __like __a __tsunami __when __he __couldn__'__t __find __her__… __her __body__… __and __came __to __the __horrifying __conclusion __that __she __was__… __that __she __was__…__; __**the **__**loss **__**that **__**rushed **__**at **__**him, **__**the **__**anguish**__**…**_

_And __then, __the __overpowering __feeling s__he __felt __as __reality __sunk __in__… __the __urge __that __bubbled __up __in __him __to __find __her __killer __and __conduct __the __most __slow, __painful, __**excruciating **__way __to __end. __Their. __**Life**__; __**the **__**anger, **__**the **__**fury**__**…**_

…_He __put __everything __and __anything __in to __it..._

_It __was __amazing __how __you __can __convert __thoughts __in to __a __simple __thing __such __as __a __kiss._

_**Then **__**again, **__**this **__**wasn**__**'**__**t **__**just **__**any **__**simple **__**kiss**__**… **_

* * *

—Questions, Questions, and More Questions—

They pulled away slowly when the need for air became imperative, breathing heavily, but remained embracing. Tony leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kagome's. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes silently.

It seemed like an eternity before Tony broke it. "Go out with me," he asked breathlessly.

Kagome stiffened, eyes widening in surprise and reality came crashing down. As if sensing it, Tony became rigid as well, nervous.

"Did you just-?" Kagome mumbled in disbelief, not expecting _that_, or at least not so soon. She really should have though, with all those moments between them and the 'almost' kisses, not to forget the their kiss just a few _seconds _ago.

There was something bubbling between them, she knew it, but what exactly she wasn't sure yet.

Once more uncertainty clouded her mind, Ziva's comments from so long ago, of his flippancy when it came to women, came to light unbidden - flooding her, taunting her.

Then, of course, doubt filled her mind. The last time she _really_ risked it, was with Inuyasha. And look how that turned out? This time she knew what she was getting herself into, so should she? She didn't want a fling, not this time, not with _him_.

But the question is - would it be different with her?

At that, she mentally scoffed. Why _would _it be different with her? She wasn't really anything special – Kami knew she was told so, many times over.

"Go out with me," Tony repeated, this time with less confidence. He looked at her and saw the hidden insecurity in her eyes, the hesitation, and he went for the pout. "Just _one_ date?" he tried compromising. "No strings attached," he assured her, albeit reluctantly.

The reassurance did the trick. Kagome relaxed slightly.

One date was not that big of a deal, not at all. Nothing _had_ to come out with it.

Mustering a bright smile, she nodded. "Yeah..." she murmured softly, her smile widening as a relieved grin found its way to his face. "What the heck," and she winked at him playfully.

Tony let out a little breathy laugh. "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna say no..." he murmured, his arms tightening around her.

Kagome shook her head at him amusedly.

He didn't see how her smile faltered slightly when he looked away.

—o—o—o—o—

The next day, Kagome and Shippo led Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva down a darkened hallway, the silence so overwhelming it vamped up their nerves.

Feeling the undeniable urge to whisper, Tony spoke in a low voice. "Where the hell are we?"

Shippo snickered at the anxiety in his voice, and Kagome elbowed the fox none too gently. "We're underground, obviously." Kagome answered wryly.

Gibbs snorted, shaking his head. He spoke instead, in an attempt to prevent any bickering from the 'children'. "We're in an underground tunnel, leading to wherever they're taking us DiNozzo," he said calmly.

Tony eyed the shadowed place warily. "Is it safe?" he inquired, face showing his skepticism.

Ziva, having already inspected the tunnel, answered matter-of-factly. "It is unusually clean for a tunnel underground. There are no puddles, so there are no leaks. We can breathe fine, so it is sufficiently ventilated. There is no pungent smell either," she remarked, curious.

Tony sent her a side long glance that was nothing but incredulous. "Ninjas..." he muttered under his breath.

Shippo grinned, hearing him while the others didn't. "Actually, you're right about that, DiNozzo." he said cheerily. "Ziva would make a _very __**fine **_addition to our Ninja ranks..." his tone suggested he was speaking of something other than her actual _skill_...

Ziva's hand inched towards her Sig. "Kagome? You distinctly said that bullets cannot kill demons, correct?" she asked her friend sharply.

Seeing where this was going, Kagome smirked a little. "Yes, I did. But it hurts like a complete _bitch _though..." Amusement crept into her tone. "Especially when we have to remove them - if it isn't done in time, the skin heals over it, sealing it inside. Then it has to be surgically removed..." she went on nonchalantly.

A wicked gleam entered Ziva's eyes as she swiftly stepped in front of Shippo, halting him. "Permission to shoot, Gibbs?" She already had her gun put and pointed at Shippo, specifically his _lower __frontal _region.

Shippo froze, his face paled. He shot Kagome a desperate, pleading glance.

Gibbs snorted, "No, it'll take too much time too dig it out of him."

Ziva's lips twisted in a coy smirk, "Who said we'd be digging it out of him...?"

Shippo _**'eeped' **_like a little girl and scurried around the Israeli to hide behind Kagome, who snickered with glee. "_Help __me_," he squeaked pleadingly.

Tony stared at him blankly. "You're a _demon_, and yet you're hiding from a human woman, _behind_ _**another **__human __woman_..." he drawled out in disbelief.

Shippo shot him a sharp glare. "Demon or not, I'm _still _a male. Would _you _like to dig a bullet out of _your_ family jewels?" he shot back and watched as Tony's face twisted in horror at the idea. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Kagome snorted, shoving Shippo off of her. "Grow up, and keep moving kids," she commanded.

Ziva snickered wickedly as she walked by Shippo, tossing an evil glance at his 'family jewels' as her fingers casually tapped along her gun.

Shippo wisely took a step back, hands covering himself.

Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh at them, tinged with semi-disgust.

The group continued to walk down the tunnel until they reached the door.

Tony and Ziva were the only ones who gazed at the large metal door with a mix of apprehension, confusion, and curiosity. Gibbs, who already had seen it, stared indifferently as the last two watched the others with amusement.

"This is it," Kagome murmured, smirking as the two turned to stare at her skeptically.

Ziva looked back at the door, eyebrow raised as she studied the lock. "When you said we were going to your base, I admit I expected something more... advanced and formidable..." she commented slowly.

Tony snorted. "Basically, it looks like a regular door, with a weird couple of locks. Figured you might use something more secure."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Oh yeah?" she mused, voice sly. "_You _try picking the locks on _that _door..." she remarked casually. "You won't find yourselves very lucky..." Her voice was confident at this.

Ziva let out a hum as she studied the locks more closely. "True, this is an unconventional type of lock. I have never seen one in my life..." she admitted. "How does it work?"

Shippo grinned over at Kagome. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and moved forward, the other backing away to make room. "All I have to do is this." With that, she slipped her fingers in one of the locks.

As Tony and Ziva shared a weird look, Gibbs smirked wryly at them.

Of course, the weird looks halted once Kagome's hand began glowing blue as she twisted the lock.

Kagome and Shippo shared a grin at the pair's astonished faces as the doors parted open, revealing another even heavier duty door which soon parted between the top and bottom.

"The locks have a kind of scanner, I guess you could say. Anyone who wants to enter here has to have a energy signature," Shippo happily explained. "The lock has to recognize it for it to turn, so no one unauthorized can infiltrate it."

Comprehension dawned on the pairs faces and they were led in.

Tony blinked repeatedly, awe sketched across his face as he gazed around the warehouse, which was a stark difference than out in the tunnels. People were _everywhere_, and everything looked advanced and organized. "Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore."

Ziva, who happened to be walking beside him, twitched. "Am I supposed to assume that _I_am _Toto_?" she asked, a strange note in her voice.

Oblivious, DiNozzo snorted. "Well, it's definitely not gonna be _Gibbs_," he scoffed at thought.

Overhearing them, Shippo and Kagome gave each other a look, before shrugging in a agreement.

Ziva however took it a bit more personally. "Are you calling me a bitch?"

Tony froze. "No!" he said automatically, whirling on her with incredulous eyes. "Where'd you get _that _from?"

Ziva merely glared at him. "You called me a _dog_." she said accusingly.

Shippo began snickering.

As they rounded a corner, Inuyasha greeted them in all his demonic glory. "'Bout time you got here," he mumbled gruffly, turning on his heels to lead them towards the interrogation rooms. "We got them all ready – which one first?"

Before anyone could answer, Gibbs spoke. "Who's gonna be doing the interrogating?"

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha shared a look. Sighing in reluctance, Inuyasha spoke. "Guess you can take the human mole. He ain't the one of the ones I trained, so it don't really matter to me."

Gibbs nodded, satisfied he wouldn't just be watching today.

"Shippo and I will take Raito though," Kagome murmured thoughtfully. "Though, it would be better if you go in there alone first – maybe I can spook him or something," she mused impishly, sharing a sly look with Shippo.

An evil smirk crossed the kitsune's face. "This is gonna be fun."

"What about the other one? The demon you caught a week ago in the alleys?" Ziva inquired.

Shippo shrugged. "Not much of a talker – not in human tongue anyways. Only Inuyasha and I can understand him fully," he explained. "We'll wait till later for that one."

"Then which one first?" Tony wondered.

Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully. "Raito. The human might get nervous after sitting there for so long," she mused.

With that decided, they made their way towards Raito.

—o—o—o—o—

From behind the reinforced screen in the observation room, the group watched as Shippo loudly entered the other room.

Raito jumped as the door banged open and slammed close.

Within a flash, Shippo zipped across the room and grabbed the puppet demon, swinging him into the wall. He leaned in close, almost nose to nose, a fierce look on his face. "I want answers," he stated with a quiet calm with a deadly edge. "And I want them _now_."

Raito, whose wounds were still not fully healed thanks to a lovely concoction that slowed down demon healing, gave a soft agonized groan. Once the pain had ebbed away, Raito glared at Shippo through pain lidded eyes. "Bite me," he spat.

Shippo bared his sharp to a point fangs in a silent snarl. "Oh, don't tempt me. I'll drag your ass to a bigger cell, pin you down with one paw and rip your goddamn head off in a millisecond. I'll take pleasure in feasting on your _heart_," he drawled out with a crazy glint in his eyes.

In the observation room, Gibbs slowly raised an eyebrow as Tony and Ziva stared in morbid fascination.

Inuyasha snorted while Kagome's lips twitched into a smirk. "Shippo has a... unique imagination," she phrased delicately.

Tony quickly shot her a glance before turning back to the show, not wanting to miss anything. "So the 'feasting' thing? He wasn't serious, right?" His voice expressed his uncertainty.

Kagome only gave a mysterious smile and a little shrug. "Eh."

Tony slowly turned to look back at her, eyes filled with disbelief. Even Ziva took her eyes off the pair in the other room to stare.

Kagome waved it off like no big deal. "Oh, don't worry. From what I hear, human's aren't really known for their taste – a little too bland or something," she went on with a straight face.

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes. "There's only one kind of eating involved where Shippo's concerned, human or demon, and it sure as hell ain't the kind _you're_ thinking about," he muttered under his breath, nose crinkled in disgust.

Ziva couldn't help it - she snickered, obviously getting it. It took a moment for Tony to understand, and when he did, he snorted, chuckling under his breath. Gibbs on the other hand wasn't amused, and ignored them in favor of observing the interrogation.

Though if you looked closely, there was a hint of exasperation in his gaze.

Kagome's face turned a suspicious shade of green and she gagged, throwing Inuyasha an astonished look and whacking him across the arm. "That's _disgusting! _I didn't _not _need to hear that!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha twitched and glared at her. 'feh'ing. "Ain't my fault he spent so much time with the letch."

Kagome only breathed out a insufferable groan as they turned they attention back to the interrogation before them.

Shippo was stalking a circle around Raito, his face taking on predatory features. "There are only two ways this will go down – easy if you tell me, and hard if I have to _force_ you." He bared his elongated fangs at him. "Personally, I'm hoping for the latter," he said in a soft, menacing voice.

Raito's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "You won't get anything out of me _traitor_," he spat. "How can you call yourself youkai? No self-respecting demon would lower themselves to play slave to mere humans!" Raito sneered. "And to a _miko_ no less – our worst enemy. You're disgusting! You deserve to be put down like the little pet you are!" he raged, shouting now.

Shippo just grinned all the way through it. "I dunno – I'm always up for a little role-playing. Being a slave – sounds pretty kinky," he said nonchalantly, waggling his eyebrows. "But I guess you wouldn't know – humans happen to be _much_ more responsive than demonesses," he murmured suggestively, but as his eyes scanned the puppet demon before him, he let out a mocking tsk. "Such a loss, but oh well," he said, shrugging.

The look on Raito's face was absolutely priceless as it was murderous.

Ziva grinned. Tony couldn't help the strangled sniggering, his shoulders shook and they slipped out from behind his hand. Kagome choked and Inuyasha let out an exasperated growl.

Even Gibbs had to smirk.

Raito jerked in his bonds, snarling ferociously. "You're a disgrace!" he snapped. "A disgusting, dishonorable stain on all youkai society! I should kill you where you stand!"

Shippo gave him a shit-eating grin. "Yeah, you tried that earlier – remember? Failed rather epically too," he taunted, eyes dancing wickedly.

Raito snorted, and sneered at the kitsune. "Yeah but you weren't so tough when I had my claws on that little human. I wonder what would have happened – what would you have done, had I been able to slice my claws through her slim, delicate little throat?" he breathed out, voice a soft, taunting whisper. "If I could have killed her, and made you watch, unable to do one single thing to save her..."

The reaction was exactly what he was going for.

Shippo's eyes flashed dangerously, pupil retracting into slits. They flickered between the usual green to red, and an air seemed to pick up in the room. "I would have dislocated all of your joints – tied you to the trunk of a tree, and spend the rest of your miserable life wishing you were never spawned. I would have severed each and every one of you fingers and toes. I would have used my bare hands to carve into your skin, before _ripping _you apart, piece by fucking piece. And if, _if_, you were still alive, I would leave you in that forest, and bring wolves to feast on you – whilst you are alive."

The words were spoken quietly and with care – deliberate and powerful. It held not a threat, but a promise.

Raito was white, and trembling slightly, unable to anything but imagine it. But eventually, he smirked.

However, as if like a switch, Shippo relaxed, and back came his shit-eating grin. "But I didn't, and you want to know why? Because that little human woman _knifed _your 'mighty' demon ass. She took you down like a pro. It's because of her that you're here sitting in this cell, all weak and powerless. A disgrace to what you used to be." Shippo smirked darkly now, and gave a sadistic little chuckle. "Soon, I'll have you on your knees, begging for mercy that won't be given."

Raito didn't expect that. Fury flashed in his eyes and they bled a wild red. "Say that again! I'll _kill_ you!"

"You'll have to get by me first," Kagome announced as she threw open the door, the room reverberating as it slammed against the wall. She strolled into the interrogation room, sending out a flare of miko-ki, shocking the demon so much it leapt into the corner, backed up into a defensive position.

Kagome smirked. "Scared?" she said mockingly. "It's lovely to see you too, _Raito-chan._"

The demon's eyes widened comically. "Y-you're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed, fear openly shining in his eyes.

Kagome's smirk only widened. "Gotta do better than blowing me up to put me down. Takes a lot more – trust me." Her eyes flickered to Shippo, and she shot him a mock-disappointed look. "There's a saying – you shouldn't play with your food," Kagome intoned, reprimanding.

Shippo only pouted. "But it's so much _fun_," he fake whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes, letting out a pained sigh before settling her stare on the puppet demon in the corner. She stalked toward him, eyes growing cold, face becoming impassive. "Now, if you're not going to talk to us..." she trailed off suggestively.

Despite his pale face, Raito managed to do a half-assed sneer. "Why makes you think I would?" he jeered.

But Kagome merely smiled – however, this smile was devilish, bordering sadistic really. "Oh, I _didn't_," she murmured in amusement. "I was just making sure," she continued, stepping closer to her.

Raito tried pressing himself further against the wall, apprehensive and fearfully. He didn't like the look on her face one bit...

"Tell me," Kagome began nonchalantly. "Do you know what purification feels like?"

Raito's eyes widened minutely, tensing, but he remained silent.

"I was curious, you know," Kagome went on, as if she didn't notice. Shippo grinned rather crazily as he moved towards the table, pulling on a chair and turning it around, sitting on it backwards and leaning against the back, eager to enjoy the show about to start.

"So I asked a demon friend of my, who happened to gotten on the wrong side of a miko, you know, back in the day," she told him. "You know what he said?" Kagome asked, peering at Raito disarmingly.

Raito merely glared at her – it was the safest thing he could do at the moment, considering the topic of conversation, and the fact a miko was in the same room at him.

"Oh, what am I saying, of course you don't," Kagome mused, smiling serenely to herself. "I'll tell you – he said it was like being burned from the inside out. It starts small, like boiling – right under the skin. But then, like a thousand needles, the pain it a hot, white kind, getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. You get a feeling like your blood is boiling, and you want to start clawing at your skin – but it happens so fast you never get a chance."

Kagome looked up at Raito, taking in his even paler face and shaking form. "It's not actually your blood being burned, you know? Well, not only at least. It's your soul too – the energy attacks your soul, tearing at it, trying to destroy every bit of it," she told him rather calmly, like she was talking about the weather – not how it feels for a demon to die via purification.

Kagome took a step closer, watching as Raito's pupils drew into slits with each step. "Are you curious?" Kagome taunted in a breathy, dark whisper. "Would you like to find out what it's like?" she wondered, and she reached out, hand glowing.

Raito turned his face away as he hand came closer, flinching as he felt the pulsing waves of her power.

"I don't mind showing you," Kagome told him seriously. "You tried killing me – you tried killing my _friends_. Something I really _don't_ appreciate." Her tone was turning dark, angry. "And, you called me _names_," she snarled, slamming the glowing hand right next to his face, fingers splayed against the wall. "If there's one thing I don't like – it's people calling me something other than my name," she growled harshly.

Behind the glass, the three non-demons were watching in rapt fascination, as well as concern and shock.

Inuyasha, however, was used to it. "She _really _doesn't," he muttered darkly, bringing his hand up to his neck, as if remembering. He even shuddered, thinking back to way back when.

Mentally, Tony was taking notes.

_One, __do __not __call __Kagome __any __names. __Castration __is __possible._

_Two, __do __**not**__, __under __**any **__circumstances, __**really **__piss __Kagome __off. __She __is __scary, __and __death __is __inevitable._

Ziva and Gibbs though? Well, Ziva was mentally jotting down tips for her to use in future interrogation.

Gibbs would admit, he was pretty damned impressed. For such a small, nice woman, she could be damn intimidating if she wanted...

"Now," Kagome bit out. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. Who are you working for? Why are you killing marines?

"Look, I don't know – I don't know _any _of that!" he growled quietly. "I was never told – neither was Tai. Rei – he was the one who contacted _us_. **He** told us there was someone – someone _powerful_ – rising from the ranks." Raito's voice dropped down to a whisper, ominous and heavy. "They want to take back control – they don't want to have to hide from humans anymore, and they're trying to get anyone who feels the same to join in. I never _touched_ those humans – marines. I have no idea why they want those marines dead. My job was only to help in recruiting or communications, and to be ready."

Kagome and Shippo stiffened at that. "For what?" she asked quietly.

His eyes swiveled to meet hers, and a dark smirk took place on his face. "For the opposition to be taken out," he said as if it was obvious.

"For _you_and all those working with you, to be taken out, so _we_ can have free reign to do whatever we please." Raito's smirk widened in sadistic glee and he leaned forward. "They're gonna get you – they're gonna run this organization of yours into the ground. And let me tell you this – now that you're alive, I'm sure something _very special_ will be planned for you."

The leer in his expression was undeniable, and it was obvious what he meant by _that_.

Shippo and Inuyasha broke out into threatening growls, and the humans of the group tensed, glaring.

Tony himself was glaring holes into the glare, fists clenching to the point of pain.

Kagome's eyes flashed at the Raito, and it was as if she moved with demonic speed. She shot forward and grabbed the man, jerking him roughly. "Shut your trap you sick fuck," she snarled under her breath.

The air in the room shifted, as if charged.

Said 'sick fuck' snarled at her, baring sharp fangs. "Go to hell bitch!" he snapped, tense.

Kagome just scoffed. "Been there, done that. Really isn't all what they say it is. A little hot, sure, but there's nothing to do there," she retorted nonchalantly, and with that, she spun on her heel and stalked out.

She opened the door, gesturing for Shippo to go through, parting with a few more words. "Enjoy your time in the cells – and remember, don't drop the soap. You are charged with treason and conspiracy and will be stripped of your demonic abilities. Do enjoy your time in jail." She chirped, before slamming the door on her way out.

Gibbs snorted in amusement.

—o—o—o—o—

The moment Kagome shut the door behind her, was the moment her smile dropped in favor for a more severe, serious expression.

Shippo's face held the same emotions hers did. "Not what you expected, hm?"

Kagome shook her head, jaw clenching. "No – this is... I never expected for it to be so advanced and complicated. How did we miss this?" Her voice dropped into a whisper, frustration clear in her tone.

Shippo sighed, leaning back into the wall and sagging against it. "This person – they're smart, careful, and powerful. He knows how the game works and how to cover his tracks."

"A dangerous combination..." Kagome muttered.

Shippo nodded. "We need to act quick."

"Damage control, huh?" Inuyasha said, stepping out from the observation room. "Figure we need to call in the cavalry?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, ignoring Tony's furrowed eyebrows and silent mouthing of 'cavalry?'. She shook her head. "No, not yet. This is deeper than we expected, but the information still sketchy. We need more information before that – they'll never go for something so slim anyways. We can still handle this." She sighed tiredly, running a ragged hand through her hair.

"Reconnaissance?" Shippo murmured knowingly.

Kagome nodded, eyes darkening. "I have a feeling about this warehouse. We'll find answers in this one."

Tony snorted. "Or get blown up again in the process..." he muttered under his breath.

Even Ziva couldn't disagree with that.

Inuyasha growled. "No one's asking you to tag along," he snapped, irritated. "You humans are too fragile anyways..." he grunted under his breath.

Tony glared at him, before sending a sharp stare in Kagome's direction. "Does that mean you too? I won't argue with that," he remarked with a shrug.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him, and she stepped forward, placing a placating hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, calming his growls. "I'm going," she said steadily, leaving no room for argument.

Tony matched her even gaze with one of his own. "Then I'm going to."

They stared at each other, a thick silence settling between them.

That is, until Shippo grinned widely and clapped eagerly. "Alright then, field trip scheduled for tomorrow night. Awesome!" he exclaimed, winking at Ziva when she gave him a rankled glare. "Don't worry sweetheart, you can hold my hand if you get too scared."

A smirk cracked Kagome's impassive mask, and she shook her head in wry amusement. "C'mon Shippo, we got another interrogation to do and we don't have the time to dig out bullets if Ziva does shoot you..." she muttered, beginning to walk. "You're up Gibbs," she called out.

Gibbs, who was observing this all with sharp eyes, alert ears, and eyebrows raised, actually smirked at that.

"So," Ziva murmured, quickly stepping up to catch up with Kagome. "Are you worried? Do you think they have a chance?" she questioned, curious as they walked down the hall.

Kagome's stride faltered at the questions, and she looked over at her friend, a small, pensive frown on her face. "Those are two very different questions," she murmured, sighing.

Ziva only waited, a patient eyebrow raised in question.

"I'd be stupid if I wasn't worried," Kagome admitted, knowing the rest were listening in. "Humans and demons – they _can't _knowingly get along. It just isn't possible," she said, trying to explain.

Ziva nodded knowingly. "People fear what they do not know. Not everyone has an open mind."

Kagome nodded deeply. "Exactly. Hundred of years ago, demons ruled over humans. They held the titles of Lord and Lady, and ruled over humans with either their power or mind. There _were _those who ruled in fairness and kindness – but there were also those that did so with cruelty and force. Soon, humans began to advance, technology came into play, and they no longer wanted to remain under the demon's rule."

"They rebelled," Gibbs put in knowingly.

"Mhm," Kagome murmured in agreement. "The two sides clashed. Humans were finally on equal grounds as demons. Not even a demon can escape or outrun the damaging effects of a tank, or heaven forbid, a nuclear bomb, save a select, very powerful, few. Population also factored in heavily – as there were much more humans than demons."

Soon, they reached their destination, and Kagome paused before the door leading to the observation room to finish her story.

"Demons almost went extinct because they fought for their presence to remain known – because they wanted to rule over humans. Eventually, demons realized they were fighting a losing battle and that the only way to survive was to blend in with the crowd. This way, no one is trying to rule over everyone – it's safer, and demons are no longer on the brink of extinction."

Kagome looked up, her gaze locking with Shippo's and Inuyasha's own haunted gaze. So many were lost over the centuries...

"I'm worried to death – if word of demons get out again, it'll be World War III," she murmured wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do I think they'd be able to pull this off?" she asked rhetorically, now pulling the door open. "I honestly don't know – it depends on who the leader is, and if he's calculative enough. And from what we can see so far, they have a damn good chance of pulling it off," she admitted solemnly, stepping into the room, leaving them to think on that.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Inuyasha murmured quietly, Shippo nodding with him.

"Not after all we've done to come back from it..."

—o—o—o—o—

"_Gibbs_?"

Said man strode into the interrogation room with his head held high and strong, looking down at the other man with something akin to disappointment. "Stallins," he murmured, shaking his head.

Greg A. Stallins was a man of average height, tanned, with light brown hair and brown eyes and dressed simply.

Greg Stallins wasn't the type of man you looked twice at if you saw him passing the street.

It was exactly how the organization wanted it. The less attention you get, the more you blend in and get information.

Unfortunately, it backfired on them.

"You work with – _them_?" the man sputtered incredulously.

Gibbs halted at his seat across the table from Stallins. He waited for a moment, as if giving it some thought, before nodding slowly. "It seems that I am..."

"All this time?" Stallins went on, paling.

Gibbs only gave a noncommittal shrug, making those behind the mirror snort. "Why did you do it, Stallins?" he asked instead, head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Why the betrayal?"

They two men stared at each other, silence settling between them, heavy with tension, until Stallins suddenly cracked.

"You don't understand, Gibbs," he moaned, hands reaching up to grip his head.

Gibbs merely shrugged, and pulled out the chair to sit in. He took a moment to settle in and lean back, relaxed. "Then help me to," he said as if it was so simple.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome blinked in obvious astonishment.

Tony smirked and Ziva let out a soft laugh under her breath. "And no, ladies and gentlemen, it is _not _merely a fluke. This happens more often than you'd think..."

The three demon savvy adults shared a look. "You think he has some latent demon blood in him?" Shippo said, joking.

Kagome snorted in amusement and Tony laughed at that. "You know, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. His stare alone has power, I swear," Tony chuckled wryly.

"I know... I know it was a bad idea – it was wrong. But... I couldn't..." Stallins sighed tiredly, rubbing a ragged hand against his face. "It was just too good of a deal to pass up," he muttered, pounding the table in frustration.

"Ah," Gibbs murmured, nodding knowingly. "And you didn't," he said, as if it was okay.

Stallins nodded, looking at him pleadingly. "Would you?"

Gibbs head slowly came to a stop, and his ice blue gaze hardened and narrowed into a freezing glare. "Yes, I would," he said, quietly but no less harshly. "People died – _good _people. People who were willing to sacrifice their life for this country, and came home only to be murdered on their own soil, where they should have been protected," he stated, voice slipping lower and lower, disgust and anger seeping into his tone.

Gibbs pinned him with a stony glare. "And _you _helped them," he went on, voice accusing. "And what for? Money? A cop's salary not good enough for you?" He scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment when it became clear he hit it right on the mark by Stallins guilty face.

"My children... the economy is going down the toilet Gibbs, and it's only going to sink further. There's no way I can put three kids through college and not struggle after – even with the incentives _they _give..."

In the other room, Inuyasha growled in frustration and Kagome shut her eyes, sighing. "All he had to do was _ask_... We could have worked out _something_..." she muttered darkly.

"Tell me what you know – what you told them, who you told," Gibbs told Stallins. Even he could be sympathetic to him, worrying so much about his children's future, even if it didn't justify what he did. "Make it right. Don't let those marines, and everyone else die in vain," he said persuasively.

It was hook, line, and sinker as Stallins' shoulders sagged and gave in.

* * *

Words- 5,599

_dum, dum, duuummm! _

_Lol. Dramatic hmm? I know, I know, after such a wired interrogation with Kagome, Shippo, and Raito – Gibbs strolls in and takes charge, barely breaking a sweat breaking the mole lol. Dunno, I thought it was fitting. And, le gasp, not everything is well in Kagome and Tony paradise lol. What ever will happen? Why is Kagome so very reluctant?_

_Find out next time, and Reality and Truth ;D _

_Anyways, tell me your thoughts! ;) Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas/Holiday present ^^ And hope your holidays are a grand, spanking happy one! XD _

_Till next time all!_

_-RainLily^^_

* * *

—**Reviews—**

**Well, damn. I haven't had this many reviews in a while hahahh! Thank you so much for the amazing (and hilarious) feedback! Sorry if it was lagging, with all that filler and all. **

**Again, thank you SO much! You all ROCK! XD **

_**A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!**_

**maxeyn, SweetHunniiBunnii, MoonPrincess1989, Bruder-aus-Osten-und-Westen, kakashixangela, VB, jesswolf22, Kira Kyuu, rachel, Shado Kitsune, Azumigurl, MiyukiSun, fierynightangel, Kagome pairing, strawberryshinobi, ForgottenOncePromised**

**Pissed Off Irish Chick-** Lol, definitely more speed bumps ;)

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hehehe! ^^ Thanks! Awh, shucks, I forgot about Ducky! I'll see if I can manage adding him in the next chappy lol! Thanks again and Merry Christmas! XD

**ShiTsukisama- **Lol, Sesshomaru would _totally _go berserk if he found out – most likely due to the fact that he wasn't ever _told _about _anything_. Lmaoooo! Hmm, well, they'll get to the 'getting down and dirty' bit eventually, but until then (and sorry! ^^;) it'll be sexual frustration galore lmaoo! Hope you liked the chappy! Happy Holidays! ^^

**Valleygoat- **Lmaoo! Haha, they'd never hear the end of it from Shippo if he was the one walking in on them haha! And thanks! ^^ Hope you liked the chapter! ;) Happy Holidays! :D

**Bunny.W.K- **Haha, I know, right? Poor Tony – he's been through so much lol. But awh, I'm flattered you actually remembered to drop a review ^^ Hehe, thanks by the way! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and of course, Happy Holidays! XD

**Blackmoon OniOokami- **Lol, yeah, I actually liked writing the meat puzzle chapter – a little darker than my usual style, but it was the suspense it offered the cinched it hehe! Really, this fic is all about the suspense – or at least, I try for it to be haha! Thank you so much by the way! That is sooo sweet of you to mention my fic in my story! XD You totally made my day when you reviewed hahah! And I totally know what you mean – I just hate it when you're really into reading a story, that people try to interrupt you at like every other freaking minute! Grrr! Thank you so, so, so, SO much! Hehe! I really hope you liked this chapter, and that you enjoy all to come! XD Happy Holidays! ^^

**VirusYoukaiChild- **Lmao! Awhh, thank you! *^^* To answer your question, the jewel just as hidden in her presence. No one can sense it, which was why Inuyasha couldn't sense it earlier, and Shippo didn't notice it until he actually saw the jewel. It was _supposed _to be gone. Obviously, it's not lol. The difference between the severed feeling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have felt is that, Inuyasha is closer and he _knew _there was no reason for her to cover her _whole _presence. Seshomaru's connection, as he is on the other side of the world, is diluted so to speak. For all he knew, she just went off grid to go undercover or something. Lmfaoo! Thanks again! I had that kiss scene in my back pocket for like _months_. And I was just _waiting _for the 'right' moment to use it, and I'm so happy I finally got the chance to do so! I'm not one for sad endings, so don't worry ;) They'll have their happy ending... eventually... Lol. It's the ride over there that's gonna be bumpy as hell lmao! XD Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^ Happy Holidays!

**GeneralTao01- **Lmao, oh wow, thank you! ^^ I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the fic, as well as some of my other ones ^^ Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
